FrostBitten: The Nine Isles
by Frost Richotfen
Summary: Nine islands. Nine rulers. No one is friendly. Frost Richtofen, the boy who beat the impossible 'Test Of Courage', is set on to unite the islands and fight back the evil Litch who threatens to take his life and his entire home continent. However, the Litch isn't the only one with corrupt plans... Contains Gore, Romance, Mature Content, Gender Bender, Adventure, Fantasy and Nudity.
1. Time Ticks

**I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait! I had a hunk of work needed to be completed and I've finally finished them!**

**I highly advise that you read the previous FOUR stories before reading this one as it won't really make any sense and might end up confusing the heck outta you.**

**FrostBitten: The Nine Isles: Nine islands. Nine rulers. No one is friendly. Frost Richtofen, the boy who beat the impossible 'Test Of Courage', is set on to unite the islands and fight back the evil Litch who threatens to take his life and his entire home continent. However, the Litch isn't the only one with diabolical plans...**

**Contains- Extreme imagery of blood and gore, Strong emotional love, Epic fight scenes, Nudity, Possible lemons, Mob Talker, Excessive use of language and violence, mature content and finally, a lethal dose of adventure blended well with fantasy!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the previous ones! Sorry if the first few chapters are a little slow and weird! Happy reading! And also, happy April Fools.**

* * *

Chapter One: Time Ticks

* * *

Phase's POV  
I sat silently behind my polished, freshly painted wooden desk which was positioned on the second row of desks and at the centre. The classroom is just how we left it before first practice. Pictures of us scattered around randomly with dates written in blood red hung to the right, yellow painted wall. Three ceiling fans spun like helicopter rotors high above us, blasting refreshing air upon us all as our paper booklets rattled like machine guns. I was perfectly erect and silent, staring down at my folded booklet with a dark blue pen in my right hand held irregularly. My light blue eyes pierced the paper with ease, reading the black, printed words which read 'Dream' over and over again, trying to comprehend what if truly meant. A dream. My dream.

While one half of my mind was focused on that, the other was focused on Frost. He's here, at this school and he's in the classroom downstairs on he second floor of this four storey building. That's where the older students are. Ruby and her sisters are in the same class as I am, but I've never spoken to them once. They understand well why.

"Frost", I whispered to myself and clenched my pen tightly before placing it flat on top of my white booklet, gripping both opposite ends of the table as I pushed myself out of my seat with a loud, painful screech which caused me to grit my teeth a little.

The entire class froze and dropped everything, immediately staring at me as I walked behind my chair and pushed it underneath my desk before slowly moving up to the door which was to the top right of the classroom. My footsteps were as loud and echoed a few times as I approached it. I extended my right hand for the silver door handle and clutched it's fine, smooth exterior. Just as I began to twist it clockwise, the female teacher spoke to me.

"Are you feeling alright, Phase? You're acting a but strange today. It's not like you", She said softly from behind. I paused, slowly taking in a deep breath of the cool, silent air to my lung's content before saying something...

"I'm fine. Just need to use the bathroom", Was my reply. I said it without any emotion whatsoever and with a straight face. She hummed in confusement as I fully twisted the silver handle, hearing it release a satisfying click, then pushing it open slowly. It creaked silently as I walked out and immediately headed to the left, walking down the white hallway with a small, excite smile now plastered across my cheery white face. At the end of the hallway, there was a staircase that lead both up and down. Obviously, I headed straight down as silently as possible, hearing footsteps march from the corridors bellow.

I ignored them. After entering the second floor's hallway, I headed to the right and looked to the top right, reading the names of the classrooms that I passed as silent as air. Chemistry class, rifle mechanics class, strategic class and magic class... The one I stopped at was 'make' class since that's the place we had to go when we first came. I stopped in my tracks, turning to the right to face the front light brown, hard wooden door with the silver door handle sticking out in an ever so tempting manner. He's here. I know it. I took in a deep breath of air and gulped down a mouthful of saliva, blinking hard before gripping the handle with my right hand and twisting it clockwise. It emitted a small scraping noise right before it clicked and jolted from it's locked position, allowing me to pull the door wide open and take a step inside to see everyone inside stare at me with widened eyes. Even the male teacher who's name was Nikolai. The same man who was with us during the destruction of the western side.

I had a good look around the entire classroom and easily spotted him since he was the only one wearing an eye patch. I made my slow journey towards him as he stared out off the window at the far right corner of the classroom, minding his own business and paying no attention to me whatsoever. I growled to myself and continued to approach him, passing by many other faces who stared at me with awe and shock to why I was here.

Finally, I stopped in my tracks, standing to the right of him as he stared out of the window, depressed for some reason. It made me a little sad, but at the same time, I was happy. He wore the school's black button shirt and the long pants to go well with it. His shoes were the SAME old grey ones that he always wore and finally, his left eye was a light, ruby red which was a dead give away.

Everyone still stared at me, or should I say us since my focus was drawn to him and him only. He shook his head, letting out a quiet, sad sigh before turning his head around to face me... The moment our eyes were locked onto one another, he gulped. And it wasn't one of those normal gulps. It was the type that you'd do if death was standing at your front door...

"Phase... Is something the matter?", Nikolai asked me from the far right. I shook my head quickly and blinked, still staring at 'Syringe' with a small, delicate smile that I knew he could never EVER resist.

"Uh... H...Hey... Do I... Know you?", He said shakily, gripping he edges of his yellow painted timber table tightly, trying to fight back his nervous state that took him by storm and drove his body.

"You know exactly who I am and why I'm here", I immediately said to him, clenching my fists a little as I watched him widen his eyes and blink twice... Bullseye.

"R...Right. Ah... Phase... Um... Did I surprise you?", He asked slowly and nervously, probably not wanting to give away just who he TRULY is. I respect that, but not coming to see me as soon as he came is something I can't look over... Out of everyone, I missed him the most! I've been depressed every since! Agh...

"Of course you surprised me. I missed you", I said cheerfully, making him sigh and smile warmly, escaping the chains of nervousness and becoming the old Frost that I once knew and loved with all my heart...

He opened his mouth, looking like he was ready to say something before suddenly, the bell rang as loud as an evacuation siren, indicating that class was over... He shut his mouth and shook his head left and right before saying something.

"Let's talk in private"... I nodded happily and immediately agreed.

"Yes".

* * *

Frost's POV  
Dammit! I regret even bothering to hide my identity and should've just entered the school with my REAL name! I had no idea that things would be like this! People keep on asking me what 'type' I am and how I did all those things! I don't mind being well know, but having a large amount of people chase after me and ask me a million questions is a nightmare!

We went from place to place, trying to lose the crowd and talk in private but failed on so many levels. The centre of the school, the practice grounds, gym, locker room, toilet, you name it!

It was me, Phase and the girl who I saved. Her name is Res. A nice, simple name that suits her well. We ran as fast as we could away from the crowd, turning left and right to wherever my heart decided to lead us. I held onto Phase's hand with my right, dragging her along as Res shadowed behind. Soon after, we found ourselves in a solid, dark brown field where a small fight was happening. There was a crowd of about thirty people all surrounding two male figures who each had a flame in their palms, ready to fight to their hearts content... I blinked, growing curious and ceased running, slowly walking up towards the commotion with Phase humming in confusement and Res huffing and puffing.

I turned around, making sure that we lost the crowd. No on. Good. I sighed, blinking in relief before turning around to face the front again and slowly approached the crowd up ahead, hearing yells of anger emit from the centre and gasps from the sidelines. An urge pushed me to go forward, but after a few more steps I stopped and decided that this would be good enough.

Phase tugged on my right hand downwards gently, making me look slightly down at her with a small, heart-filled smile which caused her face to turn a little red with embarrassment.

"Yes?", I asked in a warm, friendly tone of voice as Res walked up to my close left and exhaled loudly with all her might, wiping off some sweat from her forehead with he back of her right hand and clenched onto her knees whilst bending slightly.

"Why are we standing this far away?", She asked me in what sounded like a whisper, making me look back to the front and blankly blink, seeing a large, red and orange flicker of light spark from the middle of the crowd as if a miniature explosion had occurred. Res gasped immediately, taking a step back as soon as the crowd backed off from the two as a huge, flickering fire ball that resembled a flaming cannonball forced its way straight towards us like a bullet. Oh crap!

As fast as I could while eyeing the flaming, extremely hot ball of fire with my left, light red eye, I reached for Res's hand with my left tightly and pulled her behind me as well as Phase. I grit my teeth and braced myself for impact, leaving my body as open as day to the fire ball... It exploded an inch away from my body, causing a beautiful eruption if flames to consume my vision shortly before vanishing into oblivion... I couldn't even feel the heat. Ack... That's right. I have high resistance to elemental magic. Figures. I sighed, shaking my head left and right before pulling both Res and Phase out from behind me and checked to see if they were alright. Phase had a puzzled look to her face and Res looked as if she was about to have a heart attack... They both had widened, completely shocked eyes... Eh?

"Syringe?! Y...You're unscathed?! You escaped death?!", Res exclaimed, making my eyes widen a little as I jolted up in fright, hearing the thumping of footsteps approach us from the right as I stared down at her adorable, shocked face.

I blinked, looking down at my black school attire to find nothing but a single carbon particle which rested on the middle button... I need to think of something logical to HOW ON EARTH I was able to survive that. All that training I did with Litch turned me into a super FrostBitten.

"I... It... Er...", Good job brain! "Well... You see-".

"Phase! Are you alright?!", An extremely familiar voice cried worriedly from the right, causing my pupils to contract as I knew EXACTLY who it was... I'm so dead... "Why are you holding his hand?!", The girl cried as I stared down at the ground with a blank facial expression, hoping for the best as one false word could easily lead to my doom... She'll turn me into a girl, and destroy me if she finds out who I am!

"Melody? I thought you were still picking your teammates. Why are you here?", Phase asked slowly, gripping onto my hand twice as hard as a gust blew from up ahead noisily... Please don't notice me! Just... Talk to Phase and NOT me!

The thudding stopped and were replaced with loud breathing and the rustling of our attired with filled the air with a pleasant mood... I had a quick glance at Res and looked back to the ground... She's still shocked... I'm so dead!

"Y...you spoke?!... So the rumours were true...", Melody said, taking a deep breath before immediately continuing. "Anyway, are you alright? That condensed fireball could've killed you all instantly! Lucky no one got hurt"... She actually worries about people?... Pfft! That's a new one! If she went through a complete change, then I'll be the happiest man alive.

"We're fine", Phase said with a small smile, turing around to face us as her hand slipped out of my grasp. I blinked and kept my composure, still staring down at the ground with high hopes that Melody would NEVER spot me... "Are you ok, Res?", Phase asked kindly in her ever so sweet tone of voice... I can't believe how much of a change she went through! From stabbing me countless times to this? A lot can change in six months... But if I was here, I don't think anything would've changed at all.

"Huh?! Ah... Y-Yeah! I'm alright!", Res exclaimed and stuttered all over the place with nervousness and shock, making me take in a quiet, deep breath of air and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself down... Why is she so stirred up? At this rate I'll be exposed to- "M-More importantly, is Syringe al-alright?! He took the full blast and y-yet h-he's still alive!"... Crap!...

A stiff silence entered our playing field as I blankly blinked and looked up ahead, raising my head to see the crowd of students stare at me with lowered jaws. I blinked again, feeling my heart bash against my ribs and my blood rush around my body like bullets. Dammit... I don't have a choice anymore...

Releasing Res's hand from my grasp, I turned my entire body to face Melody who stood beside Phase with an open, warm, AMAZING smile which literally pierced my heart and ALMOST made me laugh out loud. I smiled, forgetting every negative thing that clogged my mind immediately as I recoiled forward and quickly cupped my mouth with my left hand, forcing myself to NOT burst out laughing at her... Oh man... Oh man... I'm gonna die if I- PFFT! That smile suits her too well! Dammit! Don't laugh brain! Do NOT laugh!

"Frost?", Phase said in a worried tone of voice... I choked on my laughter immediately and entered an endless fit of coughs in response to Phase saying my name in FRONT of Melody and a few others standing around us. I leaned forward, holding a fist in front of my mouth as Res began to slam her right palm against my upper back to help me recover. Thankfully, I was able to recover and regain my composure... "Hmm? Melody? What's with the face?"... Eh?...

I sighed, slamming my left fist against my chest as I cleared my throat and silently thanked Res from behind before turning back around to see Melody stand there with widened, light green, teary eyes which reflected the sun's glare like still water. Her light green, long flowing hair which was tied up in a pony tail fluttered to the right of her as the tears steadily grew more dense and dense, ready to fall down her smooth white cheeks and onto the dark brown earth below us... Ah... Dammit... Just seeing hat makes ME want to cry! T...This is too good to be true... She's really on the verge to cry... I feel... So guilty...

I stared into her eyes with my left, light red eye as she returned it, taking a step forward and jolting upwards, just about ready to bawl her eyes out which made me blink and smile in an attempt to calm her down... That didn't work at all... My heart ached painfully in both guilt and happiness as I watched her down become a bright, cheerful smile... I held my breath as my heart jolted to the bullet fired from her amazing appearance... She's... Amazing when she's a normal girl!

"M...Melody. You don't have to... Cry", I said softly and at once, she rushed up to me with open arms and embraced me with all her might... "Melody?".

"We've missed you so much Frost! Six months was too long for us to handle! You idiot! And here I thought you'd never come back!", She cried muffledly into the centre of my chest at the top of her lung, venting out as much happiness and sadness from her system. I felt like crying as well, but I endured it and just smiled as I slowly wrapped my arms around her. My right hand cupping the back of her head and my left on her lower back, gently rubbing it to comfort her. She continued to sob hard and pour her salty, crystal clear tears into my attire which reached my skin with ease...

"I've missed you too. All of you", I said warmly, tightening the embrace and looking over her head to see four other people standing behind her, staring at us with widened eyes filled to the brim with disbelief... I cleared my throat quietly and blankly blinked before whispering something into where Melody's ears would be if they were visible. "Keep my name a secret. From now and on, it's Syringe. I don't want to spawn unwanted attention. Please".

"N...No problem!", She cried in a muffled manner, sending nice vibrations throughout my entire body which made me chuckle a bit... Thank goodness... For a second there I thought- "Only IF you join our team!"... Ah... So there was a catch... Looks like I'll have to agree... Not that it bothers me. I would've joined regardless... My first step is to go from underdog to hero... Haha! This should be fun! The first step to uniting this entire continent!


	2. Blown Cover

Chapter Two: Blown Cover

* * *

Frost's POV  
Ouch! Hot! Dammit! My tongue!

"I should've gotten iced coffee instead!", I howled in anger as I cringed in pain to the burning sensation on the tip of my hot red tongue. Ahhh! I just wanted to enjoy some good coffee! Not get a twenty degree burn! If only it was magic based then I could gulp the thing right down!

I shook my head left and right, letting out a depressed sigh as I stared down at my white mug of light brown coffee which sat on a grey, hard glass, rectangular table. I sat down on a white, leather, comfortable couch in the living room, gritting my teeth and bashing my tongue all over the place within my mouth to help stop the pain. It worked a little, but not sufficient enough to keep me sane and contained... Literally, I wanted to just explode and thrown the mug across the winter white room with all my might.

Ah! I hate human-logic and physics! In Minecraftia, projectiles are fired at a faster rate! But here, it's like watching a foam dart! Combine that with my reaction time! Ah! Why the hell am I getting so worked up for?!... I need to calm down... I sighed, closing my eyes and taking in a slow, deep breath of the coffee-scented air into my lungs before exhaling out the carbon and all my negative thoughts... Then, four sudden knocks emitted from the front door, making me jolt forward in shock with widened eyes. Huh? Someone's at my door?... Eh? Who could it be?

I got off my chair groggily and walked out of the living room, entering the main hallway which was completely white, other then the shiny light brown, polished wooden floorboards which costs just as much as the rest of my house. I reached for the door silver door handle and pulled it down to the right, making it emit a satisfying click before I pulled it open to my left. The blinding rays of the setting sun made me narrow my eyes to how intense it was as I saw a flash of light green strands enter my vision. I groaned, placing my right hand on my forehead to block out the sun... The moment I could see clearly again, I staggered back in shock as my eyes met with two pairs of glowing, sparkly eyes... One light green and the other just below those with light blue...

"Hiya! Good to see that you're doing well!", The taller girl with light green eyes and light green long, flowing hair greeted me cheerfully with both her hands intertwined on the small girl's stomach... Melody... AND Phase... "Mind if we come in?".

"S-Sure", I stuttered, making her and Phase smile as they walked to the front of the doorway and proceeded to take off their casual shoes... I took in a deep, steady breath and studied them briefly before taking two steps back, waiting for them to walk in so I could lead them into the living room. "Make yourself at home", I said normally.

"We will thanks. Did you have dinner yet by any chance?", Phase asked cheerfully and cutely, making me smile a little as I watched her pull her black shoes off, revealing her white and light blue striped socks that reached just above her ankles.

"Does coffee count?", I joked, making Melody chuckle cutely before walking in. The floorboard moaned quietly to the new additional weight. Phase then came in and took in a deep breath of air, stretching her arms to the side and raising them up over her head, exhaling shortly after a small pause as she dropped her arms down to the side playfully.

"Guess we'll have to cook you something up. You look like you haven't been eating properly", Melody stated as I turned around and lead them to my living room at a normal pace, smiling happily to them offering me company. "Wow... You live alone here?".

"Yep. Tho the other rooms are locked and used as storage", I said and beaconed them to sit on the single white couch which was placed in the middle of the room facing the left with a large glass table sitting in front of it. After the table, stood a large window pane which revealed the outside world which slowly went from a nice ruby red to a calm purple.

"You haven't changed a bit!", Melody exclaimed as she sunk onto the couch with Phase following her in suit to the right, leaving the middle free for me to sit in.

I wanted to laugh and say it right back at her but I didn't really feel like throwing harsh jokes... She's so nice now... Almost like she's an entirely different person! I guess I can easily relax around her and not have to worry about getting... Er... Yeah... Haha.

"Who knows. Something might have changed about me", I replied and sunk in between the two, folding my arms in front of my chest as I smiled softly and stared blankly out of the window, lost in the amazing colours of the dying sun which painted the world in a nice cool purple colour. "Like my eye patch".

"Oh, right! Why do you even have an eye patch?", Phase asked me all of a sudden curiously from my left. I blinked and lowered my head a little before answering her honestly... Of course, I was hesitant, but since I have full trust in them, I spoke.

"It's to stop me from using my full potential. My right eye is like a key. Once it sees the world, it'll release my powers and probably make me go insane", I claimed, tightening my arms as Melody hummed and sighed quietly.

"Your right eye contains your powers? That's new... Oh well", Melody said and paused, pushing herself up off the couch. I turned to face her immediately with a confused look to my face, looking up into her light green eyes that sparkled with happiness and love. "Phase, let's go cook something. You wait here Frost"...

An hour swiftly passed, then two, then three. It's nine PM right now and the moons cool, calming rays of light have already painted the black road outside in light blue. We had dinner together an hour ago, then ended up talking about this landmass and the others before they left not three minutes ago.

I sat on the couch, leaning to the right lazily as I thought hard about what they said earlier. Apparently, all islands are run by a monarchy, each having their own rulers as well as the islands going by strange names that gets me thinking whether they mean anything or they're just for show. The one we're on is called 'Time' and is ruled by two young princesses called Des and Hop. Most likely nicknames to a larger name... Meeting them will be the first step to our goal. Tomorrow I'll be meeting the rest who'll be in our team for the tournament. The winning team, gets to meet the princesses in person and become their personal team for the REAL tournament... Of course, we'll be striving to win it and at the same time, persuade the other islands to unite together... This'll be fun!

* * *

Black's POV  
I sat underneath the light green shade of an oak tree with the rest of the people who are in our team. My back leaned against the rough surface of the tree, gripping gently onto the soft fabric of my buttoned black shirt and strands of my jet black, silky hair. I hugged my soft, white knees close to my chest as I smiled and watched the others eat their packed lunches in silence. To my left, sat Melody who happily munched on a bright red nectarine and to my right was Chaos who ate a mixture of rice and meat from a transparent plastic container.

Directly in front of me, was White who ate a stuffed sandwich filled with slices of meat, cheese, lettuce and mayonnaise. It hung out loosely from the bottom, looking like at any moment they could fall off and stain her black skirt with grease. To the right of her, sat Res who ate from a packet of unbranded chips, making loud crunching noises with every bite. Finally, was our final member who sat to the left of White... It was a guy named Syringe who looked an awful like Frost, except he wore an eye patch over his right eye for whatever reason. Phase leaned onto his right arm with her eyes barely open and an adorable smile plastered across her amazing white face. She seems attached to him for some reason... It's been a while since I've seen her smile nor react to anyone.

Syringe didn't eat anything, just like me. He stared down at the green, prickly grass with his left, light red eye aimlessly, wanting something to happen. Something to get rid of the boredom building up within him... Ah! I guess I'll talk to him then!

"So... Um... Syringe", I began, staring at him as he immediately reacted and looked up to face me with interest, causing Phase to moan and rub her face against his arm. "What made you want to come to this school?", I asked him, just to get a conversation going since I was bored as well and wanted to know a bit more about him. He seems like an interesting guy.

"Not too sure... I guess I could say that I followed my instincts?", Was his answer... I narrowed my eyes a little, using some magic to see if he was telling the truth and not hiding something. To my utter surprise, my magic was ineffective.

"Is that all?", I asked, wanting to make sure.

"I have a couple more reasons, but not isn't the best time to say them".

"Oh? What do you mean by that?", I asked, pressing how on him hard as I smiled a little... I bet he has dark intentions... Cause if I can't see what his heart's like, then he probably has something dangerous on mind...

"Exactly what I mean. You've changed a lot since-", He recoiled instantly and slapped his right hand over his mouth, silencing himself forcefully as I opened my eyes to their normal size and watched everyone stare at him from the edges of my eyes. "I mean..."... I've changed a lot since?... Eh? Have I met him before?... No? Then what does he mean?... Everyone I know is here besides Frost who's supposed to come some time this month... Wait... Wait wait wait... He looks just like Frost... It can't be!

"Is your right eye a light blue?", I asked him, adding more salt to the wound inflicted onto him which caused his eyes to widen a tenfold before he swiftly got up, making Phase groan in annoyance as she held herself

upright just barely, swaying left and right like the grass. I stared up at Syringe, smiling warmly as he dropped both his hands to the sides firmly, taking one step forward towards me before stopping.

"Black... Can we talk for a bit? There's something I need to tell you...", He said in a low tone of voice, blinking slowly as I licked the back of my bottom teeth and gave him a solid, fast nod which made a smile creep up onto his face. Haha. He HAS to be Frost! Bullseye!

I blinked, smiling brightly as I pushed myself up from the green, soft earth and onto my feet as he miserably turned around slowly and sighed aloud, venting out his negative thoughts which made me giggle a bit. I walked up to the left of him, leaning slightly forward to get a good glimpse of his face which indeed look just like Frost's before looking down at White who stared up at him with curious, light red eyes which reflected the sunlight in a beautiful manner, looking a bit like oxygen bubbles.

"Where are you two heading off to? We're about to start the planning for the first battle and chose a dorm to move into", Chaos said in a muffled manner. Syringe answered him immediately.

"We're just going to talk for a minute", He claimed, making me stare at him as he walked past White in what seemed like a nervous manner. He was literally trembling the moment he neared her. Haha!

* * *

Frost's POV  
As much as I didn't want to do this, I have no other choice. I stood before her, gritting my teeth as I slapped both my hands together in front of my face and lowered my head, begging her to not tell ANYONE that I'm Frost. She gasped in shock to my sudden movements, taking a step back before sucking it all in and then approaching me very slowly. I glanced to the right, seeing the others stare at us with confused faces, wondering what was going on... Gah! This is embarrassing! But what other choice do I have?!

"H...Hey. Don't make such a scene... Gosh... You haven't changed Frost", Black said in embarrassment, getting me to smile and nearly chuckle as I raised my head and erected myself back up as straight as a brick wall, letting my arms slice back down to my sides in relief...

"Then you won't?", I asked meekly, trying as hard as I can to get her to agree.

She sighed, standing before me and placing her right hand on top of my head, gently rubbing my hair with a red face accompanied with a deadly cute smile. I turned slightly red, feeling my heart beat irregularly as my blood cooled to negative zero. No, even more negative. It's like liquid nitrogen ran through my veins instead of warm viscous, red blood. Hmm... I'm so tempted to let my ears sprout out from under my black hair... So tempting... Ack! Must resist!...

Just as I was about to give in to the urge, she pulled back her hand and giggled cutely, teasing me as I exhaled softly and rubbed my feet into the ground, crushing the green grass with satisfaction.

"Under one condition", She stated and extended out her right arm with a clenched fist held in front of my face threateningly... Eh?... "Slice a bullet"... That's all?... Piece of cake then!

"Just a bullet?", I asked, making sure that it wasn't any OTHER kind of bullet...

"Just a bullet", She assured me, making me nod and take four steps back to prepare myself as I smiled brightly. "Do you have a sword on you?".

"Nope", I said simply. She sighed, opening her right clenched hand upwards as black flaky particles suddenly formed around her hand and spiraled around, all moving towards the centre of her palm. The particles then began form a long, slender, one sided marumasa which had a deathly silver colour and a jet black, leather handle. She clenched onto it, pulling it behind her head and threw it at me with a horizontal throw.

I blinked, taking in a deep breath of air as the wind blew win the spinning sword which resembled a spinning saw blade. It sparkled and inched closer and closer for every passing millisecond. Just as it was a meter away, I stuck my right arm out and caught the spinning sword cleanly, holding it tight as I slashed the air diagonally twice in an 'X' formation, showing Black that I was ready for her.

She laughed like a school girl, skipping back a good eleven meters back as she held a small but deadly, jet black, freshly painted handgun in her right hand which was pointed right in between my eyes. It's exterior resembled my favourite Colt. 1911 handgun which got me pumped. Her stance was fascinating. Her body facing the right side whilst her head faces me with the barrel of the gun...

"You ready?!", She screamed out at the top of her lungs as I slashed the air once more from the right to the left and held my posture, silently and enthusiastically waiting for her to pull the trigger of the gun.

"As ready as I'll ever be!", I yelled back with joy filled in my heart and soul as I braced myself and smiled brightly...

"H-hold up! What the hell are you two doing?! Syringe?! Don't tell me you're trying to-", Res screamed and was silenced instantly by the brutal decibels of the gunfire which emitted within Black's handgun... I watched the bright orange and blood red blames flicker out of the barrel, clawing the air ruthlessly as the bullet spiraled its way out of the gun and out into the open. Sulfur in the form of a thin, transparent gas trailed behind the raging, spinning lead bullet which made me smile and blink... My heart was stable. My blood was calm and my soul was in ease. I was relaxed. The bullet was slow. Too slow. With a smile plastered across my face, I swung Black's silver marumasa with a backhand that went from the left to the right... I narrowed my left, light red eye, staring at the bullet as the tip of my blade sliced through the center mass like a hot knife through butter. Flaky dark silver pieces of the bullet peeled off as my blade completely sliced through and forced each individual piece to scatter in opposing directions... The bottom half burying itself deep into the green earth between my feet and the other just missing my head... I held my posture for another three seconds before me and Black relaxed and began to walk up to each other in an orderly fashion.

I held out my right arm, offering back her sword as I watched the gun disappear into nothing but flaky black particles that soon disappeared into the thin air like magic... It's puzzling how I still can't get over that. I don't think I ever will! She smiled as the blade in my hand also deteriorated to fine black particles which surrounded my entire hand before vanishing by Black's will. I dropped my arm back down to my sides and took in a deep breath before saying something.

"You won't say a word, right?", I asked.

"Not even a hint", She assured me... Oh man... I feel a able lot better! Haha! Note to self, always trust Black when making a deal. Whew! Now that's over we should get back to the others... "But you probably gave yourself away just then", Black giggled cutely as I blankly blinked and watched her raise her right hand up beside her head and pointed her index finger to the right... Eh?... "Have a look"... Huh?...

Immediately, the moment I turned my head to face the right, loud, hard footsteps approached me as I watched White race up to me as fast as she could... I turned my entire body in the nick of time as she collided head on with me, wrapping both her warm, soft arms around me and dug her face deep into my chest... My eyes widened, unable to properly comprehend what was going on until she began to vibrate sadly, pouring her salty, crystal clear tears into my attire which stained to a darker black... She sobbed hard into my chest, gripping onto my back with her life as I too, slowly wrapped my arms around her... My left around her waist and my right cupped at the back of her head... I didn't know how to properly respond to her, let alone apologies...

"It's you! It's really you!", White managed to say in a muffled manner, bawling her eyes out dry as hard as she could as if it has been an eternity since we met.

"It's him?! Wait, what?!", Chaos exclaimed all of a sudden from far ahead where the other's stood with confused-filled faces that soon were replaced with completely, unbelievable smiles of happiness and teary eyes. "Holy hell! It IS him! Frost!".

"Huah?! Frost?! As in-".

"Haha! Don't go telling this to anyone please", Melody quickly said to Res who stared at me with a lose jaw which made me smile and hold White closer to me, stroking her silky, long white hair in a motherly way which made her cry even harder... I then looked down at White who slowly looked up at me with her adorable, light red, ruby-like eyes which glowed in the shining sunlight behind me... She's so beautiful... I didn't want to speak. This was a moment to cherish for the rest of my life...

And just like that, we both neared each other with our mouths slightly gaped, ready to seal another vow that would last us for all of eternity... White... I couldn't be more happier...


	3. Moving In

Chapter Three: Moving In

* * *

Frost's POV  
The leader of our team is non other than Black and the Co-leader being White. They both tried to persuade me to become the leader but I declined with a hefty battle with legitimate reasons such as how obvious I'll be if I happened to be the leader of a team that consisted of the companions of FROST. Dead give away. Immediate riot. Heck! Even the whole world would collapse! Ack... I hate it when I think too much. My brain starts to throb and I get way too hot...

Tomorrow, straight after school, I have to move into our team's dorm which is located within the school grounds. There'll be another seven teams participating in this contest since it's not every day you get a good chance to meet the princesses themselves. They left me to the choosing of the dorm which was a pretty random idea, but nevertheless, I got it done. I've packed my bags and dumped them there as well as the other's. Ah! Step one, here we come!

* * *

Phase's POV  
"First thing's first!", Melody cried out cheerfully as we stood our ground on the school's grassy field where many other kids hung around and practised for the big event tomorrow. "We'll try to check who out of us has the fastest reaction time".

We stood in a messy line, shoulder to shoulder with one another with the exception of Frost who stood a metre to the left of Melody, closely observing us since it was obvious that HE has the fastest reaction time out of all of us. The sun's scorching hot rays of light painted the light green earth entirely and ever so beautifully which I smiled upon. Swirly whisks of cream-like clouds dotted the light blue air. They had a transparent appearance and looked incredibly soft and fluffy. Over the swollen land ahead, past the school buildings and behind the city, I could see the jagged mountains which marked the edge of the island. And just barely, I could see the neighbouring island to the right of it... I was lost in deep thought and awe to the spectacular sight. Even though I've seen this a hundred times already, the effect only keeps on ramping up!

"Wait", Frost suddenly said with curiosity hidden in his projected voice, causing me to blink and immediately snap out of the mind calming trance. I looked at him and turned a bit red the moment I saw a bright, calm smile attached across his face. Ack... My heart! "Phase shouldn't be doing the training if she's not going to be fighting", He stated.

"I know that well but she still should be trying to get sort of training just in case. YOU can stay on the sideline for the entire thing", Melody said cheerfully and at the same time, like she was threatening Frost in some explicit way...

"You... Haven't changed have you?", Frost sighed and lowered his head as he placed both his hands against his hips and leaned forward, looking partly depressed.

"Hehe. I don't know what you're talking about", Melody said childishly with a large grin across her bright, happy face. "Now, we'll have Black shooting out pebbles at each of you guys and see who can hit the most or at least one. Prepare yourselves".

A strong, forceful gust of air blew from the left like a typhoon, blasting our black clothing and hair to the right violently as if they were desperately trying to reach out for something. I blinked, feeling the wind die out slow and steadily as Melody stood there with a happy smile plastered across her face.

"I don't think any if us can hit something that fast", Chaos complained all of a sudden, shattering the window of silence which had just reached it's peak into oblivion, angering White just a little. "Why are you upset?", He quickly asked White who didn't answer and stared at Frost with a loving smile that he returned. White's so lucky to have Frost...

Res nudged my right arm, making me hum and turn to face her with a small smile. She recoiled a bit, then found her footing before quickly saying, "S-sorry! It was accidental!". She said it in desperation like I was about to kill her.

"Don't worry Res", Black quickly said from behind her in a friendly tone of voice as I stared into Res's amazing light blue eyes which looked similar to mine except her irises looked somewhat more... Detailed... It stood out more than it was supposed to and her aura seemed to feel like... She could literally see everything in FRONT of her... It feels like that. "Phase can't even insult, that's how much you don't have to worry"... Ho ho! Those words literally rolled off her tongue!

Immediately, Res stepped out of our way as I kept my composure, never letting my internal frustration show on my face nor in my voice. I swallowed down a mouthful of saliva, staring deep into her pitch black eyes before speaking.

"World War Three is about to happen guys", Frost joked in a depressed sigh, making a few of the others giggle as they watched us, wanting to see WHO would end up winning.

"Shots fired everywhere", Chaos added, making Frost crackle humorously.

"I can't insult? Coming from a complete reject of society", I stated with a confident smile, causing her to twitch a little in what seemed to be anger.

"Oh! Oh! That shot connected!", Chaos yelled out as Frost began to laugh hard, making me smile more confidently as Black leaned forward with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"You little brat. Taking it that far at the start huh. Fine by me!", She cried. Hehe. "Just a warning. I won't hold back JUST because you're a little girl with a completely stale, undeveloped body", She stated, making me narrow my eyes as anger immediately erupt within me, flowing through my veins and within my blood which ticked me off HARD.

"Ahhhh! Boom! Boom! The guns are getting bigger!", Chaos yelled aloud, teasing us which made Frost laugh harder whilst White, Res and Melody watched us from the left with blank looks.

"Shut- shut up Chaos! I'm dying over here!", Frost laughed uncontrollably. I imagine him clutching his stomach and on the floor laughing.

"I'm still growing! Unlike your racks which are as hard as concrete!", I cried, forcing Frost to cry out laughing south west of me.

"HOLY CRAP! THE SHOTS! AHHHH! WORLD WAR 3! HAS SCIENCE GONE TOO FAR?!", Chaos yelled out at the top of his lungs and died out laughing with Frost who DID NOT stop laughing for even a millisecond.

"Ahahahahahaha! Chaos! Stop it! You're going to kill me!", Frost cried desperately... Those guys... Argh!

"That's enough guys! Funtime is over! Let's go back to training! We have only a half hour left before-"... Before she could even finish, the loud, ear splitting, low pitched bell echoed from the school building, signifying the end of not only this session, but school itself... I nearly forgot about my battle with Black and laughed to the irony. But I kept myself composed. Well composed... "For crying out loud! How fast does time go?!", Melody cried in annoyance, making Black blankly blink and look quickly to the left with confusion plastered across her face. Eh? "You guys will be making up for this! Do you hear me?!".

"Y-Yes Ma'am!", Black immediately responded as a deathly, bitter cold chill ran down my spine to how intimidatingly scary Melody had become.

As fast as even light itself, I turned to the left to face her with my smile swiped off my face and my confidence confiscated for good. With that, I lowered my head a little and answered with "N-No problem! We'll make up for the time!".

"Good", Melody said solidly with a fine, strong tone of voice which easily sent more vibes down my spine as Frost and chaos just began to cool off from their ridiculous fit of laughter... Suddenly, took in a deep breath of he cool, dew-scented air which gloriously filled her lungs to the very brim before exhaling it all out and turning to Frost with now a large, cheerful smile plastered across her face... What? "Frost, take us to the dorm. Oh, and did you put all of my things inside like you promised?"... I don't get her...

* * *

Frost's POV  
We all stood in bunch on the dark grey, smooth bricked pathway which glistened and reflected the bright red and hot orange rays of the sun which slowly worked its way behind the high mountains far behind us. It painted the beautiful, single storied in a sparkling orange hue which grasped me in complete and utter awe. Melody hummed and approached the front, light brown wooden door that exhibited a silver, horizontal door handle that had a nice heraldic design. A kite shield with an 'X' in the middle.

She unlocked the door noisily with a single twist and pushed the door open, letting it moan as if it was on the verge of falling off. But the appearance and stainless steel hinges said otherwise. They looked like they were ordered fresh and installed only yesterday.

The lights were on inside. Melody walked right in and stopped almost immediately, bending down to her feet in order to take off her light brown school shoes. Her butt stuck out and waved left and right in the air, making me turn a slight red and look down at the ground nervously... What's she doing all of a sudden?!

After she was done, she erected herself and beaconed us to come in. Gladly, we did. Through the door, we walked and entered a small corridor of wooden planks and overhead, rectangle lights which lit up the place bright enough to be considered as a second sun. Although I walked in my winter-white socks, I could still feel the bitter cold texture of the untouched wooden, shiny floorboards seep through the wool and cotton, sending faint chills up my spine and across my being.  
At the end of the corridor, was the living room. And boy, was it HUGE! There was even a kitchen the size- no, double the size of a master bedroom connected to the living room! Haha! I completely forgot how huge this place was!

On the other end of the room, were six brown wooden doors with golden labels with one of our names scribed onto it. Mine was the one at the very far right,

closest to the large three, cover less windowpanes which allowed the scorching hot rays of the setting sun enter... The lights were already on for some reason, making me suspect that someone's in here but I shook it off quickly and watched the others move on and explore the place with fascinated smiles and broadened eyes of awe.

Ah. It's been a while since I've lived under the same roof with these guys. Six months locked inside of hell nearly drove me insane! But it was all worth it. Not EVER becoming the opposite gender, improved abilities and a damn badass eye patch! Haha!

"Woah! The paint is so smooth. Touch it Black", Res said in awe to Black up ahead, both standing in front of the freshly dry white gap in between the first door and the second. I smiled softly at them, admiring just how fast Res became friends with everyone.

"Eh? The oven's on? Was someone in here?", Chaos asked curiously from the far left as I approached the three, large, two-seated couches to the right which was positioned in a 'C' facing the windows. In between them, was a shiny glass, rectangular table. "Pasta?", Chaos said weirdly as rattling noise occurred from the kitchen. "That's a lot of it!".

"Huah?! That's enough to feed a a family three times over!", Was Melody's response to the 'pasta' that they found inside of the oven. What are those guys doing? "Frost, did you cook this while you were here yesterday?", She called out as I was a metre away from the closest, pale leather couch, making me stop, blink and take a deep breath before answering her.

"Nope! I didn't even set a foot into the kitchen", I claimed honestly, turning my entire body towards the left to see Chaos and Melody's heads bob up and down behind the white counter, making loud, metallic scrapes which damaged my eardrums... What the hell are those two doing?! "And plus, pasta doesn't take a whole night to cook".

"Hmm. I guess, but look how much there is!", She exclaimed excitedly as I took in a deep breath of the cool, winter air through my nostrils and exhaled mightily through my mouth, sounding almost like a frustrated sigh. White hummed a song to herself in the background, lightening up the mood as Phase began to unpack her little orange bag on one of the couches behind me. It made me smile. Haha. Ah man! Maybe I should head into my room and sleep a little. I have a bad habit of staying up till around 3AM in the morning thinking about life. It sounds depressing, but it's as fun as hell for me. My tastes for enjoyment are completely alien to everyone here... Ack... I'm remembering something again... I better go get some rest.

* * *

Melody's POV  
Hmhm! We've been preparing for the tournament to start since forever! It'll be too easy! Especially since our opponents will be students from our school!... But all except one team... Although we have the best in combat in our team, they have specific types of abilities which makes them more agile in the challenges. Take burning down a house as a challenge. We'd have to do it manually whilst a certain someone named Red could just ignite it in the blink of an eye. A battle royale probably be the only thing we're better than them at.

"You look pale, Melody", Black claimed softly from the other side of the white, leather couch, adjacent to the one I sat on beside the innocent White who was encased in her own little world. I quickly blinked and averted my gaze from the crystal clear, glass table and brought them up levelled to her powerfully, pitch black eyes which wielded a small hint of red around her pupils. "What's the matter?", She asked just as a small, gentle breeze of air invaded the living room, sending a strong vibe down my spine. My heart rate increased ever so slightly and my blood chilled like ice.

I put on a positive, worry-free smile across my white, soft, delicate face and answered her calmly. "I'm just thinking about the events tomorrow. And about our biggest threat", I assured her, getting her to sigh softly to free herself from the chains of worry before she looked down at the brown wooden floorboards, shook her head left and right, then looked straight at me with somewhat serious eyes... Her smile faded and turned into a small frown and the little red in her eyes glowed like the embers of charcoal.

I was struck hard by her frightening image, recoiling a little and pasting myself against the spine of the couch as the others were also seduced into her power and fell silent. All eyes were on her, ever White's who shook heavily out of her trance to find out what was going on...

"Is that all you're worried about?", She asked in a deep, powerful voice that struck me hard and forced all of my strength to seep out of my body. I felt somewhat drained of power. The room went silent for a moment, then she spoke again. "These games mean nothing but reputation and trust between us and the Princesses. What you have to worry about, are the people outside of the games who are looking for someone titled as the Maiden of Time. They know that someone from this school, competing in the games is who they're looking for", She claimed, making White chuckle from my right and reply cheerfully.

"They say that it's a girl who's been drowned in insanity and has physical resistance. I doubt that's anyone of us", White stated...

"That fits Black a little well, but the physical resistance is a no", Chaos hummed, stroking his chin with his right hand as if he had an invisible beard. "Do you have any thoughts about this, Res?".

We all turned to face Res who sat beside Chaos humbly with a neutral look plastered across her face. She blinked, then answered as she lowered her head a little.

"I don't know if she even exists, but, I've researched a lot about her last year. The Maiden of Time is a single individual that was under the wing of an extremely powerful entity such as a Goddess or an Overlord for at least half a year. Only one can exist however. Does anyone fit this?", She asked at the very end, raising her head as White hummed to herself, making me turn to look at her face which was riddled with thought and concentration before suddenly, her eyes broadened a little and she ceased humming immediately, introducing a new level of silence which was so dense that you could even cut it.

"Does a Litch count?", White asked Res curiously, making me turn around to face Res who gently nodded positively, making her blonde, beautiful hair bounce up and down. "And you're certain that it's a girl". She kept nodding in approval...

"All Maidens are females. Never forget that", Phase sighed next to Black from the adjacent couch. I didn't look at her tho. I kept my eyes to her on Res who stopped nodding her head, strained her eyes then spoke again. "Now to figure out who fits that description".

"Can you tell us a little more about her? Like her personality?", Chaos asked quietly with a small, friendly smile. She answered after a brief second of silence which emphasised the importance of her answer.

"From what I've read, she had a delicate, fragile mind that can be set off from just the sight of blood. When she's normal, she's as innocent as a kitten but has a strong, firm heart and soul... However... Since she suffers from a terribly strong from of PTSD, she'll engage in her 'insanity' mode and will thrive to see people scream and beg for their lives as she tears them apart. She'd even do it to herself if she had no one to 'play' with. Despite that, she can be tamed and control the urge. Not sure how to tho", She explained in ever so great detail which immediately got me thinking... Black fits that well, but she's not resistant against swords impaling her... And the second one the comes to mind is...

"Frost?", White whispered in utter awe which immediately sent a deathly vibe down my spine as another thick layer of silence filled up every inch of the large living room...

"That can't be. Him and Black separated", Chaos claimed, shattering the silence and breaking the golden rule which should never be broken.

"Then what if we manually turn him into a girl?", I asked. Red shook her head left and right slowly with disapproval.

"The Maiden of Time cannot be created. She already exists. We just need to figure out who she is", Res stated. White hummed again for a brief moment before speaking.

"Frost is the perfect candidate tho. Maybe he can still turn into a girl".

"That's a possibility, but he told me that he can't turn into one anymore. It sounded like a lie for some reason", Chaos claimed. "Any other evidence that he can turn into a girl without using Black?".

Black answered a second later. "When his father saved me from the hell I had to go through, I heard him say to my dad that he had twins. He said one is a girl and the other is sometimes a girl"...

"He said that? I thought maybe he'd say something stupid like 'I want your daughter to marry my daughter'". Phase said with a depressed sigh, making me chuckle.

"So you're saying that Frost can still be a girl. And that he's the Maiden of Time?", White asked and was immediately replied with the nodding of both Res and Black right before Chaos said something.

"That's right... When Frost became a girl, she was kind, gentle and pure hearted. But whenever she had a breakdown and went insane, she would do the impossible and look like nothing could kill her. I remember back in Corozin, about a year ago, she stabbed her head with a huge kitchen knife and was hosed down by bullets, yet nothing happened to her... Her regeneration is over the top", He claimed... WOW! Self infliction? Is she a masochist?

"Don't forget about the little game Drago hosted for us", White reminded us all as Res brightened up and became all ears. "Remember what she did to you guys?... What she did to me... Cut me open, pull out my heart and eat it... I'll never forget that", White portrayed a horrific image which made me

quiver in fear a little... Ack...

"But Frost can control those emotions quiet easily now. She'll only go insane if the odds against her are as slim as paper or if one of us are about to die", Chaos stated assuringly, calming me down just slightly as I took in a deep breath and exhaled, welcoming silence to take it's toll against us...

Then, it was broken...

A loud, earth shaking thud emitted from the far right of the house, making us all immediately gasp and get out of our seats. The orchestra of our rushing footsteps curled around the atoms within the air as we rushed towards Frost's room. Phase reached for the silver door handle and pulled it down to about half way until it suddenly got stuck, emitting the classic 'click click click' which indicated that it was locked. She furiously repeated the process before giving up and punching the door with the same hand she used to try to open the door.

"Frost! Is everything alright?!", Chaos called out in worry as he took control over the door handle and effortlessly, he literally BROKE the lock just by pulling the handle down and burst through the door as if he was breaching it with explosives. The moment we made it inside, we found a limp, unconscious figure laying on the wooden floorboards underneath a tall cabinet to the left of the entry. The figure looked a lot like Frost, only much more delicate and soft... Almost like he had shrunken... Eh?...

"Frost?! Huh?! Since when did he become a girl?!", Chaos exclaimed in pure utter shock as my eyes widened a tenfold to what he had said accompanied with realisation that hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite... That figure, was a girl. A beautiful girl inside of loose, male black clothing with her left breast just visible from my angle. Her black hair was spread out underneath her like butter and a large red tool box sat to the left of her head where a small pool of blood could be found... I think I get the gist of what happened... Oh, she's back again?


	4. Nausea-Filled First Round

Chapter Four: Nausea-Filled First Round

* * *

Frost's POV  
I can't remember a thing right after that giant tool box struck my head hard. It's a miracle for me to even BE sane! Let alone escape unscathed. Strange. The others won't even talk about last night and when I ask, they deflect it with a different topic. Something's up. But what? Argh! If I remember correctly, I had some syringes inside of that box that would last me a life time. I'm as sure as hell that I took one last night before I was knocked out cold.

Classes will be on hold today since it's a pretty big event. One full week with only seven games in total. The first one today will decide the twelve teams who'll be competing for the ultimate prize. We'll win this no matter what!

We all gathered around the glass table, waiting for the final five minutes to pass by. We were calm, relaxed and excited for the first challenge. Just like the games held a year ago, we'll be teleported to the area. Four minutes now...

The stiff silence lingered in the air like thick overgrown jungle vines as we sat as still as statues, all anticipating the moment of truth with excitement running through our entire veins. We were unarmed and wore our pitch black school uniform, serving as our armour in these dangerous games. Although killing is prohibited, that still doesn't mean that no one will end up dying. Whew! Three more minutes. I can't wait to find out who we're up against and what kind of challenge. Team skill will be a big part in this, as well as individual skill with minuscule tasks. Sounds easy, but I'm as sure as hell that it'll be painful. But not as painful as the games. Nothing will be as painful as the games. We went through hell. Ocean warfare, horrific disembowelling, Insanity... I could go on and on, but there really is no point.

Two more minutes... I wonder how Lizzo's doing. I bet she'll freak out the moment she sees me... She's my only family right now. My parents, not so much... They won't even come in contact with me personally. It's weird... But not as weird as the fact that nobody here remembers Shine and Glow. Even more weird is how they suddenly disappeared into thin air. Life's strange...

A single minute stands in between us and the finish line. Once we finish this tournament, we'll compete in the next one representing the queen and from there I'll be able to plot quiet easily. We won't lose this. Not in a long shot. But I have to stay frosty the entire time... Letting loose of my identity is the worst case scenario. Thirty seconds remain.

"Alright guys!", Melody cried out all of a sudden, inducing a dreaded shock which electrocuted my branched networks of veins and nerves, pushing me back against the spine of the chair as my eyes widened and immediately locked onto her like a heat-seeking missile. The sound of her echo was the shattering of the silence and the breaker of the golden rule. Ack... My heart. She pushed herself up from the couch cheerfully and noisily, creaking the wooden floorboards with the sudden addition of weight as she held her hands close to her chest in balls of pain. We were all struck by awe and confusion, not knowing what had gotten into her. Her right hand punched he air above her and her left was held about half a metre in front of her face, flexing her muscles at the same time. "Let's kick some ass! Frost, let's swap roles! You be the leader!", She announced... Eh?! Wait why?!... Before I could even open my mouth, my vision was suddenly impaired by vivid white and light blue lights which blinded me entirely. I couldn't feel the couch anymore, nor was I standing on anything. I couldn't even move!

A loud, high pitched blast of air burst my ear drums and muffled my hearing a tenfold the moment I was on solid ground and the vast imagery manifested before my very eyes. I grunted, bending my knees a little as I cringed and stared down at the solid, darkened earth with wary, widened eyes... Ack... Where the hell am I?...

"Ouch ouch ouch! What kind of a noise was that?", Black moaned in agony to my left, making me shake my head left and right as a heavy gust of air blasted us from the far left of the strange, uncharted lands. It was far too dark for me to see anything up ahead, let alone know just what kind of environment we were in.

"Ack... My ears hurt", Chaos whimpered weakly, also from the left, making me turn around to face them. Everyone stood there, bunched up in a small crowd all gritting their teeth to the loud noise that took them by storm. White was the closest to me out of all of them, and she looked more hurt than the rest.

"White, does it hurt that badly?", I asked her in a worried, friendly tone of voice as I slowly approached her with an extended right hand, offering help to her which made her look up at me and smile cutely, trying to hide the pain... But failed miserably.

"N-no. I feel fine-ah...", She groaned in agony, bending her knees all of a sudden shakily. Is she sick? Is she hurt? "My ears are just ringing a little. Argh...", Her legs gave in as a pained look crept up across her face, forcing me to rush at her and catch her with my right hand, cupped cosily underneath her warm, soft upper back.

I lowered her a little, hearing a few of the others gasp in shock and worry to White's sudden behaviour and dropped down to my knees, making sure that she was as comfortable as possible. Her face turned a heavy red and her breathing was loud and dangerously fast. Does she... I placed my left hand over her forehead to check if my suspicious were sound and sadly, they were as accurate as a shot fired by Sino... She's burning up. A bad fever. And by bad I mean REALLY bad since FrostBitten's almost never get a fever because of their high immunity to foreign substances. Something's up.

"W-White? Hey... Does it hurt anywhere?", I asked quickly in a worried tone of voice, pulling her closer to me as she weakly stared up at me with meek, deep eyes which were filled to the brim with pain and burning agony. Her white, silky long hair coiled on the ground like a fine rope made out of the smoothest silk available to mankind. I stared down at her, gritting my teeth in anger and sorrow to see her in such pain as I removed my left hand from her head and slid it down under her knees. She turned an even brighter red, and so did I. Slowly and carefully, I pushed myself up off the ground with White in my arms and erected my stance as straight as a brick wall.

"Hey, what happened to her?", Black quickly asked me from in front, making me look up at her and answer half truthfully, just to keep her mind from lingering too much about White.

"She just has a small headache. Nothing too serious, but I want to make sure she gets some rest and recovers as soon as possible", Was what I said to Black, making her firmly nod once before she turned to face the right, just like the others.

"Why did you... Lie?", White whispered underneath me, getting me to smile softly as I looked down at her, staring deeply into her everlasting, gem-like shiny light red eyes.

"I don't want anyone to get worried. We need everyone to be focused. Don't worry, I'll protect you", I said warmly to her, watching her eyes sparkle and glisten as they became a little moist, making my heart skip a beat in fascination...

"Frost... That- ah... My whole body wants to shut down", She whispered...

"I'm by your side. Nothing will hurt you. Just sleep, you'll be better once you wake up", I said assuringly to her in a warm, comforting tone of voice, watching her smile and slowly narrow her eyes before looking up to see the others stand there, staring dead ahead into the forbidding darkness with strange, worried faces.

"Any idea on what we're supposed to do?", Chaos asked slightly annoyed, letting loose of an angered sigh.

"Nope, but we won't get answers if we don't move. Let's go. Keep your wits about", Black said proudly, motivating us all easily as I took a couple steps towards her then turned to face the endless abyss filled to the brim with the untouched, cold darkness... I avoided staring too deep into it, knowing well that I'll start to hallucinate and end up going insane from it... We have to go in... "So... Who's going in first?", She said, suddenly sounding afraid... Eh?

"Ladies first", Chaos gulped as I blinked and smiled a little, holding back a small chuckle.

"Pansies second?", Black joked to the left of me with a sudden change of voice, sounding somewhat frightened... Hmm...

"Why the hell are you all scared? You've all been through hell, so what's wrong? Don't tell me you guys have softened up during Frost's absence", Phase said coldly and solidly, not even a fault. "Plus, the whole school's watching us. So be careful with what you say, if you know what I mean", She reminded us... OH CRAP!

"Wait! Can they here us if we whisper?!", I exploded all of a sudden, turning to the left heavily with White who groaned to the sudden movement. My eyes were widened and my hear began to beat as fast as steam pistons to the fact that White called me by my real name just then... They... Didn't... Hear anything, right?...

Melody giggled at my reaction, turning to face me with arms crossed before answering me cheerfully and assuringly, accompanied by the howling of the invisible, cold scented air which sent chills down my spine.

"Don't worry, don't worry. They couldn't hear a thing. Once we set foot into there", She pointed weakly towards the darkness. "That's when everything becomes audible to the people watching. But I can't say that they won't be able to mouth out what you're saying. Just be careful", She warned me, allowing my heart and soul to ease and regain their composure... Whew!...

I rolled up my eyes and closed my lids as I reeled myself backwards, taking in a good deep breath of the cool air and exhaled vividly through my mouth to vent out all of my negative

thoughts. Opening my eyes once again, I quickly looked down at the sleeping White and smiled before looking back up at the others warmly, watching them all reluctantly stare off into the endless, forbidding darkness with frightened eyes... All but Phase and Melody, however.

"Hope you all end up in a lava pit. Let's go, Frost", Phase sighed angrily. "Leave these dead weights behind. Wish the rest of you all the best of luck", She said sarcastically before beaconing me to approach her with her head. Immediately, I began the little walk towards her and Melody, scraping and kicking up some dark brown earth into the fine, fine air, hovering around my ankles like shackles. "I can't believe that even Black is terrified", She complained.

They all seemed to be lost in a trance as they stared off into the endless haze of emptiness with emptied eyes and parted lips. Perhaps they stared too long and too deeply into the made king darkness. If that's the case, then all the have to do is look away. But they didn't. They were held by it's invisible chains and threatened with their very sanity. They could not move... Frozen... Are they THAT deep?! Ack...

"Melody, could you hit each of them on the head hard?", I asked with a depressed sigh, stopping in my tracks as I reached Phase and smiled down at her. She returned the smile heart warmingly. "So, you ready?", I asked her before turning to face the endless darkness with the sleeping White cradled tightly in my arms.

"Sure thing Frost", Melody said happily and proceeded to do what I asked.

"Mhm. I'm ready", Said the cheerful Phase to my left. Alright. We just have to set foot in there, then probably find the other side of it... This shouldn't be too hard.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?!", Chaos cried in pain all of a sudden the moment I heard a loud, unnatural 'knock' sound which sent chills down my spine and turned my blood ice cold. "Argh! Melody! H-Hey! What are you up to-".

"Ah! Melody?! What the-", Black cried out at the top of her lungs in agony from behind... She took me so seriously... Dammit...

"Ack! What the hell?!", Res cried... Melody... I can't tell if you've changed... Dammit!

Slowly and confidently, I moved up to the edge of the darkness and stared beyond, feeling the harsh air slap and brush against my face like spikes. I smiled softly, clamping my teeth together and held White twice as tightly in my arms. Her warmth filled my heart with love and boosted my will to thrive and enter the uncharted darkness...

"Does the whole team have to make it to the other side? Or can someone represent the team?", I asked slowly with a deep voice, taking in a calming breath as I lifted up my right foot an inch off the dark grey, cracked earth...

Silence washed in. No one dared to speak for whatever reason until three seconds exactly passed... Melody was the one who broke the window of silence and corrupted the Golden Rule...

"As long as one person makes it, we all make it", Melody claimed calmly... Perfect... I'll go myself then. With White in my arms... I'll win this for us for sure.

"Perfect", Was the last thing I said before entering the eternal abyss...

All was black. I couldn't even see myself not White. But I could feel her warmth and every inch of her physical body. I turned around in the darkness and saw nothing behind... Reminds me of the first time we ventured into Insanity. I nearly killed Mindy, went insane and freed Frosty... If this is another Insanity-thingy-ma-bob, then I'm going to flat out forfeit. There's no way in hell that I'm going through THAT again... Losing my mind is more painful than losing the beats of my unstable heart... Damn... I don't even know the colour of my heart anymore...

I spun around again. And again. And again. Trying to desperately find a glimpse of light as the irritating darkness slowly fogged up my left, light red eye. All was silent. My breathing, my footsteps, my heart. Even White fell come felt silent. Like there was not a single atom in the air to allow sound to travel. My heart steadily increased it's epileptic pulses which send tremendous amount of blood everywhere around my body. My fingertips felt numb to the constant strain of holding White. But I never gave in. I endured whatever was thrown at me as sturdy as possible, intensifying the embrace around White before I shut my eyes tightly to hide them from the endless darkness...

When I opened them up again, I was immediately blinded harshly by a strong, bright light source hanging overhead, forcing me to squint and bare my shiny white teeth that grind against each other painfully. I took a step back, stepping onto something soft and slimy which emitted a disgusting sound that send eerie chills down my spine...

When I turned around and flung my eyes open... I nearly fucking booked it... I recoiled harshly to the agonising stench that emitted from the decaying bodies of people piled up on the thick, bloodied grass. My stomach and guts twisted and turned to the frightening image, sending chunks of devoured food to slowly rise up my throat. But I forbid it... Dammit!

However, my mind enjoyed every moment of it... I'm fucking sick. Argh! What the hell is this?!... Wait... Don't tell me this is... Insanity...

I shook my head left and right in disbelief, not able to properly comprehend the reality before my very eyes as I took slow steps backwards with White held tremendously tightly in my arms. She moaned a little in her sleep, making me gasp and look down at her to see if she was alright and to my relief, she was...

I closed my eyes tightly, straining them before looking back up at the mount of dead, dismembered, decaying bodies which could send any man straight down into the pits of insanity... Ack... But what if this isn't Insanity? Surely it isn't... Because I still have White in my arms... Then... What the hell is this place? There's nothing behind me, right or the left. It's just... Dead bodies, grass and a bright yellow light in the sky... The empty, unmoving sky... Maybe... This is a puzzle of some sort? But what kind? Dammit! No time to think! Only twelve out of twenty four will make it through and I'm as sure as hell that we're going to make it! Bring it on!

* * *

Litch's POV  
The very first challenge is a simple mind teaser? Hmm... Not entertaining. Not entertaining at all. This is boring. Frost is taking TOO long to initiate his starting plan! Hmm... Still, at the same time, I'm strangely enjoying this. Just a little bit. Either way, if he succeeds against me or fails, I'll have an accomplished life. With him killing me off or with me... Hmhm! Ahaha! Let's see how he goes!

* * *

Frost's POV  
One by one I picked up the decaying, mutilated bodies with my bare hands, gripping onto the maggot infested flesh deeply and unwillingly. My heart pounded to the repulsive stench that killed off my taste buds and the part of the brain that's responsible for smell. The tears building up at the corner of my eyes were contaminated with all sorts of bacteria which stained my left, light red eye an even darker red. Red, viscous goo drooled down my face like calm streams as my teeth were clenched as tight as vices, fighting back the pain, the horrific stench, the unnerving feeling of the raw meat that were coated with more than just blood.

I know there's something underneath them. I know it. Ack! All this blood... No! I can't let myself die out from disgust and shock! I can still fight! I've seen more blood than this before! Dammit!

I kept on digging deep into the mount of dead bodies, ripping, pulling and thrusting my arms deep into the abdomen of the disfigured bodies. Pink, worm-infested intestines were the most common form of 'in-tact' flesh I found. Stomachs still filled with food and riddled with all sorts of grubs were the second. And black, charcoal we hearts were the last. The rest were all pretty much unidentifiable. But still, were revolting... But... There was a part of me that enjoyed it. Every time I felt the horridly soft texture of the white maggots and the disfigured flesh, a stroke of pleasure would overcome me for whatever reason... Ack!... I'm close to the bottom! And I can see something down there! It's something red! Bright red! Dammit! It's covered in so much blood and guts! Just a little more then I'll be able to reach it!...

The moment my right middle finger just scraped the tip of the bright red object, my vision immediately went dark. A flash of light was the last thing I saw before I instinctively jumped back and spun around as fast as possible, bending over with both my hands extended in an attempt to pick up White from within the new coating of darkness. As expected, my hands landed on a warm, soft, beating body. No doubt it's White. That's exactly where I left her.

I didn't pick her up however. I dropped down to my knees and silently watched her from the darkness, imagining her sleeping white face that I could tell apart from anyone a light year away.

I heard her moan and taste her saliva faintly before blowing a warm, fruity scent at my face which brushed against my cheeks slowly and rolled into my nostrils. It smells so nice... The smell of of her breath immediately purified me from the smell of death, getting me to sigh in relief before suddenly, the darkness was replaced with endless light from high above and underneath us was pointy gravel. White moaned again, straining her eyes vividly which got me to jolt forward and hold her right hand in between both of mine... She's so soft...

Before anything could happen, the silence was immediately broken by the sound of gravel being torn apart by footsteps from behind, Instantly causing my eyes to widen a tenfold. Without hesitation and a second to loose, I let go of White's soft, pale hand, letting it flop onto the sharp, jagged pebbles of the gravel before pressing my right foot onto the ground and

launched myself upwards, feeling the resisting air batter my face harshly. I know someone or something's there and ready to strike at me. I can feel it! My guts never lie!

Blindly, I flung my right hand backwards as I turned clockwise around as fast as I could to catch whoever it was off guard. Unexpectedly, it connected. And damn it was good and forceful. The back of my clenched, hard right fist pummelled against something hard and at the same time, soft... The sound of something being dragged against the gravel filled my hiding, light grey cat-like ears painfully which make me cringe as I fully turned around to see a strangely familiar figure standing before me with a small red stick on hand... Eh?... Huh?!...

"Who do you think you are touching White?!", The feminine figure cried aloud and zoomed up to me, reeling her right arm to the far right with the red stick clenched tightly... I took everything in all in a second flat. She had red, dazzling hair and shiny red, gem-like eyes which reminded me dearly about Ruby... This girl... Is... "Get away from her!", She cried and swung the blunt weapon at me, aiming precisely for the side of my cranium, trying to knock me out cold. Yep... This is Red.

"H-Hey! This is a misunderstanding!", I immediately claimed in fright and shock to her sudden movements. Gritting my teeth painfully hard, I bent my knees just low enough to evade the hard looking red stick in her hand, feeling the astounding amount of wind brush over my head. Red let out an angered grunt and used the momentum of her swing to spin around and attempt the same attack once more. A smart move. But not smart enough. I'm going to dodge it once more and hope that she does it one more time. I'll be able to get the advantage then.

I stood up, staring into her light red, flaming eyes with my left, light red one and smiles softly, enraging her a little. A grunt slipped out of her parted lips that showcased her white, glistening sharp teeth as she swung the stick for my head again. And just like before, I crouched to dodge it, completely irritating her like an unstoppable itch...

As suspected. She's going to give it another try. But this time, I know she'll be aiming low. She already has almost a quarter extra of the force built up in the stick. One wrong move, and it's a one way ticket to coma-town for another six months. Haha! Alright!

"There's no WAY that this is a misunderstanding! I know what you were trying to do to her! Only Frost has authority to do that!", She cried out at the top of her lungs in pure hatred, making me crack an even larger smile as I watched her hand come all the way around and inch closer and closer for my lowered head... One... Two... THREE!

As fast as I could, I stood up and grasped her right wrist with my left hand, immediately ceasing her movements which caused her to gasp in shock and fright right before I used my right foot to knock her off her legs from behind me. It connected, and damn, was it a good one. Her grip loosened on the stick and I made little to no effort catching it. It literally just slid into my fingertips like I was it's rightful owner. The sound of her hitting the ravaged, dusty earth echoed freely in this empty wasteland which wielded nothing but dust and dirt. Red groaned in pain and scraped at the sharp gravel in order to get up but to no avail... It must've been that painful... Damn! Now why the hell am I feeling guilty all of a sudde-

My eyes widened a tenfold and my spine trembled to the sound of an excruciatingly loud explosion that emitted from far behind, causing my pupils to contract and an insane amount of adrenaline to speed through my highway of red veins and blue nerves.

Instinctively, I clutched the smooth, warm metallic red stick in my right hand as hard as possible, causing it to moan a little as I spun myself around with lightning speed, reeling my arm far to my side to build up as much energy as possible... My body's moving on it's own... My reflexes are out of this world sometimes...

Blindly and with no control of my movements, I swung as hard as I could in the open air... Then I saw it... Right there, in the air... Was a bullet. A white, fine smoke trailed behind it like a ghastly shadow and behind those, was the catalyst. A girl in our uniform, black long, shiny hair and a large, oversized light green sniper rifle in her arms... Dammit!

"You can't be serious! H-Hey! You'll die if you try to contest that-", Red screamed out at me... But she immediately fell silent the moment the very tip of the red metallic stick vibrated and emitted one hell of a loud scraping noise which had every potential to burst open my ear drums... The sudden shock and vibration transmitted from he metal and down my fingers before slithering deeper and deeper into my body. My body was surprised, but my mind wasn't. It's just that it's been a while since I've felt anything that strong clash against me. Six damn months... "N...No way...", Red whispered to herself in utter awe to what I had just done...

I blinked, snapping out of my trance and taking a small shuffle back, placing my heels just beside White's right arm. Slowly and carefully, I pulled the red stick to my face and observed the backside, finding one hell of a large, frightening dent that stuck out like a punji stick... Ah... Mhm... I'm more than lucky that the stick was able to handle that bullet... I mean... It nearly tore right through... Ack...

I took in a deep breath of the cool, amazing air and exhaled loudly, shaking my head left and right followed by throwing the stick away somewhere to my right as I dropped my arm lazily down to my side...

"You... Can't be serious?", Red whispered to me in what sounded like disbelief. I blinked blankly, humming to myself curiously before looking down to see Red sitting down on her knees and looking straight up at me with widened, adorable, harmless light red eyes that nearly annihilated me... Ack! I've never seen that side of her... "How did... That's...", She trailed off, lost in awe and shock to what had just happened as slow, dragging footsteps approached from around fifteen metres up ahead. I didn't look up. I was too lost and too intrigued with Red's eyes... Damn... How deep are they?!

"Impossible?", I asked Red slowly as the footsteps grew louder and louder. Almost like Sino was sprinting up towards us at this point. Red nodded once sluggishly and blinked twice, then said something.

"No... It's just that... I didn't think there'd be someone else other than... Uh... What was his name?", She asked... Ack... I think I heard glass shatter... Dammit... She forgot me?...

"Frost?!", Sino cried aloud in shock at the same time the ground began to rumble a little... Eh?

"Right! That's his name! Frost! I thought only Frost could stop Sino's bullets like that!", Red cried... Ack...

"Frost Richtofen?!", Sino cried aloud as the shaking stopped and a loud screech echoed right in front of me, just behind the crouched Red... Sino already said it twice... What is she trying to prove?

"F-Frost?", I said shakily, trying to play the 'I don't know who you're talking about' act smoothly. "Wh...Who's that?"... I didn't dare to look away from Red's adorable eyes less I wanted to be under the mercy of Sino who I know will immediately call me out. She has eyes that can look into people's minds as if they were fucking transparent! And that is an understatement!... I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place!

"Hmm... You sure?", Sino asked weirdly, sounding like she was onto me which made my blood run cold and stiffened my muscles as hard as stone... I can't move... "No one BUT him can just casually stop my bullets perfectly with a mere hunk of metal. Also, I'm as sure as hell that only Chaos, Lizzo and Frosty are the only people alive that look similar to Frost. Hmph, you even have his hair and left eye!", She claimed... I'm so dead... Ack... "Take off that eye patch and look at me when I'm talking to you", She demanded. I shook my head left and right, gritting my teeth a little in anger and annoyance. Not because of the way she spoke, but because of her mentioning my eye patch.

I was SOOOOO close to looking her in the eye and just flat out tell her to not talk about my eye patch nor say 'Frost', but suddenly... I felt somewhat fatigue and Red's face became... Swirly?... My vision is going fuzzy. Dammit... What's happening to me?

"Hey?", I heard Sino say to me in slight panic and worry, just able to see her reluctantly thrust her right hand forward, then pull it back to her chest. "Are you feeling well?", She asked more worriedly as I began to slowly sway left and right, unable to keep myself properly balanced... What's going on?... Is this... What White was feeling?... Dammit... I wanted to take a step backwards, but hesitated dearly to the fact that White was directly behind me. I even hesitated to move forward, knowing that the smallest of movements right in front of Sino would give me away as spontaneous as the movement of sound.

With everything I had and could use, I fought the nausea head on, taking maximum damage from all sides. My head wanted to burst open and splatter my pink, slimy brain all over the place, tainting Red's adorable face in gore... Dammit... I have one hell of a strange mind.

The colour is fading as well. Taste, touch, smell and audio almost ceases to exist. I became cripple, weak, and was on the brink of collapsing... I had no idea how to react to this sudden syndrome that took my entire body and mind by storm...

At this point, I could no longer see Red's cute, happy face nor hear Sino's worried cries... I just... Fell into the sedative darkness without any hesitation...


	5. Sky Gazing

Chapter Five: Sky Gazing

* * *

Frost's POV  
The ambient sound of crickets humming filled the warm, moody night nicely as I silently sat alone on the charcoal-black, tiled roof of our cosy dorms. My shadow, casted by the glistening rays of the pale-blue half moon high above mimicked my every movement. From gentle breathing to the flow of my blood. I sat towards the right of the roof, comfortably positioned on a small, shallow, downwards slope. I stared in complete and utter awe up at the fascinating night sky with only my left, light red eye.

Purple, pink and blue swirl and spiral galaxies were spread out freely along the cloudless, darkened sky of the night. Behind those, were the large red, nebula clouds which constantly reminded me just how small we people are. It made me smile cheerfully as my eyes wandered around the lively sky in search for more adrenaline, mind-boggling phenomenons that not even my mind could comprehend. Millions of billions of stars dotted the entire night sky as if someone sprinkled hundreds of thousands of tiny, tiny light bulbs... Funny... You know, sometimes I think each and every little star out there are actually beacons. Maybe even lighthouses. Haha.

My skin tingled as the wind howled out at the moon in rage, whizzing right past me from the right, brushing against my bare flesh that was exposed and unprotected by my fluttering black clothing. It made my smile grow. Slowly, after taking in a deep breath of air and exhaling, I looked down from the blazing, dancing glowing night sky and stared off into the distance at the infinite number of yellow, blue and white lights which dotted the entire valley. I loved every single second that passed as I stared in awe at the massive city, riddled with large company buildings, shopping centres, long amazing roads that ran over and under each other like scribbles. And finally, the two biggest things. The enormous, breathtaking, ancient sandy-dirt coloured clock tower which towered over the world and even the castle behind it... I'm glad the dorms were built up on high grounds. The scenery is amazing!

The clock tower had two rings. The outer was coloured black and the inner, white. Roman numerals were used as numbers and were painted a dark, dark black as well as the two razor sharp hands which pointed exactly to what time it was. 9:35 pm. Not late, but not early. Tomorrow's challenge will be a hefty game of 'Seek' which is basically a game where you're given a riddle which's answer is the location of where the next riddle hides. An easy game. And best of all, it's held here at school. The only problem is that the maximum of people per team who can participate is two. I, of course, will be the one to take it for the team along with Phase...

Today was rough. Terribly rough... Nothing could get any rougher. Especially after that gore fest and having both me and White collapsing from one hell of a fever. This island is strange. One big city, a castle, a clock tower and it's name is time? Haha. They fit all too well for my tastes... I wonder what could happen next. Like... What if war is let loose again? What do I do to stop it? Shed blood like last time or try something else? Ah... Why the hell am I thinking like this?! I gotta get my act together!

Maybe I should get some sleep. I bet they're all worried about me down there. Those guys...

"So that's where you're hiding", I heard a familiar, female voice call out at me from the right, instantly causing my heart to jolt forwards and smash itself against my metal-like ribcage which almost made me lose balance. My eyes widened a little and my blood rushed twice as fast through my veins. Quickly, I turned my upper half towards the right and looked slightly downwards to see Res standing on the stone pathway in front of our dorm with curious light blue eyes filled with innocence and kindness. She wore a beautiful pink dress which dropped down to her ankles, just in line with the tip of her light blue, fabric socks. Her colourful golden hair seemed to glow underneath the spotlight of the moon, taking my breath away as I stared at her blankly in awe. The way she looked reminded me of the glowing stars high above the earth... But at the same time, it reminded me of something sad. That cheerful, adorable smile that was plastered across her face was directed towards me in every way imaginable. Slowly, I rose my right hand from the hard, cold tiles and placed it softly against the back of my head. "Is everything alright?", She asked me in the most natural way possible without showing any hint of worry, making me exhale the carbon dioxide through my nose before sucking in a lung-full of oxygen through the same way.

"Yeah, I'm alright", I answered honestly, dropping my hand back down against the cold tiles of the roof before looking back up into the night sky where I lost myself in thought again, completely blinded by the breathtaking scenery of the endless stars, glorious galaxies and the seemingly impossibly nebulas which only looked as if they were the size of my palms... "Are the other's looking for me as well?", I asked her out of curiosity, keeping my gaze upon the dancing sky with my left eye as my right suffered dearly, having to stare at the eternal darkness behind my black eye patch.

"Just White. She says that she can't go to sleep without you by her side", Res said, making me smile warmly. White... If that's the case, then I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. "How did you get up there? Is there a ladder somewhere around?", She asked. I blinked blankly, disrupting the connection that was held between me and the universe forcefully. Slowly, I turned to her with a bright smile plastered across my happy face and answered her as I got up from the roof.

"I climbed up", Was my simple answer. She giggled at my response like a school girl, making me go a little red. I dusted myself clean from the lingering dust in the air that built up on my black clothing, noisily brushing my attire before shaking my head left and right vividly like an animal as Res stood down there, staring up at me with her adorable white face through her light blue eyes. "At the back, there's a fence that you can use to jump up onto here".

"Aren't you afraid of heights tho?", She asked me ever so innocently. I laughed under my own breath lightly, walking down towards the edge of the triangular roof and stood on it for a brief second, staring down at Res with a smile.

"This height is fine. Anything higher will kill me", I stated and bent my knees before launching myself off the side and landing hard in front of Res with a quiet thud. Automatically, I bent my knees at a good acute angle to absorb most of the shock of my landing... When I had erected myself up as straight as a brick wall, I stared into her light blue, glowing eyes with my left, light red one and studied them deeply, checking if she was hiding any other intentions... And surprisingly, she did... "Say. Is there anything else you'd like to ask or say?", I asked her bluntly, cutting to the chase which immediately set off a reaction which emitted deathly vibes...

Her black pupils contracted a little and drilled deeply into mine as her smile shrunk and faded into oblivion. I however, kept my smile on my face to show no threat whatsoever. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke...

"Frost, I want you to listen to me carefully", She said in a frighteningly serious tone of voice which drew me in complete focus. I had all ears on her, and her only. "Two times so far, I cheated death and changed my future", She claimed, causing me to blankly blink and process what she had just said thoroughly... What? "I have an ability which lets me read what's going to happen in the future. But I'm limited to three major events per day. Remember back when I was captured and you came to my rescue?", She reminded me. I brightened up and nodded softly, completely remembering EXACTLY what happened back then. Four consecutive shots to the head of those poor bastards.

"What about it?", I asked curiously. She answered me, looking left and right to see if anyone was eavesdropping on us.

She whispered, "I was supposed to die on that day by the same guy who tired to kill you. Not only that, I was supposed to die yesterday when Black fired the bullet", She claimed... Eh?... I took a small step backwards in shock to hear that, thinking of the chances that Black would accidentally shoot a friend... Then I remembered something. "The strange thing is... YOU are never mentioned. It's like... You don't exist. Is it your magic resistance? Is that what's blocking you?", She asked. I nodded. "That explains it... But what doesn't is the fact that... You changed my future. Twice so far".

"I don't know either", I answered her truthfully in what sounded like an apology. She smiled softly and approached me, stopping right in front of me then saying something.

"Time will tell. Good luck tomorrow. Oh. You shouldn't keep White waiting any longer", She stated cheerfully and slapped her right hand onto my right shoulder playfully. I chuckled and was about to say something, but was cut out as she said one last thing... "Go pop her cherry!", She exclaimed loud enough for the other to be able to hear us... ACK!... My face burnt up a bright red from sudden exposure to suicidal embarrassment as I heard Chaos and Melody simultaneous spit out liquid from their mouths... Ah... My heart wants to explode! Dammit! Looks really CAN kill!

* * *

White's POV  
Mmm! Frost is so warm! Cuddling with him is the best! Oh how I've missed his heart calming warmth! So... Cosy...

"Fire the cannons", Frost moaned in his deep slumber as I clung dearly onto him from behind. Both my arms and legs were wrapped around him excruciatingly tightly, never wanting to loosen up nor let go. My body pressed up against his pulsating, warm, cosy back as I dug my face softly into it, smelling his sweet, tasty scent and hearing his heart beat like a dripping tap. "Hoist the sails. Arrrr... Me hardies", He moaned again, making me smile warmly as I tried to hold back a laugh. Haha. I wonder what kind of a dream he's having... I should get some sleep as well...

I yawned quietly, tasting my own sweet saliva afterwards before closing both my light red, glowing eyes and attaching myself twice as hard against Frost who moaned once again in his sleep, setting out a small shockwave of vibrations which massaged my entire body pleasurably... Good night, Frost... I want to stay by your side forever, and ever... I love you...

Hmm?... Ack... It's so cold... Huh? I rubbed my face against the pillow I rested on right before I slowly pried my light red eyes open to find that no one was sleeping beside me. My heart skipped a small, tiny beat as I moaned and strained my eyes, pulling myself up from the bed drowsily and weakly. The cool, icy wind howled outside of the large windowpane to the right as I stared stiffly into the endless, inviting darkness. Chills ran down my spine and smothered my exposed skin with goose bumps... It's so cold... Where's Frost?... Frost?...

"Frost?", I called for him meekly, looking out the glowing purple window to the right then to the invisible light brown, wooden door to my left. I started to worry. My heart began to beat irregularly as I stared blankly at the door through my glowing light red eyes that slowly became damp. "Frost?", I called for him again with slightly louder tone of voice, slowly leaning to the left as I pressed my hands onto the soft, cool light blue bed... For some reason... I feel so frightened...

The bed moaned underneath the movement of my weight as I quietly crawled off the bed, feeling a chilly breeze blow through the small gap under the door and freeze my toes. My feet gently planted themselves against the frozen wooden floorboards and slowly began to make their way towards the door as I held out my right hand for the handle. I fiddled a little with it, grasping onto it tightly and feeling it's icy temperature freeze me to the bone. With care and precaution, I twisted it to the right and heard it emit a satisfying click which echoed freely within the endless darkness which consumed most of my vision. Gently, I pushed my body onto the door and opened it smoothly, not allowing it to make a single noise. A strong gust of air brushed past my face, causing my to let out a small yelp and stare out into the darkened living room where a feint light blue light shone from the far right... I let go of the door handle and walked out of the room, slowly walking towards the kitchen to the far right where quiet clanks of glass could be heard... The kitchen door was wide open and the light blue, fluorescent light shone in my eyes as I took a step into the doorway. Slowly and carefully, I peered over to the left to see who was inside...

It was Frost. He held a glass of water in his right hand and drank quickly from it with large gulps, gently placing it down onto the counter with a small clank. His face looked deep in thought as he stared down at the empty glass, worrying me a little and making me take a step into the kitchen... The floorboards creaked to my movement, instantly causing my heart to skip a beat as the hairs of my white cat-like tail rose up like daggers. The same with my white ears. Frost turned to me in a flick and blinked, surprised to see me out of bed... I turned red from embarrassment, opening my mouth a little. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the right words... Why am I so embarrassed?... Is it the clothes I'm wearing?...

"Thirsty?", He asked me casually, breaking the silence that was held in between us as if it never existed, causing me to approach him and nod twice. My delicate, long, white hair bounced up and down to the movement of my head, making Frost smile and reach out for an empty glass from a white rack that sat to the right of the sink, and right in front of where he placed his glass. I stood still together right of him, staring down at my hands which were intertwined with each other, trying to keep themselves warm from the deathly coldness of the night... The taps turned on, and the sound of running water filled the silent house as it filled up the glass Frost held for a brief moment before it ceased with the press of a small, silver lever.

"Here", He simply said as he held out the glass in front of my face, making me look up and lift both my hands up to cup the glass of water. He yawned as I took it off him and turned to face him directly, drinking the cool beverage from the glass entirely with five big gulps then placing it down beside his empty cup... He chuckled for no apparent reason and lifted his right hand to my face. I didn't flinch. Not one bit. I just turned a little red and felt the back of his soft thumb wipe off the cool water from the top of my lip. "So, how did you wake up?", He asked me with curiosity and slight worry. I answered.

"I... Had a nightmare", I lied, not wanting to tell him the truth. It's embarrassing to say... "It was about you leaving and-"... Huh?... Warmth filled my heart and soul the moment he suddenly embraced me... His right hand gripped a bit of my white shirt from my upper back as his left was as flat as a board on my lower back... I couldn't move my arms. He had me all to himself... "Frost?", I asked in a worried tone of voice as I looked over his left shoulder with broadened eyes, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I'm sorry White. I won't ever leave your side again. I know it must've been hard for you. I'm sorry", He apologised to me... I... I... My eyes swelled up with light tears that struggled to build up at the corners of my light red, glowing eyes... "I love you", He said and hugged me harder...

"I love you too", I replied, narrowing my eyes a bit as a small smile crept up my face, enjoying every moment and second that passed... I love Frost so much... To the point where I want to make children with him... He really cares about me... Frost...

"No matter what, even if the world decides to go against you and even if you become powerless, I'll always love you and protect you", He claimed... My heart was moved... Frost... I... I... Don't know what to say... I just want to be in his embrace... And hear him say things... I love you so much...

* * *

Frost's POV  
This is it. The moment I've been waiting anxiously for. The second challenge. I stood with Phase at the front silver gates of the school where most if not ALL our colleagues stood behind us, cheering us on with enthusiastic yells of joy and excitement. I was a little embarrassed, but I coped, never showing any hint of weakness to the enemies who literally stood just to the left of us. The way this challenge works is simple. Two ways to win. Beat your opponents in a straight up fight or make it all the way to final riddle.

They were to the left of us, sneering at us through their dangerous eyes with hatred and despise. Just how badly did they want to win this?! Damn. Being the princesses team must be spectacular! Too bad for them, I'm not going to let them win this! I'm going to play fair and win via the riddles. Conflict is a no-go for me. I hope that's what they're thinking as well.

The crowd screamed and cheered for us, suddenly beginning a countdown from 'Ten'. Adrenaline ran throughout my entire bloodstream in reply to this, getting me to smile and look over to my right at Phase who smiled back at me cutely.

"You ready for this?", I asked her as the crowd screamed out 'Nine' excruciatingly loud. My ears...

"As ready as I'll ever be", Was her reply before she turned back to the front and focused hard at the front double doors of the grey concrete building up ahead.

"Eight!", The crowd cried out at the top of their lungs, hurting my ears even more. Dammit!...

"Any plans?", Phase asked me with confidence, getting me to smile and set my eyes dead on building.

"Seven!", My ears are ringing lightly!

"Only one. Don't fight with them. Just play for the riddles", I answered her.

"Six!". My ears... Hmm!

"Oi Syringe", A voice called me from the left all of a sudden, making me immediately turn to the source. To my surprise, it was the other team... What do they want?

"Five!", Ack...

"What?", I asked just as the crowd called 'Four'.

"Don't get in our way. Surrender right now and we won't have to hurt you or Phase", The closest one stated. PFFT! I practically laughed at him, hearing the crowd count down to 'Three'. He's joking, right? Ahahaha!

"Over my dead body", I said in my laugh, quickly ceasing and letting out a sigh as I watched them both become engulfed in their own rage. Looks like the riddles won't be the way we'll be winning this challenge. "If you try anything funny, then you better prepare yourself for the worst!".

"Two!", The crowd screamed louder than ever, getting me to cringe a little as I held my smile firmly in place and stared up ahead... That was until I heard something... Something that got my heart to skip a beat and my left, light red eye to widen... It emitted from my left... It was the sound of a bullet being chambered...

"ONE!", They screamed out with all their might, blocking my ears for a brief second... Then it happened...

Time seemed to slow down to the point where it almost froze. Everyone. Everything became as solid as stone and as lifeless as a rotting corpse... I heard

the chain reaction of a hammer forcefully combusting gunpowder from the left, immediately causing my eyes to broaden and my pupils to contract as the crowd sluggishly struggled to say 'Go!'... As fast as I could, I dug my right hand down straight into my right pocket of my black school pants and grasped the wooden handle of my knife. With fluid, liquid movement, I pulled it out and turned to the left, watching a bullet fire from a black pistol hidden in between his right arm and chest... Accurately, I held the knife in front of my face, right where the bullet was headed and witnessed it slice into two separate pieces of lead that flew past my head from either side...

Time resumed in the blink of an eye. My arms trembled to the enormous amount of shock that vibrated up and down my bones due to the fact that I used something as blunt as a steel knife to literally slice a lead bullet into two... The crowd gasped in pure shock and horror. Screams could be heard from within as well... I dropped my arms, gritting my teeth as I stared into the kid's orange eyes with my left light red one... His pupils were contracted to tiny dots and they trembled up and down in fear and shock to what had just happened... Not a second later, footsteps quickly approached from behind. I blinked, shaking my head left and right as the teachers ran past me and quickly restrained the boy with all their might...

"Syringe's steam is declared as the winner by violation of the safety code by Drake's team!", One of the male teachers yelled out at the top of their lungs from somewhere within the crowd... Ack... My body's stinging all over the place because of that! I'm not exactly melee resistant... Dammit! I can barely keep myself upright!

"Up you go", Phase said from behind me as she grabbed me from under the arms and pulled me up onto my feet as if I was weightless... Eh?... I nearly toppled over from the imbalance feeling that surged all over my body, causing me to rock around the place dizzily as the crowd stared at me with widened eyes, all shocked to what I had just done... "C-Careful!", She warned me... But I was far too dizzy to even realise that I was on a straight collision course for the iron gate... And just like that, I was knocked out... I fucking hate it whenever this happens to me!


	6. Movements Behind The Scenes

Chapter Six: Movements Behind The Scenes

* * *

Frost's POV  
This propaganda bullshit is killing every single one of my brain cells! I swear, if I see another fucking news paper mentioning what happened yesterday, I'm going to fucking flip! Dammit! Ahaha! At times like these, I wish I still had the ability to turn into a girl so I can escape this nonsense! I can't even walk an hour in the city without having a hundred microphones held in front of my face!... I swear, if White wasn't always beside me, then I would've... Argh!

"Don't wear yourself out because of those guys", White said to me from my right as we shopped around a massive shopping centre built within the base of the clock tower. "At least they don't know who you really are". I sighed and smiled a little, blinking once as we passed by three men in black suits and shades, each holding a golden watch in their hands. Eh?

"I guess you're right. Say, that makes fifteen men in black suits, right?", I asked, completely changing the topic as curiosity got the better of me.

"Sixteen to be exact", She corrected me and gave me a small nude with her elbow against my arm. "Do they seem a little suspicious?".

"Over the top. It's like they're looking for someone", I stated before White suddenly stopped in her tracks... I stopped as well and turned to face her, staring into her light red eyes with my left, wondering what was wrong. Did I say something? The constant chattering of the many people around us seemed to shallow down into nothing but mutters. Whispers perhaps. She gave me a deep stare. One that was filled with anxiety and strangely, fear. "White?".

"I completely forgot...", She muttered to herself. "S...Second thought, why don't we head back home and watch the guys win their game?", She asked, completely changing the topic... Eh?... I smell something fishy is going on. And I don't like the looks of it... She's hiding something. I know it. If I ask her, I doubt she'll tell me... "C-C'mon Frost", She stuttered and quickly grasped onto my right hand with both her soft, smooth, white ones. Huh? She was so enthusiastic to come here with me in the morning... What's gotten into her? She tugged abnormally hard on my hand, making me jolt in fright as I watched her turn her back to me and begin to pull me with her back down the lane we walked from. "Frost, be as natural as possible. Please".

"S-Sure", I said in confusement, blankly blinking and staring wondrously at the back of her head. "Is something going on?".

"Oh nothing at all! I just remembered that I left something at home", She claimed shakily. Huh? "Hehe. I'm forgetful aren't I?". I'm so lost... What the hell is up with her all of a sudden?

She never let go of my hand, nor did her strength leave her. Heck, not even for a moment... Suddenly, from seemingly out of the blue, a female voice called out her name from behind, immediately causing us both to stop in our tracks and turn around to see who it was. White let my hand free, allowing it to flop freely by my side as I watched a girl frantically wave at us with her left hand, running straight towards us with a golden watch in her right. Her long, delicate light green hair fluttered far behind her in the air, getting me to smile a little and wonder WHY Melody was here.

Once she was a meter away, she did one hell of a forceful break that literally anchored her to the ground as the floor screeched to the rubber soles rubbing against the white tiled ground of the shopping centre. She stared at me, then at White, then back to me again, smiling cutely before taking in a deep breath of air and saying something.

"Whew! Who would have thought that Frost would let out this 'Time essence' thingy even tho he's a male", Melody stated... HUH?! I have no idea what she's talking about nor what the fuck is going on!... Oh great! Here comes the propaganda!

* * *

Melody's POV  
"Syringe, people are suspecting that what you did was a set up. How would you answer to that?", One of the reporters asked as they held their silver, shiny microphone in front of his face. Haha! I love that rebellious look plastered across his face! The type of look that tells everything they're thinking and feeling! Oh how I want that look across his female variant's face!... Hehe...

"Tell them to bleach their eyes!", Frost said bluntly and in rage, gritting hit teeth before spewing out more negative words. "Those half-assed idiots don't deserve them!". Ahahaha! I'd love to see him say that as a girl! Hmm! I'm getting stimulated! Hehe.

"H-Hey. You're saying that on live camera, you know?", White remind Frost who grinded his teeth against each other like vices in pure anger.

"I know!", He yelled aloud in frustration, making the reporters and everyone who watched flinch to how shockingly loud and powerful those words were. "Argh! Just- Leave us please! Anymore and I might end up breaking those toys!", He threatened with absolute power in his voice, scaring the reporters spiritually. Frost can be really frightening sometimes. If something were to happen to White, who knows what'll happen to him. But one thing's for certain. He WILL get rid of his eye patch. Hehe. He'll be the harbinger of death!

An hour passed. We sat silently on a wooden, dark green bench a good fifty meters away from the clock tower's entrance. It's massive height dwarfed us as the sun slowly began to creep pass the tip and towards us, casting one hell of a shadow across the buildings behind. Many people walked by, all laughing and conversing cheerfully. No one sounded not looked down. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone...

"When I don't want attention, I get it. When I want it, I don't get it. The hell is up with this logic?", Frost let out a depressing sigh from my left, venting out all of his anger and frustration as White continuously rubbed his upper back to help sooth his soul.

"Don't worry. Nothing could get worse than this", White claimed as I turned to face Frost who smiled happily and warmly at White before turning to face me. Hmhm! He looks so good! I can only imagine a girl version of him! Hehe... "We should go home now", White said, making Frost turn around to face her once again.

"Why do you want to go home so badly? If you can give me a good reason, then we'll go", He said, scratching his right wrist with his left hand. White took in a deep breath of the cool, chilly air and exhaled before explaining EXACTLY why she wanted to leave so badly.

"Because... Um...", White began and rubbed her thighs together nervously, turning a little red from embarrassment. Oh? Is she trying to lie to him? Haha. Has she forgotten that I'M right here? "Well... You know those people in black suits holding that golden watch", She looked over at my right hand which held the golden watch given to me by one of the men who thought it'd be a good idea to have the Maiden of Dimensions help them find the Maiden of Time.

"Yeah".

"Ah... They're... Kinda looking for someone", White was able to squeak out of her voice box, making me smile devilishly as Frost blinked and stared straight ahead with a curious look across his cute face.

"For you? If they are, then I'll protect you. There's no way I'm letting anyone spoil your fun", Frost said with passion. I heard White let out a soft moan. Haha! Her heart must've skipped a beat!

"Actually Frost, they're not looking for White", I assured him, making his eyes widen a little before he turned to face me, staring into my light green, emerald eyes. "They're looking for a girl".

He blinked in confusement, probably wondering 'Why'. But he didn't ask. White growled all of a sudden, causing me to avert my eyes from Frost to see her staring at me with her deep, light red eyes filled with irritation. I could tell, just by looking at those eyes that she did NOT want me to tell anything about the Maiden of time to Frost. I smiled, almost giggling before looking back into Frost's eyes.

"What kind of girl?", He asked me. I opened my mouth and was about to explain it all to him, but was cut out by White who cleared her hoarse throat and spoke aloud.

"Melody, if you say another word, then I won't forgive you", She threatened me with beaming red eyes. Pfft. She thinks she can threaten me? I know just how weak she has become in the last six months. "I'm serious".

"You're an idiot if you think I'll fall down on my knees because of a simple threat. It's only a matter of time before they find out that Frost IS It", I stated with confidence and a devilish smile plastered across my face. She grit her teeth brutally, showing just how much she wanted to fight me and shut me up. "Frost, would you like to hear what's going on or not?", I asked him.

"Please. I'm better off knowing rather than not knowing what's going on here. I don't want to make any mistakes", He said, making White back down and cross her arms in anger. Poor girl. Good. Now I can tell him what's happening around here.

"There's a group of people who are looking for a particular girl for their plans to restore the clock tower's ability. But many people say that there's no such group and all that stuff. The people in suits are actually people from that group, and they're looking for that girl with this", I said and held out my golden watch. He stared in awe at it, then blinked and backed away slightly with now a confused facial expression.

"Eh? Why does the hand reach to the red when I get close?", He asked. Haha! Now comes the best part!

"I'm glad you asked. Haha. Frost, whatever you do, please don't panic", I said and watched him slowly nod his head. "Well... This watch can detect Time Essence which is emitted by the Maiden of Time. The closer we are to the source, the closer the hand goes to the red. So what I'm trying to say is that-".

"I-I-Impossible... There's no way that I'm THAT! I mean, I'm a guy!", Frost yelled out all of a sudden, launching

himself up to his feet as the people around us stopped like statues and stared at him as if he was crazy... Haha.

"See what you did Melody!", White cried out angrily at me. "Now he's afraid and paranoid thanks to you!".

"N-No it's just that... I thought I couldn't become one anymore! I mean... ARGH!", Frost yelled and cringed to the thought of him being a girl... Hehe. "Anyway, why the hell am I emitting those things if I'm not ONE at all?!", He demanded. And I fired the answer straight into his heart...

"Maybe because you're in the process of becoming a girl", I said... And just like that, his eyes widened and he collapsed face-first in front of my feet with on hell of a loud thud. Hahahahaha! I guess I went too far with that one!... Aww... His clothes are slowly becoming too big for him. Or should I say, HER. "Oops. Did he pass out?".

"H-Hey! Melody! What did you do to him?!", White screamed at me in fury, making me chuckle softly before I turned to her and answered in a fiendish tone of voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You need to learn how to calm down sometimes. It's not like he's dead"... The golden watch in my right hand suddenly began to vibrate vividly, immediately causing my eyes to twitch and observe what was going on with it... The black hand was going crazy! It spun round and round the watch like it was broken or there was too much Time Essence around... Oh crap! I totally forgot! "White, let's get out of here while we can. Take her with you and don't you dare let her go", I commanded.

"Let's hurry then. The men in black suits are already slowly heading this way!", White claimed. Shoot. She's right! But if we leave now, then they'll know we're somewhat related to the Maiden of Time... Screw it! I'd rather save the girl Frost than hand her over!

"You two! Stay right where you are!", One screamed from behind us, instantly sending a deathly vibe down my spinal cord which broadened my eyes and contracted my pupils to tiny dots. A strong surge of power ran through my veins, energising my blood and increasing the speed and amount of oxygen travelled to my muscles. It's been a while since I've felt like this. The last time was during war back in Corozin!

I glanced at White, staring deeply into her light red, angered eyes that beamed all over the place, studying the men in black suits who now were just beginning to make a full sprint towards us. Her white, glistening teeth shone like the moon as she grit them painfully and clenched both her fists into balls of capital H for Hurt. The crowd that surrounded us immediately began to back off in fright and fear, not wanting to involve themselves in the current situation. But at the same time, they watched. Some even pulled out their phones to record what was going on. I can't blame them. After all, the Maiden of Dimensions AND White Heart are about to have a brawl with these guys if they get too close.

"You guys better stay back!", White cried out at the top of her lungs as we both quickly jumped out from the bench. I stood to the right of the collapsed Frost, completely composed. There were eight men in total from up ahead, all running as fast and as hard as they could towards us with not a single hint of fear plastered across their faces. Hehe. I wonder how hard they're trying to keep themselves like that! "Anymore and we'll take you guys on with the excuse of self-defence!", White threatened, making me narrow my eyes as a smile slowly crept up to my face. My light green, cat-like ears twitched vividly to the loud tapping noises that escaped from the bottom of their shoes with every heavy step they took closer and closer towards us.

"Halt!", One of them cried out at the top of their lungs from behind and at once, right when the ones in front of me were a good ten meters away, they froze in place like statues, standing in a line straighter than a stone wall. Their arms hung down from their sides and looked incredibly tense. Almost as if they were literally rocks. "We are NOT here to pick a fight with the two of you. We only want the girl laying down in between you. No one will be harmed if you cooperate with us", The same one claimed from behind, immediately making me turn around to face whoever it was with my light green, destructive eyes.

There, I saw a man who stood out from the rest. He wore a white, plain suit instead of black and had a red rose in the upper right pocket of it. His hair was a deathly black and his eyes reminded me of endless darkness. The trousers he wore were also pale, and his hard leather, business shoes were jet black. The face he had was the type that could spell out a person from head to toe. I immediately held hatred against him and had both my fists clenched, digging my sharp nails deeply into my soft white, creamy palms.

A stiff silence fell upon the world itself, haunting us with eerie chills and small gusts of wind which replaced the old silence with a new one... Silence is golden, and must not be broken. A rule. A law that Frost believes in dearly... A good fifteen seconds passed, and at that stage, I asked the man a question with a devilish smile plastered across my face.

"What if we decide to protect her?", I asked in a threatening manner, raising my right hand up in front of my face, more than prepared to take them on if they tried anything funny.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a good two seconds, chuckling before opening his eyes. At that moment, I felt a strong surge of energy flow through him as he wrapped his right hand around his neck and flung it outwards, snapping his fingers as a whole straight line of fifteen ice shards materialised and headed straight for us... W...What?

"You die!", He yelled out demoniacally as I watched the shards of ice approach us with logic defying speed...

"Light!", White called out and at once, a line of blinding golden light appeared before us just before the shards were within the one meter range. Upon impact to White's shield, they exploded into yellow balls of photons which the barrier absorbed. "If you think you can win against us, then you're crazy!".

"Then I'll have to try harder! Get them!", He exclaimed. The men immediately began moving again and they were headed straight for us with unrelenting speed and power. The ground literally shook to their synchronised movements, making me grit my teeth as my focus became incredibly disturbed. Dammit! I can't get out my bow if I can't concentrate! Argh! No... It's more than that! Something else is going on but I can't figure out what!... My head's spinning and spinning!

"Ah! My... My head wants to explode!", White cried out in agony to my right, making me glance at her with my narrowed eyes that struggled to keep open... White dropped down to her knees, clutching onto her head as they came closer and closer... It's only a matter of seven seconds before they're in melee distance! AHHH! It hurts! It hurts! My head is going to explode!

"AHHH!", I yelled out as the crowd began to panic. Some were already calling the police to stop these guys... But something was off... Terribly off... Three seconds then it's all over for us... There's nothing we can do! We're under the mercy of... Of... AH!

I looked down at Frost for the last time... my eyes widened the moment I saw her face. She's... Awake?... Time seemed to slow down upon the final second. The men had just crossed the barrier of light in front of me, and many more from behind. Frost's left eye glowed a bright red as she got to her knees, gritting her teeth in complete anger as I felt an incredible, impossible amount of power and energy surge throughout her entire being and soul. Almost every atom inside of her, were unstable... On her beautiful, bright face, I saw damp trails lead from her eyes down to her chin, inflicting sorrow into my heart and soul... The men were now so close, that I could hear their breaths from the front and back of me...

"LEAVE US ALONE!", Frost cried out at the top of her lungs, and at once, time itself unfroze as if she was the one who controlled it. Immediately, the earth shook vividly for a split second and right as the man in front of me was an inch away from my face, a shower of black spikes shot out from the grey stone-bricked ground and impaled him many times. One went through under his chin and left his head, spilling blood and pink, slimy goo all over my face as the one from behind me showered my ling, light green hair and thighs with blood and chunky flesh... I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid of Frost for possibly the first time... I trembled and looked around, seeing nothing but blood and gore scattered everywhere... Dismembered limbs of the men were the meat of the red stew we sat in... The crowd screamed with horror and everyone fled the scene, including the man who got more than just fright plastered deeply into his cranium... He was mentally scarred...

White began to sob loudly and muffledly, making me turn to face her as the spikes slowly descended down into the deep pits of hell once again... White held Frost in her arms, sobbing into her chest sadly... She's passed out again?... What's happened to her? And most of all, what the FUCK were those things that came out of the ground? What kind of wicked power does she have... I'm afraid to even think about it...

"Why!? Why do they want you!? You're so innocent! Why do they have to make you kill people!?", White cried with all her heart, completely trembling in sadness which proved to be contagious. My soul shattered into a million pieces of timeless glass just by seeing her cry... "It hurts... It hurts me! Melody... Please... Don't make her ever cry...", She whimpered... White... "She always has to suffer..."...


	7. A Girl, Once Again

Chapter Seven: A Girl, Once Again

* * *

White's POV  
"Listen! Frost will only be able to maintain his male form for one hour more", Melody whispered loudly at me inside of the kitchen. "He doesn't know anything about this".

"Huh? I thought the spell you casted onto her would last for at least a well", I stated in annoyance, blankly blinking before she spoke.

"I thought so too. But because Frost's male side is almost entirely immune to magic, my spell was cancelled. But on the bright side, he doesn't remember anything that he did earlier today", Melody claimed. Eh? So Frost will end up becoming a girl again?

* * *

Frost's POV  
We've won three games so far, and there's only a good four more to go. So close to checking off the first task. I can already taste it's beautiful texture...

"Mmm", I melted to the taste of the spaghetti that I happily chewed on inside my mouth. White's cooking is the best! The delicious, soft taste of the yellow pasta mixed with the minced meat and tomato ketchup is something to behold! "When did you get so good at cooking?", I asked White who sat to my left, also eating the spaghetti. I took another fork-full of the pasta and filled my mouth with it happily and melted once again, letting out a small moan. It's delicious! I can't stop eating it!

"Yeah. When DID you become such a great cook?", Melody asked from my right curiously as I took another bite. Mmm! "Stop moaning after every bite", Melody almost snapped it at me, but I completely ignored her and continued to do it without any hesitation. "Jeeze. You're almost like a different person", She said to me.

"What do you mean by that?", I asked her, swallowing a mouthful of pasta before looking to my right, staring blankly at her face with a soft smile.

She immediately flushed a shallow red for some reason and looked away from me before shakily answering. "Like... I can't really explain...", Was her answer. Hehe... Huh?... Did I just... Say 'Hehe?'... That's weird... Ack... My stomach's acting up. Damn. I think I'll be needing to go to the toilet soon.

"Where did the others go?", I asked them both and looked back down at my food, smiling broadly before plunging my metal fork straight into the heart of the scribble-like pasta.

"They're out shopping", White answered.

"At this time of the night?", I sighed, taking another mouthful of the delicious pasta and hummed to it's spectacular taste as I melted... Ah... I need to use the toilet. My stomach is starting to act up a little more fiercely. Maybe I should go now before-

Melody stood up all of a sudden, making me look right up at her as she stretched and yawned cutely before walking up towards the rectangular glass table. She placed her empty plate of pasta down on it and said something.

"I'll be in the toilet if you guys need me", Was what she said... A...Ah! Crap!

"H-How long are you going t-to take?", I asked with a few stutters shyly with a somewhat meek tone of voice that sounded NOTHING like my own, causing her to turn around and give me a devilish smile... It sent chills down my spine and inflected fear into my very soul...

"An hour", She simply said... A...Ack... I can hold it in for thirty minutes maximum. Anymore and I'll die!...

"B-Be quick".

"I will"...

I blindly stared down at my food, letting go of the fork that occupied my right hand and leaned forward to place it down beside Melody's empty white, flat plate that had red and brown stains of minced meat. Once I did, I laid myself back against the couch and took in a deep breath. I sighed and pulled my right hand up against my stomach... For some reason it was smaller than usual. And more flatter. Like, REALLY flat.

I couldn't be bothered checking. I was far too tired thinking about how long Melody was going to take inside of the toilet. Hmm! An hour is TOO long! Ach... That hurts... Ah. My vision just went blurry for a split second. That's weird. I softly rubbed my thumb and index fingers together in my right hand... My skin was soft, warm and smooth... So smooth, that it felt alien to my own... Then it hit me. When was the last time my skin felt this smooth?...

No... Don't fucking tell me- I looked down at myself, and nearly gagged on my own breath to see my black clothing extremely loose around me and most of all... I had... B-B-B-Br-Breasts! Wh-What?!

"HUH?!", I cried out at he top of my lungs as I jumped out of the couch, landing hard on my feet and almost tripping over my oversized black pants which struggled to clamp around my small, slim waist. My breasts bounced a TINY bit, making my face shoot a molten red colour as I turned around to face White who stared up at me from the couch with widened, shocked eyes. This... Can't be happening!

"Frost-", Before she could say anything more, I fell onto my knees in pure utter shock, pulling my arms close to my chest and having my hands curled into balls held up in front of my mouth... This is... No! After six months of happiness, I will NOT accept this! Ah!... My stomach... Oh crap... I need to pee! My long black hair is tickling my butt! It makes me want to pee! How... Shameful!... More than anything right now, even the mystery of how and WHY I became a girl, is the need to let out a number one... I... I felt tears ready to burst out of my eyelids as my black eye patch hung loosely down underneath my right eye. I-I-I W-Why did this happen to me!?

* * *

White's POV

This is rather... Unexpected. I didn't think I'd live to see Frost nearly cry because she couldn't use the bathroom, let alone know how to use one. Bizarre... She looks almost like Frosty, only with somewhat more softer looking skin and colourful eyes. The others haven't returned yet, which is weird since the shops should be closed at this time of the night.

I sat down beside Frost on the yellow couch that faced the black, rectangular TV which reflected everything in the room in a distorted manner. She had a depressed, annoyed aura emitting from her very body which worried me, but I kept my mouth shut to avoid bothering her as she carefully looked through the contents within the red large red container that sat itself on her lap. Her loose, oversized clothing rustled with her agonisingly slow movements. I stared down at her to the right silently with both my arms crossed softly and passively. She took out a small, crystal clear vial of nothing but a small drop of what looked like a viscous liquid with her right hand and held it up close to her face, briefly observing it before letting out a depressed sigh, shutting her eyes then slowly placing it back into the container. It clinked with another glass object, causing her eyes to open slowly as her light grey adorable cat-like ears twitched vividly to the chime-like noise... She's so strange... Was she always like this?

"Empty", She said to herself. "I should of seen this coming. I hate myself", She mumbled, shaking her head left and right slowly which caused her beautiful, straight long black hair to bounce around in a mesmerizing manner. "I can't go back to get another vial". She placed her right hand on the lid that hung loosely behind the red box and shut it close with care before resting it down to the right of her. I cleared my throat loudly, making her flinch and immediately turn to face me, greeting me with an adorable, painfully sweet smile which flushed my cheeks a light pinkish-red. "Sorry. If you're worried, don't be. I'm alright. See", She claimed calmly and soothingly, easing my heart and soul as those words rung in my ears...

I blinked, returning the smile and staring deeply into her light red and light blue eyes with my light red ones that could see every little secret she hid from the world... "Are you sure?", I asked her playfully, inching myself closer to her which made the couch wheeze out a gust of air.

She sniffed, holding back a chuckle and brightened her smile before suddenly throwing herself at me. My eyes widened momentarily as I watched and felt her face snuggle against my stomach like a cat looking for warmth. I chuckled, rubbing my feet against the wooden floorboards. Her entire body was on the couch, and her head slowly slid onto my lap as she spun herself around to face me from up above. Her face was a deep shade of red. So was mine. Her delicate, soft hands slept to the sides of her head, fingers curled like she was defenceless. Looks can kill. Especially with her. That phrase fits her perfectly.

"I'm more than sure", She said and yawned meekly. That's good to hear... It takes off a lot of stress from my shoulders... "It's just that... I'm... The Maiden of Time", She sighed.

"If you're scared of people coming after you because of that, then don't you worry. I'll always be there to protect you", I said assuringly to her with passion. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Not that. I'm just afraid of them thinking that Lizzo is the Maiden... If someone gets their hands on her, then I don't know what I'll do", She stated and girt her teeth a little, slightly angered by the thought... I see... She puts her sister first. She's such a great person... "Say... White, what do you think of me?", She asked me all of a sudden with curiosity... The room suddenly went cold, and a stiff silence abruptly invaded the entire room which caused the atmosphere to change from happy, to downright scary... It's like... She changed her personality before my very eyes...

"What- I think about you?", I asked no one in particular loudly, shattering the silence and breaking the golden rule which made Frost blink. "I... I think you're a great person...", I began truthfully, pausing to think what to say next, then continued. "Always helping others, treating everyone with kindness. But... You're always... Being forced to kill people... Then others treat you badly... Then you end up killing them and so on. Still... You're a good person. I love you", I finished, making her blink and giggle.

"You make me so happy... Tho... Sometimes I feel like I pretend to be good, and when people come too close, I kill them for pleasure", She said sadistically with no emotion whatsoever except for happiness... A sudden chill ran down my spine in fear of what she said... W...What? "Sometimes I feel that way... It's strange... Maybe because I'm not technically even a 'Person'", She claimed.

"Person or not doesn't matter", I argued, and she agreed.

"That's right. I was just teasing you a little", She giggled and at once, the silent, eerie atmosphere was demolished by the bright smile that had plastered across her face... So she was just teasing me, huh... Then what was with the serious attitude? "I'm so tired. Let's sleep here tonight".

"Why not on the bed?".

"It's really comfy here... On your lap...". Ack... My heart's throbbing like crazy! If that was Frost as a male, then I would've fainted from an overdose of embarrassment!... Her personality went from frightened to calm! "White, goodnight", She yawned, making me yawn in suit as I smiled down at her, watching her eyes slowly and gently close. Sometimes, she's like a child. Innocent... Yet...

A flash of the gruesome images from earlier today painted my vision, causing me to shake my head left and right vividly to try to remove them by force.

"Goodnight", I softly said back to her... To end bloodshed with bloodshed... That's what she's doing right now. She hates that. But... Frost smiled warmly and turned a bright red as she moaned a little in her early sleep. She kills... With a smile across her face...

* * *

Chaos's POV

"They said that White and Melody were involved with what happened", Black hummed to herself as me, her, Res and Phase slowly walked up the uphill slope towards our school where our dorms resided. It was midnight. The moon shone vividly upon the lively city to our far right as the endless twinkling stars dotted the night sky. The road we walked on was hard and jet black, but had a strange glossy texture to it which shone a bright white. "I wonder if they're ok".

"They're fine. They weren't directly involved with what happened. They just got caught up in the middle of it", Phase claimed and let out a childish yawn as the nearby crickets from the left began to sing their nightly song.

"Eh? But the videos posted online tells another story. They were trying to protect a girl", Res claimed.

"The girl was distorted in the video. Like... Everything went fuzzy all of a sudden", I said before letting out a sigh. "Those things that came out of the ground... Did you see how sharp they were?".

"Mhm. Those things could shred metal as if it were paper", Res stated seriously.

"Think they took the girl with them?", I asked everyone.

Black was the one to reply. "I dunno. Say, where was Frost when that happened?", She asked all of a sudden, making me blankly blink and think hard...

"I remember White and him leaving for the shops", Phase claimed softly...

"Then where WAS he?", Black asked again, narrowing the question.

Then a thought crossed my mind... One that sent chills down my spine like no tomorrow... What if... That girl IS Frost?... No, that can't be right... Can it?

"Hey... What if Frost is that girl?", Phase said...

Black took in a deep breath of air before exhaling through her widened mouth. "Then that explains a lot. But I doubt it", She simply said. "I don't think he'll ever go back to becoming a girl".

"What if he did?", Phase said, sounding like she was testing Black.

"He won't", Black sharply replied... Damn these guys... There's not an hour without these two suddenly starting another World War. Ack... I can already feel their anger brush against my face...

"But what if?".

"Brat, if you want to start things again then fine by me!", Black exploded, making Phase giggle cutely and intimidatingly which caused Black to grit her teeth and clench her fists into balls of HURT.

"What's the matter? I'm asking you what if Frost IS that girl. Don't get angry".

"I ain't angry you iron board!"... Eh... These guys...

"Iron board!?", Phase immediately snapped in anger. "You're not that much different you hag!".

"Hag!? C-Come here!".

"H-Hey! Get away from me!", Phase yelled as Black approached her before immediately booking it up the hill. It didn't take a second for Black to follow in suit right after her... Those guys! ARGH!

* * *

Litch's POV  
What great power! Haha! My blood won't stop rushing through my unholy veins! That magic was effortlessly beautiful! But that's still not enough to face me on head to head! Her body is unique and amazing. Looks like I'll be having fun sooner or later! Haha!

* * *

Frost's POV  
The fourth challenge starts in an hour's time. Tick tock goes the clock. I sighed quietly, blinking once as I stared into the glowing dawn sky, softly smiling at it's beautiful light and glory... The world is so mysterious... I wonder what it's like to see the Earth from outer space...

Too bad I can't participate in this one. Ah... I'll just go back to my house and grab my Ezarca. I don't want to get too used to using magic all the time. Using a sword is more of my style and taste, plus, I have complete physical resistance so I can soak up bruises to my heart's content... Eh... That didn't sound right. Hehe. It's a great ability, but uncanny at the same time. Having to watch your entire arm come off and watch it grow back is a little... I licked the back of my upper jaws with the tip of my tongue hungrily as I imagined blood and gore... Damn me. I can't help but to drool over these things...

"I'm insane", I whispered to myself, still holding the pleasant smile I had as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nostrils, filing my lungs entirely with air before exhaling all the carbon out through my mouth. My eyes fluttered open and were once again filled with complete and utter awe to the rising red sun that was surrounded by an endless ocean of light blue and pink...

Funny. It reminds me of the time when Ruby clung onto me and cried out her hardest when we were on our way to fight Charcoal... I miss her. If I get the chance to see her, I'll tell her everything and embrace her. After all, she IS my daughter.

A light breeze of air swept across the school grounds before me, brushing against my face and exposed flesh which raised bumps around certain areas on my skin. The small patches of grass just before the start of the grey stone pathway danced to it's amazing song that hummed peacefully. Flags sitting at the top of large metal poles at the entrance of the main building fluttered beautifully towards the left. The giant concrete bricked school building faced the right as well and from where observed, it faced the right. I could already see students slowly making their way towards it, probably to eat breakfast there before heading back to their dorms and getting ready for the event... If only I could participate... Hehe... Actually... Maybe I can. I'm not magic resistant, so if Melody can cast some sort of spell- Scratch that, inject me with something that'll help maintain my NORMAL body, then I'll be able to participate. Great! I can kiss this body goodbye! Haha!

* * *

White's POV  
What's Frost up to? Sneaking into Melody's room all of a sudden...

I dropped my white, frail plastic cup into the black bin that sat beside the kitchen doorway as I slowly made my way up towards the third door to the left, anxiously thinking about what they could possibly be doing inside. My white, long silky hair bounced as I suddenly paused to a faint sound that emitted muffledly through Melody's door... It was a moan made by Frost...

My face turned a little red from the various thoughts that invaded my mind. They ranged from talking all the way to... Er... Something... I-I won't be halted by this! I'm going straight in!

As I reached for the silver door handle of the door, I flinched and froze in place, feeling dangerous chills and vibes rattle down my spinal cord...

"B-Be gentle! H-H-Hey!", Frost said from within in a muffled manner. N-No way!

"Aww. You're so frightened. Don't worry, it's not that big", Melody said... My eyes widened a tenfold as a bead of sweat ran down my cheek and slid off my chin... W-W-What's not big?! D-Don't tell me that those two are-... An image suddenly flashed before my eyes... And for the love of my sanity, if it weren't for the other doubts circulating around my mind, then I literally would've collapsed from embarrassment just to THINK of them doing 'THAT'.

"It-It won't fit! Melody- S-Stop! Don't hold me like that! Ah! Hold on! Don't put it in yet!", Frost cried, IMMEDIATELY sending another chill down my spine which was equivalent to having a small plastic bag of ice dropped into the back of my shirt... My face grew redder, almost to the point where my blood began to boil and at the same time, feel as cold as ice... Wh-What is she going to put into her?! Put something... Into F-Frost's... P-Pu-Pus- Ah! What am I thinking! I'm an idiot if I think that they're... Huh? My hand's trembling! No! I need to muster up the courage and open the damn door!

"It's alright. I'll go easy on you. After all, it's my first time doing this... Putting this think into someone. H-Hey. I promise it won't hurt. Ok. Ready?", Melody said comfortingly to Frost who was beyond frightened... But she seemed to calm down. They c-can't be serious!

"P-Put it inside of me... Please...", Frost muttered after a brief period of silence... Not a second later, Frost heavily moaned in what sounded like pain which raised the soft fur of my cat-like ears like blades. "Melody! It's so deep! Don't- Aaaahhhhh!"...

"S-Sorry! I accidentally let it all out too early... Woah... It's overflowing as soon as I pull it out... Does it feel warm? Sorry if it's sticky..."... EEEEEEHHHHH?!

I did NOT waste anymore time at ALL and grasped the handle with all my might and pushed it down before storming right in to see what they were up to with a vicious look plastered across my face... But that soon disintegrated to a blank, soulless look the moment I realised what they were ACTUALLY doing... My face... Is burning up so brightly! I might catch on fire! Ack!

"Ouch... What's wrong White? Do you have a fever?", Frost asked me with tears in her eyes as Melody rubbed antiseptic all over her right forearm where a small dot of blood could be found... She was... Just giving her an injection?! Then what was all that moaning for?! A-Argh! Frost is WAY to sensitive as a girl!

"Oh? Were you imagining something weird outside?", Melody teased me... Damn her! I bet she did it on purpose to make me think that way! Ack! My heart won't stop throbbing!

"N-No. W-W-What makes you think that?", I immediately retaliated angrily at Melody who's smile broadened evilly.

"Your face tells a different story", She teased... ARGH!

* * *

Frost's POV  
"What sort of race?", Phase asked curiously from across the room, holding a small knife in her right hand with an orange in her left.

Chaos coughed from the far left, clearing his hoarse throat before answering Phase's question with a serious yet expressionless face.

"More of a pursuit than a race. One team has to destroy the other's vehicle in order to win. Or you could just cross the finish line".

"Is that so... Do we need to bring anything?", She asked and looked around the room at all of us, seeing who'd be kind enough to answer her. And that kind person, was Melody who sat to my right.

"Nothing at all. But if you have a firearm, then bring that", Was what she said.

"Really?", Phase said and trailed off, focusing on me with her light blue, colourful eyes filled with life. "What about you Frost? What will you be bringing?", She asked me. I smiled and answered immediately.

"Maybe just a small pistol", I said and looked over to Black who sat on the couch to the left of us. She stared back with a curious look plastered across her white, delicate face which got me to smile. "Can you lend me one Black?", I asked her. Her face brightened up dramatically as she nodded twice in approval.

"Bullets or energy?", She asked. I blinked and immediately replied.

"Bullets".

"Lead or silver?".

"Lead".

"No problem. Leave it to me", She said proudly with a slightly flustered face. Energetic as always.

"Why not energy?", Res asked me as if she was expecting me to choose that over lead. Although energy is more effective than bullets, they're not as penetrative and don't inflict as much damage to a certain point. Energy is more of an inaccurate area shot which is useful when against smaller objects... Unless you're Sino, then you can shoot an atom at another atom while drinking a can of soda and reading the daily newspaper. She's never EVER missed a single shot in her entire life.

"Cause it doesn't make the same sound that a bullet makes when firing", I said, clearly joking but she literally took it as a legitimate reason...

"Bang instead of Pew? You're more stranger than I thought", She sighed and folded her arms softly underneath her chest, blinking before staring at White who sat to the left of me, STILL burning red from what happened not half an hour ago. "Even more with the fact that you can slice bullets as if they're nothing".

"That's cause they move slower here than in Corozin", I claimed, making Black groan.

"Eh? You can even read the speed? Next you're going to tell me that you're magic resistant as well", She said in a sarcastic manner... Is she trying to pick a fight with me? "Then you'll magically become a girl". I think she is. Ack.

"G-G-Girl!", White stuttered out frantically from my left, immediately making me turn to face her as she stared at my face with an incredibly red face, then looked over at Melody, turning an even MORE darker shade of red. "N-N-Not while I-I'm still alive!", She said then turned back to face me and as fast as lightning, slapped her hands onto my shoulders and dug her nails deeply into the fabric of my black school shirt... S-She's gone crazy! "Frost, if you ever become a girl then just come to me. I'll help you. I'll keep you warm at night and I won't put anything too big into you"... I flinched, trying to control the powerful words that just escaped from her damp, pink lips as my heart crazily beat against my rib cage,

trying to break free and splatter itself against the winter white walls. My face almost caught fire to how red I became which made Melody chuckle as the others took it all in at once... "They'll be the perfect sizes! They'll make you feel good!"... M-My face is going to burn off!

"H-Hey you guys! Frost isn't a plaything!", Phase defended me in anger as she stood up from the adjacent couch, widening her stance as she glared at both White and Melody with her light blue, dangerous eyes that were filled to the brim with agonising hate... "Frost! Don't you DARE get yourself tainted and loose your purity! The only person who'll be doing that is ME!", Phase proclaimed... My jaw dropped. Literally... My heart... Is not ready for this!

"Hah! The flat chested pipsqueak taking Frost's first time?! Don't make me laugh!", Black yelled at Phase who retaliated by stomping on the hard wooden floorboards with her right foot and twisted her entire body to face Black who sat down with an angered face.

"What about you? Do YOU really think Frost would let a skank take him as a girl?!", Phase yelled at Melody... How did this... End up becoming like this?!

"Why I outta-", Before Melody could finish what she was saying, my surroundings suddenly shut down to nothing but blackness... The challenge is going to commence! This is it!


	8. Hot Pursuit

Chapter Eight: Hot Pursuit

* * *

Frost's POV  
The smell of sulphur and magnesium filled our nostrils painfully for every breath we took through our noses. Lights shone down from massive silver poles onto the ravaged ground where we stood on. I stood ahead of everyone by about a metre, staring at a display of five cars with broadened, hypnotised eyes. Their shiny, crystal clear windows reflected the blinding lights like mirrors, giving them a stunning appearance which was more than enough to send vehicle-lovers into an infinite trance. Such beautiful cars! Even the machine gun mounted jeep is eye catching!

The others took in slow, quick breaths to minimise the intake of the sulphur and magnesium-filled air which sluggishly poisoned our blood, effectively reducing the speed of our haemoglobin. Why this place smelt of these was beyond me, but I didn't really mind. I was too busy admiring the vehicles and trying to make out which one would be the best for us to use.

They were lined up perfectly on a painted black and white chequered road not five meters away from where I stood. The first one from the left was a nice light blue, roofless car which resembled the ones back in the 80's, according to human history. Although it's not as fast as most cars, it definitely has tougher metal parts which can easily soak up a good amount of bullets. And plus, the wheel is less visible which makes shots to it very difficult.

The next car was a bright red sports car that had two black lines running from the back of the car all he way to the hood. It was a really low and the hood looked as sharp as the side of a kitchen knife... The tires were jet black and had a white wheel in the middle which was probably made of a light metal, just like the rest of the car. Speed is it's primary function, but handling and defence is a no-go.

The middle car, or should I say military jeep, looked like an oversized baby trolley without the fabric covering. So in short, it was a grey skeleton-looking baby trolley that had only four seats, including the gunner's post which was fitted to the back left of the vehicle. It's tires were smaller than the other cars, but looked EXTREMELY expensive and reeked of quality. The gun fitted on the top of the vehicle was no other than the infamous light machine gun, M60. It was HUGE and had a massive green ammunition box fitted underneath the main segment of the gun. Two handles replaced the metal stock and each had a red button on the tip which would have to be pushed down with the thumbs. Excellent attack and off-road capabilities but a severely punishing defence with will get anyone killed of they're unlucky to get into a fire fight which is HIGHLY likely in this situation...

Upon looking at the fourth car, White walked up to the right of me with complete silence, holding both her hands behind her back. She stopped the moment we were aligned perfectly and swayed upwards on her toes, then fell flat back on her feet. I blinked and turned to face her with a small smile as I stared into her beautiful light red, ruby-like eyes that shone amazingly and revealed the very back of her irises.

"Pick two cars", She simply said happily, making my eyes lose slight focus of her face before I turned back to face the cars and focused my pupils at the fourth one... Eh?

I blankly blinked, wondering what kind of design the fourth car exhibited with a confused face that made White giggle cutely. It was literally the same car as the second, only painted a fine paper white... But that wasn't the strange thing. It had a huge six meter diameter circular platform made of metal bind to the top... That's so weird... However, I know very well that someone will HAVE to stand on the top. Maybe, just maybe, that person acts like some sort of shield and when taken out, the car immediately deactivates. Just a wild guess, but I'm as sure as hell that it's close.

And finally, the last one was a large, black truck that towered up double the size of the military jeep. It's wheels and tires were oversized and built to tackle on harsh terrain. Heck, even the metal on it looked as tough as lead! Such a beast!... But the problem with it, is the fact that it's incredibly slow and it's size makes it an easy target to mischievous traps scattered all over the playing field... This might be a little tough to choose.

"The armoured jeep and the weird sports car combo might not be a bad idea", White stated clearly to my right, making me blink as the others immediately let out questionably gasps in a synchronised manner, getting me to break a chuckle. Haha! Those guys!

"H-Hey! Who are you to decide?!", Black retaliated as I turned to face White with a brilliant smile of approval.

"What do you think?", White asked me as Melody also protested.

"Yeah! Only Syringe has the right to choose!".

"I think it's perfect", I simply said. White's face brightened vividly with enough happiness to last her for an eternity...

Black crackled, trying to find words to throw at us but to no avail. Haha! She's sounds so meek and innocent!

"Cut that. Chaos, what are your thoughts?", Melody said quickly, making both me and White simultaneously turn around to see her staring at Chaos who rubbed his chin with his right hand as if he had an invisible beard.

"I think it's perfect", He simply said, shocking Melody greatly which caused her to recoil hard, stumbling backwards and knocking into Res who growled angrily in pain.

"You guys are crazy!", She stated in a gasp and walked behind Res before suddenly embracing her in the most perverted way imaginable... My jaw dropped the moment Res let out a moan that forever echoed throughout the empty street and burrowed itself into the deepest parts of my mind... White immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around clockwise. I stumbled, almost tripping but was saved by her amazing strength that managed to keep me upright... The moment I faced her, I nearly choked on my own breath to how CLOSE and how RES her face was... I literally could feel the heat batter my face! She's... So embarrassed!

"Don't listen!", She cried and embraced my head with her arms, feeling her hands cup my light grey, cat-like ears that his underneath my jet black hair... I flushed a bright red, letting her do whatever she wants to me as I knew that one false move would instantly reveal my identity... Then she did something. Something that got my heart thrashing against my chest... Something that made my blood chill to negative zero... As Res's moans got progressively louder, she pulled and forced my face into her chest... Her- Her scent is-! My nose! It's going to bleed! Her breast's are so soft!- ARGH! What the hell brain?!

"There are thousands of people watching us, you know?!", Chaos yelled in horror to what he was witnessing.

"Who cares! You three are out of your minds if you think those two combinations match!", Melody exclaimed.

Why?!", Chaos questioned her logic.

"Cause the ones inside of the jeep will be the first to die! Is that your plan?!", She cried... I could still barely hear the loud, ear-trembling moans that escaped from Res's mouth as Melody... Dammit!

* * *

Res's POV  
It was clear and simple. Four of us would be inside of the sports car while Frost guards it by staying at the top for as long as possible. Chaos and Melody were to steer the jeep in close proximity and to rain hell upon our enemies. Frost briefly stated that his plan was to get ahead of the enemies and force them to a stop. If that fails, then he has a backup plan which is to immediately dispose of them at a moment's notice without any mercy. A quick, painless death. Well, not literally unless of course, something serious ends up happening.

I sat on the back left seat inside of the the car, staring at black who sat silently in front of me, right beside White who was the driver. The interior of the car was dim as the only light available were the dark blue neon lights running through the interior of the car. We couldn't see anything outside of the window due to how dark it was outside all of a sudden. Phase sat to the right of me in a fully composed manner, looking entirely relaxed to the situation. She's so strange... I wonder how much willpower you need to be able to stay like that even under attack.

White's fingers wrapped themselves around the freshly painted, jet black steering wheel, slowly screwing them tighter and tighter with every passing second under the enormous pressure. Frost trusts her DEARLY with her driving skills. Haha. The funny thing is, is the fact that THIS may be her first time driving a real car!...

Frost has this under control. I read this event thoroughly and it seems that at about half way, our car will ignite to flames before exploding, then the engine of their jeep would fail suddenly before the other team mercilessly runs them over. Frost however, wasn't in the picture and the one defending out vehicle was non other than Black herself. Hehe. She managed to put up a long fight before going down to a razor sharp piece of debris colliding with the back of her skull. Frost can change the future. It's weird, but it makes sense since he has the ability to resist magic... However... I'm still kind of sceptical. It's impossible to not be able to keep the track of time for someone...

"R-Ready?", White stuttered in anxiety as small beads of her salty crystal clear beads of sweat slowly streamed down from her forehead and down across her chin.

"You bet", Phase said non-chantingly, voicing no emotion whatsoever and did it with a straight, emotionless face. Hehe. She just killed the meaning of her words.

"Ready", I said, slightly nervous.

"Go!", Black cried out enthusiastically... Here we go!

* * *

Frost's POV  
This sword will have to do if I'm just fighting against bullets and sudden debris falling from ravaged structures. It's sharp, strong and durable

but the only problem is it's weight... It's too damn light! Swords made of darkness are almost entirely made up of dark matter! It's just fine dimensional, atomic-sized strings holding each dark matter atom together... Odd... But at the same time, I shouldn't be surprised. I've brought Cream back from the dead, fought through insanity, killed over a thousand people, seen magic, can turn into a girl and most of all, I can slice bullets out if the air and dodge them... Expecting the unexpected is now a practical and a very real term for me.

The blazing rays of the bright orange ball of fire lit up the entire playing field around us as I calmly stood on top of the light grey, lightweight metal platform with Black's long, darkened blade held in my right hand loosely. Up ahead, at the very end of the charcoal black, glossy road that was littered with horrendous battle scars, I could just barely see the outlining of an overhead bridge. I guess that's the first obstacle in this challenge...

I looked over to the left, checking to see if Melody and chaos were alright and composed. Needless to say, they were. But I knew that Melody still had her doubts about the plan. I can't blame her. If the enemies fire a barrage of bullets at them, then they're close to zero point seven percent of getting out unscathed. But that's all part of the plan...

He gave me he thumbs up with his right hand, smiling brilliantly with confidence as he stood on the back left of the metallic, skeleton-looking jeep, holding onto the handle of the light machine gun with his left hand. Melody was the driver of the jeep. She gave me a nervous smile and a small wave which got me to chuckle and return the wave back to her with my free left hand before turning back to face the front and away further orders... The fourth challenge... This is going to be good! More adrenaline, more speed and more reason to do my best

"T minus thirty one seconds till the challenge commences!", I heard Black call out from underneath as clear as day. My smile broadened and I could feel the sweet, cool adrenaline infuse themselves with my haemoglobin, rapidly travelling around my body in an uncanny manner.

"White! Make sure you drive as fast as you can through that bridge! I don't want any debris falling onto me!", I called out to her and was immediately replied.

"Whatever you say! Just don't go overboard with the whole slicing-bullets-out-of-the-air manoeuvre! Your cover will be blown as fast as a bullet fired by Sino!". Haha! I love that simile!

Twenty six seconds remains. All I have to do now is brace myself and wait for the showdown. We won't lose this. Not after coming so far. Alright... Now we play the waiting game.

"You better know what you're doing!", Melody called out to me, getting me to smile and turn to face her with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry! We have this!", I replied and stared back ahead. Nineteen seconds left. The anxiety inside of me is ready to burst and turn into a gallon of tasty adrenaline! I can barely wait! "After all, losing this would mean not meeting the princesses!".

"Don't mess up back there and break off the gun Hulk!", Melody said to Chaos in an angered and annoyed tone of voice, completely different to the one she used for me. "I promise if you rip out the gun I'll turn you into a girl!". Ahahaha!

Chaos grit his teeth painfully as he stared down at her through the large opening on top of the jeep where the roof would be. His face was flustered a little, either from embarrassment or anger, or maybe even both. Haha!

"I could say the same to you REALM", Chaos said in a smart-assed way with a smirk which really pissed off Melody. The way she clutched onto the steering wheel could drive lions away from her, knowing just how mad she was.

"You watch! The things I'll be doing to you after this will be more painful than what Plantina did to you!", Melody exclaimed... At that moment I turned back to the front with widened eyes as a flashback of what happened that particular night left me dumbfounded and wary for Chaos... Those roots... And... Ack... I need to get a hold of myself! Seven seconds left! Alright!... This is where the fun begins!

I took two quick looks to the left and right of me to check out the barriers which kept us trapped in the trace. They were large, solid light grey concrete walls that were so spotless, I thought they were wallpaper at first. Damn! Five seconds!

My eyes were now focused up ahead and my body entered a neutral stance which I held like a statue. My left foot comfortable sat in front of me by a bit as my right foot pointed to the right in a forty five degree angle... Two seconds!... One!... ZERO!

"GO GO GO!", Chaos cried out at the top of his lungs and at once, the metallic plate suddenly vibrated violently as the car's engine roared as loud as the sound of dynamite going off constantly. My ears nearly jumped right up to the noise, but I kept them composed as I focused everything I had on what was happening right before me.

The tires scrapped themselves against the black road painfully loud as I gripped the black handle of my blade tightly with my right hand before the car jolted forwards with incredible speed. Damn! I didn't think trying to surf on a car would be like this! I kept my eyes peeled on the upcoming overhead bridge which was slowly coming into full picture and colour as the harsh, howling wind battered against me like a hundred punches to the gut. Crap! I didn't think it'd be this hard!

"Melody! Stick to the left of us!", I commanded, not moving an inch as I patiently waited for us to pass under the bridge which was a good five hundred meters away. The metal platform bounced up and down vigorously, inflicting more and more adrenaline into my very bloodstream for every passing second. My eyes were narrowed and my stance seemed to widen over time. We just have to get the other team to stop. If that fails, then it'll be legal to eliminate them. After all, we aren't in the living world at the moment. So dying here won't mean anything.

"Incoming! They're right behind us!", Chaos yelled at the top of his lungs, instantly causing my eyes to widen as I felt my heart reach up to my throat. As fast as possible, and with a smirk plastered across my face, I spun around on my heels and was greeted with two attack jeeps. Their engines roared angrily at us as they pursued us as fast as they could, pointing their deadly machine guns right at me and Chaos. They're focusing on attack only... I might have to change the plan a little on the way. Dammit! They could rain hell onto us at any given moment!

"Don't fire until they fire!", I yelled at Chaos, slowly blinking as White suddenly turned the car to the left, but in my case, to the right. My ears rung painfully to the excruciatingly loud scream emitted from the bottom of our car as a trail of white smoke launched up into the air in front of me, blocking some of my vision.

"We're almost at the bridge! Once we pass that point, they'll open fire!", Melody cried, sounding muffled as the howling of the wind proved dominant in decibels and on par to the roaring of the engines. I might go fucking deaf after this! Argh! "Brace yourself!". I grit my teeth and turned around just as we were a good ten meters from the bridge... Here it comes!

The moment we entered it's dreaded shadow, the ceiling suddenly cracked like lightning, spreading all over the light brown concrete which resembled roots as the ground began to shake. Dust spilt out from the cracks and pelted the black earth painfully for a good second before the piece directly above us suddenly collapsed. My eyes widened a tenfold as my pupils contracted to tiny dots... Time seemed to slow down at this point, allowing me to study it's dimensions... The piece was about an inch away from where it left and resembled the blade of a small kitchen knife, only with more jagged edges and on a much larger scale... I blinked and felt the car suddenly drag itself to the right as I saw Melody steer clear of another piece of debris from the left... The piece of rock missed us by a good meter to the left, thanks to White's driving skills which is amazing for a first timer.

Time resumed itself like a punch to the gut, instantly making me recoil as the battering air and the smell of dust burnt my nostrils and dug into my exposed flesh. The feeling was immense, but at the same time, I enjoyed it. Adrenaline is beginning to pump through my entire body again! Haha! Not a hundred meters away, was the exit where the blinding light shone through and distorted the outside world. Just barely, I could see sharp, spinning saws in the middle of the road. Traps!

"White! Watch out when you get out of here!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs, trying to beat the ridiculously high decibels of the engines roaring and the howling wind as we drove in a straight line towards the exit.

"Got it!", I managed to hear her as loud explosion-like noises accompanied with crumbling filled the very air which was frighteningly close to blowing off my eardrums. ACK! I didn't dare to look behind, less I REALLY wanted to go deaf. I already knew what was going on... The whole place is caving in!

As soon as we had the smallest glimpse of light, I briefly stared up ahead to see large, silver saw blades sticking out from seemingly random places on the road... Without further-a-do, I spun around and instinctively swung my right arm upwards the moment I heard a mechanical scream... And just like that, my blade sliced through a flying lead bullet that was on a collision course straight for my head...

They other team immediately began to question themselves and scratch at their heads, trying to decipher how on EARTH I was able to slice that bullet in mid air. Haha! I love that look on people's faces! It makes me want to dazzle them even more! Ahahaha! Ack!... I can't let myself go overboard!

"OPEN FIRE!", I heard Melody cry out at the top of her lungs... And just like that, Chaos pulled down the trigger and rained hell onto them, purposefully missing them and aiming for the tires and exposed engine instead. They did NOT think twice about retaliating... Both enemy gunners immediately opened fire at us... The one to the left focused on me whilst the one on the right focused on Chaos, ruthlessly trying their hardest to KILL Chaos, but failed as Melody kept a constant swaying motion which disoriented the enemy greatly. Haha! Not a bad strategy! And plus, turning the machine guns look like an incredible hassle! Chaos has this easy! As for me... it was like a walk in the park! The bullets are one of the slowest I've ever come across and their aiming is completely off! I don't know if they're doing it purposefully or unintentionally tho...

As I continued to slice their bullets out of the air, I heard two consecutive pops emit from the right, causing me to take a quick glance to find that Chaos had successfully popped the front tires of the enemy's military jeep. Sparks caused by the friction between the metal wheel and the road exploded in the air as their vehicle swayed left and right, completely out of control. So it's a front wheel driven car... Swiftly, Chaos immediately opened fire at the one firing at me and managed to easily pop their tires and shoot three bullets into their engine. Haha! Great job!

Their car spiralled out of control and collided with their own, emitting one hell of a dangerously loud, sharp metallic screech which blocked my ears in pain as they rung like an emergency bell... Ack! My balance is going to mess up if this continues!... I grit my teeth, smiling softly as I watched the enemy team continue to grind against each other, damaging their vehicles to the point where the fuel tank started leaking which was located to the left of the vehicle... And because of the superheated sparks flailing everywhere, you can pretty much guess what happened next... KABOOM! Went their cars simultaneously like a stick of red dynamite, sending an unbelievably hot shock wave which hit me so hard, that I literally fell onto my butt right at the edge of the metal platform... But that's not all... The explosion was so loud, that my ears immediately shut off and left me staring blankly at the heavy, dark black mushroom shaped cloud with absolutely nothing on my mind... That... Destroyed my ear! I think my ear drums popped! Crap! Argh! At least we won... Dammit, I can't think straight...

I blinked, continuing to stare off at the crash site with my lone left, light red eye, patiently waiting for the blackness to invade my vision and send me back to reality. The car bounced twice during the wait, and my hearing slowly got better and better with every passing second... I could think properly again. The first thing that came to mind was a flashback of what happened underneath the bridge... Eh?... Everything seemed to move so slow under there for some reason... Just like other times... Hmm... Then a picture of Mindy flashed before my eyes, immediately causing me to clench my fists into balls of hurt angrily as my small smile became a terrifying frown... Dammit... Why did I suddenly remember her? I mean... Why now? I think I'm missing something. Or I just need to assemble the pieces to get a better picture cause right now, I'm confused and angry. Oh well... Only time will tell...

Time will solve all of my problems for me...


	9. Murder In The Park

Chapter Nine: Murder In The Park

* * *

Frost's POV  
Phase frowned as she looked down at the small, light brown novel in her hands, blinking and turning a little red before looking up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry. I would love to come with you but...", She trailed, looking back down at her book and biting her bottom lip with her sharp, glistening white teeth. "I want to catch up with my reading", She finally said, getting me to smile and take a small step back away from where she sat.

"That's ok then. Sorry for bothering you", I said in a friendly way before turning around and slowly heading for the hallway. I took the first, heavy step forward, hearing the floorboards moan a little in pain. I then took one more step before ceasing as both my light grey cat-like ears twitched to the noise of an unfamiliar girl squealing.

"Did she really do it?", Black asked herself from behind, making me turn around and take in a deep breath of air as loud thumping began to emit from within Melody's room...

"W-Where do you think you're touching?! GET OFF ME!", A girl screamed for her fear life within the room as more thumping could be heard, shaking the house very lightly and making me sigh in annoyance... Who is she molesting now? Res?... No, that can't be her. She's sound asleep in her room. White? No... She'll only do that if I'M with her as a girl... Then who?... Wait. Don't tell me she-

"Frost! Take me with you! I don't wanna stay here!", I heard the girl cry out as the door suddenly bulged forward with one hell of a loud thud, getting my heart to skip a damn, life threatening beat before flinging open to reveal a beautiful, adorable girl in black winter clothes. Eh... Who's she? "Pervert Melody! You're lucky I don't have my strength in this body!", She cried as she quickly approached me in cold sweat... That's Chaos... Argh... Melody wasn't lying about turning him into a girl. I better be careful as well...

"GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR PUNISHMENT!", Melody roared behind her like a raging dinosaur which was so loud, that it had every potential to disrupt electronics. And, destroy my ears while it's at it... Dammit!

* * *

Chaos's POV  
"We'll be back tomorrow", Frost announced as he walked out of the front door with White who held onto his right hand with both of hers. I stood at the end of the stone pathway with both my hands held behind my back comfortably under a bright spotlight which flushed me with warmth and light. "I just want to go pick up a few things back at my place".

"Take your time", White said cheerfully with a bright smile plastered across her cheery red face, getting Frost to chuckle as she let to of his hand and waited underneath the door frame. "Try not to get into any trouble. I'd hate to see you... Umm... Kill", White trailed off a bit and rubbed her thighs together nervously.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll come back safely. It's not like we're going somewhere far. My house is an hour walk from here. I'll get you something tomorrow. Do you like cake?", Frost said in a soothing, comforting tone of voice that got my heart to skip a slight beat... W-What was that?! Damn theses girly feeling! I can understand why Frost hates being a girl so much now! Argh!

"Hmm. If we can eat it together, then sure", White said happily as I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around and looked up at the shadowy outlines of the school's main building which was surrounded by a beautiful black background with billions of yellow lights sparkling like flash lights... Although the night sky looks beautiful, nothing beats the glory of a crescent moon... Like the one up tonight. Hehe. I love it's colour. Light blue... Just like her eyes... Milk. I can't wait till this is all over! I want to see her again!

"You bet. I'll even feed you it", Frost laughed.

"H...Hey... Don't say such embarrassing things...", White said meekly.

"You're so cute".

"Ouch! Don't punch my cheeks like that!".

"Sorry. I can't help it".

"It's ok. Just- don't stir up trouble. And most of all, don't become your girl self", White warned... Hmm.

"Easier said than done", Frost let out a depressed sigh... I know what he means! Him and I are on the same damn boat! "Well, goodbye. Cya tomorrow".

"Bye. Have fun".

The moment White shut the door with a satisfying click, I spun a around and watched Frost quickly walk up towards me with a pleasant smile plastered across his face, getting me to smile brightly and tilt my head a little to the left instinctively... Heh... These girly instincts... Are like... Ack...

"It's annoying, right? Being a girl is a pain", Frost said sympathetically as he stood before me, staring down at me with his amazing left, light red eye for a second, then walked passed me.

"You bet!", I exclaimed cheerfully and spun around, immediately following him in suit. "Wearing this skirt and jacket makes my skin crawl", I complained to him, hoping that he's agree. Thankfully, he did.

"Yep. They make you feel naked and exposed to everything. I hate it", He said truthfully with some edge in his voice.

"Not to mention how easy it is for perverts to get to you", I muttered, easily referring to Melody.

"Mhm. Melody...", He sighed and trailed off, sounding like he was looking for words but in the end, he fell silent. The whole world fell silent. The soft grass scrunched with every step we took on the school's massive field that had a beautifully grown oak tree here and there. In the night, they looked like people from a distance. The atmosphere grew heavy all of a sudden as the silence now became a hazard. A weapon. A tool that slowly decayed and ate at our minds the more it manifested... I was tempted to break the golden rule, but I forced myself not to. At this point, breaking the rule would mean throwing your very sanity away. The silence was deeply rooted into our minds, slowly draining us of reality as my hearing began to numen with every passing second... My heart beat excruciatingly slowly...

Soon, we made it to the front gate of the school. We walked on solid black earth that sloped down the towering hill where the entire city could be seen in a mesmerising manner... The moment we walked out of the gate, Frost broke the golden rule... The silence, was broken... It shattered like a fragile glass pane... And the shards stabbed the both of us hard, sinking in to the depths of our beings...

"So, you hungry?"... That's all he wanted to ask?... This guy... I swear... Sometimes, he can be an idiot. Others, he becomes a mastermind. I don't get him at all...

"Yeah. Let's eat something while we're out", I sighed. I hate it when he ruins the mood for no reason...

* * *

Frost's POV  
"Froooossssttt", Chaos whinged childishly as we walked down an empty stone pathway in the middle of a huge park. Large, light grey light posts were fitted on the very edge of the pathway after every ten meters. I swear... I'm about to loose it with her! If this park had many more trees, then I would've snapped at her! I don't want to attract attention! Especially not in a park! "How much longer do we have to walk?".

I sighed, gritting my teeth a little and answering as a soft, cool breeze swept by us. "Ten minutes. I promise", I said with some edge... I didn't think that the 'girly' feelings would effect Chaos THIS much!

"Hmm... I want to be there nooooowwww", She whinged right behind me... Ahhh! I feel like pulling out my left eye! She's like a child! Technically she kinda is but that's not the point! Dammit... I can't even think straight, let alone keep track of time and what's going on around us!

"Just wait", I grumbled angrily at her... Dammit... I should've gone alone if I knew something like this was going to happen I would've just went on my own! It's almost like she's a second Star... Just without the perverted behaviour. Dammit! Now my mind's drifting off to a totally different topic!

Heavy silence drew in all of a sudden, right after a loud, horrific howl of the wind echoed throughout the entire city, rustling the grass and making the trees shiver in fear. My anger seemed to vent out with every passing second as the tapping of our footsteps became the only noise apart from Chaos's soft and steady breathing from close behind...

Then, I heard a something. My ears twitched to the very faint noise that emitted further down the grey stoned pathway which was showered with bright, beautiful lights... It sounded like a cry for help... Then I heard it again, only this time, it came from a different voice. They sounded like... Kids?...

"Hold on", Chaos said suddenly with her normal tone of voice that wielded some seriousness. Immediately, I stopped in my tracks and stared up ahead into the endless gloom where I could JUST make out the outlines of a few people. "I heard someone cry for help up ahead. Let's go".

I blinked and agreed with her. At once, we both made a full sprint down the pathway noisily, feeling the wind batter harshly against our faces and made our attire flutter softly.

"I won't be much help in this, so I'm counting on you", Chaos stated, beginning to huff and puff as her body slowly worn itself out... She's not used to the way a girl's body moves yet... I can't blame her.

"No problem. I can do this on my own!", I stated as the people up ahead entered my field of view, causing my eyes to narrow slightly in pure anger... That feeling. That wretched, painfully good feeling spread it's roots in my heart, poisoning me with the urge to shed blood just because I want to... I can't help it...

What I saw, was non other than an act of crime. No. An act for a one way ticket to my sickening version of hell... There were five men, dressed in loose, saggy clothing and had gold chains dangling down mid torso. Each of them had a black handgun holstered to their waist. But I didn't care about that. What I cared about, was what they were doing... And to WHO they were doing

it to...

I stopped in my tracks a good seven meters away from them, gritting my teeth painfully hard as Chaos caught up to me, taking in deep, long breaths of air to my right. Immediately, they sprung into action and at once, they pulled out their guns faster than a fired bullet and pointed them at us... Well, two of them did...

"C-Chaos?!", One of the three girls cried out with teary eyes as the front end of a pistol was pressed up against the right of her head, greatly angering me by a tenfold... "W-Why... Help us! Please! They're trying to find Frost! They want to kill- AHH!", The poor girl cried as the pistol was brutally pushed against her skull, scraping her soft, delicate scalp... I could smell the girl's blood... Sapphire...

"Oh? Chaos, huh? Perfect! Grab her! You! If you move an inch, then say goodbye to your life!", The one to the right of the man who held the sobbing Sapphire commanded as he too, held a girl gun-point in his arms... And that girl, was non other than Diamond. Bastards... I'll play along for now... But if it gets to a certain point, then I'll kill them.

I blinked and watched the one to the far left approach Chaos with a gun pointed right at her, forcing her to raise her hands up beside her head innocently in pure fright and horror to what was going on... Poor her. Helplessly, Chaos was dragged and put into the same position as the other two, having a gun held to her head at point blank distance as I had the remaining two guys with their pistols pointed at me... Dammit... At this range, dodging a bullet is near impossible. I could use my tail but Sapphire and Diamond will know immediately who I am. Doesn't matter. I'll do whatever it takes to save them. Even if it means to take bullets to the chest!

"Should we just shoot him?", One asked and threatened to pull down the trigger, causing my blood to cool down to negative zero as I felt the urge to kill peak up again...

"Hold on. Let's ask this kid some questions. Oi kid! Know anything about Frost Richtofen?!", The one who held Sapphire asked me in a painfully angered tone of voice which immediately struck a bad string in my mind which got me to smile warmly as my left eye began to glow... I... Can't help it...

"Yep. If there's one thing I know, he'll kill you all in the most brutal, painful way for how you're treating his friends!", I stated... And just like that, the sound of a Christmas cracker going off blasted my ear drums and made the girls cry out in pain and horror as a bullet burrowed itself into my right lung... I grit my teeth, cringing in pure utter pain as I held myself up and felt the redness in my left eye grow terribly unstable. Blood gushed up to my mouth and dripped out from the side of my mouth like a waterfall, streaming down my chin and splashing against the cold, hard stone. The pain was immense, but I ignored it. I kept myself standing, looking as if that bullet did nothing to me which surprised them all for the most part.

"You fucking kids just don't know when to give up!", The one who held Chaos cried as they all pointed their guns at me and pulled down the trigger... This feeling. Haha. I'll reap their souls straight out of their mortal bodies!

My smile broadened. My left eye glowed like a second moon as I let my tail come back into reality which I used as a blade. As fast and as agile as I could, I slashed my dark red, black and yellow striped tail's sharp blade across their soft tender necks like lightning... In fact, it was so fast, that their bullets only managed to make it half way before my tail finished and coiled up behind me like a snake. Blood sprayed all over the place like a geyser, soaking everything within a four meter vicinity in dark red crimsons of life as their heads slid off like sliced meat... It's so... Beautiful...

"Frost...", Diamond gasped with tears streaming down her eyes as I coughed out blood upon feeling the five bullets dig down to my lungs and scraped my rib cage... Shit... I'm so vulnerable without a weapon... I'm just magical resistant... Not...

I coughed out some more blood as I felt her cold arms wrap around my body as I fell down onto my knees in agony... Physical resistant...

The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the crying faces of all three of them... Crap... I'm such an idiot... But... I won't be dying to something like this. Not in a long shot... Haha...

* * *

Litch's POV  
I'm surprised. He was taken down THAT easily by those five humans? I didn't think think that would be possible... He could've easily left there unscathed but why he didn't is beyond me... Hmhm... Something must've held him back. I wonder what it was...

* * *

Frost's POV  
Ugh... I don't feel so great. What happened to me? Ack- Ouch... That hurts!

For a moment I stared up at the pale, lifeless ceiling with my left light red eye, wondering what on earth was happening to my body. I blinked, clenching my teeth slightly as I drew myself up from where I lay and sat up. I flinched, cringing in pain as I darted my right hand onto my chest to help relieve the dreadful pain which began to take it's toll on me, infecting my nerves with agonising pain like a virus. Damn... That hurts a lot... It's almost like there's a thousand needles stuck inside of me.

I clenched onto my torn, black, blood soaked shirt right where a bullet wound was and pressed down, inflicting more pain into my very being and kept at it for a few seconds. I had a small peak around the room, finding nothing but snowy whiteness. The bed I lay on was a hospital-like bed with a metal rack holding a large blood bag sitting to the right of me. I presume that's my blood... There's so much...

On the other side, there were five expensive looking, low height white chairs right underneath a long, rectangular window that reached from the first chair to the last. And finally, directly underneath the foot of the bed, was the pale wooden door... At least it looked wooden. But I have a slight feeling that it's metal.

Once the pain had subsided and felt no more than a slight pinching sensation, I dropped my hand down to the right of me, sinking into the white covers of the bed. Slowly and carefully, I looked down at the six bullet wounds that reached as deep as my lungs. Damn. I'm not too sure how I'm still breathing normally, but I'm not going to question anything. I've had stranger things happen to me.

I sighed, blankly blinking as I stared anxiously at the pale door with my left, light red eye that shone brightly underneath the rectangular light bulb that shone from high above. I better get out and thank whoever patched me up. I bet it was either Chaos, Sapphire or Diamond... Hmm? I hear someone coming... It sounds like one person only. I wonder who it is...

The quiet, minuscule footsteps suddenly ceased just outside of the door, making me blink and grip onto the blanket a little as anxiety suddenly began to fill me up with doubt and thoughts that it might be someone else other than those three... But I kept calm and collected, not wanting to let my thoughts get the better of me as I took in one, deep breath through my nostrils and exhaled through my mouth just as the pale door knob shook vividly for a fixed second. Here they come...

Slowly, as if it was a mere child fiddling with he door handle on the other side, the knob twisted towards the right, emitting a soft scraping sound for every quarter of a millimetre it turned. The fear of it being someone else clashed with my trust for Chaos, Sapphire and Diamond in an all out war, filling my mind with tones of information that battered my mentality... Even so, my trust for them was just. Before I blacked out, they were the ones I saw. So I'm as sure as hell that they're the ones who patched up my life threatening wounds.

Once the knob had rotated around by a quarter, a satisfying click emitted from it as it seems to recoil very lightly, like the person on the other side had chills running down their spine. If I didn't have his eye patch, then I would've been able to see who it was via infrared...

Gently, a small pair of white, child sized, soft hands pushed the door open with an adorable grunt which got to me loosen up and release all of the built up negativity the moment I saw who it was... A small smile crept up onto my face as the little girl stumbled into the room, smiling brightly at me with not and happiness which enlightened my heart and soul, easily demolishing every trace of negativity inside of my very mind.

It was Candy. She stood still about a meter inside, staring happily at me with her big dark red eyes that looked identical to Mindy's and White's. Her short, light purple hair swayed freely around her face like knives dangling down from a chandelier. That front hair style... Looks incredibly like Mindy's! She's so adorable!

"Frost! You're awake!", The six year old exclaimed and ran up towards me with a cheerful smile, stopping to the left of the bed and staring up at me with one hell of an adorable smile which had enough power to kill a million men... Aww! "Where have you been?! We've all been waiting for you for so long!", She asked me enthusiastically as I looked down at her and turned my entire body to face her, completely ignoring the agonising pain that decided to electrocute me. I can't believe how much she's grown! I remember her as a five year old! Haha!

"I was asleep for a long time. Sorry for not waking up earlier", I explained to her childishly which made her sing with awe as her smile and eyes broadened... Ack... She's so cute! "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. You became a really cute girl".

She flushed a bit and giggled, blinking before taking a step back and holding her hands behind her back. "Hehe. Thank you Frost", She said and looked at the wide opened door. "Everyone's eating for you! They all want to see you come back from your sleep!",

She cried cheerfully, making me melt as I smiled and slowly pushed myself off the bed, gently placing my warm feet against the cold, tiled floor which emitted a soft slapping sound that echoed twice.

She walked towards the door, still holding her hands behind her back. I followed her, staring down at the mini-Mindy which brought back so many cherished memories of her... Her smile. Her laugh. The way she'd worry about me... How innocent she was.

Every step we took brought back another memory of her into my mind, filling my eyes with gentle tears of nostalgia that shredded my heart and caused it to throb painfully... Mindy... I remember the first time she spoke to me directly. Haha... Ah? I'm... Crying?...

The sound of my tears splashing against the floor made Candy stop in her tracks and turn around, tilting her head to the right slightly which caused her light purple hair to bounce the same way Mindy's would... Mindy... White... They're both the same person yet... Why do I feel like... My heart...

"Frost", Candy said soothingly, still holding her smile as she stared into my eyes with her light red ones, making me hum as more tears trickled down my eyes... My eye patch is soaked. She blinked, tilted her head to the other side ever so cutely and continued. "Are you thinking about big sis?", She asked me with that smile across her face... I couldn't help but to nod and feel the tears drop harder down my cheeks like calm rivers... Isn't she sad? That she lost her older sister?... She's strong... Ack... It really hurts... "You know, big sis visited us not long ago. She has white hair now. Hehe", She giggled, causing my eyes to broaden as I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, trembling to what she had just said... That's why... She's... "She calls herself White. Mum and dad love her a lot... And I'm sure you love her as well"... Dammit... I'm at my limit... I can't stop crying...

"I-I will always love her. I definitely will never let her cry", I claimed in between sobs as I opened my eyes to meet a pair of light blue ones hovering just slightly above Candy's to the left...

I smiled. The girl smiled back. Cream...

* * *

White's POV  
I sighed as I swiped upwards on my pale coloured iPhone, making the screen scroll downwards, revealing more links to recent events that happened in a twenty four hour time zone. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just something about a park murder... Well, I guess if there's nothing else to look at, it wouldn't hurt to see what happened at the park.

I rubbed my white, soft cheeks against the long, white body pillow that I cuddled with and blinked, showing hardly any emotion. This is the last thing I'll read before I sleep... It's already 2am in the morning. Damn. And tomorrow's my challenge. The fifth challenge.

Immediately, the moment I tapped on the link, a gruesome image of five laying down on the ground with blood spluttering out of their detached necks. The detail was more than just uncanny and sent powerful electrical currents down my spine... You could just see the tip of their spinal cords and their tube-like throat underneath all of that blood... How... That's... Ack... I have a little urge to drink blood again. I need to resist. Slowly, I scrolled down and once I saw the first set of words, I began to read.

"Mild Chalk Park Murder Rescue", I began within my mind, sounding loud and clear before I took in a shallow, soft breath then exhaled, tightening my arms around the pillow. "Just hours ago after the depart of Ship Chalice III, five men from the origins of Rift were killed via decapitation. Their deaths were immediate and looked perfectly executed". Eh... Something like that happened?... Drift might react violently towards this... Those people are beyond humans.

"Chaos, a close friend of Frost briefly explains the details of what happened"... H-HUAH?! That Frost! Dammit! When I told him to to stir up trouble... Ack...

"Me and my friend were just walking down the park, then we heard two child-like cries for help down the path. Instinctively, we both rushed there to see who it was and were immediately shocked to see both Sapphire and Diamond in those men's arms at gunpoint. They both were crying and the men demanded to know Frost's whereabouts which I don't know. I don't even know if he's even alive. So, threatened by the men who pointed their guns at us, I didn't have a choice but to be a hostage. I had nothing on me. My friend just stood there with an angered look and took a bullet to the right of his chest"... Frost...

"Someone managed sneak up from behind them and slashed off all of their heads in one fell swoop. Tho... I don't know where my friend went. He suddenly disappeared without a trace". That last part is obviously a lie... But Frost managed to take a bullet to the chest? Even at point blank distance he can still avoid bullets. Was something stopping him? Ahh! Enough of this! I'll scold Frost when he gets back... I hope he's alright...

* * *

Frost's POV  
"How long were you planning to stay there?", Milk asked me in a soothing, motherly tone of voice as we sat around the small fireplace, cosily sitting beside one another. Candy sat to the left of me, resting her soft head on my lap while Wish sat to the right of me, also resting her head on my lap. Both of them looked half asleep and slightly red, easily brightening up my heart and soul with everlasting warmth.

"I didn't plan to stay there any longer than six months", I calmly said with a small smile, admiring the astonishing flickering flames that whipped the air angrily. The dark brown longs crackled behind the black spiky cage with every passing second, easily being the melody of the calming moment... "Sorry I didn't tell you guys that I came back".

"That's alright. What matters more is that you're here with us right now. Time went by so fast...", Milk said softly as Chaos yawned sleepily from the far right, getting me blink and look down at the two, adorable little girls that silently rested on my lap.

I then looked up, turning my head left and right with a smile. Mindy's parents both sat shoulder to shoulder to the left of me with bright, amazing smiles that I admired greatly. They look perfect together. Candy's lucky to have such amazing parents...

In front of them, closer to the fire was Sapphire and Diamond who were already sound asleep and leaning on one another clumsily, getting me to let out a small chuckle. To the right, was Milk and Chaos who just sat next to each other without any physical contact whatsoever. To the right of them, was Milk's little sister, Cream.

"We've missed you so much", Wish yawned cutely. Haha. "I didn't see for a long time. You're so warm. Not like STAR", She said her older sister' snake with frightening edge and hate... Looks... Really can kill... Haha... Oh... That's right. Where's Ruby?

"Um... Where's Ruby?", I asked, and was immediately answered by Mindy's father, Nexus.

"She's in a different island with Frosty. They're trying to become the representatives of Leaf". Eh... Looks like it'll be a while till I'll get to see them. I hope she's alright. Both of them... Same goes for Star and Jace. Their whereabouts are unknown, but I'm as sure as hell that they're trying to do the same thing as us in a different island. "So, let's get down to business now that you're back", He said all of a sudden, making me look up and face him with a confused look plastered across my face... Huh?

"How far have you gone with our daughter?", Mindy- White's mum asked me, immediately causing me to turn red and recoil a little... Ack... Why is she asking such an embarrassing question?!

"Yeah. How far have you gone with big sis?", Candy asked me in an adorable yawn, rubbing her face against my lap... Ahhh! I could of sworn I felt my heart just snap one of my ribs! Ack!

"I-We-We haven't really... Done anything... We've just kissed a couple of times", I said shyly as my face became as red as a ripe tomato... I'm gonna have a nose bleed!

"Hey hey. What about the time you did it twice with our daughter as a girl. Don't think we don't know", White's mother said... My eyes widened and I ALMOST fainted to the immense amount of blood circulating around my face... I'm gonna die! My blood won't stop moving!

"Frost!", Nexus called, instantly making me flinch and stare up at him with widened eyes, completely focused on him...

"Y...Yes!", I replied strangely.

He smiled, blinking and thrusting his right fist in front of him as fast as lightning, giving me the thumbs up before saying the killer line that ended my night and suffering...

"Make me a grandchild!"... I blacked out... I'm so dead... I can't think anymore... White... I'm sorry... Hmm.


	10. Heart And Eye

Chapter Ten: Heart And Eye

* * *

Frost's POV  
Blood. Blood everywhere. There was not a single atom not coated in blood. Red, unlike my heart. Black, just like my soul. Demonic, just like my subconscious. As tempting as it was to enter my horrendous blood thirsty mode, I kept my composure and silently ventured through the forsaken red corridor, seeking for an answer to why I'm here. The diabolical place where bad memories are made to earn power. What am I going to get this time? Only time will tell.

The sweet smell of the blood filled my lungs with every heavy breath I took, poisoning me with a stronger urge to feed on the shredded blood. The air tasted sweeter than it smelt and had a fine texture that threatened to unleash my diabolical desires. It's weird. As much as I hate having to shed blood, I actually like it to the point where I'll bathe in it and drink it like juice. Just like my female counterpart. Except the pain becomes pleasurable and I end up becoming sadistic. But I don't end up randomly killing people... No... I can control myself. In this body however... That's almost like a lost dream.

As I ventured further into the hallway, a soft ticking noise similar to a clock began to emit from seemingly nowhere, making my heart race a little as my blood cooled down to negative zero. Scary. I couldn't tell what material the ground was made out of, let alone the walls and the ceiling. There was too much blood. At the very far end of the hallway, a soft, warm light shone brightly like a second star, acting as my guide through this uncharted corridor of gore.

Tick tock, went the clock. The sound began to have a slight ring to it, having this sort of strange vibe that struck my ear drums in a trance-like manner. That was the only noise. The song of this wretched place...

My breathing was stable. My heart's pace was normal. The warmth of my blood was slightly below average and my mind was in it's peak condition. The only thing that wasn't, were my still-existing wounds that smelt of a more sweeter, delightful blood. Even humans would be able to find the distinctive difference between mine and the ones all around me. Endlessly, I walked through the blood with the sound of a clock ringing in my ears...

It didn't take long for me to suddenly realise that no matter how much I walked towards the inviting light at the other side, almost no progress was made. Nevertheless, I still walked and thought about it. The blood on the ceiling never seemed to collapse, and the ones on the wall never dripped down like honey. It was logic defying and twisted my mentality, straining it with an array of questions that made little sense. Zero gravity? Definitely not. Solid blood? No, it's moving. Some force keeping them in place? Nope, I would've felt it. Then a strange question emerged. The very last of the bundle... The very, very last of the bundle...

What if 'time' itself is frozen?... It got me thinking. Thinking hard of the possibility. Can time really be frozen? If so, how?... I wonder... It's more plausible than every other theory available. But to be able to stop time... Slowing down time is possible but... Just how powerful do you have to be to be able to freeze time?

Suddenly, a creepy, unrivaled, uncanny voice whispered behind me into my right, light grey cat-like ear, sending unnerving chills down my spinal chord...

"What do you think happens when the gears begin to turn?". Instinctively, I spun around as fast as I could with broadened eyes that were filled with anxiety and fear.

I took a swift step back, slamming my right foot hard against the liquid-solid blood and grit my teeth, pulling both my fists up to my face in balls of capital 'H' for hurt. Colossus Fragment! The entity that lives freely within the Realm of Insanity! A Reaper... Dammit, what does HE want?

"Don't look so alarmed", The shadowy entity with red, glowing, misty eyes said as it hovered about an inch from the bloodied ground, swaying to the left and right ever so softly and elegantly. "Relax yourself. Time won't move if you're so tense", He stated, inducing a restless vibe that traveled down my spine.

"How can I relax after you tried to kill White the last time we met?", I growled painfully with so much edge that it felt as if a saw blade had left my mouth.

A swift and deadly silence fell before us, clawing at my mind and soul ruthlessly as I grit my teeth with more force and dug my nails deeply into the soft flesh of my palm to the point where it could potentially rip through. I can't stand him! I want to just end this by walking away but... My legs won't budge... Wait? My legs won't budge!

My eyes broadened by a tenfold as my fingers slowly crept away from my palm against my will. I stood there, completely silent, feeling my arms slowly pull themselves to my sides in a wide, arrow-tip stance with my fingers all spread out evenly. I couldn't move. Not an inch. It was like... I was frozen. Not by a magical force but... In TIME.

All I could move were my eyes and internal organs that functioned normally. My mouth was sealed shut, making me unable to speak, shout or scream for help... But what help am I going to get from this place? Dammit... What is he going to do to me?

Finally, after my feet were aligned perfectly side to side, he slowly hovered towards me, inflicting an abnormal amount of fear that took my internal body by storm. My blood rushed all over my body non stop and were as cold as liquid nitrogen. At about an inch away, he stopped and revealed a deathly, horrific, widened smile that consisted of seven huge white, glistening teeth on both the top and bottom row of his jaw... My pupils contracted as more fear rushed through my body, crushing everything in it's path... Including various parts of my sanity...

"Unfreeze time. If you can't then I'll have to take out your other eye and force you to", He threatened evilly... A...Ack! Argh! I can't... "Oh wait, you can't in that form. You've already accomplished everything for that. Now", He said, ending his phrase in a seductive-like manner which almost drove out my sanity. He's... Going to turn me into- Ah! Ack! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Something is... Burning inside of me! My heart! My heart is on fire! "Let's see how much you can withstand, Frost Richtofen".

"You look scared. Have you softened up?", He asked in a ghastly one of voice as my clothes began to loosen. My jet black eye patch slithered down my right cheek, revealing my right, light blue eye that wields unspeakable powers that not even I have experienced... Yet. "Your eye looks so beautiful. It's like endless time... Oh?", He said, sounding somewhat surprised as he materialised a shadowy right arm from where his right shoulder would be like disturbed flickering flames and brought it up to my face... Dammit... If only I could move! His-His hand is so cold! Ah! Get your hand off my face! "That's strange. Staring deeply into your right eye, I can see gears. White outlined gears. Haha. And in your left, I see nothing but blood". Don't mess with me! What gears do you see in me?! What blood?! Argh

"Are you getting angry, Frost? Do you not get it?", He asked me... Don't get what? Argh! To keep me at bay... In this form... Argh! I can't stand it! I feel more than just exposed! "Unfreeze time. Make those gears move. I know you can. If you don't do it under ten seconds", He said, pausing slightly as I felt his thumb brush against my damp lips... H-HEY! Argh! Let me go! T-There's no way I'm going to- No! Impossible! "I'll have you for breakfast"...

T-Ten seconds. Just ten seconds to unfreeze- H-How?! Ack... He's asking for the impossible! I can't unfreeze time!

"That's right. I forgot to give you", He said as he materialised his left arm right before my widened, horrified eyes that was filled to the brim with fear and anxiety... W...What's that... What is he holding in his hand? "This!"... Before I could even react to his swift movements, a deep, burning sensation erupted from deep within the left of my chest where a hole was breached... AHHHHHHH! I-I-I'm going to go insane! He's putting the thing inside of me! It hurts!

Tears immediately began to pour out of my widened, light red and light blue eyes as blood poured out of me and drenched my black attire entirely... My pants slipped off, revealing just the bottom of my black boxers which were tilted slightly to the right... I felt my blood trickle down my thighs, inducing a strange feeling that made my face turn slightly red as my entire mind screamed in pain... I-I can't! It hurts! My heart! Ah! Don't touch- AAAAHHHHHH!... My ribs snapped under the sheer force of the light blue, hard, spherical object pressing down against it... They impaled various organs around my body, including my lungs which strained me of air and caused black spots to invade my vision... I'm... Going to die!

"Just like your eye, I'm going to replace your heart, Maiden of Time", He said before a surge of pain struck me as if a nuke had been set off within my heart... And without any warning, my body ceased to function... Nothing but blackness... It's so cold... But within the cold darkness, I heard his voice one final time...

"As much as you hate to kill, you can't help but to unleash it"... That's... So true...

* * *

Sino's POV  
The way Syringe sliced those bullets in the air said it all. No matter what excuse he has, that's Frost. Heck, that's even his technique! They live in dorm four huh... I might pay them a visit. But first, I need to go check out on Shora... Hehe. I want to show him how much I've improved.

I lay prone on the soft, lively green grass of the field, holding tightly onto my light green, oversized sniper rifle that rested easily on it's integrated bipod. The sun was just beginning to rise up over the mountainous peaks from my right, making me smile as I tilted my head towards the right

and closed my left eye, staring down into the long scope that sat above my weapon. Silent was everything. Not even a stroke of air managed to make noise. Through the lens of the scope, I could see just the tip of a small bottle of coca cola sitting on a wooden picnic bench. Child's play. I don't even have to hold my breath. It was one mile away, nothing too hard. An easy shot to begin the day!

Swiftly aligning my jet black cross-hair just slightly above the head of the bottle, I smiled and pulled down the mechanical trigger which immediately initiated a combustion reaction within the chamber of my weapon. I pushed my right shoulder forward, fighting back the gentle recoil as the loud, unparalleled explosive noise ejected from the barrel with the lead bullet that hit my target perfectly. The bottle went flying back behind the bench, getting me to take in a deep breath of air as I opened both my eyes and looked over my gun. Grey, toxic smoke funnelled out horizontally from the muzzle break before slowly drifting upwards to space. Hmhm! What else can I shoot? Oh! Is that Chaos? Hehe. I'll shot a bullet just past her ears to scare her.

I looked back down through my scope and bit the bottom of my lip, pulling the cross-hair just above her head where her amazing, fury, cat-like ears resided looking as harmless as ever. Haha! She's so adorable! I wonder what her reaction will be!

Steadily, I followed her perfectly, smiling all the way with my right index finger gently stroking the mechanical trigger which felt as smooth as ice... Then I managed to see someone's hand appear just at the right edge of my scope, immediately causing me to flick the cross-hair onto whoever it was... I blinked, grinding my white teeth together and gulped, knowing exactly who it was.

The person who walked behind Chaos, was non other than a girl who looked incredibly familiar... Bingo. He had light red eyes and light blue ones that seemed to have some sort of illusion effect. It was like... There were gears moving within her right eye and blood rushing in her left. She wore some strange clothing. Or should I say, the exact same ones Syringe wore before he left the other night... That's him. Definitely... Haha!

I held the cross-hair right at her head, a little higher to where her ears would be if she was a HUMAN. Syringe, I know exactly who you are. Frost Richtofen... Once I shoot, I bet she'll pull out her sword and slice my bullet before it hits her. I know she can... So that's why... I'm going to shoot her head!

I hope you're ready Frost. No, I know you're ready. That smile on your face is just a cover up. You know I'm here... And now! EAT THIS!

As hard as I could, I pulled the trigger with a smile plastered across my face, fighting back the recoil as the bullet ejected out from the barrel and hurdled straight towards Frost. Haha! She's going to pull out her sword right... NOW!-

My smile dropped suddenly and my eyes both widened in pure horror to what just happened... She... Didn't... Pull her sword out?... She didn't even react to the bullet? The noise?...

The bullet... Entered her skull and exited it... Cleanly. Her body immediately collapsed to the right, dead... I-What... N-No way... She... Died... I was completely lost for words and my mental state began to drop dramatically as my eyes began to swell in tears...

"FROST?!", I heard Chaos scream out at the top of her lungs as I let to of my gun and slammed both my hands against the grass, grasping onto it in between my fingers in anger and guilt... I'm... A murderer. I killed... One of my closest friends... How... No! I-I need to go to Chaos! I need to apologise for the rest of my life in front of her! I... Can't atone for this sin! "W-WHAT?!", I hear Chaos scream out in pure utter shock, causing me to flinch and fiddle with my gun before I looked through the scope one final time... My jaw dropped... Déjà vu... No way...

What I saw, was Frost... And she was standing up... Looking like nothing had happened to her... It's... Like before... She stabbed herself through the skull and survived. Let alone took more than three hundred bullets and still stood as if they were nothing... I can't believe it...


	11. Cafe Blood

Chapter Eleven: Cafe Blood

* * *

Frost's POV  
"You sure nothing's wrong with you?!", Sino cried in concern as she shook me by the shoulders back and forth. Eh... Hehe.

"I don't know myself either", I claimed, staring into her eyes with a small, friendly smile which caused her to stop shaking me and take a step back. "I guess I really am physically resistant".

"No figure. How else would you still be alive?", Black said to me in a smart-assed manner that flicked on a little annoyance within me. No wonder Phase hates her guts.

"WOW! Just how loud do you guys want to be in the morning?!", Chaos screeched from within the kitchen, to the far left of us. I sat beside White on the yellow couch adjacent to the TV while Black sat on the one in front of us beside Res. Phase sat motionless on the one to the left with Melody.

"Shuddup Chaos!", Melody snapped back as Sino continued to stare into my light red and light blue eyes with fear and confusion written all over her face like an open book... She doesn't have to be so worried. I'm completely fine. "Be a good girl and keep washing dishes!". Yikes.

"Come here and let me wash that mouth of yours!", Chaos cried as Sino blankly blinked and let out a loud sigh of relief, sounding like she FINALLY understands that I'm entirely fine. She walked to the left of me, spun around and sat down on the comfy cushions that wheezed out air and shook the couch very slightly.

"Talk back to me, and you'll get an extra WEEK of being a girl!", Melody threatened. Damn... I feel sorry for Chaos. She went silent and stayed silent, not wanting to provoke Melody in any way possible, less she wants to stay as a girl for the rest of her days... That's like hell on earth... Even I'm having a hard time hiding my inner feelings. These girly reactions and all are too much for me! Not mention my voice and my... Er... Body parts...

"Is it really ok for her?", Res asked in worry, sounding a little upset.

I smiled softly and turned to face Melody who looked like she was holding back an entire year's worth of laughter. Hahaha!

"Pfft! Chaos can handle anything. There was this one time he managed to survive shopping with Star and I. You need steel nuts to go through that!", Melody exclaimed, leaving Res speechless and Phase nodding frantically in approval as if she personally has experienced it. Hehe. Phase looks so adorable when she nods her head like that... Ack! What am I thinking?!... These girly thoughts are beginning to strangle me!

"Wanna go shopping Frost?", White asked me in an innocent voice from right as I felt her soft hands wrap around my right wrist, causing my face to turn a slight red. Slowly, with a warm smile, I turned to face her and nodded positively, getting her to hum cheerfully. She's adorable! "Good luck guys with the challenge!", White cried to the others before she stood up and dusted herself with both her hands. "Me and Frost are just going to go shopping. Do you guys want us to bring something back?".

"Some minced meat and soda. We need to throw a party right after WE win!", Melody said, making me look towards her and smile softly as she glared at Sino who chuckled lightly.

"You? Beat us? I wouldn't be so sure. Having Frost on your side doesn't mean that you have the upper hand. Don't you dare lose today's challenge. I want to rub victory into your faces", Sino stated sharply, causing an intense, heated, incredibly blood chilling atmosphere to surround us and starve us of oxygen...

"I think we better leave now. The thing is going to start soon", White whispered into my right, light grey cat-like ear which caused it to twitch and get me to turn around to face her.

"Hold on guys! I'm coming with you!", Chaos yelled from the kitchen. Haha. "We have to get out of here before the next World War starts!", Chaos exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh to what she said, closing my eyes and enjoying the vibrations travelling around my body before I ceased dramatically and opened my eyes... White?

"Your eyes are so... Pretty... Did you do something to them?", White asked me as she literally had her face about an INCH away from mine. Her eyes stared right into mine, drilling right down to the core as her pink, soft tongue licked the bottom of her damp lip... Her eyes are so beautiful... "Wow... Open your mouth...", She whispered, flushing a strawberry red colour. I did as she said, slightly parting my lips and teeth, staring into each other's eyes with passion and lust for love... Suddenly, without warning, she lunged herself onto me and mashed her lips with mine...

I melted and couldn't help but to release a meek moan that caused her to wrap her hands around my wrists to lock me in place... This feeling... It's so good... Ack... Wait... The others are watching!

"Mmmite", I tried saying her name during the kiss, but she pressed harder, making me moan again which caused my face to flush a hard red. What's happening to her?... To me? I feel so weak... I can barely move myself. Oh no... My legs are ready to give in... Please... Then I felt it. Her wet, slimy tongue slowly wriggled its way through my lips and into my mouth, causing me to moan exceptionally loudly which was probably music to Melody's ears... "Mmmop", I tried to say stop, but because of her tongue, it was impossible...

"So that's one of your weak spots", Melody said from far behind, causing me to jolt in fright and try to break out of the kiss, but White proved to be the dominant one and kept me in place, tightening her hands around my wrist by a tenfold... No more... "You look so innocent and pitiful Frost. I wonder how you'll look on the bed"...

"Mmm!", I moaned, feeling White's pale, furry cat-like tail slowly slither itself around my body, wrapping my arms in a loop as she let to of my hands and placed them to the sides of my head, pulling me harder against her face... My legs... I'm going to fall! Her tongue... Won't stop flailing inside of my mouth! Please no more!

"I would pay a thousand dollars just to see her face when she's being caressed", Black claimed somewhat sadistically. Guys...

"I'll pay double", PHASE said... Not her too...

"But caressing Frost will be hard. She'll probably start crying...", Black sighed. My legs!

I dropped down onto the floor, slamming my back against the wooden floorboards as White still held onto me and slid cleanly in between my legs... I can't react anymore... Her kiss is draining me of all my energy.

"Seeing Frost cry while you touch her is the best. Imagine it. She's begging for you to stop with tears running down her face, then wants you to hug her because she wants to feel loved", Melody said... You... Pervert!

"Ahh! That... I would love to see her like that... Let's try it on Chaos. She looks a little like Frost", Black said...

"Hey, what's happening to you guys?", Res asked worriedly.

"Oh, this is normal", Sino mumbled, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"If you guys even TRY to get close to me, you got another thing coming! I'll throw this knife at you!", Chaos cried... My head... I feel so drowsy... No... I'm drowning... "MELODY! Ah! Don't! TAKE THIS!"... Ack... I'm blacking out. What a pitiful, embarrassing way to be defeated... I think I understand what Litch meant about me being fragile in this body... I can barely stand a kiss like this...

* * *

White's POV  
The constant clanking and chattering filled the coffee scented air beautifully. With every whiff I took, all of the negative thoughts flushed out of my system with ease. Me, Chaos and Frost sat inside of the island's biggest cafe which was owned by the one and only, Shard. Hehe. She even gave us one of the best tables in the house!

The whole interior was made out of wood and glass. The floorboards were polished and had a really nice glossy effect which reflected most of the things in the cafe. The walls were also made of wood and at about every metre there was a glass window pane which revealed the busy streets of the city. The roof had seven long skylights that reached from the front of the cafe to the very back. Where we sat, was near the centre of the cafe. To my far right, after all of the many occupied seats and tables, was the counter where Shard herself stood and to my far left, was the main entrance where an automatic sliding glass for was fitted. Our tables were made out of fine, somewhat soft wood and our wooden chairs had white leathery, comfy cushions

On the table, right at the centre, was a small jug of sugar cubes and to the sides of it were glass vials of salt and pepper. Such a luxurious place! And best of all, everything here is affordable!

"What's wrong?", I asked both Chaos and Frost who sat on the left and right side of the square table from me, both with reddened faces and staring down at the table in embarrassment.

Frost blinked, placing both her hands onto the table and over lapped them before explaining what was wrong with them.

"They won't stop staring at us", She uttered meekly, looking up at me and smiled softly, getting me to also smile.

"Yeah. The guys at the table behind you", Chaos said shyly.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad's going to happen", I said assuringly which made Chaos smile and nod, appreciating my encouragement.

"Thanks. I feel much better", She said, then looked over at Frost. "Frost, how strong is your magic in that body?".

Frost blinked, looking surprised to what she said then turned to face her.

"Well... It depends. It I'm not trying, then I can at least destroy this cafe. I don't really know how far I could go. Maybe, if went insane I could destroy this entire island", Frost explained... Woah...

"What about in your other body?", Chaos asked. Frost opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something but stopped, letting out only a small squeak. "It's alright. You don't have to force yourself".

"No. I just... Remembered something", Frost said with a bright smile.

"In my normal body, I'm much stronger. Heck, I even need an eye patch to contain my powers... I don't want to explain what could happen if I were to go insane and take off the eye patch".

"Eh... The other night when we were held hostage... Why did you look... Hesitant?", Chaos asked, sounding serious as the atmosphere suddenly intensified.

"Because... I remembered what White said a while ago... But when they fired at me and hurt Sapphire, I couldn't forgive them", Frost said with some edge, looking back down at the table in anger as she curled her hands onto balls of hurt. "When I killed them, you don't know how much I enjoyed it. And how much I hated it"... Frost...

We didn't speak much after that. We just sat there, waiting for our dishes to be served but that didn't happen. With every minute that passed, Frost got more and more unsettled and upset for the long wait that took a negative effect on her mind. As for Chaos, she seemed unaffected. Same for me. But it wasn't only the unsettled nature that she shown. She has a worried look to her face, like she knew something was up... Huh?

Scratching... Muffled voices... I can hear something from my far right... I blinked and was about to turn my head to see what was happening at the counter, but was stopped by Frost who immediately lunged her left arm onto my shoulder. I nearly flinched. The look in her eyes said it all... Her right, light blue eye... They're partly glowing and something's moving inside. Like... Gears?

"Don't look. They're already suspecting you and Chaos", Frost whispered in a serious tone of voice that caused me to gulp and broaden my eyes... What? "Don't pull out any electrical devices. We don't want to cause a panic. Listen to every word I say".

"What's happening Frost?", Chaos asked in a frightened tone of voice.

"There're people in here with weapons", She claimed, blinking and narrowing her eyes very slightly in what looked like anger. "They have weird compasses in their hands. Are they looking for something?".

I grit my teeth in utter anger and frustration to what she said. Those bastards... They want her. They're not going to stop.

"Frost, let's get out of here", I said as I placed both my hands against the table and was about to get up, but she immediately grasped my right wrist and pulled me down with all her might... It hurt, but the shock I received replaced it... Frost? "Why?".

"They're outside. They have the place surrounded. What do they want? If they end up firing at anyone then I'll resort to violence", Frost stated with a small smile plastered across her face which caused my pupils to contract... Something within me began to twist and turn in anger... My blood rose up in temperature, my mind blanked out a couple of times in madness to that wretched smile plastered across her face... I won't let her! I don't want her to end up suffering!

"If you dare to shed a single drop of blood, then you have another thing coming!", I suddenly screamed out hoarsely at the top of my lungs at Frost as I stood up from my chair, pulled my right hand away from hers and slammed it down against the table. "I'll take you on right here right now FROST!".

"White!", Chaos exclaimed as she got up and slammed both her hands against the wooden table and stared at the both of us with her light red eyes that were filled to the brim with fear and anxiety to what was going on. "Calm down!". How the fuck can I calm down with Frost suddenly smiling the moment she mentions bloodshed?! I don't want her to cry!

"I can't help it!", Frost suddenly erupted in fury, pushing herself up and away from the table as the constant clanking and conversations held around the cafe ceased as all eyes were drawn to us. "It happens! I don't know why! Don't pick on me because of my nature!", She yelled angrily and looked ready to cry... Frost... Dammit! I'll knock the blood lust right out of her fucking head!

"EAT THIS!", I cried and lunged myself over the table towards her with my right fist reeled to the side of my head in an attempt to strike her down in one brutal move... Then something happened... A sharp pain struck my stomach... Time seemed to slow down as I stared into Frost's eyes... Her right eye... The gears are moving slowly. Ack... Blood?... There's blood floating in front of my face?... No... Someone shot me...

Frost's POV  
"SURROUND HER!", I heard men shout from both sides as I stared down at White who lay on the ground, barely breathing with a large hole in the centre of her stomach... How... Horrible... Why did... They shoot? Why did they fucking shoot her?!

"Hey! White?! White?!", I exclaimed as I dropped down to my knees and immediately cradled her, feeling the tears hiding behind my eyes begin to overflow and drizzle down my cheeks like waterfalls... Her eyes were wide open, and so was her wound... I could literally see the floor through her... Her organs... White... It's my fault... It's all my fault! If only I didn't want to kill! I can still save her! "Hang on! H-Here! I'll heal you! Just hold on!"... She just wanted to go shopping... Supposed to be fun!... I'll... I'll...

"CHAOS! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!", Someone on a megaphone exclaimed... And as ordered, Chaos did so. She doesn't have to abilities right now to take them on... If they touch Chaos as well, then I'll kill them instantly. I won't leave any of them alive!

Using my magical powers, I channeled them straight into White's body which caused her to become outlined in a faint yellow glow as the hole in her body quickly regenerated, effectively allowing her breathing to stabilise... I'm sorry if that hurt White... I truly am...

"Well well well!", I heard someone say in a heavy metallically modified voice which sounded like someone speaking behind a whole set of iron armour from my far right which caused my eyes to widen a little... Dammit... "Looks like we've hit two birds with one stone boys! Double the pay tonight!"...

I didn't move. I just held White in my arms and stared down at her as the cries of children and women filled the air along with the strong smell of metal killing my sense of smell in an agonising manner. She stared up at me, softly smiling and rubbing her face against my right forearm... I could tell that she wanted to cry... That she wanted to stop me from doing anything reckless... I won't... I'll... Do this right...

The footsteps of the many armed men ceased, taking their positions in various places as their shadows consumed us. I heard one of their guns rattle as they held the barrel against the back of my head, threatening me in the most cowardly way imaginable. Bastards... I can't let myself go overboard. It'll only hurt me... And White. She's the last person I want to see cry.

"Get up!", The man with the metallic voice commanded me, making me grit my teeth and gently place White down on the ground before I silently stood up and scanned the room with my eyes only, not moving an inch less I wanted to have my brains blown out. Literally. "Heh! Turn around!", He exclaimed and at once, even tho I was hesitant, I did so... I don't want to act too rash less I want to- ACK! AH! My stomach!...

I grit my teeth and recoiled to the immense punch sent to my gut, holding onto my stomach for a good five seconds before the pain subsided and left me perfectly fine... Physical resistance... I'll have to act as if I'm still in pain. I don't want him to figure anything out...

Before me, was a man decked out in full, massive dark purple armour which looked incredibly tough and durable. Potentially melee resistant. In his right hand, was a giant black blade with red stripes running down the middle of the iron sword, giving it a menacing look...

"To think the person who defeated Lord Charcoal, Overturn, Forsheer and the three Guardians would be such an easy catch. How soft have you become?! Come quietly with us to the Clock Tower and we won't hurt you nor anyone else. Resist, and we'll do whatever it takes to break you..."... No choice then... But I need to make sure that they keep their word. I'll put up a barrier in front of everyone just in case they open fire... A barrier that'll reflect any projectile back with twice the force.

"I'll come with you", I said, staring down the barrel of one of his comrade's shotgun with angered eyes... All of the men wore the same purple armour, only was it less larger than THIS man's one... "If you shoot, then I'll-"... Before I could finish speaking, the chatter of gunfire filled the air as children cried and mothers screamed out in pure utter fear of dying... Bastards! I won't show anymore mercy!

I grit my teeth and felt my rage build up within me as I unleashed my magic upon them all at once, creating a huge light blue magical circle to suddenly materialise underneath us all which frightened the armed men immensely. Inside his circle, I can control everything. I own everything!

"What?!", The man exclaimed to the sight of his men dying one by one by their own bullets as their bodies spilt out their red life essence all over my circle, causing a smile to creep onto my face and my heart to thump in ecstasy... It smells so sweet! The blood of those who deserve to die! Ahahaha! More!

Just thinking about bloodshed made sharp shards of ice fire out from my magic circle and shred all those who were deemed evil into nothing but minced meat... Their organs splattered all over the place... Their flesh were almost like tattered cloth... And their blood painted the entire cafe red... AHAHAHAHA! When was the last time I was able to do this?! Oh how I've missed doing this! To kill those who deserve it in the most unnatural way! AHAHAHAHA!

They were all dead... And everyone else, were scarred for life... Hehe. Their faces... They're priceless! Humans are so fragile when it comes to death! Ahahaha! Look

at all this blood! Not even their armour could save them from my magic!

"FROST RICHTOFEN!", White screamed out at the top of her lungs behind me in pure utter anger which silenced everyone and everything for good. My heart skipped a beat to the sudden uproar of her voice, chilling my blood and forcing my smile to broaden slightly which revealed my razor sharp, white, glistening teeth.

Swiftly, I spun around and watched the tip of her pale, glowing sword work its way towards my face as she made a full charge with a deathly lunge. Moon's Rhythm. A beautiful blade created during the birth of the colours. Haha! Bring it on!

Time SEEMED to slow down in the corner of my eyes. Everyone was as still as set concrete, completely unmoving. But White was the opposite of that...

I grit my teeth and just BARELY twisted my body to the left as her razor sharp, glistening blade sped right past my face and just managed to slice some loose strands of my jet black hair. I was dumbfounded, immensely shock with her unparalleled speed... I didn't make a move, neither did she. She kept her blade straight and pointing towards my left. Slowly, I drew my eyes to hers and saw tears flowing down her soft, creamy cheeks... White?...

The urge to kill suddenly left me as sorrow crept up into my mind and started to eat at me, gnawing at my actions and trying to force me to reflect on what I had just done...

Swiftly and in the blink of an eye, her blade ripped through my stomach and exited behind me, just barely missing my spinal chord by a terrifying inch to the right... Blood pumped up my throat and spat out from my mouth along with my agonising screams that echoed throughout the entire cafe eerily... It hurts! Argh! She's... Using her magic to wound me! Ack!...

No matter how much it hurt, I endured it, letting White inflict as much pain into me to her heart's content... I didn't cry, nor did I say make any noise... I knew all too well that I deserved this.

My blood spilled onto the floor as my circle of magic suddenly disappeared into nothingness. Chaos could be heard comforting some children in the background of the chocking silence...

Then, it was broken... Shattered glass...

"Why did you kill them? Why do you always resort to murder?", White trembled as those words left her mouth, staring deeply into my eyes with her saddened, tearful light red ones that induced a frightening amount of guilt into my very heart and soul... "You'll end up suffering after this! You know that! You always blame yourself and regret everything right after!", She cried... White... I didn't know that it hurt her so much that she... Would inflict a permanent wound onto me...

"I... Just can't help it... It's my nature", I said, coughing out some more blood that tasted as sweet as honey.

"Then change it!", White stated in anger, twisting the blade slightly towards the left which caused me to cringe and grunt in pure utter agony. "If it's too hard, then I'll help you! You're always doing things alone! You even left us for six months! FROST!", She cried as she began to glow all of a sudden and her blade ventured deeper and deeper into my body as the blade's magic began to excavate me, permanently rupturing my organs and flesh... This is bad... I really am going to die if this keeps up!... I... Can't... Breathe... "Sorry, but you're going to SLEEP!".


	12. Near The Final Challenge

Chapter Twelve: Near The Final Challenge

* * *

White's POV  
The trees rattled and shook tremendously as the grass swayed and danced to the harsh winds of the early morning. Shallow chattering filled the air, talking about exciting battles from the last few days that got them excited. Today, in a couple of hours, is our battle. The final battle that'll prove our worth to the princesses and to get us one step closer towards our goal.

Me, Frost, Black, Res, Chaos, Melody and Phase stood to the far right of the wooden stage which was in the shape of a trapezium, completely polished down and sanded to as smooth as ice. The sun shone brightly behind us, just above the mountains far behind as we stared down at our fellow colleagues with confident smiles. In the middle of the stage, was non other than Coal himself standing behind a slender black pole which held a microphone up to his face. I have very vague memories about him, but I do remember frost plunging a sword into his chest.

He looked proud and completely easy-going, wearing his black school buttoned up shirt and black trousers, his blonde spiky hair resembling daggers made of gold. About three quarters of the school are in love with him. Thankfully, I'm the twenty five percent that can repel him. After all, I have Frost.

Far down, all the way to the left of the stage, were our opponents who had stunning confidence shimmering out of them. Sino, their leader, cradled a large, light green sniper rifle in her arms which attracted many eyes to her side. Trying to get favourites before the battle starts, eh. I don't know what they're planning at... Do they get some kind of an advantage?

The people that stood beside her shoulder to shoulder, were her proud, cheerful-looking team mates. Yellow, Blue, Red, Orange and Purple... A deadly good combination. Especially with Purple, or should I say VORTEX being the Maiden of Wisdom. With her brains and the fluid complex combination of their powers combined, we have little to no chance of winning if this turns out to be an all out brawl. Frost has to limit himself greatly in order to hide his identity. Tho, I'm not certain if he will but it'll be best if he did. The public already knows that Frost is in this island somewhere and think that HE'S a SHE. It's even harder when they all know that WE know exactly where he is... And for some strange reason... The people aren't angered, but instead, thankful? I don't understand humans sometimes...

A stiff silence swept across the grassy plains with a cold gust of air gently brushing against the sharp tips of the razor sharp, light green grass which caused it to dance freely. It choked us. Both our group and Sino's. It twisted and strained us of oxygen as anticipation and anxiety began to eat us away with every passing second that felt like years. Then, Coal took in a deep breath of air through his mouth, filling in his lungs with as much air as possible before exhaling through his nose and cleared his throat. The silence shattered immensely. It was like a glass panel was dropped and left to infinitely shatter until even the atoms were destroyed...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you the final challenge between Melody's team and Sino's!", Coal cried out win enthusiasm into the microphone which was immediately answered by the massive crowd that were filled to the brim with excitement and adrenaline, screaming out at the top of their lungs. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Let's give a round of applause to both these teams for making it so far!".

"WOHO!", The crowd cheered and began to clap frantically, making my face flush a little in embarrassment. I hate large crowds like these.

"So noisy", Frost complained from the right of me with a depressed sigh as their claps slowly softened. "My ears are ringing".

"I feel you man. My ears want to explode", Chaos muttered in agony, making Res and Black giggle childishly right before Coal continued his announcement.

"First thing's first! The battlefield! Last night you all had a vote to choose one of the five listed arenas where the grand final would take place!"... Here it comes... "It will be held right here in our very school grounds!"... My jaw dropped and my eyes widened to what he just said... H-Here?! But- "And the game will be One Or All!".

The crowd immediately screamed in excitement and joy as Frost and Chaos grunted to the insanely high decibels that threatened their very hearing. One Or All... Dammit. The game's in their favour. It's an all out battle but with one person sitting out from each side who can only come in either when their entire team is unable to continue fighting OR they defeat the opposing team. No doubt Frost is going to sit out... We can't have him revealing his identity on accident. All the more reason we need to win. If we lose, it's a six on one against Frost. If we win, then it's six on one in our favour. We better not screw this up!

"Screw that. A One For All challenge is basically a one on five if we're up against them with a team like ours", Black complained, barely audible to the continuous cheers and claps of the crowd that echoed freely. "We can only have two of our own weapons equipped at all times and using magic WITHOUT a weapon is illegal in this challenge! Such a strain!".

"Tell me about it. I won't be able to heal you guys", I managed to hear Res sigh. "Nor will White be able to throw down barriers against their attacks. We're not going to win".

"I'll take note of that", Frost said. "What's the catalyst?".

"Complete areal bombardment with combined magic", Res answered... Is... Is she psychic or something?! Then again... That's probably the easiest way for them to take us out... Dammit... Without a shield, let alone a barrier we won't be able to withstand a bombardment like that! We're even fighting on a flat battlefield! Ack! It all comes down to Frost having to save us at the very end!

* * *

Frost's POV  
"Sino! Come to the microphone and tell our lovely crowd what weapons you're going to be using!", Coal cried as the audience began to whistle and clap relentlessly hard. Eh... I looked over to my left, eyeing Sino who slowly walked up to the microphone at the centre of the stage. With every step, the crowd got quieter and quieter until she stood right at the microphone stand, tightly holding into her sniper rifle in her arms close to her chest and spoke.

"This and a machine pistol", Was what she said. A machine pistol, eh. I wonder what her fighting style will be.

"Next! Yellow!", Coal cried. The audience didn't react vocally, but instead, with their faces. The amount of excitement shown brought their faces is uncanny and unsettling.

Yellow walked up to the middle of the stage as Sino walked down to her group, both smiling brightly. In between her fingers, were shiny golden knives that reflected the early morning sun in a mesmerising manner. That's right. Yellow's focuses on hand-to-hand combat.

"My two daggers", She said and winked to the audience before happily walking back.

"Red!".

Red walked to the middle of the stage completely unarmed. So you don't need to show your weapons. You can just mention them...

"Two shields", Was her answer before heading back somewhat timidly. Haha. How cute.

"Orange!".

Slowly, she began to walk up, shaking a little with stage fright. Once she was behind the mic, she spoke shyly.

"J-Just my Bombard"... Bombard? That must be her special weapon... That name hints it's uses.

"Blue!", Coal cried which caused Orange to jolt in fright, almost screaming which caused the crowd to laugh at her. I felt kinda sorry for her. She reminds me of myself a LONG time ago before I joined the Games.

"C'mon Orange", Blue sighed, shaking her head left and right which caused her long, elegant DARK blue hair to bounce in a fascinating manner. Huh? I remember her hair being LIGHT blue... "It's alright".

"Y-Yep", Orange mumbled before walking back to the others. It's hard to describe their hair styles from this distance. Blue's hair looks like it's tied up into a long razor sharp pony tail that reached down to her thighs.

"My Blue Luster and my Marumasa!", She said loudly into the mic, gazing at us with a dreaded smile plastered across her face. Blue... When was the first time I met her? Oh... Haha. That time when she tried to kill me. And Red was my opponent the next day... Tho she had a different weapon... It was... A rocket launcher?

"Finally, Purple!"... Vortex. A Maiden and a Colour. One of a kind. Just like Star.

As Blue began to walk away, Vortex walked up towards the centre of the stage collectively, smiling softly and eyeing our team with her light purple eyes that held infinite knowledge. A formidable foe with a heavy weakness. If she takes a direct hit, then it's over for her. Knowledge is her strength. Strength is her weakness. If... That makes sense.

"Vortex... Depending on what she's going to use, we might have a chance", Melody said in a concerned tone of voice as we watched Vortex stand behind the microphone confidently and take in a deep breath of air before finally, speaking...

"Lightning Rod", She said humbly. "Nothing else".

"Yep, we lose", Melody sighed frustratedly.

"Now! For Melody's team! Melody! You're up first!", Coal exclaimed as Vortex walked back... Hmm... I wonder how I'm going to introduce myself. I have plans for this match. Big ones. This'll be my first big movement. I'll just claim two swords only. Nothing less and nothing more.

"Let's get this rolling", Melody cleared her throat.

* * *

White's POV  
I'm so relieved... For a second there I thought that he was going to yell out his name. Good. He still wants to lay low for as long as possible.

I stood in the midst of the light green, young grassy plains with Melody, Black, Chaos and Res by my side, all holding our weapons in a defensive position as we waited for the battle

to commence. Frost sat far to the right with Phase, just in front of the terribly loud crowd that cheered us on. Our chances of winning are second to non since we don't have at for defence. Res can't fight so it'll be a four on five. But that doesn't matter as long as we do our best.

Anxiously, I watched the other team stand a good fifty meters away from us with their weapons out and ready to take us on at full force. These guys want to be the Princesses's team just as much as we do. Argh!

* * *

Frost's POV  
Let the games begin! At once, a loud, medieval horn was blown which ignited the crowd to frantically scream and yell out in enthusiasm from right behind me, causing me to cringe and watch White and the others hold their ground as Yellow and Red made a full charge towards them. Haha! This is is going to be great!

* * *

Phase's POV  
The battle is going to start soon... If Frost is right, this will be over in just under five minutes...

* * *

Frost's POV  
"That's a smart strategy", Phase hummed to the right of me as we watched the battle commence from a good thirty meters away from where we sat on the light green grassy field. "They have two as an attacking force while another two provide supporting fire from the back with one backup player".

"But that won't stop us", I chimed in with a smile as White immediately clashed with Red, causing a strong shock wave to emit and blast fine ribbons of grass into the air as the crowd went wild. "Not when I have you by my side".

"You idiot. Don't make misunderstand", Phase mumbled in a timid manner, taking in a shallow breath before releasing a soft sigh which was almost impossible to hear due to the screams of excitement emitting from right behind. "Be careful with what you say around girls", She warned. Haha.

Black's POV  
Yellow lunged straight towards me with unmatched lightning speed, both her blades held far behind her by the sides, causing me to grip tightly onto the black, rubbery handle and hold the tip of the blade just in front of my face, levelled to my eyes.

Once she was a good metre away from me, I pushed forward, slapping the sharp edge of my sword against her daggers that immediately reacted to my movements, blocking my attack which created a brilliant show of blue, red and yellow firework to shoot out. The crowd screamed with joy and excitement, inducing some adrenaline into my very bloodstream which I used to send a devastating leg swipe with my right foot.

As expected, she sensed it and sprung herself into the air, breaking free of the clash as I took a small step back and transformed my sword into a glowing, pulsating black cannon that wrapped itself around my right arm all the way to just below my elbow.

"Check", I said with a devilish grin to Yellow who's eyes widened a tenfold in utter shock to how easily she fell for my trap. Haha. No matter how fast or strong you are, if you're stuck in mid air then you're done for. Especially at this range with my Night's Melody!

Pulling down the trigger that my right index finger was wrapped around from within the weapon, an instant light blue ball of compressed, extremely dangerous energy was fired with one hell of a loud supersonic boom which muffled my ears greatly and caused the grass around us to explode and flung right into the air. Haha! Goodbye Yellow!

"DISQUALIFIED! BLACK IS OUT!", Coal cried out at the top of his lungs from the left side of the battlefield, causing my eyes to widen in pure horror as realisation slapped me across the face with a metal bullet... Almost literally...

Sino managed to fire a bullet at my ball of energy before it could make it halfway to the frightened Yellow who thought her life was going to end. Ack... Dammit.

My ball imploded with the bullet, rupturing the time and space within it's vicinity before completely compressing itself into a tiny black ball that exploded into nothingness... That would've killed her. I feel so bad for her.

"Sorry! Are you ok?!", I immediately cried, completely concerned about Yellow's health as she landed back down on the grass with a soft, small smile and slightly teary eyes that shredded my soul.

"Y-Yeah. That was too close... Don't ever do that again, please. I really thought I was going to die there", She said meekly. Ack...

"I'm sorry... Here", I said, making my sword disappear into nothingness as I approached her and wrapped my arms around her warm body. She squirmed a little, probably embarrassed by the fact that the whole SCHOOL is watching us and letting out 'Aww's'. Hehe. "But don't think you've just won yet"...

"Why's that?", She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough".

* * *

White's POV  
This is- Argh! Sino and Blue won't let me move! Their attacks are more than just- Ouch!

I grit my teeth, trying to keep a steady grip on my pale, sturdy blade as they fired countless bullets at my sword, destroying every opportunity of attacking Red who didn't stop throwing punches at me. I let her, knowing that if I retaliate then it's a bullet to my stomach... This is hard without the freedom of magic! Dammit!... This is my loss right here... It's all up to Melody and Chaos right now.

* * *

Melody's POV  
NOPE! I got down on my knees the moment Yellow and Red both decided to gang up on me and dropped my crystal bow to the side.

"Eh?", Yellow blankly said with confusion.

"I SURRENDER!", I cried, staring down at the light green grass that up close resembled knives. I can't win without fucking magic! I can't even draw arrows!

"Ah... Then... Chaos?", Red asked as scrunching approached from up ahead.

"We surrender", Chaos sighed... That Chaos... Why the fuck is he surrendering?! He can still fight, can't he?! "Without your magic, you won't be able to withstand my attacks. Sorry"... CHAOS! You- ARGH!

"Chaos! What the hell are you doing?! It'll all be up to Syringe!", I yelled angrily, pulling my head up to see him standing in between Red and Yellow with a small smile cross his face.

"Don't think I don't know that. Besides, he knew this would happen", Chaos immediately replied.

"Syringe? You mean that guy who wears the black eyepatch?", Yellow hummed curiously.

"That's the one", Chaos sighed.

"Haha! You guys are going to lose then! There's no hope left if it's only him against us!", Yellow laughed... I smiled, almost chuckling before pulling myself up from the ground and taking a slow step back. Frost will beat them. I know it.

* * *

Frost's POV  
"We didn't lose by an areal attack?", Res asked no one in particular as she and the others walked up towards me with small smiles of hope, except for her. I blinked, exhaling out the carbon dioxide within my lungs and walked towards them with my own smile which made White turn a gentle red.

"Something I did must've changed the outcome", I stated, staring into her light blue eyes that were filled with disappointment due to the fact that she did NOTHING to help the team. It's not her fault. Using your own magic isn't allowed...

"I guess", She sighed, walking right past me to the left as the crowd silently watched us from behind, muttering with one another about the battle and about me particularly. "Do your best", I managed to hear her which made me chuckle.

"Sorry. Not being able to use magic isn't as easy as it sounds", White hummed in a slightly frustrated tone of voice as she and the others passed me all at once, forcing my smile to broaden.

"No problem", I replied and blinked, taking in a deep breath of the cool, graceful air that pleasantly filled my lungs to the brim, fuelling my body with pure oxygen. Haha! "Phase", I exhaled out the carbon dioxide, looking down to my right at Phase who stared up at me with her adorable light blue eyes that had fire flickering wildly within. "Let's do this", I said confidently and began walking up towards the battlefield where all six of them stood, holding their weapons neutrally. My footsteps were loud and sounded like a plastic bag being ravaged as smaller, quieter ones mimicked, just to my right.

Her long, beautiful light blue hair trailed behind majestically and shone in the morning sun, making me smile and have a strong urge to pat her head. But I resisted and looked forward, focusing on the six who stood there in a rather inviting manner. I bet they'll try to get me to surrender. Haha! They can keep dreaming!

"Which sword are you going to use?", Phase asked me innocently as chants emitted from the crowd behind, progressively getting louder and louder with every step I took that got me closer.

I blinked, looking back down at her with a warm smile and answered. "Exzera".

"Exzera? What kind of sword is that?", She immediately asked me, widening her adorable light blue eyes slightly which shone like gems in the morning sun.

"You'll see", I said, feeling adrenaline begin to pump through my narrow veins all over my body. I can't wait to go against these guys! Haha, this will be fun!

"Hmm. I heard of that sword before, but I can't put my finger on it", She hummed curiously as I looked back up and stared at my opponents who stared back at me from roughly twenty metres away. Estimated fifteen seconds till we're within the fight zone.

With every step we took within these final seconds, the adrenaline running through my veins became more and more viscous, ramping increasing my pure lust for battle. What I'm about to do, is definitely going to give myself away. The moment I pull out this blade and Phase manifests it, I'll be renown as Frost Richtofen.

Yellow took a few steps forward with her hands curled into fists of pain, both wielding a vicious golden dagger that reflected the morning light in a memorable manner which got me to smile warmly and Phase to let out a small grunt. It's almost time.

She stood confidently before us, ready to pounce on us the moment we enter the battle zone. Once we were a metre away, I stopped and heard the crowd from far behind start to cheer me on and clap as hard and as loud as they could. Haha!

"Back down and you won't get hurt", Yellow stated in a vicious manner, pulling her right hand up in front of her face with the tip if the dagger pointing right at my face.

I honestly almost laughed. She knows how to joke! Ahaha! The seriousness in her tone and facial expression makes it even funnier!

"I beg the differ", Phase replied sharply... Haha! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finally finds out who I am!


	13. Battle: Return Of Frost

Battle Chapter Thirteen: Return Of Frost

* * *

Frost's POV  
Me and Phase stood still and silent, staring at our enemies with smiles plastered across our faces as the crowd cheered us on endlessly from the far right with anxiety and excitement getting the better of them. One minute then we'll engage. At the five second mark, I'll draw out my Exzera and finally come back into the light! Haha! The only one out of all of them who can deal damage to me, is Sino. The bullets she uses aren't magic based. Precision cut lead bullets with full metal copper jackets. A hit from that can permanently keep me down for good.

I blinked, slowly breathing in the cool air which blew from the left softly, brushing against my vulnerable flesh. My right hand was ready and felt as it was being constantly electrocute. Similar to pins and needles, only was it relaxing. Hah, I'm more than ready to finally wield a legendary blade after so long. Hopefully I can still handle the power within it... The Exzera that is. The Sword of Light is it's exact translation in the ancient FrostBitten language. A merciful blade that rarely ever sheds blood... The perfect sword to use. The Ezarca however... That's another story.

The morning sun's rays shone vividly from the left, casting a long shadow of myself and Phase to the right which mimicked out every movements like a mirror. They had their positions. Sino and Blue as support. Red and Yellow as attackers. Vortex and Orange as defenders for the supporters. Not a bad tactic, but against me, it's futile.

"Don't end up killing someone", Phase warned me in a mutter, making me blink and look down to my right, staring at her adorable face that wielded two amazing light blue eyes, soft lips, a small nose and creamy white skin. "White will end up killing you this time".

"I know that", I chuckled as she crossed her arms and let out a depressed sigh.

"You better. I don't want to see you hanging from a ceiling fan by your intestines", She stated, painting a gruesome image in my mind which got me to broaden my smile sadistically. "Eh? Even the sight of yourself dead gets you excited?".

"Mhm. It's kinda weird", I said, looking back ahead at the six who over-confidently stood as still as statues with pride-filled smiles plastered across their faces.

"Kinda?", Phase repeated, emphasizing the word with shock which made me blink, holding back a laugh to her adorable reaction. "It's downright creepy. Say, what if for a whole day you don't shed any blood?", She asked me all of a sudden from out of the blue, catching me off guard as my eyes slightly broadened and my smile degrade into nothingness... I felt a strong surge of sadness and anger begin to eat at my frail mind as I stood quietly, inducing more suspicion into her... Of all times and questions, she asked THAT particular one?...

"It's... I don't know. Maybe I'll die or something like that", I responded softly, acting clueless which she took note of greatly.

"Eh... If that's the case the case then I'm sure White will let you kill someone... Tho...", She trailed off, sounding as clueless as I sounded as a burst of air blew painfully hard from the far left... Ten seconds left...

"Nine", I whispered, blinking heavily as my heart began to pound as hard as steam pistons to the new addition of strength that fired up my battle-ready heart and soul.

"Four seconds till you pull out your sword", Phase reminded me with seriousness in her voice, causing me to look down at her and give her a warm smile which immediately made her soft, white cheeks go red. "W-What's so funny?", She asked shyly as I raised my right hand behind my back and blinked.

Just like my tail, my sword cases have the same effect. They can become invisible and no longer able to come in contact with anything...

I took in a deep breath of the cool, winter air, filling up my lungs to their content before exhaling and slowly wrapping my fingers around a very comfortable sword handle... Haha! It worked! Now then! Let's get ready to fight!

"Phase, let's show them what we can do!", I stated with confidence burning up within the core of my very being as I pulled out my blade from it's black case that hung behind my back, soon disappearing to my will. I sliced the air once vertically, holding it out in front of me with the glorious razor sharp tip of the blade pointing straight at the group of six who dared to challenge me. "EXZERA!", I cried out at the top of my lungs and looked down at Phase, giving her a good, strong and firm nod which she reacted to with a cheerful smile and immediately placed her left hand onto the pale blade of my legendary sword.

She closed her eyes, still smiling as she chanted a few words quietly before she began to glow a bright white and turned into glowing pale photons which entered my now lightweight sword... The crowd's reaction was spontaneous. Their restless screams of excitement became random screams of my name... I smiled, looking up at the opposing side who all looked like they had just witnessed their most beloved die right before their eyes... Haha! It's been so long since I've held Exzera! Let alone Phase's powers! This should be good!

"F-F-Fro-Fros-Frost?!", Vortex immediately exclaimed as the sudden realisation took her entire being by storm. Haha! "B-But I thought you were still at-", Before she could even finish speaking her words, a brilliantly loud explosion emitted from right behind her, causing my mouth to curl into a smile... The battle has started! A single shot won't be able to take me on!

As the crowd screamed in joy and shock to my sudden appearance, I quickly sent a devastating slash at the lead bullet fired by non other than Sino herself, immediately slicing it into two identical halves which both just barely missed my face...

"FROST!", Sino cried out at the top of her lungs as I heard the sound of metal screaming in pain along with the ringing of a copper bullet shell exiting it's chamber... Sino's ready to fire a follow up shot. Haha! Bring it on! "Me and Blue will support you! You guys go and beat him!", She commanded. Even better! Let's see what these guys are capable of!

At once, Orange, Red, Yellow and Vortex made a full sprint towards me in what looked like a reluctant manner. They're scared and downright intimidated by my presence... Perfect!

"If you can land a single scratch on me, then I'll surrender!", I claimed with uttermost pride, smiling broadly and watching the four charge up towards me with lightning speed... The moment one of them strikes, Sino and Blue will open fire, hoping that I'll be too concerned about the others... Haha! A good tactic, but she' have to do better than that! If Jace was the one commanding them instead, then that would spell defeat for me. Although he's not as strong as I am, he can create an unbeatable strategy against an entire army with only twenty men... That guy even fixed my broken Ezarca! Haha!

"Don't get full of yourself just yet, Frost Richtofen!", Yellow cried out at the top of her lungs as she spun the daggers held in her hands like the rotor blades of a helicopter before jumping up a good five meters into the air, ready to strike me down with a devastating stab. Heh. At the same time, red was ready to throw a hard and heavy punch straight for my face along with Vortex and Orange close behind, ready to attack me with their weapons... They're in complete sync...

Time seemed to slow down as two loud explosions emitted from far ahead, causing me to crack a grin and look up at Yellow... I literally nearly had a nose bleed to what I saw... Immediately, I locked back down at head level and watched the two bullets begin to make their way through the grassy field, straight towards me... Dammit! I saw a soft line of light blue underneath her! Argh! I can't let that get the better of me!

As Red's rock-hard fist slowly inched its way towards my face along with the deathly bullets fired by Blue and Sino, I immediately dived into action. Haha! Instinctively, I used my left hand to knock Red's right hand away from me with brute strength, instantly knocking her off balance which allowed me to have space and a clear image of where the bullets were... As fast as I could, right as Orange and Purple charged at me with long, razor sharp spears filled with magical energy, I sent one powerful horizontal slash just above Red's head which literally missed her by a good inch, slicing a few strands of her long, silky smooth light red hair...

Time still was distorted in my eyes. My movements were faster than theirs by a tenfold and the bullets ravage through the air as slow as a pebble. My blade sliced right through the two bullets like a hot knife through butter, tearing apart each and every single atom that dared to get in the way of my blade as the red strands of Red's hair floated majestically before me... Haha! She's not going to go down without a fight!

I bend my knees a little and jumped to avoid a fatal legs wipe by Red and held my blade one handed against my face as Yellow swooped down and made contact with me in mid air. Her daggers were held in 'X' positions, completely stopping my blade in its tracks as we fell back down onto the ground with a hard and heavy thud. Sparks of light blue and yellow discharged from out clash, slightly blinding my vision. Orange and Vortex were right behind me and ready to attack in a synchronised manner, instantly flicking on one of my switches which caused my left eye to broaden slightly and push as hard as I could against Yellow... In less than a second, she gave in to the immense amount of pressure straining her entire body, breaking the clash and stumbling backwards before falling onto the soft bed of spiky grass with her eyes partly opened. I'll let her have a rest. Now for these two!

"Frost!", Orange managed to say with a fully flustered-red face as I smiled and felt

their weapons attempt to impale me from behind... The jagged edge of their weapons tickled, almost getting me to laugh...

"Impossible... You-You're magic resistant?!", Vortex exclaimed in shock to the sudden realisation which instantly sent a good shot of adrenaline straight into my bloodstream. As fast as I could, I spun around and sent a devastating slash towards their spears, effectively disarming them which left them as vulnerable as kittens... "Wh-What?! How did you- Frost! If you take this too seriously then you'll-"... She stopped talking. Her eyes were widened a tenfold the moment my left fist sunk deep into her abdomen... Sorry Vortex.

Before I could get to Orange, she dropped down to her knees and clapped her hands together before lowering her head as if she was asking for forgiveness... Eh?...

"S-Spare me... I-I s-s-sur-surrender!", She claimed innocently which almost made me drop down and give her a hug to comfort her... But the sound of rapid explosions emitted from close behind as the sound of scrunching grass and the screams of the crowd filled my ears once again... It's Sino...

"Frost! You're not going to win this!", She cried out at the top of her lungs as I spun around and swung my blade as swiftly as possible, immediately making contact with five stray bullets that were deadly close to burrowing straight through my skull... Haha!

I danced with the bullets, slicing them in mid air as she charged straight at me trigger happy and trying her best to get a shot into me but to no avail. Every bullet she shot was sliced by me. The cheers of the crowd grew more wild and vivid to my spectacular performance. Haha! End of the line, Sino!

Click, click, click went her automatic pistol the moment she was at point blank range with the barrel of the gun about an inch away from my chest... She recoiled, broadening her eyes in utter fear and shock as she grit her teeth and attempted to land a fist against my face...

With ease, I dodged with a simple side step and as fast as I could, I lunged my left fist straight into her gut which caused her to go unconscious... I pulled my hand back, looking down at her slump body that rested near Vortex's and the the frightened Orange who was ready to bawl out her eyes... All that's left now is Blue... Red isn't foolish enough to try to get in my way, same goes for Yellow...

I blinked, lifting my head up to see Blue slowly walk towards me with a dark blue samurai sword held tightly with both her creamy hands... Then something hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite. It was that feeling again. That dark, twisted feeling that began even before time itself existed. The feeling that White hated so much that she'll even kill the one whom she loves the most in the world... The urge to shed blood. The urge to kill... The longing for destruction... Haha! I'll kill Blue!- Ack! What... Why would I ever want to kill-...

"B-Blue! Surrender quickly before you get seriously hurt!", I cried out at the top of my lungs as I felt the endless lust for blood begin to take control of my body... My left eye is glowing... Argh! "BLUE! Hurry!".

"Tricks like that won't work on me!", She exclaimed in anger before slashing the air with her blade and immediately making a full sprint towards me... Oh crap!

"Don't come any closer!", I screamed before my body suddenly moved on its own... No!- AHAHAHA! Blood!- Dammit! She's my friend! I can't kill her!- KILL HER!... My vision went completely black... My hearing faded instantaneously...

Then, when my vision came back to me along with my hearing, I found myself face to face with Blue... And the tip of my blade was JUST an atom away from her right, light blue eye that was filled to the brim with pure terror and shock... My eyes broadened a tenfold as I realised what had just happened... No, what ALMOST happened... Slowly and gently, I pulled the sword away from her face as tears ran down her sorrowful white face, looking like she had just witnessed their beloved die right before their very eyes... I feel so... Guilty...

"F-Frost... I-I thought you really were going to...", She whimpered in sadness and relief, trembling as she dropped her sword onto the grassy ground below us, shaking the earth with a satisfying thud. My thirst for blood... Is... Terrifying... I need to comfort her now. The crowd is still cheering for me...

I quickly seethed my blade back into the case behind my back and forced it to disappear. Slowly and with a soft smile, I stared into her eyes with my left, light red one as I took three steps towards her. She blinked, sniffing the cool, noisy air as tears fell harder from her amazing eyes... I feel so bad for making her cry. She thought she was going to die...

I opened my arms and hugged her comfortably, placing my right hand behind her back and my left on her upper back, pulling her close to my chest where she cried out as hard as she could like a child crying for their deceased mother. She was trembling hard. The way she sobbed and the way her body shook was comparable to the kick of a firearm... They vibrated throughout my entire being, quickly invading my mind and saddening me... I wanted to cry, but I forced myself not to. I don't want to have to pull off my eye patch to clean off the tears from my right eye...

"Don't worry Blue. There's no way that I'll hurt you or anyone else. Sorry for scaring you like that", I said warmly to her as she rubbed her face against my dampened uniform, still sobbing as hard as a child... I'm sorry Blue. I really, really am... White must really hate it when this happens to me... I hate it too, but what can I do? It's my nature...

"Then I'll help you change!", I heard White's voice cry out from within my mind, causing my eyes to widen and my heart to attempt to break free from my rib cage with all its might... Haha... Why... Am I crying? What? Huh? N-No... Dammit... To cry because of that...

Proves that I still have a heart...

* * *

White's POV

"A toast to Frost for winning us the final challenge!", Melody exclaimed as she held her cold, white plastic cup of black cola in the air with her right hand and a brilliant smile plastered across her face filled to the brim with happiness.

"To Frost!", Everyone cried out in happiness as they raised their drinks and began laughing cheerfully. I chuckled, admiring everyone's happiness which seemed a little too overwhelming for Frost who sat to the right of me, holding my right hand with his warm left hand gently and lovingly.

"Guys...", Frost said, trailing off in what sounded like embarrassment which made Yellow laugh as she approached us from the far left.

Everyone who competed in the challenge gathered here to host a victory party before the Princess's Royal Knights come to pick us up. The school's Ball room where large scale parties would be held. It was absolutely massive. Everything was a nice glossy white and a very faint light pink. The ceiling was curved like a ball, having around fifteen pale roman pillars to act as support columns to keep the entire place from caving in scattered around the walls of the room. White chandeliers hung from the ceiling via iron chains that looked incredibly polished and brand new...

We sat on a two seated couch fitted at the far back of the ball where the 'lounge' area was. Many people came to great us, particularly Frost who greeted them all back with friendly smiles and responses which lightened up their heart and soul... Heh... If he didn't have such a killer intent, then he'd be perfect... I want to change him. I want to help him... I want to stay by his side forever... And ever... I love you, Frost...

* * *

Litch's POV

So Frost's already made his first move. I wonder what'll happen from there onwards. Haha! I'll just have to wait and see! The Time Seekers will now be twice as careful when trying to retrieve the Maiden of Time... Cause they now know that FROST is in the island... And if they try anything funny, then they know all too well what'll happen to them... Or are they still willing to complete their goals?... I wonder...

* * *

Shine's POV

It's... F-F-Frost!? The same person who... Saved me and my sister from that place!... And he's c-c-c-coming here!? S-Sis will be so happy! We'll finally meet the person who saved us! I hope he still remembers us!


	14. The Princesses

Chapter Fourteen: The Princesses

* * *

Frost's POV  
Why did everyone stop moving? Did I freeze time or something? No... That's impossible.

I blinked, staring at everyone with my left light red eye with curiosity and wonder. What's going on all of a sudden? Everything was so lively... No... I don't think I stopped time by accident. Everyone's still breathing... And... Staring at me? Eh?... Some of them even have flustered faces for some reason...

I tightened my grip around White's soft, warm hand and blankly blinked before turning to face her, locking my left eye with her beautiful light red eyes that reminded me so much about my dear daughter... Ruby. Her eyes were broadened, looking as if she had just seen a ghost and instead of staring into my eyes, she stared down at my chest... Eh? Why is her face so red?... Is she embarrassed by everyone staring at us?... Ack... It's so cold all of a sudden... Almost as if I barely had anything on... Huh... Barely anything... Wait...

My heart began to thump. My blood chilled down to negative zero as my eyes broadened and my pupils contracted to tiny dots... I'm... A girl... And...

"So... Pink", I heard Chaos mumble to himself in front of me... H-H-H-H-H-HUAH?!

* * *

White's POV  
"She's not not going to come out, is she?", Melody sighed. "She wants shorts instead of a skirt. Can you believe her?".

"Shut up Melody!", Frost yelled from within the bathroom in a muffled manner which got a few of us to chuckle. "I can't STAND wearing a skirt anymore and you know exactly why!"... Eh...

Melody laughed to herself, finding this more than just amusing and decided to savour this moment to her heart's content. As much as I wanted to help Frost, I didn't want to push through a whole crowd of people blocking the entrance to the toilets. I was at the back of the crowd, facing the opposing way from the bathroom with a slightly reddened face and tightly crossed arms, trying as hard as I could to get rid the image that burnt into my mind...

Then Chaos's words echoed within my mind like a lost memory, easily overtaking the loud muttering from behind as my face turned an even more concentrated red...

"So... Pink"... Argh! These thoughts are killing me! Dammit Chaos! I never thought- Ack! My face is on fire! I-I need to stop imagining it... I'm... A girl for crying out loud!

"Listen closely Black", Melody whispered before clearing her voice loudly, making a few people giggle as if they knew what was going to happen next. "Mind telling us WHY you hate skirts all of a sudden?!", Melody yelled at Frost who responded a good three seconds later.

"Cause you're always doing things like touchi-Ah! Shut up Melody!", Frost cried out meekly in embarrassment... My heart thumped painfully to the sound of her voice... Whenever she's like that... I can't help but to think of making her cry... But at the same time, I don't want to. "J-J-J-Just get me some clothes!".

"Ack! Imagine her being caressed!", Black suddenly exploded from out of the blue as I felt my blood begin to boil as hot as Therian water. Idiot! If I have an image like that in my head then-

"While having her arms tied behind her back!", Melody added with cheerfulness which proved to be contagious... "I can already see her meek face!"...

"Hehe. I wonder if I can get a chance to confess to her", Someone from within the crowd behind chuckled sheepishly...

"Hmm. Hey, was that the first time you've seen a girl's thing?", Another said... W-Wha?- I'm... No!

"FROST IS MINE!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs all of a sudden as Res walked by, immediate causing her to jolt backwards in fright, letting out an adorable scream right before she fell onto the ground... Oops... Wait... Did I... Oh no... My face... My heart is... Ack!...

* * *

Glow's POV  
Me and my sister Des sat beside each other at the back of our royal car which was a nice pale colour. Of course, we weren't alone. Five black, almost chrome coloured cars followed us in suit, covering our backs just in case something happens. I didn't know where we currently were, but I could tell that we were driving up hill. Des cuddled beside me to the right, placing her cute, soft cheek against mine lovingly. Hehe. She's so warm... I bet she tired herself out when trying to pick out what she wanted to wear. I can't blame her. It even took me a while to decide what I wanted to wear myself... After all, we're going to meet the same person who saved us and the same person who I made that contract with! I wonder what's happened to his right eye now... Haha, all the more reason to see him again! I can't wait!

"Your highnesses, we have arrived at our destination", Our driver said in the most gentlemanly voice imaginable, causing Des to immediately bolt up with broadened and a flustered face. Haha.

"I... I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't remember us?", She whispered to herself in anxiety. I laughed and patted her warm back.

"He will", I assured her. "He will".

* * *

Frost's POV  
M-M-M-Melody! How did she get though my barri-AH! I grit my teeth, tensing up as hard as I could as she hugged me from behind... S-She's the last person I want to hold me while I'm na-naked! Ah! Lemme go!

"Hoho! You haven't grown a single bit!", Melody teased me, causing my face to turn a bright tomato-red as my blood boiled in embarrassment. "Black! Come in quickly! Start recording!", She called. E-Eh?!

"H-Hold on!", I cried in worry and fear, feeling her arms squeeze me in place like a vice as I tried my best to wriggle free but to no avail. My bare back rubbed against her rough clothes, inflicting sharp burning sensations which tempted me to calm down and give in. But I didn't give in. Not now, not ever! There's no WAY that I'm going to let these two have their fun with me!... Ack!... I-I can't focus with my magic when I'm like this!

"That facial expression! Frost! Show us more!", I heard Black say in front of me, causing my eyes to widen as I immediately stared at her... How... Did I not see her come in?... N-NO!

"Turn off the camera! Stop it! Stop!", I cried out all of a sudden in pure utter embarrassment, trying as hard as I could to escape from Melody's grasp but to no avail... No... To have them record me like this is... So embarrassing! They'll blackmail me with it! I know- AH! Something furry is wriggling in between my thighs! It's... Almost touching that place!

"Melody! D-Don't touch me down-Ah!", I said meekly with tears already beginning to build up at the corner of my eyes as my legs began to loose power... I can barely keep myself up... My face is so hot... "Stop~", I moaned meekly... Oh no... My voice is-!

"AHHHH! We hit the jackpot!", Black cried and hugged herself tightly in pure ecstasy to the innocence and helplessness of my voice... My eyes narrowed slightly as my mouth hung open, taking in and releasing air to the alien sensation that took me by storm... Her tail is rubbing in between my thighs... It's so close to touching my spot... Melody... Stop it... "Let's stop here. It'll be more exciting to do it on a bed. No, even better. We tie her up while she's asleep and harass her until she wakes up. Imagine her voice and face!", Black stated... No... Why are they treating me like a toy! This is why I HATE being a girl!

"Now you're speaking my language!", Melody laughed aloud. Perverts... I won't forgive them! Ah!... No-! Melody!

"I hate you~", I moaned with an even more meeker tone of voice which REALLY stirred them both up. Ack! It feels so weird!

"Y-You'll make my nose bleed!", Melody cried in happiness as her grip tightened and her tail flicked out from in between my thighs, allowing me to exhale softly in relief...

"Those building tears at the corner of her eyes, that frown, her clamped teeth and that voice! Ahhh! I won't be able to sleep tonight!", Black exploded cheerfully... So... Sadistic... This type of sadism is worse than mine... I'm so embarrassed... I just want to go die!

* * *

Sheesh... After seventy five quad million years later, I finally have a pair of clothes to wear! Took them long enough! I sighed, snapping my fingers on my right hand naturally to dispel the invisible barrier I placed around the pale bathroom that had many stalls to the left of me and around fifteen marble sinks to the right, all mounted with crystal clear mirrors. I still find it hard to believe that Melody was able to break into my barrier... How she did it is beyond my comprehension.

I looked down at myself as I slowly walked towards the exit, still bothered about what happened not three minutes ago... My face is going red again... Damn those two.

For probably the first time in my life as a girl, I wore SHORTS. They covered only half of my thighs which was rather irritating as it almost defeats the purpose of me asking for one instead of a skirt. The materials used to make it looked incredibly expensive. It's like someone from a Royal family lent me it. Hehe... It's colour was a nice sky blue, easily matching my skin tone. My shirt was non other than a brilliant charcoal black casual t-shirt which matched the colour of my hair perfectly. Haha!

I looked back up, slightly exhaling before inhaling a lungful of air through my mouth and exhaled it all out loudly, ready to exit the bathroom through a light brown, wooden push-door... Suddenly, I heard a voice call out for me... A voice that stabbed my heart with spiritual daggers, forcing me to stop in my tracks and stand barefooted on the icy cold white tiles...

"Frost? C-Can you come out, please", The voice of a very familiar little girl asked me, making me blink blankly and tilt my head to the right. Where have I heard that voice before?... Suddenly, a flashback of what happened a year ago flashed before my eyes and rolled like a slide show, revealing many pictures of what happened within the Realm of Insanity... A girl with a giant golden hammer... My eyes broadened a tenfold as sudden

realisation slapped me across the face as hard as the slap Cupa gave to Steve during the games.

"S-Shine?! Is that you?!", I exclaimed in happiness and joy, clenching my fists into balls of hurt as I smiled vividly at the door.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes! We're out here waiting for you to come out. Glow is here as well! So... If you don't mind... Could you come out?", She asked shyly, making me laugh a little. Haha! I remember the first time we met.

"I'm coming out right now!", I said and released myself from tension, taking in a deep breath of air, inflating my chest very slightly before I raised my right hand and placed it flat against the door... Haha. I can't believe they're here!

Slowly and carefully, I pushed the door forwards and walked with it, revealing myself to the outside world where everyone stood idly from the left and right, leaving a large opening in the middle where I saw the twins standing side by side with amazing smiles plastered across their creamy white faces. Haha! It's really them!

"L-Long time not see!", I said, walking out of the doorway with a smile, staring at the twins who were dressed in the most expensive clothing money can buy. Shine stood to the right, holding a golden, fifty centimetre rod which brought back memories of what happened THAT time... My Ezarca, shattered because of that... I never would have imagined such a small thing could become one hell of a giant hammer. "Where have you guys been all this time?", I asked them, taking a single step forward as the door closed behind with a silent thud.

"Huh?! Who do you think you're talking to?!", Sino quickly snapped at me with anger and slight embarrassment... Huh? "Do you know who these two ARE?!".

I blankly blinked and answered. "Yeah. The Child of Hope and Despair. I met them once within the Realm of Insanity".

"W-What?!", Black almost choked on her own breath, completely shocked with what I had just said. "When was this?!".

"One year ago. You remember as well, right White?", I asked, taking another step forward and blinked, slightly confused.

"I can't remember anything like that... And... Are you sure you should be talking like that in front of them?", White whispered from the close right, leaving me even more confused... Who's 'Them'?

"In front of them?", I asked, ENTIRELY lost with what they were all on about. "I-I don't get what you're trying to say. It's not like they're the princesses or something"...

Everyone froze for a moment as a heavy silence seeped into the ball room, creating an agonisingly uncanny atmosphere which began to choke us. No one dared to shatter the silence, nor break the golden rule less they wanted to be eternally cursed... The growing glass of silence enlarged with every passing second, encasing us in an infinite tomb which can never be broken, unless... Someone speaks...

"Umm... Frost... We kinda... Are the Princesses", Shine said slowly in a terribly embarrassed tone of voice as the sound of glass shattering filled my ears and rung like bells... My eyes widened a tenfold as sudden realisation hit me across the back of my head as hard as a baseball bat swung by Chaos... Then... The black and white dresses their wearing... And... All... I'm so... So... "So-Sorry we didn't mention it sooner"... Gah! No matter... I'll treat them the same way I treat everyone else... I'm as sure as hell that they'd want that from me as well...

"Huh? Why is the princess apologising?", Someone whispered from the left in shock.

"So, Frost", Glow began with a bright smile as she took a small step forward. "How's your eye? Have you been taking good care of it?", She asked, walking up towards me as the others began to silently mutter and whisper to each other.

I felt my blood chill all of a sudden as she stopped about an in he away from me, staring into my light red and light blue eyes with her amazing faint sky-blue ones which had an amazing purple outline which seemed to hypnotise me... Her eyes are... So pretty...

"Sorry about what happened that time... I bet it hurt when you pulled out your eye", She said sympathetically and gave me such a kind smile that put my mind to ease. Glow's so... Kind... Haha! I feel like hugging her! "That aside, congratulations! You're now one of the representatives of Time!"... Hehe.

Immediately, the crowd applauded, whistling and cheering my name which made my face turn a soft red from embarrassment. I hate being the centre of attention sometimes... Especially as a girl...

"Frost! Melody! Res! Chaos! Black! White! Phase! Let's talk privately", Shine said with a cheerful voice. Haha! Now the first step is complete! Onto the second stage of my plan! Remove all hostilities from this island!

* * *

Shine's POV  
So that's what he- I mean, she's trying to do... To bring everyone all together to fight back the Litch... I'm more than happy to help but... A Litch? Not even Frost stands a chance against one. If I remember correctly, a Litch is a being that can even bring back the dead to life. The highest level of a necromancer... Almost immortal beings. Frost... You're putting too much on your plate.

"Then... How ARE you going to get rid of all the hostilities in this island?", Glow asked Frost curiously from my left as we both stared at her with broadened eyes and small smiles.

"It depends. Their actions will influence what I do", She answered truthfully, blankly blinking as the long, pale limousine we all sat in bounced up and down to the bumpy road. "Say, where are we going?", She asked innocently, looking out of the wide open window to the left as many cars drove by. "Huh... Wait, why are we heading to a bridge?", She said suddenly with a hint of fear, causing Melody and White to laugh at her.

"You've become this strong and you still haven't overcome your fear of heights? Hahaha!", Melody teased her as Frost immediately looked away from the window and curled her hands into fists of pain, resting them on her creamy white thighs. Eh... So even Frost is afraid of some things... Tho I didn't expect her to be afraid of heights... It's surprising. Hehe.

"It's alright. I'm right beside you, so there's nothing to be afraid of", White whispered soothingly and lovingly to Frost as she placed her right hand on top of Frost's, gently squeezing it as her face became a bright red... "You've been higher. Remember the airship? How we fell off and survived?".

A soft smile came across Frost's face as her eyes narrowed slightly, only showing the brightest bits of her light red and light blue eyes as she stared down at the white floor of the car. Gently, she nodded, remembering whatever happened during that time and raised her head, opening her eyes and turning to White.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better... I'm not really good with heights", Frost said softly before looking back at us, causing my heart to race a little as my face turned slightly red.

"Frost, I want ask you one thing, and as your superior, I want you to answer me honestly", Glow suddenly said from out of the blue, causing me to turn and look at her with curiosity... And to my surprise, Glow for once, had a serious face... Frost blinked and gulped, nodding once and loosened herself from tension. I looked back at Frost, watching her facial expression also become serious as if she knew what was going on...

"You massacred a group of terrorists at Shard's cafe. Tell me, what drove you to do that?", Glow asked...

Frost chuckled, suddenly crossing her arm and answered with a strong, terrifying tone of voice... I could've sworn I saw her left eye emit a pulsating glow... Am I just imagining things?

"Instinct. Pleasure to punish those who intend to hurt others. In my eyes, it was the right thing to do", She said with an uncanny smile that sent chills down my spine... That's right... Frost has this side to her...

"Frost! What are you saying?!", White suddenly erupted, making a few of the others gasp from the far right as I blinked, wondering what was going on. "How could you say that! You could've made them learn their lesson a different way!", She cried, sounding ready to strike Frost with all her might.

"White, stay out of this. I'm asking Frost only", Glow stated non-chantingly without any emotion whatsoever. White hissed, gritting her teeth and grunted angrily, almost unable to believe what Frost said... "Would you find yourself able to kill one of us here if we were to murder hundreds and thousands of innocent lives?", Glow asked in an uncanny tone of voice which took us all by surprise...

"No. I wouldn't kill anyone here...", Frost said slowly after a good three seconds, blinking as her right eye pulsated a nice blue colour for a split second... "I'd... Save them somehow...".

"Then tell me, why don't you do that with the others?", Glow asked... I see where this is going...

White's eyes suddenly widened as she blinked and softly smiled, understanding what Glow was trying to get through Frost's mind.

"I... Have no idea...", Frost whispered, broadening her eyes as her right eye pulsated again... I get it. Her eyes indicate what her intentions are... Hope and despair... "I-I think... It's because I want to protect everyone... And fulfil their desires of punishing those who bring pain and grief", Frost managed to confess... Woah... Glow dug out a lot from her...

"Good answer. White, take good care of her"...

"Y-Yes! I will!", White replied happily.


	15. Two Nights Till Battle Day

Chapter Fifteen: Two Nights Till Battle Day

* * *

Frost's POV

Interesting. Two nights until battle day. I laughed to myself, looking down at the crystal clear water of a small pond that lay unmoving. Two small lilly pads with bright pink flowers floated on top, gently bobbing up and down as the cool night air brushed through the tiny forest located to the far east of the island. My reflection smiled back at me, mimicking every move I made in the bitter darkness of the night. My left eye glowed in contrast to the moon floating above my reflection's head, sending soft chills down my spine as I blinked and took in a deep breath of the surrounding air through my nostrils.

Shine explained everything to me. Everyone will be fighting to rule over the islands. Perfect. I don't have to hold back with anything. I'll kill whoever starts to play dirty in this game of conquest. And I'll spare those who follow the rules. I want to make this as quick as possible, staring with Leaf and Rift. After that, I'll ask the other islands to surrender. If not, then I'm going to declare war.

I shook my head left and right softly, admiring my plan and myself as I stared at my jet black eye patch that blended in well with my hair and the soft black background of the dark sky where billions upon billions of stars shone like beacons. Galaxies and nebulas glowed in purple, blue and red across the sky in a fascinating manner, always reminding me that I'm never alone. Haha... I can only stay in this body for a bit longer... Maybe ten minutes max before I turn into a girl again. Leaf is our first victim. And it'll be as easy as pie. Plantina is the ruler of that island, and knowing her, she'll agree to ally with us... And if she asks for a favour in return, I'll hand her over Chaos. Piece of cake! Haha! I'm all fired up! Alright! Now to head straight home!

Slowly and quietly, as I felt my body slightly alter, I turned to the left and made my way back up the dusty trail that lead back to the inner island. Countless of trees lined the edges of the path like soldiers as yellow eyes of the native insects and animals stared at me in an uncanny manner. But I wasn't afraid. Not by a long shot. If any of them try anything funny, then I'll give them a lethal dose of magic!

My quiet footsteps echoed silently in the endless darkness. With every step I took up the pathway, the more looser my eye patch became and my clothes. Annoying... Why does this have to happen to me? Being a girl is like... Having your entire hand dipped into boiling Therian water! Just like what happened to me years ago! Dammit! I need to get a hold of myself!

I walked for a good fifteen minutes in pure utter silence, slightly annoyed with my new body as every step I now took dirtied the sleeves of my black pants. Why can't I stay normal sized when I change?! Do I have to shrink?! Gah!

Then, I heard a twig snap from my close left, immediately causing me to stop moving and twist my body towards the noise as I readied myself for absolutely anything.

"Who's there?!", I demanded with some edge in my voice, blinking and narrowing my eyes as I waited patiently for a response... To my relief, I received one as orange glows of what seemed to be fire emerged a good twenty metres away from me within the dense forest...

"H-Hah?!", A girl cried out in shock as she jumped out from one of the trees in front of me and suddenly dropped down to her knees, staring up at me with widened, purple and pink, mixed eyes which matched the start night like mirrors... Who... Is she?

Her long, loose pink hair scattered all over the place as she breathed heavily... Tears slowly began to build up in her eyes as if death himself stood before her, ready to take her life in one fell swoop.

"D-Don't kill me! I-I-I didn't do anything wrong!", She abruptly cried, trembling as the sound of shrubbery being ravaged along with foul grunts of angry men emitted from within the darkness ahead. At the top of my vision, I could see the yellow fireballs approach us at a steady pace...

I smiled at her, crouching down in front of her and pulling my right hand up to her face, causing her to meekly squeak and close her eyes, thinking that I was probably going to hurt her... I felt destroyed, completely demolished as the men's voices grew louder and louder until they were literally five metres away...

I patted the girl's head softly with my right hand, causing her eyes to suddenly fling open and stare into my light red and light blue eyes with pure utter shock...

"Don't worry. It'll be alright", I said kindly to her before I pulled my hand back and erected myself in the presence of the men who were after this girl. When I managed to get a glimpse of who the men were, I chuckled, almost letting out a laugh to how SERIOUS they looked. There were eight of them, each with the same short black haircuts and knives with flaming sticks held in their less dominant hand to brighten up the area. Their clothes looked ravaged, like they were fighting against a pack of wolves and retreated.

"Who the fuck are you girl? Go back home if you don't want to get hurt", One of them said to me in an intimidating manner, causing me to cease my chuckling as I stood perfectly still, waiting for them to come at me first rather than to have to waste my energy rushing up to them. "Huh? Do you want to die or something? Stand back! Or are you trying to stick up for the freak down there?".

"I dunno", I sighed, and raised my right hand up behind my back, causing them to grunt angrily as one suddenly made a full, reckless charge up towards me... "It's futile", I said, grasping onto the black handle of my Exzera and pulling it out faster than even light itself, sending a clean slash to the man's stomach... He screamed out in pain, recoiling back as he clutched into his bleeding stomach in utter agony. His blood dripped like an open tap, making me blink and look down at the bloodied tip of my pale blade... Their blood isn't even worth shedding... Pathetic. "If you guys don't clear up right now, then start digging cause your graves will be right here", I threatened them, staring back up at them which inflicted a great amount of fear into them... Good for them.

"L-Let's go. I hope you die by that girl you're trying to save", One growled as they all turned around and began to walk straight into the forest where they came through... Whew! Glad that's over!

Swiftly and elegantly as a calming wind blew from the far right, I seethed my legendary blade into the case behind my back and made it disappear before I took in a deep breath and exhaled, releasing myself from all the stored tension. Good thing they retreated. For a second there I thought-

The sound of wind being ripped atom by atom suddenly struck my ear drums hard as my eyes widened a tenfold to a sharp and intense pain that ceased my bodily functions... I looked down at myself, still softly smiling to see a large bullet wound just underneath my best to the left... Trying to kill me after retreating?... Cowards...

I sucked up all the pain, enduring it as I let out a soft grunt of pain, bringing my right hand to the wound as the girl stared up at me in pure utter horror, unable to comprehend what was going on... I can't blame her. It's not every day you see someone smile after getting shot. Hehe.

"Are you... Alright?", She muttered to me as I dug three of my fingers into the wound, feeling the agonising burning sensation take control of my body. But I still kept my smile...

About two inches into the wound, my fingers touched a hot, hard pellet. That's it. Now to pull it AH! Dammit! That hurts! Argh! I-I'll just use magic then... No point in hurting myself anymore. Focusing, made a mental image of the bullet stuck inside of me and took control over every single one of its atoms... Now... To push it out of- Ah! Dammit! Even regenerating is a pain in the ass!

The bullet flung out of my body just as my flesh repaired itself, closing the dangerous wound nicely... I-I can't believe I managed to keep that smile on my face for that long! How come I can do it when I'm blood thirsty? Ah! Never mind!

With my right eye, I immediately initiated it's infrared abilities and quickly scanned the area in front of us... Nothing. Absolutely nothing... Just blue. Great! They probably think I'm dead!... Now, for the girl...

"Is that you Frost?", She suddenly asked me in a curious tone of voice, wiping the building tears away from her eyes as she slowly got off the ground and smiled softly... Woah... Now that I have a good look of her face, she kinda reminds me of Jace... Her pink hair and eyes look almost identical to his- I mean her. "Hey, hey. You came back already", She said, trying to keep her voice down, probably not wanting to ruin the quiet, comforting atmosphere that surrounded us like an invisible mist... This is... That's right... The GIRL version of Jace...

I blankly blinked, taking a step back in utter shock to find out that this girl was actually JACE. It was not an easy meal to digest, but after some quick thinking, I finally accepted the fact that THIS was Jace...

"Ah haha. It's great to see you again, Jace", I said, softly smiling at her and rubbing the back of my head with my right, bloody, sweet scented hand... Ack... This feels so unusual... I don't know what to say next. Dammit.

"Hmhm. Same here. I'm glad you're finally back with us", Jace said in a welcoming manner which got my blood to warm up in happiness and relief. "Thanks for giving me a hand".

"No problem man- Er- I mean... You know what I'm trying to say", I laughed as she also laughed. Hahaha! Ah! These great times almost seem like a dream! I feel so relieved to have Jace by me and Chaos's side once again! After all, out of EVERYONE, we're the only males!

* * *

White's POV  
Immense pain struck my bones like hammers, causing my pupils to suddenly contract as I cringed to the pain that took me by storm. I grunted, interrupting Chaos and Milk as tears began to build up at the corner of my eyes...

"W-White? Is something wrong?", Milk asked me in a worried, comforting manner as I felt the sudden urge to shed blood take over my mind... N-No! Of all times... Why does it have to be now?!

"No... I'm alright... I'm just going to go outside for a bit", I muttered in agony, wrapping my left arm around my stomach as the sensation intensified with every passing second... It's going to happen again... I have to get as far away as possible from here!

Frost's POV  
"What? Why did she leave?", I asked with slightly broadened eyes filled to the brim with disbelief as I stood as still as a statue. Chaos stood underneath the light brown, splinter free wooden door frame, scratching his head as he let out a soft yawn.

"I don't know", Chaos shrugged his shoulders, lazily dropping his hands down to his sides. "She suddenly left, saying that she was going to go outside of a bit".

"And how long has it been?", I quickly asked, almost begging him to tell me which made him smile as he stuck up his index and middle finger in front of my face.

"Two hours", He answered... I blinked, taking in a deep breath of air and exhaling, giving him a sturdy nod in thanks.

"Thank you Chaos", I said happily, getting him to slightly turn a soft shade of red. Hehe. I took a step back, almost skipping and stared up into the night sky with a pleasant smile plastered across my face as the soft winds blew my long, eternally black hair towards the right in a dazzling manner... "Wow... So pretty", I whispered to myself in awe, melting at the phenomenal beauty of the night sky.

"Hmm. Oh, I just realised. Why don't you get a change of clothes while you're here? Walking around in those must be hard", Chaos said, pointing

at my oversized attire which got me to laugh... Suddenly, upon noticing something in the sky, I ceased and let my jaw hang loose as my pupils contracted a tenfold... Why is... The moon... So close and red?... "Frost? What are you looking at? There's nothing in the sky", Chaos claimed with all honesty, causing my heart to skip a beat as my blood suddenly chilled to negative zero... That's... Not just an ordinary blood moon... If I can see it with my left eye, then that means someone is doing it... And moreover, only a vampire-like creature can do such magic... No... Impossible...

"Is something wrong?", Chaos asked me... I ignored him, taking a few steps back in utter horror as I finally realised everything... White. Dammit! I have to go find her!

"Sorry Chaos! I need to go!", I exclaimed, scaring him lightly as I spun around and launched myself forward a good metre, running down the stone pathway as fast as possible with tension building up within the core of my being. White!

* * *

White's POV  
Oh? Frost is making her way to me already? Hehe. I can barely wait for her and taste her beautiful blood with the pained expression of hers. Unlike any of these pathetic humans...


	16. Battle: Blood Moon

Battle Chapter Sixteen: Blood Moon

* * *

Frost's POV  
A dreaded serpent of blood spiraled in the air as a soothing breeze swept across the uneven park, causing the light green grass and the almost jet black leaves of the trees to sway under it's influence. I stood, motionless and empty of thought, staring up at a girl standing at the top of a steep twenty-step staircase who held a bloodied, gruesome forearm just in front of her mouth. White. Her razor sharp eyes gazed down at me, piercing through my soul as they glowed a bright, dark red, matching the crimson, super massive moon that floated behind her like it was the puppeteer who was pulling her strings. Red, viscous blood oozed from her closed lips, drooling down her chin and splashing against the cold, rock-hard, smooth cement slabs at that top of the staircase where other various limbs of all ages resided. The stench of the bitter sweet blood from the brutally murdered innocent filled the air in an eerie and horrific manner, sending many chills down my spine as I gripped onto the black handle of my blade tightly with my right hand, keeping the tip pointed at the ground at an angle.

As much as I didn't want to harm her, I had no other choice... Not after seeing what she did. Children, the elderly, men and women alike all slaughtered like cattle... She's more murderous than me... I don't kill the innocent...

"You've finally arrived my beloved! Care to lower your sword?", White spoke in a more chilling, sharper voice than usual, causing me to grip onto the handle of my blade twice as hard. "Hmhm. Your blood smells so nice. Come here, Frost. Let me send you to a world of pleasure while I drink your blood. Or do you intend to fight me?". She flung the blood soaked hand down the stairs with a devilish smile as she held out her right hand for me, inviting me temptingly. As much as I wanted to go up there and hug her, I was enraged, disgusted with her. Watching the hand flop down to around the tenth step with a solid thud that echoed seven times in the lonely, cursed night, I scrapped my teeth together in utter anger as I felt my left eye begin to glow. I'm in fight mode.

"After I beat you down I'll let you do whatever you want to me", I said threateningly, blinking harshly as she hummed in amusement to my words. "You should be ashamed of yourself, White Crimson. I never expected you to be such a murderer".

"Ahahaha! The irony is unbearable! To hear those words roll right off your tongue makes me want to suck your blood even more!", She laughed evilly at the top of her lungs, angering me even more. Damn her. "A genuine murderer calling ME a murderer?! Have you forgotten about who you are so easily?!".

"Shut it! I know well of who and what I am, but I would never EVER hurt the innocent!", I retaliated in utter anger, baring my shiny white teeth at her painfully. "I'm not like that!".

"In that form, you're completely right. But, what about in your male form? What would you think happen if you saw all this?", She said, pushing my buttons and pulling deadly strings which ALMOST set me off like dynamite. I'm about to erupt! "You're more of a murderer than I'll ever be!".

"CAN IT!", I yelled, causing the ground to slightly shake as I manipulated the earth underneath the stone bricked floor, getting White to laugh again, completely mocking me. Dammit! I need to calm down!

"This is your last chance to give in Frost", She warned as she ceased laughing, pulling back her right, outstretched hand to her side. "I'll break your immortal body over and over until your blood reaches it's peak flavour". Immortal... I see. Physical Resistance is another word for immortal... She doesn't have any worries of holding back. But for me... One wrong move, and White is as good as dead. Dammit!

As fast as I could, I tore out five huge, oval-shaped boulders from underneath the ground with all my might, emitting extremely loud crackling that threatened my light grey, cat-like ears. Unless she's Chaos, she won't be able to survive a direct blow from these. I need to get the right angle for her sake...

The boulders hovered up a good fifteen metres above us, dripping dirt and smaller rocks which disintegrated upon impact with the broken ground. White smiled at me, almost like she found this rather appealing. Like doing this is pointless... I'll show her!

With one hell of a loud crack, the boulders exploded into thousands of smaller pieces that were as sharp as knives, all suspending in mid air above us as if they were held by strings. As fast as possible, I send them all hurling towards her and at the same time, I slashed the air with my blade vertically right before I launched myself forwards, making a full sprint up the stairs. She stood there, smiling and from out of nowhere, a mystical white blade materialised into her right hand. Moon's Rhythm. That blade... Is stained with so much blood... I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! Like lightning, I reached the top and mercilessly swung my blade at her horizontally, attempting to just wound her stomach. Instantly, she took a swift step back, making me grunt as I missed her by a good quarter of an inch. Dammit, White isn't any ordinary foe. Her speed is virtually... I can't let that stop me!

Using the still existing energy stored within my blade, I spun around counter clockwise, performing the classic E=MC2. My hair danced around me like the ribbon of a ballerina as I made my attempt to strike her once again. To my surprise, she blocked it heavily with the middle part of her blade, holding onto the black leathery handle with only her right hand as she smiled warmly at me in what seemed like an intimidating manner. Dammit... I didn't expect her to pull off a ballsy move. Her style of fighting is much more different than usual... I need to stay on point. Red, white and yellow sparks exploded from the brutal collision of our blades, lighting up our faces as we locked our eyes together. Her entirely dark red, glowing eyes wielded nothing but sadism and the lack of empathy, adding fuel to the raging fire in my heart which caused me to take a step forward in our clash and push as hard as I could with my blade. The intense sound of metal scraping against metal ruptured out ear drums agonisingly, forcing me to bare my white, glistening teeth and let out a loud and heavy grunt as I broke the clash abruptly. White stumbled back a good three steps, trying to regain her balance with the same damned smile plastered across her face. An opening! Now's my chance!

Quickly, whilst dragging my blade from my left with my right arm wrapped around my my body, just bellow my chest, I pushed forward in an attempt to send a powerful back handed slash to her stomach. Right now, she's completely vulnerable. Like the harsh wind that blew from dead ahead, I charged straight at her, gritting my teeth and slightly narrowing my light blue and light red eyes, focusing them right at her damned, cursed face that still held the smile which quickly became uncanny. With my speed and the way she's positioned, she has a very delicate chance of countering me. The moment I was about a metre away from her, I unleashed the wrath of my blade, releasing my arm from tension as it flung in a straight horizontal line, leading my Exzera straight for her abdomen. Time seemed to slow down at this point. My black strands of silky smooth hair danced in joy around me as they suspended in mid air. With this, I claim victory!-

What!? I grit my teeth, almost coughing out blood as a sharp, sudden pain struck me in my stomach... My eyes broadened, pupils contracted to tiny dots as I felt tears slowly building up at the corner of my eyes... What... Happened...? Ack! I looked down as time resumed, seeing a large red cone lodged inside of my stomach that was coated in my crimsons of life... What... Is this?... Ah! Dammit! It's moving inside of me! ARGH! I exhaled through my nose, staring into White's blood-coated eyes. She's manipulating blood... Dammit... Telekinesis on the blood? Or is it legitimate blood manipulation?... What... Is she!? Dammit! I'm not going to give up! Not when my will is burning more brighter than the fucking sun itself!

Slightly trembling, I yelled out at the top of my lungs as I forced my arm to follow through with it's attack, surprising White as her eyes widened slightly the moment my pale Exzera slit right through her stomach and exited from the other side. Quickly, with my left hand, I grasped onto the cone of blood and pushed myself away from it, cringing and grunting in utter pain. Our blood mixed underneath us, forming a sweet, sweet puddle of power which reflected the moon in a light blue colour instead of the demonic red high above. I plunged my blade straight into the bricked earth below us, fighting off the internal burning sensation that indicated that I was regenerating from her attack, surprising me a little. I see... Because she's manipulating something physical, it's not considered magic. I took a considerable amount of steps back, not wanting to have a sudden hole through me again as I stared at her, readying my magic just in case she tries anything funny.

"Hmhm. I bet you're surprised. You've never seen such magic before, have you?", She laughed as I gulped, and looked down at her stomach... Wait... What? I... I could've sworn I just... Impossible... Don't tell me she's... "Oh? That look on your face says it all. You should've known that Vampires are almost immortal", She stated... No way... I wanted to say something, but I was too shocked to even let out a squeak... She's just like me... And the way she's acting right now tells me that she was holding back a whole lot... My chances of winning are slim. Slimmer than colliding two atoms together from seventy metres... I could surrender now and not suffer... Or I could fight her and experience something worse than death. Dammit! Of course I'll take her on! "Say, Frost, why are you using such lousy magic against me? Why don't you use the magic only the Maiden of Time can?", Huh?

"What do you mean?", I quickly asked instinctively without a second thought, blankly blinking as I kept myself on edge, knowing that one wrong move and it's game over for me...

"You don't know yourself. Interesting. Because with that, you could've taken me down in a moment's notice. Tho even in that moment, I would've given you a hard time", She claimed... I don't understand her... Dammit... My joints feel stiff... Wait a second... Didn't some of her own blood infuse with mine?... Oh no... I turned pale, now frightened of White as I closed my lips and swallowed once more... Checkmate... She has me where she wants me... But I still won't go down without a fight... I still have my blade with me... And it's glowing a nice red... I'll bring her down with me then!

Carefully, I took two steps forward, stepping over a large rock with my right foot as White smiled at me and held out her right hand to me... I'll take it... Then I'll bury us both in flames! With another two more slow steps, she suddenly snapped her fingers, and at once, I felt the most tremendous amount of pain invade my body and mind...

"AAAHHHHHH!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs, sticking out my tongue in pure utter agony as I collapsed to the ground, slamming the back of my head against the bricked, bloodied earth. My-My-MY KNEES! "AHHH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T MOVE!", I cried, sobbing as hard as I could to the immense pain that even overthrew the pain of removing my right eye back in Insanity... I shut my eyes tightly, cringing incredibly hard to the agonising pain that struck me like lightning as I heard White slowly approach me... How could she!? Ahhh! AHHH! The healing hurts! It hurts! It-... "Pwagh!", I spat out blood the moment an immense strike flattened my stomach in one fatal move, causing my eyelids to flutter open to see White's left foot stuck inside of my stomach... It hurts so much! I can't yell anymore... There's too much blood in my throat... She's torturing me!

"I love that look on your face. I'll remember it forever and ever... Sleep well, my love"... Was the last thing I heard before I felt claws inside of my head tear my brain apart, blacking me out instantly... Her blood...

* * *

White's POV  
Mmmm! Her blood tastes soooo good! It's incredibly sweet and warm! She must be having a fit of emotions if it's this good!

"White... Don't stop drinking... It feels so good", Frost muttered weakly under her soft, steady breaths as she clung onto me lovingly, wrapping her arms around my back whilst my left cupped the back of her soft, elegant head. My right hand reached down to her lower back, keeping her upright as my two razor sharp k9's drilled out the blood from her neck. Her warm, shivering cheeks were pressed against mine, rubbing one another lovingly which raised my heart beat. I know this hurts her a lot. Frost will do anything to help someone out, even if it means hurting herself. I hate that part about her... She ends up getting sad which makes me angry... She's such a good person. In this form, I can vaguely remember what happened before the games... Frost was in complete despair, and all it took was one spark of friendship to set him on the rails of hope. Anything can move Frost in both ways.

"Mindy...", Frost muttered silently, sounding like she was on the verge of falling asleep... "White, goodnight"... Goodnight, Frost. It must really hurt, huh?... She's so warm... If only we could be like this forever. Hehe. One can dream...


	17. Bait And Annihilate Scheme

Chapter Seventeen: Bait And Annihilate Scheme

* * *

White's POV  
I've heard stories about boys doing strange things to girls while they sleep. Like undressing them or groping their breasts. I knew it was possible but... I didn't think that FROST would be the type to do that... Geeze, lucky for him I'm not all that sensitive... After all, his hands are just inside my clothes and pressing against my bare stomach... Hmm... What if he starts to slide them a bit up- Ah! Idiot! What am I thinking?! My face is turning red!

I held my hands close to my face, laying down on my right side on the bed with Frost holding me lovingly from behind as he softly snored sound asleep. It was around 2am in the morning, the white curtains behind our heads painted in pure blackness as the wind howled in agony outside, sending a couple of horrid chills down my spine. I stared blankly at the endless darkness ahead of me with a slightly reddened face, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts in my mind which made me feel somewhat anxious and excited... All I could hear was his soft, comforting snoring... His heart beat... I can feel it banging against my upper back. It's kinda like a clock. Hehe... I really love and admire him... Tho I feel sorry for hurting him back then. Destroying his knees with my blood must've hurt a lot. If he wants to punish me or something, I wouldn't mind... If it's him, nothing matters...

"Mmm", Frost moaned happily in his sleep right behind my head, causing me to blankly blink as he pressed harder against my stomach with his hands. Eh? "Amazing, such a nice sensation". W-What? What is he dreaming about? H-HUAH! His left hand is sliding up my shirt! My eyes widened a tenfold as my mouth parted a little in pure shock to what was happening... He's... Making a move on me subconsciously?! F-Frost?! Ah!

I exhaled a little, turning incredibly red as I felt his warm left hand reach up to my chest and slowly grasp onto my right breast. I NEARLY let out a gasp, pulling my hands closer to my face as he began to fondle my breast... This feeling... It's making my head spin a little... It feels nice. Like a massage but... Much better...

"Soft marshmallows", He suddenly said, making me shut my mouth instantly as I felt ice run down my spine once again... E-Eh?! "Feels like... Memory foam... Oh... There's some chocolate icing down there", He said, sliding his right hand down my stomach... F-FROST?!

"H-Hey", I said, almost whispering in shock and embarrassment. "Don't go down any further. Just... Stick to my breasts", I muttered shyly... I can't believe I just said that to him... This feeling is so weird... I don't think I've ever felt this before... Dammit!

"The chocolate icing has a plastic cover...", Frost said, PLACING his right hand onto my special spot in between my thighs, causing me to clamp on his hand instinctively the moment a current of electricity ran throughout my entire body as if I was struck by lightning... Frost! His hand is on my special spot! It's warm... Gah! My underwear... Why is he... N-No! Don't push your fingers against my- "Poke", He chuckled.

"Ah!~", I moaned suddenly, immediately biting my thumb as my face shot a bright red from embarrassment... M-My voice just then was... I'm... Getting aroused?!

"Soft and squishy... They smell so good", Frost muttered... E-EH! Dammit! This is... Making me feel funny and tingly all over! Geeze! Reluctantly, I quickly grabbed both his hands and placed them back on my stomach, making him hum in what sounded like confusion as I placed my hands back in front of my face, staring at them in embarrassment. "Aww... The marshmallow disappeared"... Damn that dream! "Hehe. I love you, White"... Ack... My heart wants to explode. It's like he's purposefully doing this to me... H-HUAH! Not again! FROST!

* * *

Jace's POV  
"Do you like marshmallows?", White asked Frost innocently from his right as he stared down at the crystal clear glass, round table with confusion.

"Um... Yeah. They're soft, squishy and somehow sends weird electric, tingling sensations into my hands. Like what happens when I touch something as soft as memory foam", Frost answered honestly, causing White to turn a slight red and chuckle naturally. White's so innocent and sweet! Unlike a certain character sitting to the right of me...

"Bwahahahahaha!", Star exploded in laughter, leaning on the table with her left hand and extending her entire right arm towards White, pointing at her intimidatingly. "Hear that White?! He's complementing your boobs!"... Ah... Ahaha... Star... The polar opposite of White.

"Hoho! Frost, you're pretty brave!", Melody joined in with Star which embarrassed the HECK out of the two... Poor them... Star's one hell of a nut job. But in a way, she's really, really sweet when you get close to her... And really, really dangerous. Like what she did to me last night... I nearly died by those guys. Thankfully, Frost was there to help me out. Now I have to return the favour. "If White's breasts are softer than memory foam, then imagine yours!".

"Ack!", Frost grit his teeth and slammed a fist to his heart in what seemed like agony. "I'd rather kill myself than let you find out!".

"Then you'll make White and Ruby cry", Black joined in, making Frost grit his teeth in annoyance as I tried to hold back a laugh. It's been a LONG time since we've been together like this... We just need Chaos to come now, then we can start the conference... I'm expecting Frost to have a violent reaction when he hears what's going on. I hope he can cope with it.

"Guys... It's almost as if nothing has changed since I left", Frost sighed, releasing the tension and negative thoughts through the vapour that exited from his mouth like a puff of smoke. "Anyway, Jace. I'd like you to meet Res", Frost said, looking up at me with a smile and ben turning to the left where a girl with blonde hair tied up into two long, elegant pony tails sat timidly with her hands cuddled in the middle of her lap. "A healer who even compares to Serenity".

Wait, there's someone who even compares to Serenity in the field of healing? Haha! That's WAY too hard to believe... But if Frost says so, then I guess I'll believe it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jace Blackfire", I said gentlemanly to the shy girl, nodding my head slowly as Star pulled her arm back down to her side and released a terrifyingly deep sigh. "What Star?", I asked, looking to my right, drilling my dark blue eyes into her silver, mercury-coloured-like eyes. Immediately, just as she was about to say something, she turned a deep shade of red and recoiled... "Star?".

"N-Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything", She claimed, turning her head away, breaking our eye contact as she tried to play off her embarrassment as natural as possible... Tho... It's almost too obvious. Is she doing it on purpose? "When are we going to start this thing? It was hard enough to get in, let alone walk here", Star suddenly complained.

"We're still waiting for Chaos", Black mumbled in boredom from the far left of the table. "He's in the bathroom, probably trying to puke out the pill Melody snuck down his throat while he was asleep". Eh... So stuff like that still happens between them... I thought they grew out of it.

"He deserves it", Melody said solidly, showing no signs of concern whatsoever.

"Why? Did he do something bad?", Frost asked with a little edge, sounding like he was somewhat sorry for him.

"Not just SOMETHING. He disrespected my mentality", Melody claimed... Umm... Ahaha... What?

"What did he say?", Frost asked, blankly blinking as he let out a soft, depressed sigh.

"He said that I had... Twenty three chromosomes instead of forty six", Melody said, immediately making both me and Frost recoil as we tried to hold in our laughs. Ahahaha! Chaos is great! "That piece of shit!".

* * *

Frost's POV  
"Alright!", Jace exclaimed with the voice of a king as he slammed his right, clenched fist against the crystal clear glass table from the other side, immediately attracting everyone's eyes to him, including myself. Now the conference begins. "I didn't call you all here to discus anything. The Princesses made it top priority to eradicate all hostilities in this island before after tomorrow", He claimed, making me blankly blink as a brief memory of me talking to the Princesses in the car suddenly flashed before my eyes... Eh... I didn't think that they'd get involved with this. "Before I reveal the plan, Frost, I want you to stay as clam and as put as possible", Jace warned me in a somewhat threatening manner which left me dumbstruck and confused.

"Bait and annihilate", Star announced for Jace with a bright smile as Jace firmly nodded and began to unravel the details.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a public execution", Jace began... WHAT?!

"Woah woah woah! Jace! Who do you think we are?!", Chaos exploded all of a sudden from the far left, his voice loud and clear which echoed twice, emphasising the concern in his voice. "What for?!". I didn't think this day would come. The day when Jace becomes an evil mastermind...

"Settle down! Let him explain", Black yelled at the angered and completely shocked Chaos, instantly causing me to turn to my left to see him staring at Jace with widened, completely furious light red eyes. Melody gazed at him, her hand curved into a ball, ready to take evasive action if Chaos tries anything funny... I can't blame him... "Chaos! Are you listening!?".

He grunted, baring his pale, sharp teeth to the outside world as he hesitantly and reluctantly quietened down, concealing his anger as much as possible.

"Yeah... My anger got the better of me. Sorry guys", Chaos apologised, getting me to softly smile before I looked back at Jace who took in a deep breath of air. I have full trust on him. His plans are flawless and are always have the less risks.

"Tomorrow, an hour past noon, we're going to flawlessly carry out the plan right in front of the Clock Tower", Jace announced as clear as day with the voice of a king, grabbing everyone's attention towards him again. He paused, blinking once then spoke. "Tomorrow, we'll be using the Maiden of Time as bait to lure the enemies out". I grinned, loving the idea which struck various bones in my body like chimes. I get it. Smart thinking. "They'll use everything they have to snatch her away from us. When things get tough, I want White to shoot her in the head. That'll effectively stun them, allowing us to take them out with uttermost ease. If by any chance, we're unable to fire at the Maiden of Time, she is to commit suicide"... Haha! A great idea! "But..."... But? "They're wary about Frost's involvement...".

"Melody, Black, if you please", Star said, nodding to the two girls to my left as all three of them stood up simultaneously in pure silence which sent strange chills down my spine... Suddenly, from seemingly out of the blue, my heart jolted against my rib cage, causing my eyes to widen as an immense pain struck me harder than a boulder strapped with dynamite. W-What is this!? "Frost, this is for your own good. We don't want you acting uncoordinated to the plan. Sorry". GAH! T-They're using... A strange kind of magic!... One that doesn't directly effect me! There must be something inside of me that they can move around... WHITE'S BLOOD! DAMMIT!- AH! I grit my teeth, pushing myself back agaisnt the chair which caused it to skid back slightly as White and Res stared at me helplessly with worried eyes...

"Frost Richtofen", Jace began slowly, standing up from his seat and staring at me with his dark blue, kingly eyes that read me from head to toe, clenching his fists into ball of pain as I too, did the same to battle off the immense pain that tried it's hardest to put me down and make me submit... Over my dead body! Dammit! What are they doing this for!? "Whatever you do, stay as calm as possible. Please..."... Huh?... Ack! That's almost impossible in the situation I'm in! "Yesterday, your sister Lizzo was kidnapped by the enemy"... My blood went below negative zero... My mind flickered a couple of times like a broken light bulb as my eyes widened to what he just said to me... My pupils... Are smaller than... An atom... Why?... Did they... ARGH! "They want to use her as a threat against you if you decide to pop up. But don't worry, she won't be harmed"... Those words...

"How can you be sure?", I managed to ask in a calm tone of voice, hiding ALL of my anger and rage underneath a very thin blanket of kindness and willpower... To mess with me... By using Lizzo... Bastards... Haha...

"Your parents are monitoring her. Belive it or not, she has over fifty pre-casted spells on her. If anyone tries anything funny, they'll all die in an instant"... OOOOOOHHHHHH!

"Geeze... Tell me from the start...", I sighed in relief, feeling light headed all of a sudden as my chest pains disappeared like steam... Jace... That... Bastard. He should've told me earlier... Dammit! What kind of parents do I have!? Ahaha! Phew... I'm so relieved... My sister means a lot to me. She's the ONLY normality in my life...

* * *

Litch's POV

AHAHAHAHAHA! This is getting better and better! Haha! If they think that everything will run smoothly then they're better off getting shot! What those people have is nothing to take lightly... And with Lizzo in their hands, it's almost like a battle between blades and guns!... Haha! This should be good!

* * *

Jace's POV

I'm a man of my word. I won't let anything happen to Frosts sister, mark my words. Frost going out of control is the last thing we want, especially in front of the enemy, let alone in the place where they want it to happen. It's a massive risk, but if we can execute the plan right, then it'll be flawless... Lizzo is the key to our failure and success. Should they use it right, we'll have to bet on our lives that Frost doesn't break... Haha, but that's kinda part of my plan.


	18. Bait And Annihilate

Chapter Eighteen: Bait And Annihilate

* * *

Sino's POV

Sniper in the midst. That's me. I lay prone underneath the hot, blistering sun on top of a building from adjacent from the Clock Tower, holding my light green-tinted sniper rifle which took the shape of a Barrett 50 Calibre. My left hand, firmly holding onto the barrel of the gun as the bi-pod held it perfectly in place, my right hand on the green carbon fibre handle. Gently my right index finger rubbed against the smooth, metallic, warm trigger of the gun, tempting me to pull it down and fire a bullet straight into Frost's skull. My entire purpose is to back up White just in case she fails to deliver the bullet through Frost's head. Through the magnified scope of my sniper rifle, I could see everything. In the very centre of the white square in front of the Clock Tower, was Frost and White with Black and Res acting as guards. Chaos was at the far right, holding his sword over his shoulders as he kept the crowd in place. Melody did the same at the far left with a small knife in her left hand and a longer one in her right. Phase held the crowd at the front just by standing there, striking fear into their hearts as they knew all too well that disobeying her means disobeying Frost.

The light blue sky above us was bare of any detail. Not even a whisk of white was to be seen. It was like a still image. A light blue sheet of paper... The perfect day to pull off a stunt like this.

Frost sat on her knees with her hands tied behind her back with white, durable, slightly ravaged cloth as White stood behind her with a pale gun in her hand held neutrally, not showing any threat whatsoever to Frost. The clothes that Frost wore were almost saddening and had a sympathetic effect on my heart. She barely had any clothes on... A light brown, ragged piece of cloth was her only protection from prying eyes. They could only JUST cover up her female body parts above and bellow, adding to the humiliation factor that must be taking it's toll on her. The crowd was almost silent, completely shocked as this has never happened in the many years they've lived in this island under the royal bloods...

Frost doesn't really care what happens to herself as long as she's doing it for goodness... Well, except when it comes to... Er... Erotic things... Alright! Ten minutes until the execution! Wait... What's that over there?...

I blinked, pulling my vision towards the entrance of the Clock Tower where I thought I saw movement... They're ready to make their move soon. Slowly and curiously, drew my vision up to the clock of the Clock Tower, wanting to check what time it was... My blood suddenly chilled down to negative zero as both my eyes broadened in pure utter shock and horror... W-What is that!?

* * *

Frost's POV  
She stood there idly with her hands held behind her back and her head tilted to the right slightly. A bright, heart racing smile held itself across her face, never loosing it's shape and meaning. It walk like I was staring at a still image... No, a memory. Behind her was nothing but an eternal abyss that matched her hair perfectly... Lizzo is always happy. She probably has always been... Dammit... I have to protect her happiness. Everyone's happiness. Even if it causes me grief... My willingness will keep me on the right path, so long as I have the truth on my side!

"Frost, try not to sleep", I heard White's voice sat from behind me as I stared endlessly into the darkness of the jet black blindfold that was tightly wrapped around my head. I wanted to smile and happily reply to her but I was unable to because of the fact that I had a piece of soft, slightly torn cloth in between my jaws. In an instant, my imagination of Lizzo disappeared entirely with the darkness, making me take in a deep breath of air through my mouth as my saliva further dampened the cloth in my mouth. Aww. Why'd she have to speak now of all times? Brrr! Cold! Oh right, I'm not really wearing anything on me. "Sorry, I forgot you have something in your mouth", She almost laughed in a loving, friendly manner which warmed my heart. Hehe. She's such a great person.

There's not a lot of rambling going on which is kind of strange and uncanny... Being blind folded and tied up in front of a lot of people isn't really my forte but... That doesn't matter if it's for Lizzo. Nothing matters if it's for Lizzo... I'll turn the whole against anyone who tries to get rid of the only normality in my entire life!

"Your call for the shot. Nod and I'll shoot you. Even if it's now", White stated with all honesty and seriousness, clenching onto the gun more tightly as anxiety began to move her gears. She'll kill me, save Lizzo and punish the bastards... A plan that suits my tastes perfectly... Hehe... Once this is over, I want to try something with White... Something unexpected. Something that'll make her surprised and happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face!

"Attention! In five minutes, we will kill this traitor in the name of Her Highnesses!", I heard Chaos call out at the top of his lungs as some gasps emitted from all around me, sending slight vibes down my spine as I began to focus my mind, waiting in anticipation for the enemy's move. "Also a reminder, Frost Richtofen will NOT be attending this event! I repeat, Frost Richtofen will NOT be attending this event!". Eh... Sounds kinda sketchy if you ask me. Why would Chaos even say that?... Oh, right! Hehe, he's probably the most honest person out of all of us, so people will believe him no matter what. But... To take advantage of that is a little... Eh, doesn't matter right now... They'll come soon enough... I can feel it. Literally...

* * *

White's POV  
I held the gun idly, awaiting for something to happen with anxiety filling up every inch of my body as I stared down at Frost with a small, agonising frown. I hate it when she has to abuse herself for the sake of others. But I can't blame her. Lizzo means a lot to her.

Dammit, how long are we going to have to wait for them to come out of their holes?! I blinked, gripping more tightly onto the pale handgun in my right hand as suddenly, I heard something from above, instantly causing my eyes to slightly widen. The sound of electricity?!

Instantly, I tilted my head up to see an exceedingly fast bolt of light blue lightning zig-zag straight at me, carrying well over a hundred thousand volts. My pupils contracted into tiny dots as I grit my teeth and immediately acted out of instinct with speed even faster than sound itself. With everything I had, I looked back down at Frost and dashed forwards, grabbing onto her with my free, left hand from underneath her right arm and dragged her with me a good four metres away from the lethal attack, hearing the sound of the dreaded static burn my eardrums and destroy the earth where we once were.

"Mmm!", Frost cried out, muffled by the cloth as she began to ruthlessly squirm all over the place, nodding her head up and down vigorously like a wild animal. Oh right! Fuck! I need to fire the bullet! "MMM!", She cried out even more eagerly. Dammit! If you want to die that badly then hold STILL!

I pulled her close to me, just underneath my head by a few centimetres, immediately pushing my pistol against the back of her head painfully hard and in a threatening manner, gritting my teeth harder than vices as I battled my hesitance with all my might. Damn it all!

"DIE!", I cried out at the top of my lungs, ready to pull down the trigger but suddenly, the earth shook, knocking my aim off from her head as I finally, pulled the trigger. Frost made a cute yelp from the sudden explosion that left the gun as the bullet embedded itself into the bricked stone earth to the right of her. She trembled, almost looking like she wanted to cry which forced pity and sorrow to take over me... I... Can't shoot her! Dammit!

"WHITE! Get back!", Chaos screamed out at the top of his lungs, causing my white, furry, cat-like ears to twitch vividly before I jumped to my left with Frost in my grasp, spinning myself to face the Clock Tower as another strike of lightning hit the very spot we were just on... W-Where did that come from?! Dammit! There's not even a cloud in the sky! "Everyone stay back! It's not safe here anymore!", Chaos yelled at the crowd and immediately they went berserk, screaming in fear as they made an attempt to flee from the scene. Alright. It'll just be us and the enemy!

"What the matter?! Why aren't you moving?!", Phase asked her side of the crowd in anger behind as I took a good five steps back, dropping Frost onto the ground with a painless thud as I stared at the Clock Tower with angered eyes filled with inextinguishable flames... I see... It's that guy again who tried to take kill us and take Frost last time! Argh!

"A barrier?!", Res suddenly cried in shock and fear, making Frost moan in what sounded like anger as if she knew what was going on. "No one make a move! They have the civilians as hostage! Every single one of them!". No... Then... They have us in check! This wasn't part of Jace's plan... Did he miscalculate? No... I think he underestimated our foes... Or is everything going to his plan? Dammit! I don't know!

I stood in front of Frost, pointing my gun straight at her face as I stared up ahead at the blonde, spiky haired man who stood at the very front of the Clock Tower with fifteen men in black, stylish suits armed with mechanised weaponry that were aimed right at us... Particularly me. Those guys again... Dammit...

"Well well well! Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle!", The man said, extending his arms to the sides like wings as light blue static surrounded his hands and intertwined in between his fingers like snakes, making me narrow my eyes in anger. So it's him. He's an elemental type Mage. "Stay where you are! Make one wrongs move and you're precious people you dearly love will die right before your eyes!", He threatened, making Frost grunt in anger as Res, Black, Melody, Chaos and Phase slowly approached us from behind with quiet footsteps that echoed freely throughout the square.

"Bwastard", Frost managed to mutter. "Wite. Cwut mwe owt". Eh? Cut her free?

"Do as she says", Chaos said solidly... I guess I don't have a choice then.

* * *

Frost's POV  
I stood to the left of White with clenched fists ready for anything as I stared idly at the man with the blonde hair and white tuxedo that had a red rose hanging on the right pocket. This man has Lizzo. I'll defeat him no matter what.

"Tell us what you want!", I demanded with a firm, iron weighted voice that sparked a smile on his face as he lowered his arms and took a step forward, slightly narrowing his eyes.

He answered. "You, the Maiden of Time! Oh, but you can stay right there. My goal is to set off your alarm and move your gears", He claimed fluidly, showing not a spec of falseness in his voice which rather impressed me. Eh... He's a formidable person... Set off my alarm and turn my gears... A riddle? Hmm... "First thing's first. We need to make sure that Frost won't involve himself in this. Bring her out!", He commanded and at once, a girl who looked identical to me was pulled out by two muscular men in black suits to the man, each holding an arm... Lizzo... LIZZO!

"LIZZO!", I cried out at the top of my lungs all of a sudden, smiling brightly in happiness and relief that she was ok, taking a soft step forward. Lizzo... I'm so happy she's unharmed!

"F-Frost?!", She cried out, sounding rather shocked... The sound of a slap emitted from behind me as a swift and heavy silence suddenly rolled through the entire square... Chaos... Just face palmed, didn't he...

"Lizzo...", Melody sighed in a depressed manner... I can't blame her... "She's definiently Frost's sister", She added, rubbing some salt into the wound of my embarrassment as I stared at the man's face with both my light red and light blue eyes... His face turned from a smile to a face that only shows when a beloved dies right before your very eyes, causing me to rub my fingers against my palms. Barrier. I'll make my own barrier to protect everyone! I'll get my sister out of this mess, even if it means landing myself right into their trap! I now understand what they want. They want to unleash my powers and put me against something their keeping inside of the Clock Tower.

"Oh my!? The Maiden of Time is Frost Richtofen!? AHAHAHAHA!", His face suddenly twisted and turned as he clawed his fingers and laughed maniacally, generating light blue, randomised jolts of electricity in his hands which set me on edge. "Like I'm going to buy that! Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try!", He suddenly cracked laughing, licking his dry, reddened lips before setting his eyes on my beloved sister to the left, causing my eyes to widen a tenfold as I felt my blood begin to boil hotter than magma. I placed my right foot forward, ready to make a full sprint towards him as a simultaneous chatter of metal emitted from right behind them, narrowing my eyes in utter anger and annoyance. I don't want to kill anyone in front of White, so using the Exzera would be the best choice...

I watched in anticipation, awaiting for him to turn the slightest blind eye towards me as I used my right eye to pick up heat signatures. They're all a blazing red. Good. I blinked, feeling some sort of ice-cold chill run down my spinal cord as I looked up at the Clock Tower, reading a POWERFUL dark red reading which made me break a smile. So that's where their monster is hiding.

"Guys, we can act now. The civilians won't be harmed", Res assured us with her sweet, tense voice as she gulped in anxiety, staring down the barrels of the heavy mechanised weaponry.

"What makes you so sure?", Black asked her with a worried tone of voice. I swallowed a mouthful of saliva, blinking once before answering her question.

"Because she can see the future", I simply stated, causing the others to gasp in shock. Haha! I can't blame them!

"What? Seriously? Res... Woah", Melody said in utter awe as

the man stood to the right of Lizzo, just in front of the man holding onto her arm and did something that caused my eyes to to widen and my pupils to contract... "Lizzo!", Melody gasped in shock as my sister screamed out in agony at the top of her lungs...

"Frost! Frost! Help!", She cried in pain, squirming around, trying to break free from their grasp but to no avail... On her stomach, was a large burn wound that exposed her red, bloodied muscles and pieces of burnt flesh sticking out... Lizzo... LIZZO!

"LIZZO!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs, feeling my rage consume me like many others, not giving a fuck about anything anymore except for the safety of my sister... Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! "DON'T INVOLVE MY SISTER!", I screamed, feeling the tears build up at the corners of my eyes as I used everything I had at my disposal for a powerful lunge that literally felt like I was gliding in the air. The ground underneath me shook and cracked as I flew straight at them with sound speed, gritting my teeth as my left eye began to glow brighter than White's Blood Moon.

I charged up my right arm with magical energy, reeling it far behind me as I twisted my body towards the right, staring into the man's eyes with pure and genuine hatred. I'll kill him! I won't show mercy! I'll never show mercy ever again! I felt time stop the moment I was face to face with him... As fast and as hard as I could, I plummeted my fist straight on a collision course for his face, showing no signs of remorse and mercy as I grit my teeth in utter anger and rage... I'll kill anyone who tries to get rid of the normality in my life!

"Not so fast", He suddenly said, smiling evilly as my punch made contact with a barrier in front of his face, sending electrical pulses throughout the air in the colour of a light, crystal blue. What!? "Your magic may be strong, but don't forget that it's completely standard. FALL!", He called out and at once, I was forcibly thrown back a good five metres, skidding on my bare feet as pure shock and terror began to consume my mind... That... Wasn't from him! No... Don't tell me it's the monster inside of the Clock Tower! Argh!

"Let Lizzo go!", I yelled, making another faithful attempt at him with rage controlling every inch of my near-naked body. I won't let some barrier stop me! "If it's me you want, then don't involve anyone else!". He snickered as the same barrier prevented me from getting too close to him, sending me back a wicked seven metres back on my feet that began to bleed out my liquids of life due to the immense friction against my flesh and the stone-hard ground.

"Hmhm. I guess you're right. I want you. I want you to scream out at the top of your lungs as you break into insanity! Break her arms!", He commanded his men, making my eyes widen as Chaos immediately came to my aid. As fast as I could, I rushed up towards him, trying to manipulate the air around the man's head but to no avail, causing me to bare my teeth as I watched the men who held Lizzo's arms begin to squeeze them with all their might... L-LIZZO!...

"LET HER GO!"...

* * *

White's POV  
Why would they... No... That... That's so... Cruel... My stomach is turning. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see anything... Frost is going to go insane!

"Ahahaha! Yes! Yes! Break! Break down like the pathetic girl you are! Now, seal her!", The man exclaimed as Lizzo's endless screamed echoed freely throughout the square, traumatising the crowd as I stared down at the ground directly below my feet... I... Want to do something to help... But... I don't want to provoke them in any way.

"I'll kill you! I'll tear out your heart with my bare hands!", Frost cried in absolute distress, unable to keep her mentality in tact as she screamed with Lizzo at the top of her lungs, creating an uncanny composition that sent dangerous vibes down our spine...

"Frost! I'll create an opening!", Chaos yelled as the earth suddenly shook vividly, causing my eyes to slightly broaden before I instinctively pulled my face up, staring up ahead at Frost and Chaos who both attacked with perfect sync.

"No! I'll create an opening for you!", Frost immediately insisted, making the blonde haired man grit his teeth in anger. "Smoke!", Frost said, quickly creating a light grey smoke screen that engulfed both Frost and Chaos... What are they trying to do?!

"Let's go! Those two can only do so much together!", Melody stated as I she walked up to the right of me, hearing string tension which caused me to blink and before I knew it, a loud, sonic boom emitted from her shot. I grit my teeth, watching her light green, crystal, magical arrow that literally disbursed the smoke into oblivion, revealing Frost and Chaos who were a metre away from their target... Frost's eyes are... Glowing... Wait... Don't tell me she's- "White! Go fight with them! Everyone else, protect the civilians!".

* * *

Frost's POV  
The moment I came into contact with the electrical-like invisible barrier, I set off a smoke cloud to cover off Chaos who was literally and inch behind me. Like the previous two times, I was repelled back a good couple of metres, skidding hard on my bare, bloodied feet which felt as if I was constantly standing on top of red hot coals... I watched Chaos from here with a warm, happy smile plastered across my face as he held onto the thin long handle of his dreaded, HUGE breaker-classed sword with both hands, holding it to the right of his hips, attempting to make a powerful and devastating lungs with everything he had...

"Check Mate", I heard an ever so familiar voice from behind me, getting my heart to warm infinitely and my left eye to cease it's rage. Unlike my normal body, I can actually control myself. Haha! "One of Chaos's finishing moves that distinguishes the power of strength in an insane level"... Milk... I can even smell her peachy-lemon fragrance from here. Haha!

"Men! FIRE!", The man screamed out in pure shock and fear, generating as much electricity in his hands as possible before the face of death... My smoke disbursed entirely as if an explosion has taken place from within, revealing the entirety of Chaos who's eyes glowed a demonic red...

"Destroy", Chaos simply said before the chatter of gunfire could even set the faintest spark... My eyes widened. My jaw dropped wide opened to what I witnessed happen before my very eye...

"No matter who Chaos is up against, that move will crush everything that stands before him", Milk claimed as I watched him lunge his sword straight into the centre of the man's chest with a satisfying crunching sound which was music to my ears... Then, the abnormal happened. With his utter, full strength, he turned every molecule in the air in front of his blade as red as blood, superheating them as they vibrated over trillions of times per second which left me almost completely speechless... Everything around the man's chest went a bright, glowing red as the atoms grew unstable and vibrated with one another, causing an intense amount of friction. He screamed out in agony at the top of his lungs, being forced to take heavy steps back as Chaos plunged his blade deeper and deeper into his chest, completely destroying everything within.

The red, super hot red line reached all the way to the entrance of the Clock Tower, immediately turning it a bright red right before Chaos thrusted both his hands forwards with all his might, then, pulled the blade back with so much force, that the man went flying back all the way to the entrance of the Clock Tower at almost Mach speed... What... Kind of strength does Chaos possess?! Dammit! I grit my teeth, pressing forward as fast as I could towards Lizzo who hung like clothing on a washing line with the men who held her broken arms. She didn't move, nor could she. Her mind had completely blanked out... The pain and shock must've been too much for her... ARGH! I cringed, running head-first into the barrier as Chaos immediately withdrew, hearing the first couple of bullets eject from their weaponry like set off dynamite.

"Holy crap! You're a lifesaver White!", I heard Chaos cry in relief as I stumbled backwards, gritting my teeth even more harder to the extent where blood began to ooze out of my gums... "Frost?! Get back! You'll get shot!", I heard him yell at me from my far right as my eyes burnt brightly with nothing but pure hatred... "Frost! Don't do it! It's what they want you to do! DON'T GO INSANE!"... Haha! It's already too late...

These guys won't shoot me... They know if they do, I won't be able to do what they want... The moment I unleash myself, is the moment I have to fight against the monster inside the Clock Tower... And that's fine by me. After all, I've already defeated three of the twelve Overlords and three of the Guardians... I'll... Kill myself first... Then they can go save Lizzo while I'm out cold...

With my left eye as red as a flaming ruby dipped in magma, I smiled devilishly and raised my right hand up behind my head, grasping onto the black, carbon fibre handle of my Ezarca which materialised according to my will into a handgun with the model of an M1911 coated in an endless black. Slowly, I pulled the pistol from the sword case with a soft and gentle metallic scrape and pulled it up against the right of my head with a sadistic smile plastered across my face...

"Guys! Go save Lizzo!", I commanded with my last breath of air as I stared at the sleeping Lizzo who hung from the men's grasp like old laundry...

Without hesitation whatsoever and a mind set on nothing but the safety of Lizzo, I pulled down the trigger with my right index finger... WAIT!- Time paused all of a sudden as both my eyes widened a tenfold to the sudden realisation that hit my entire being and soul like a derailed freight train running at Mach 5... My... Bullets in this gun are...!-

The sound of the bullet exploding within the chamber of my gun echoed forever in my ears as I helplessly stood there in utter disbelief that I was... Going to die... A bullet from my Ezarca is certain death... No... NO!

Time resumed... And I dropped down to my knees onto the hard, White bricked earth as blood and pink, chunky pieces of my brain attached to small pieces of my skull scattered around me like pieces of candy... I stayed on my knees, hearing nothing but murmurs and gasps of terror being made by the surrounding civilians who cowered in fear... What's... Happening to me?... Why haven't I... Why am I still alive?... No... More importantly... Why do I feel... Different?... My body won't move... But I can feel something running in my blood and my right eye is starting to get hot... What's happening to me?... Ack! Ahh! MY EYE!


	19. Battle: Sane Blue Eyed Maiden

Battle Chapter Nineteen: Sane Blue Eyed Maiden

* * *

White's POV  
Everything quickly went out of control. The barrier that kept the civilians in disbursed the moment the ground began to shake tremendously as the Clock Tower screamed out in agony, it's metallic structure heavily strained. I stood next to Black, staring at the lone figure who stood before the Clock Tower up close in personal who wielded a demonic black blade in their right hand. I didn't know if that was Frost or someone else anymore. The way she stood was completely different from Frost's normal posture... She's like... A completely different person...

"The Clock Tower isn't going to hold for much longer. Let's get Frost", Black stated and was about to head towards Frost but instinctively and out of fear, I grasped onto her left hand with my right tightly and stared into her blood red eyes with my ruby-like ones. She paused, blankly blinking as she stood idly in front of me, wondering that was the matter with me. I can't let her get in Frost's way. "White? What's wrong?", She asked me in her sweet, curious tone of voice that made me grit my teeth a little as the sound of the constant screaming of metal intensified and sparked flames inside of my ear drums...

I cringed, narrowing my eyes to the intense noise that struck us like lightning. "We can't go near her!", I claimed, tugging her hand harshly as I tightened my fingers around the pale carbon fibre handle of my handgun twice as hard with my left hand. "She'll kill us if we're too close!". Swiftly, as soon as the base of the Clock a Tower gave in, the earth shook more fiercely, separating thousands of bricks from underneath us from each other which left the ground more than just unstable and messy.

Instantly, like light, I turned my attention upwards at the Clock Tower that trembled as white, poisonous, dense smoke and debris exploded from the base. I took a step back, letting to of Black's hand as I grit my teeth and waited in anticipation for the entire structure to collapse on itself. Every passing second felt like an eternity, shaking up my tolerance as Black stared off into the distance, right at Frost who wielded her legendary sword, the Ezarca with just her lone right hand, keeping the tip of the blade on the cold hard earth. I blinked, taking in a slow and deep breath of the toxic air before looking down at Frost who was about fifteen metres away from us north-west. She's too close to the Clock Tower and yet... She's not moving?

"Frost's ears are reacting to something inside of the Clock Tower", Black stated, making me blink as I stared at her adorable light grey cat-like ears that twitched left and right, picking up as much sound as possible as if she was trying to find something within the dense smoke... "She's desperate...", Black hummed in awe to Frost's hard work. "But her stance gives off a calm impression".

"Echolocation", I heard a familiar voice say from right behind me, causing my eyes to widen as I spun around to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Vortex who wielded a long, razor-sharp spear in her right hand. She wore a dark purple, woollen robe that reached down to her knees and boots that only made it past her ankles. Her long, pony tail-styled dark purple hair fluttered like silk behind her as she stared off past my head at Frost with her light purple, wise eyes. "Instead of using her eyes, she's using sound to pinpoint her targets within the smoke". Huh?!

"Wait, echolocation? That's impossible! She's a FrostBitten, not a bat!", Black immediately argued with Vortex, but quickly retreated as Vortex's calm and collected facial expression held like set concrete, easily intimidating Black right before I spun around again and stared at the statue-like Frost... "Even if she does have echolocation, she must have something else helping her", Black claimed.

"Correct. Thermal vision and another pair of eyes", Vortex explained to us, making my eyes narrow very slightly as curiosity suddenly took me by storm... Another pair of eyes?

"So... Phase is helping her out?", Black asked, almost sounding like she was joking as she slid her left fingers across the middle of her jet black, razor-sharp blade.

"No", Vortex simply replied. "There's another Frost", She claimed. I blinked, immediately broadening my eyes in utter disbelief to what she had just said, focusing all of my senses to Frost who just stood there, doing nothing but staring into the growing cloud of debris with her ears frantically twitching left and right. "She's the Maiden of Time. She can create another timeline of herself and pull the exact clone of herself into this timeline which obligates to every command she makes".

Those words hit me hard. Harder than anything I've ever heard before. I almost choked on the air inside my throat, letting my jaw drop as I stared dumbfoundedly at Frost... The Maiden of Time has an ability like that?... I... Had no idea.

"Are you serious?! Then... Does that mean that other Frost is fighting for her?!", Black suddenly exploded, twisting around to face Vortex from behind who I knew kept a concrete-like set facial expression...

"Not fighting for her. They're fighting together. There's a lot happening inside of that debris cloud. Oh. The Clock Tower is about to crumble to bits", She stated, making Black spin around as I averted my eyes from Frost and stared up at the Clock Tower that slowly shrunk with every passing second, tilted forwards very, VERY slightly. The tremendous tremors intensified as the heart of the structure inched closer and closer to the ground, disjointing the bricks even more as I stayed on edge, ready for absolutely anything.

"Then what happens to the other Frost?", Black asked with more curiosity than a cat which proved contagious... I also want to know what happens.

"That's something I'll never speak of", Vortex's voice darkened and grew deep with edge and power, sending slight chills down my spine as I watched the remainder of the Clock Tower crumble into nothing but ancient pieces of lifeless steel and bricks... "Anyway, let Frost handle this on her own. I want to see just how powerful the Maiden of Time truly is", She said with her normal tone of voice.

"What if she dies?", Black joked, immediately sparking a faint fire from within my chest which caused me to snap my teeth together and turn my head towards Black, tempted to fire a bullet straight into her right kneecap. "Haha. I'm just kidding White", She laughed as a crystal clear bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"She won't lose. I promise you that", I muttered with edge, swiftly turning away from her and stared back at Frost with worried, burning eyes that begged for her safety. The white, incredibly thick smoke of toxic debris lingered longer than usual in the air, blinding us from what was going on from within as I began to hear faint noises of metal clashing with one another the moment the earth stopped trembling. "Metal?", I asked myself, narrowing my eyes and tightly gripping my handgun twice as tightly.

"Who exactly is she fighting? We've got rid of all the bad guys and left Lizzo with the others", Black asked with curiosity as the lone Frost's light grey, incredibly adorable fox-like tail that hung down to her knees suddenly stuck up, spreading it's fur like thorns, indicating that she's shocked... What's going on? "Huh? Look at her tail... Purple, know what's going on?".

"Her instincts are connected directly to her ears and tail. So instinctively, she's getting a shock. But in reality, she's taking it on as if it's nothing. Judging by the way she's standing says everything. She's has absolutely no intention of losing", Vortex explained in amazing detail.

"Woah", Me and Black hummed in awe with perfect sync.

"No wonder you're the Maiden of Wisdom and Purple Heart", Black added, making me smile a little and take the situation a little more easily as I just stared at Frost, admiring her adorable, ALMOST naked figure that stood in the midst of the silent battlefield... Just in front of her face, I could her a faint light blue glow... Her right eye? Wait a second... Did she... Unleash her powers?

"Her eye is beginning to shine. She must be getting fired up. I can't wait to see what's going on behind all that smoke", Vortex claimed, taking a few steps towards me, standing to the left of me with her spear held like a staff in her right hand. "What did she do before she became like this?", She asked me, making me run to face her with a curious and innocent look plastered across my face as I broadened my eyes to their normal size.

"She shot herself in the head with her Ezarca", I answered her, staring deeply into her light purple, amazing eyes that reminded me of those tall pitch black creatures that live in Corozin. "Bits of her head came off but she was still conscious-", I paused. My pupils contracted all of a sudden as my lips parted, getting Vortex to blankly blink in curiosity... I just remembered something...

"White?", She asked, wondering if I as alright...

"Frost... Is Physically Resistant... So magic is the only thing that can kill her yet...", I trailed off in pure utter shock, turning my head back towards the statue-like Frost who's ears continued to frantically twitch endlessly. "Her Ezarca shoots bullets powered with dark magic... She..."...

"I see. So the act of suicide released her powers", Vortex concluded, making me blink and mutter a faint "Huh?" Which almost made Black laugh... What kind of twisted logic does she have?! Frost... Commits suicide for the purpose of releasing her powers?!

"That can't be right!", I yelled out at the to of my lungs at the exact same time a loud, booming strike of thunder emitted from within the smoke, making Black and Vortex flinch and gasp as I grit my teeth in anger, defying everything she had just said. "Frost doesn't have a twisted

method like that!", I cried with utmost rage, pulling my handgun up to my face, pointing it straight at the enormous pale cloud of toxic, tiny pieces of debris and pulled down the trigger, firing a highly explosive bullet straight into it... Crap! I fired without thinking! The explosives of that will definitely-!

"White?!", Black cried in shock as I lowered my left hand immediately, watching and hearing the powerful, bright red explosion take place from within the smoke, sending one hell of a powerful shockwave and sonic boom that disbursed the smoke, revealing the crumbled Clock Tower... "What... Is that?...", Black suddenly whispered the moment I saw a figure standing at the base of the destroyed Clock Tower, right next to a hunk of dark grey, rusted metal... Who's that?!

* * *

Frost's POV  
It's testing me. This was their plan all along, but we cut their lives short before they could do anything. I pity them, tho they deserve their death more than anything else. That's something that can't be denied. I stood as still as possible, showing my superiority to my foe that idly stood in front of the heavily twisted, crumbled Clock Tower that had many long, dented pieces of sharp metal sticking out threateningly. He towered me in height, standing a nice three meters up in height, wearing light blue, shiny armour which was made of the most purest and hardest diamonds. It looked incredibly stiff and hard to move in, but I didn't let that get to my head. His magic is extremely powerful. It almost matches my own in this form. The black and white mask he wore covered the entirety of his face, revealing absolutely nothing as his long white hair with a handful of red strands fluttered calmingly towards the right. This man is non other than the Maiden of Time's guardian... That's what my heart tells me and that's what I'm going to believe.

I took a small step forward, looking just over his left shoulder to the second me smiling, ready to take him on with a pincer attack as I slowly pulled my right arm up, raising my legendary Ezarca up, pointing it's deadly tip right at the man. Let's dance. I blinked, putting on a soft smile across my white, soft face, feeling my right eye begin to burn up with flames that not even hell could match. Just using my magic will be fine. If I use my sword, then this battle is as good as mine. Above me, were three large, transparent light blue, spinning cogs that represented the gears of time, making the man take a firm step forward with his right foot, ready to take me on.

"Make this interesting. I didn't release my powers for small fries", I said with a sharp tongue, wanting to intimidate him. One second later, he instantly charged up towards me with speed even time can't stop, making me narrow my eyes as I made my giant cogs come crash down in front of me in an attempt to crush him, but I knew just that wouldn't stop him. My first cog was dodged with one hell of a jump, making me stare up at him, widening my smile demoniacally in amusement as I sent my second cog to intercept him. He spun in mid twice, then just as my cog inched towards him, he reeled his right hand and sent one hell of a devastating punch to it, causing it to explode into a million pieces of shattered diamonds which felt like a punch to the gut. Hehe. This is good. I don't have to hold back a single bit! In combination with my final cog, I commanded the second me with my mind to come and strike him from behind with blade. Swiftly, I jumped back a good two meters, avoiding the danger zone with a devilish smile plastered across my face, watching him quickly make contact with the earth which initiated the trap I set up for him. Not only will my cog hit him from above, but the second me AND the black spikes will take him on.

Faster than even light itself, I clenched my left fist and commanded the black spikes to shoot up from the earth, destroying the bricks underneath him which made him stumble, completely vulnerable to my other two attacking forces. However, this trap wasn't meant to take him down... Immediately, right after my cog came crashing down on top of him and the second me made her magic-based attack, I rushed in, reeling my right hand far behind me with the intention of slashing his stomach to incapacitate him... As I released my arm from it's hinges the moment I was about two meters away from him, I made a quick note that his body AND armour are magical resistant. As for physical, I'm about to find out! With every ounce of strength I had in my entire body, I sent one hell of a devastating horizontal slash towards his stomach, satisfyingly connecting perfectly with his armour which emitted a blood-curling scream that rose my fur like daggers.

"You're not physically resistant", I said with a sadistic smile plastered across my face, embedding my blade deeper and deeper into his diamond armour which began to crack and shatter like glass. "You can give up now if you want".

Suddenly and surprisingly, with his free right hand, he sent one hell of an earth shattering punch to my stomach, but unfortunately for him, before he could even make it to the three inch mark, I swiftly manoeuvred myself away towards the left from his fist, dragging my blade with me across his armour before I finally followed through and jumped away to the left of him a good two meters. When it comes to swordsmanship, no one surpasses me.

"Halter!", He cried out at the top of his lungs suddenly, causing me to turn to face him and charge straight at him once again, ready to send another horizontal slash against his super tough, diamond, beautiful armour. "Blade!"... At once, he spun around to face me with a massive light blue blade materialising into his right hand like magic... This is going to be fun!

* * *

White's POV  
The way she moves is so elegant and mind blowing. Her long, beautiful black, silky hair reminds me of the ribbons of a ballerina... To be able to fight like that without relying too much on magic takes a lot of skill. I can do it as well but... The way Frost does it is on an entirely new level.

"She's insane", Vortex muttered in utter awe to the batter as I smiled proudly at my beloved, watching her clash head on with the creature in light blue, diamond armour before her with everything she had physically, not using a single hint of magic to aid her. Not even her second self. "She normally fights like this?", Vortex asked non-chantingly.

"With just a sword, yep", Black answered. "She fights better with a sword than anything else for some reason. Nowadays, they're pretty old school unless you use magic alongside".

"I see", She briefly muttered as Frost bounced away from the monster a good three meters backwards, skidding across the dusty, jagged earth on her bare feet which bleed ounces and ounces of blood with every passing second. She may be physical resistant but that doesn't mean that she can't feel pain. Tho... She's not even wincing, nor showing anything that reveals her pain... It's either she doesn't feel any pain, OR she's a masochist.

Frost slashed the air horizontally then sent a downwards slash to the air with elegant speed and handling, bringing back the blade up and pointing the tip directly at the creature that stood before her, looking entirely composed... Those massive cuts in that creature's armour look like they're embedded into it's flesh... But there's no blood pouring out...

"Not a single drop of blood?", Vortex questioned, sounding somewhat confused. "It's definitely not human. What else could it be?".

"Eh... When did you figure that out?", Black almost laughed at Vortex.

"Exactly thirty two seconds ago. I just decided to bring it up now", Vortex answered with all honesty... "When did you figure it out?".

"Huh umm... Be-Before you did that's for sure!", Black claimed childishly, sounding like she was picking a fight with Vortex... Black gets stirred up way too easily.

I blinked, letting out a soft sigh, releasing my mind of negative thoughts with the white vapour that exited my mouth like hot steam, quickly vanishing within the very thin that surrounded us eerily and silently.

"What advantages does Frost have?", I asked Vortex non-chantingly, almost demanding an answer as I stared at Frost with my light red, ruby-like eyes that shone underneath the blazing sun that just rolled past high noon.

"Everything. This battle belongs to her, however, she's not trying to inflict anymore damage onto that creature anymore. She's trying to show that she's worthy of being the Maiden of Time without abusing her powers. If you look closely, she's trying really hard with her sword", Vortex explained with great detail, getting me to smile softly as those words struck my mind like chimes... Frost...

* * *

Frost's POV  
I dashed at him at full speed, feeling my sweat trickle down my face from my forehead as I hugged my stomach with my right arm, reeling my blade towards the left side of my body in an attempt to send a backhanded slash against my opponent. His armour is crippled, but not crippled enough. It's still tougher than twenty steel plates coated in solid obsidian.

He took a step back with his left foot, pulling his right arm high above him with the giant, saw-looking sword pointing straight up into the blazing inferno that we call the sun, ready to strike down at me with enough force to shatter an entire mountain. A blow like that could destroy a third of this city. No time to think! I won't be able to block something like that! He's turned the tables around the fastest of everyone I've ever fought! To defend a blow like that, would mean that I'd have to take out it's force of push. And the force of push would be it's arm...

Five meters apart. Not enough time. By the time I close another two meters, It'll be more than too late. The weight of that blade and the sheer strength he possesses plus the downwards pull of gravity would mean that he could even reach Mach speed... My blind and weak spot... No... I think... I think I can make it. No, I know I can! I grit my teeth so hard, that blood began to leak out of my gums once again as I focused as hard as I could, trying to place a barrier around us and us only... If I can concentrate hard enough, maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to perform a 'seal' on him... The length of the blade is enough for me to touch when it strikes but... Dammit... When my right eye shines, it means that I'm completely sane... In this form at least. However... That doesn't mean that I carry the same traits that I have from Insanity. Pain is a real thing now, and killing is almost absent from my mind... Another one more meter and he's going to strike me down. I've got this... Wait, let me try something out.

As faster than a quantum entanglement reaction, I flooded my right arm to the brim with my magic and pumped it straight into the handle of my Ezarca, immediately coating it with my magic, causing it to emit a faint light blue aura as I sent a devastating back handed strike with all the power I could muster... I narrowed my eyes, believing in myself and my potential as his blade suddenly appeared on the top of mine, instantly forcing my eyes to widen a tenfold. Immediately, I was forced to hold my ground who all my might as the weak, broken bricked earth broke beneath me, causing me to sink down into the debris to my ankles as I stared up at his black and white masked face...

I'm backed up against the edge of the world right now, haha! My theory is correct! He's completely magic resistant! He can't break my blade. But, he can break me... I let out a small grunt, still staring up at his mask with my swollen light red and light blue eyes as I held my posture as hard as I could, straining my entire body from my legs all the way to the tip of my spine... My light grey, cat-like ears twitched frantically, and my tail wouldn't stop brushing against my bare, naked thighs which almost made me blush and loose balance... I won't be able to hold any longer... I'm... Going to give in soon! If only I had Chaos's strength... Argh!

My left leg gave in, buckling forwards as I felt my left foot suddenly crack the moment my knee slammed against the broken ground. My heart jolted forward, smashing against my rib cage as if someone had shocked me with defibrillators. Ack! Dammit! I can't give up! AHHH!

I groaned, almost letting a pained meek escape from my slightly parted, damp pink lips as my own blade suddenly flinched backwards, slicing deeply into my left cheek which immediately caused my eyes to widen the moment I realised something... My blade is... Infused with magic! This wound isn't going to heal! Ah! No... My left foot won't repair because of all the debris around it... I... I...

I closed my eyes, trying to find something, anything in my memory to fire me up as I felt the back of my eyes begin to swell up painfully... This... Won't end like this... I know it!

Against all odds pushed against me to the edge of the universe, the pressure against my blade suddenly disappeared after a whole parade of footsteps rushed towards us from the right... I heard a familiar voice let out a pained grunt right in front of me, causing me to cringe a little in pain before my eyes fluttered open, revealing nothing but white strands of silk that made me put on a soft smile... Hehe... White... Crap... My vision is sort of... Fading... Dammit, my right eye's warmth is beginning disappear. It's only a matter of time until I go unconscious... Eh?...

I blinked, loosing focus on what was in front of me as I recoiled slightly, cringing and straining my eyes with desperation, trying as hard as I could to keep myself awake. I won't let White get hurt... I opened my eyes, almost growling as I pummelled the destroyed earth with my left fist, pushing myself up onto my knees. The pain of my right foot struck me hard, making me let out a soft grunt as I stared up at the enemy who it assumed stared down at me. White stood to the right of me, wielding her powerful Moon's Rhythm in her lone right hand.

"Stay down. I'll handle this creature by myself", White declared right before she slashed at the air twice with quick succession in less than a second flat, breaking the sound barrier which sounded like a loud bang that made my ears throb uneasily... She did that on purpose to keep me off balance... Dammit!

"What... Makes you think that you'll win?", I grunted, nearly collapsing under the uneasiness that began to take over my mind by storm. "I... Will protect... You...", Were the last words the left my mouth before I ventured into the realm of darkness behind my empty eyelids...

* * *

Sino's POV  
In comparison to Frost, White can swing a blade almost three times as fast, however, her disadvantage is how open she leaves herself when it comes to multiple attacks.

I watched her and the strange, abnormally large creature fight head to head through the light green scope of my sniper rifle, observing them as thoroughly as possible. White's movements are swift, but she's fighting in a certain pattern on purpose.

She sent two consecutive slashes at the creature, scathing it's armour just barely before sending an uppercut in an attempt to shatter the diamond armour entirely, but unfortunately, the creature took a swift step back and managed to dodge it... It's fast. But not faster than a bullet. I need a little more info about them both to make this shot perfect... I'm going to destroy that mask black and white, intimidating mask of its face.

* * *

White's POV  
I grunted, twisting my body towards the right as I watched his huge, saw-like light blue sword just miss me by a mere two inches, burying itself deeply into the unstable

bricked-earth which sent lethal fragments of rocks everywhere. Three managed to hit me on m left shoulder, tearing off both the fabric of my shirt and the top layer of my skin, exploding my sensitive flesh to the outside world as my warm blood oozed out like lava.

As adrenaline pumped throughout my entire body like a powerful current of electricity, I immediately sent a downwards slash so fast, that it broke Mach 2, emitting an incredible sonic boom that blasted my ears and forced my long white, elegant hair to flutter behind me under the influence of the roaring wind... Without any resistance whatsoever, the thick, impenetrable crystallised armour that surrounded the hostile creature's wrist shattered into oblivion as beads of dark red, murky blood splattered all over the place... My winter white blade, Moon's Rhythm sunk a quarter into the earth in front of me with the sharp, front edge drenched in bitter red blood.

I blinked, standing my ground as my eyes slightly widened. Still holding onto the black handle of the light blue blade, was the creature's dismembered hand that weakly held on, dripping of blood. A brief silence filled the air as the creature stumbled backwards, not emitting a single decibel... Did I... Win?...

I took a step forward with my right foot... And from out of the blue, I heard an explosion from far behind, causing my eyes to widen a tenfold as I felt a hurricane-like breeze travel past my right ear with light speed. Before I could even react nor even blink, the hurricane hit the creature's face with an astounding amount of force which literally put it out cold... I blinked, tearing my blade out noisily as the enormous thud of the creature landing backwards onto the ravaged, battle-scarred square. Carefully, I approached it, making sure that it wasn't a trap. Eh?

"There's a bullet in the mask", I whispered to myself, walking to the right of the creature before crouching down to get a better view of what happened in detail. A bullet. A lead, clean bullet was jammed deeply into the top of the mask where the forehead would be... Whoever shot must either be really lucky, or really good... And there's only one person who fits that description... Sino...

Dammit... I looked to me left at Frost who unconsciously lay on the ravaged earth, her face buried in the rubble as footsteps approached me from behind... She's so careful and reckless sometimes... Her right eye was glowing during the fight, but she didn't look any different skill and magic wise except for those gears and the second-her trick. She's... So strange. So weird... So... Loveable... Frost...


	20. Lemon: Creamy White

Lemon Chapter Twenty: Creamy White

* * *

White's POV  
Silently, I stared down at the sleeping Frost who lay underneath my white, furry blanket on top of my snow-white bed. I sat on the very edge of the bed to the right of his head, softly smiling at him, patiently waiting for him to wake up. The room was dark and the only source of light was the full moon sitting up high in the beautiful night sky, shining down into my room like a spotlight which brightened Frost's face like a lightbulb. The glass balcony doors situated just to the right of my bed rattled as the dark blue curtains fluttered to the cool winds that blew across the earth.

My white, soft skin crawled uneasily to the cold air that slithered its way into my room, brushing against my bare skin that hardly had any protection from my thin, white singlet. I wore nothing underneath except for my white underwear that identically matches the one Frost wears as a girl. I find these more comfy to sleep in than normal underwear. Geeze... I want him to wake up soon and cuddle with him.

I blinked, slightly blushing as I took in a soft breath of air and gently yawned, feeling tears build up from the corners of my eyes. It's already been three hours since I first came in here and decided to wait for him to wake up. I know Frost would do the same for me... He'd never leave my side no matter what. And I will never leave his. I love him so much...

His lips suddenly parted then closed, making me blink and immediately lean closer to him with hope that this was a sign that he'll be waking up at any moment now. My light red, ruby-like eyes stared down at his face cheerfully as I smiled warmly, wanting to be the very first thing he sees when he wakes up. But... Umm... Maybe these clothes are too revealing... What if he looks away from me and yells at me to put something on? Hmm?...

"White, how long have you been waiting for me?", He suddenly spoke as I felt his right hand clamp itself around my left wrist, causing me to jolt in fright, feeling my heart begin to pound like a steam piston against my chest and my blood running colder than the Arctic Ocean. Huh? How does he know I'm here with his eyes closed?!

I wanted to answer him, but I was too embarrassed to say anything as I stared down at him nervously, feeling some white strands if my long, silk-like hair drop down beside his adorable face. Why am I so embarrassed all of a sudden? It's not like he's going to do something to me... Tho... I would like it if he did... A-Ah! What am I thinking! Huh?!

"Oh, sorry White", He quickly apologised the moment BOTH of his eyes fluttered open, revealing the light red and light blue gems that shone gently under the beautiful rays of the moon... How long has it been... Since I've stared into both of his eyes?... The intense grip around my left wrist vanished as he softly smiled and slowly sat himself up, making me pull back and straighten myself as we both stared into each other's eyes with reddened faces and smiles of love... "I didn't mean to startle you...", He trailed off, blinking as he slowly raised his right hand up and held it against my left cheek lovingly, causing me to blush even harder as another cool breeze swept across the land and entered through the open balcony sliding, glass door to the right... His hand is so warm... Hehe. "Ahaha. It's so weird to be able to finally look into both your eyes again. They look even more beautiful than before".

"Geez", I said timidly, spinning my body slightly towards him as I slid my hands around his back and pulled myself onto him, sitting on his soft, warm lap happily with a bright smile plastered across my face. "I'm so glad that you're alright. You suddenly passed out right after I came to save you", I said, burying my face into his chest like a child as I felt both of his arms wrap around me, keeping me warm from the cool gusts of air that kept on entering my room and brushing against my bare skin... "And if you're wondering what happened to Lizzo, she's fast asleep in your room with Cream and Candy", I said, wanting to answer a question that I knew for sure he'd ask me... I hope he feels relieved. Hehe... Back there, he looked like he really wanted to kill that guy... Many thanks to Chaos for doing the dirty work.

"Thank goodness", Frost sighed in relief, holding me even more tightly as his heart started to beat a bit faster and harder against his chest, making me blush harder as the sound of it warmed my entire body. It feels so good to be held by him... I love Frost so much. "So, what happened while I was asleep?".

I told him everything. From the moment we got back home till the moment I finished my bath three hours ago. He smiled the entire way and held me in his arms, never letting me go nor sealing his grip. He laughed at some of the events that took place earlier today. Like when Chaos picked a fight with Melody and when Sapphire accidentally added salt instead of sugar into our refreshments. Before I knew it, we were both standing out on the balcony, staring up into the beautifully astonishing night sky that never failed to amaze no matter how many times I looked at it... Tho... I'd rather be inside the house than out here. I barely have anything on and it's freezing cold. But because Frost is out here, I'll endure and watch the sky with him for as long as it takes.

"It's such a nostalgic feeling...", Frost said in awe, holding my right hand firmly with his warm left hand that made me smile warmly as my hair gently fluttered towards the left under the influence of the chilly winds that blew from the right. "Remember the time we both stared up at the stars together?", He asked me, making me blink as I replied positively.

"Mhm. I'll never forget that night".

"From here, they all look so cramped together...", He whispered, trailing off.

"But in reality, they're really far", I finished for him, both chuckling right after as another winter breeze swept the land, making me wince a little which made Frost hum curiously. I felt his gaze set upon me, making me feel somewhat shy as my face turned a soft red. Slowly, I turned to face Frost curiously. The moment our eyes were locked onto one another, another cold gust of air swept by, and this time, I shivered to the tingling, crawling sensation that attacked me all over like a virus.

"Now that I have a better look at you... You're barely wearing anything. Come, let's close the balcony door and warm you up. Sorry I didn't notice earlier", He apologised, immediately walking back through the crystal clear glass sliding door with me following behind quickly, being led on by Frost who held dearly onto my right hand with passion and everlasting love... My heart throbbed as I entered the warmth of my room, turning around to face the balcony again as I watched Frost swiftly place his right hand onto the clear glass and push it towards the right. With ease and silence, the door moved and locked into place with a satisfying 'snap' which made me flinch a little. "Are you still cold?", He asked me, turning around with worried, amazing eyes that stole my honest answer away from me...

"Mhm", I said timidly... "My legs and arms are kinda numb".

"I'll massage you then. Come", Frost stated... H-Huh?! I-I... Why am I remembering what happened two nights ago?! When he... Touched me in 'those' places... But... I really can't resist an offer from Frost... I have to give in...

"Are you sure Frost?... You just woke up and-".

"It's OK, White", He said assuringly, cutting me off as turned to the shade of molten magma... Ack... "I'm fine with it".

"Y-You don't have to worry about me. Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day", I insisted, taking a step back with my right foot as I tried to pull my right hand away from his but to no avail... He must be really worried about me... I feel kinda bad for not accepting his officer but... I think he wants to more than just 'massage' me... Wait... Does he want to-... Various images of us embracing underneath my white, furry blanket without any clothes on made my face burn a bright, beaming red as a strange sensation began to crawl up my entire body... Umm- I- We-... "We-We can't!", I suddenly exclaimed, tearing my right hand away from his, pulling it close to my chest as I took another step back in embarrassment.

"Can't what?", He asked me with a dumbfounded expression, blankly blinking as confusion struck him harder than lightning... C-Crap! If he suspects me of having dirty thoughts then-! "It's alright White, if you don't want to, then we won't", He said, putting on a soft smile that literally made my heart skip a beat and forced my blood to rush twice as fast around my body... He... Knows?... Or is he talking about the massage? It has to be the massage! It has to... "But... I've been thinking for a while now. Ever since we parted ways I would always think about how to mend our bond and make it stronger"... Frost...

I lowered my guard, easing myself as I felt my heart throb more painfully, feeling as if it was constantly being stabbed with a sharp needle. Ack... Why am I getting so restless? I played with his tongue while he was in his female form a few days ago and didn't fret... Geez... I'm so strange sometimes.

"How do we do that?", I asked somewhat timidly as a certain word, no, answer floated in my head as he paused, allowing a swift and heavy silence seep into the room which began to inject anxiety into my hemoglobin, practically becoming one with the oxygen in my blood. He blinked, turning a bit more red as his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, both staring deeply into my light red ones with seriousness and a burning passion. No way... This feeling in my chest is like... It's the first time he confessed his love to me... My legs are tingling and... In between... I feel... Hot...

"White", He said my name formally and walked up to me, stopping

about half a meter away from me...

"Y-Yes?", I asked timidly, wanting to know what was the matter. Immediately, he grabbed both my arms, squeezing them gently which almost made me yelp in fright... I... Can't move...

"Let's have sex", He said as both his light grey ears twitched, indicating that it took a whole lot of confidence and willpower just to let out those words... I was stunned... Speechless... I turned incredibly red, and he did so as well in suit, completely embarrassed with what he just said as the silence and the mood changed entirely... He... Wants to do it with me... I... Kinda want to as well but... I'm so nervous...

"I-Is it... Ok for us?", I asked shyly... I can't control what comes out of my mouth anymore... For him to suddenly ask to have sex is... More than enough to send me into an induced coma... Ugh... I feel so strange... My body's gone so sensitive and tingly like I have pins and needles.

"Mhm. It's ok for us to do it", He responded, trying hard to hide his shyness but utterly failed... We're... Going to do it...

* * *

Frost's POV  
"Will it... Hurt?", She asked me with utmost innocence as she looked up at me through her widened, trembling eyes that were filled with both fear and paranoia of what might happen to her. I can understand how she feels... Mindy really hurt me when she did it to me... I won't go down that path. I want to make her feel safe and happy, no matter what.

I knelt in between her soft, pale thighs that both softly squeezed my legs from either side. We both wore completely nothing, but for some reason, we weren't cold. She didn't want to look away from my eyes, nor did she want me to move away... The innocent face she had as I moved my hands around her stomach somehow satisfied my BAD side, which of course is my sadistic nature. But at the same time... It made me feel sorry for her. Like she was being used against her own will... Tho... Her soft, gentle hands are holding onto my wrists ever so tightly. Her belly is so smooth and warm... I stared down at her figure with a warm, friendly, assuring smile that kept her as composed and as secure as possible. I love her so much. I'll caress her for a bit, then we'll do it for real.

I played with her delicately smooth, beautiful body for about thirty minutes straight, caressing her breasts gently without touching her light pink, super sensitive nipples to touching just the outside of her special place that was directly in front of my erect membrane. Of course, I was tempted to put it in but I forbid myself... Even she hasn't stuck a finger inside of herself before... So this whole sensation is very knew to her... And same goes for me in this body. This will be my very first time using my sword...

"Frost", White moaned cutely, making me look up from her small, perfect breasts and into her adorable light red eyes that had some tears built up in the corners as she smiled softly. I stopped rubbing her parts and slithered my warm hands underneath her lower back, waiting for her to finish of what she has to say. "I'm very sensitive... So... Be gentle with me", She almost begged... She's... So cute...

"I promise", I said assuringly, getting her to smile more brightly as her cherry-red face became even more redder... I froze for a moment, staring into her beautiful, dazzling, gem-like eyes as I remembered so many things about my past... Haha... I'm so lucky to have her... I remember being convinced that no one in the world would come to love me. And now look where I am... I'm about to do it with my beloved right now... "This is my first time as well", I reminded her, letting her know that we're on the same boat which made her seem much more happier.

"This... Is kinda like getting married", She stated cutely. Haha.

"Mhm", I replied... "Except no one's watching us lock our souls together. I love you..."...

"I love you too"...

I pulled her onto my lap gently as if she was the most delicate being known to mankind, treating her with utmost love and passion as we stared into each other's eyes with infinite lust. Her white, soft thighs squeezed against me, showering me with warmth as I felt her arms slither around me, tightly holding onto me to have the 'safe' feeling which kept her completely composed... The head of my hard, erected membrane pressed softly against her damp, pink opening which yearned to have something out inside of it. A tingling sensation came over me, making me narrow my eyes slightly as she winced, waiting for me to put it deep into her... I'm going to have slow sex with her... I want her first time to be perfect...

"My body feels so weird...", She moaned meekly, breathing heavily, trying her best to control her own breath but the anxiety and tenseness was too much for her frail body to handle. She's so cute. "Frost... Please don't let me go".

"I won't", I whispered, placing my left hand behind her head as if she was a mere child and wrapped my right arm around her waist, squeezing onto one another under the influence of love. She continued to stare into my eyes with light crystal tears hanging onto the corners of her eyes, both trembling in anxiety. Slowly, I tightened my grip around her, holding her close as I winced, feeling the tip of my sword enter her sensitive spot. I grunted, cringing to the shockingly amazing electric-like sensation that vibrated throughout my entire body all the while White let out an adorable pained moan. I didn't move any further. The tears on the corners of her eyes were on the brink of collapsing down her smooth, white flustered face. "Did it hurt?", I asked her, slightly embarrassed.

"N-No... It felt really good", She muttered under her breath, way too embarrassed to speak up. "Put... It inside of me more...", I could hear the tremble in her voice... As she said, I took in a slow breath of air and pulled her down onto me with care, not wanting to harm her. As I entered more and more into her, I grew more and more unsettled to the immense pleasure that struck my entire body like never before, tempting me to roughen up but I resisted with all my heart. Hurting White is the last thing I'll ever do... Until the tip of my erect sword reached her deepest parts with her sitting cosily on my lap, her legs wrapped around my back tighter than a python's embrace. She trembled, but at the same time, was enjoying it. Hot, viscous liquid surrounded my membrane and exited her hole... Blood... "Why... Does it feel so good... Even tho you're not... Moving?", She moaned meekly, sounding like she was in tears which made me smile and pull her head up just below my chin to the left. I kissed her forehead and stroked the back of her head with my left hand, making her feel safe which made her really happy. "Frooossst. I love you so much".

"I love you too", I managed to say as she moved herself a little, causing a great deal of pleasure to rush through my entire body and NEARLY make me ejaculate into her... C...Crap... I don't want it to end just yet... "White... It feels so good inside of you".

"Geez... You're-Ah... Embarrassing me...", She mumbled cutely, tightening her legs around me as she slightly moved her butt a little, her insides stroking my erect sword which made me gasp in utter pleasure...

* * *

White's POV

I can't move my body... Every soft thrust he made inside of me made me feel more and more unsettled as if something was building up within me, ready to explode at any given moment in time. I moaned uncontrollably as the bed squeaked with his movement in perfect sync... I had my eyes closed, staring into the darkness behind my eyelids as I held dearly onto him, never letting go... Strong, electrical currents prickled my body like pins and needles in a pleasurable manner which I enjoyed to my heart's content... I... I... AH!... My body... It's... Ahh! Something wants to come out! Something wants to come out of me!

"Frost!", I cried out in everlasting pleasure as his pace suddenly fastened, lunging into my special spot over and over again without stopping, causing my mind to nearly burst to how much pleasure ran through my entire body as if it was a part of my blood... "Something wants to come out! Ahhh!".

"White! I... I'm going to put it inside of you!", He said, pushing my head deeper into his chest as my eyes suddenly widened to what he just said... Inside of me... He's... Going to unload inside of me... Why am I so afraid all of a sudden?... I'm scared! I don't know what it's going to feel like! Ahhh! It's coming! I'm... AHHHHHH!

I shouted out as hard as I could into his chest to muffle my cries of pleasure the moment a powerful, unrivalled surge of electrical pleasure shot through my entire body. I felt his membrane suddenly twitch inside of me, almost making me scream as hot, viscous liquid was unloaded into my womb as well as my own sticky substance shooting out from my special spot... Frost... It felt so good... Ah... No... Don't pull away... I want to say something. Anything. But in my current state, I'm too dazed and half conscious to even move my eyes...

"I love you, White", Frost whispered, sounding like he was weeping for me...

I smiled and opened up my eyes, regaining a little of myself again before I answered him with all my heart...

"I love you too, Frost"...


	21. A Bitter Welcome

Chapter Twenty One: A Bitter Welcome

* * *

Frost's POV  
Battle day and already there's heavy conflict between Rift and another island. Everyone else is playing a defensive role in this game, so it's a great opportunity for us to head out to Leaf and team up with them. But one problem about this is that we're travelling by boat... And underneath the boat, is a five kilometre pit filled with nothing but water. I cowered at the centre mast, holding tightly onto the ropes with both my hands as the massive wooden, golden painted ship rocked left and right in an agonisingly terrifying manner that rattled my bones and stung me with adrenaline. Deep water has the same effect on me as heights because it feels like you're literally flying high above the air. To me at least. And slowly sinking down into an endless trench is more painful and scarier than falling at Mach speed from the ozone layer... It's not hydrophobia. It's still considered as acrophobia to ME.

"Haha Frost!", I heard Melody call out, trying to hold back an obvious laugh poorly. "It's just water!".

"It's not just 'Water'!", I cried out at the top of my lungs in pure utter fear and horror as the boat continued to rock left and right, inducing more and more fear with every slow, painful second... This was a bad idea... This was a fucking terrible idea! Why the fuck did I even agree to sail a ship?!

"Not 'just' water?", Melody asked, trying to make fun of my phobia which stirred me up real good. I'll kill her when this is over! "How is it not just water?".

"Because if you look at it in MY perspective, you can clearly tell that we're literally floating above a five kilometre deep crevasse!", I yelled in anger, holding onto the hard, tough, light brown rope even tighter. "Argh!". Dammit! I'm going to die!

* * *

Chaos's POV  
Can he get any more troublesome? The moment White tried to calm him down he went unconscious because he thought that she was going to throw him overboard and later he mistook me for Frosty in her male form which REALLY stirred me up. This guy...

I sighed, releasing a light grey, transparent cloud of water vapour from my mouth which vanished into the thin air a second later. The afternoon sun shone down on us from high above as the gentle, crystal-like waves rocked our ship from side to side pleasantly. The water shone like gems, sparkling ever so beautifully, matching the colour of the spotless sky perfectly. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but water where I stared off to. Such an amazing scenery... I smiled warmly, resting my arms on the gold-painted, wooden safety railing on the left side of the ship as awe struck me harder than a boulder strapped with dynamite. If only Milk was here with me... It's so beautiful... I could stare until the sun sets! I blinked, taking in slow, deep breaths of the salty oxygen that filled my lungs with joy and happiness as the scent matched the scenery more than just perfectly... But... This kinda feels like the 'Calm Before The Storm'. It's been a while since I've felt like nothing's holding me back... It's so calming... The moment those thoughts crossed my mind, I heard one hell of a loud bang from underneath which literally ALMOST made me jump off the ship because of the immense amount of shock that struck my heart like a dagger. What the hell are they doing down there?!

"Ahahaha!", Melody laughed out at the top of her lungs at loud footsteps from underneath filled the once silent air annoyingly, distracting me from the beautiful scenery as I tried to imagine what was happening downstairs. "One more hit and we'll sink! Get ready!"... Melody... Don't tell me she's trying to-

"Frost?! Pull yourself together!", White cried in horror as Melody continued to laugh like a maniac on cocaine, echoing eternally which it her my body madly. I don't know if there'll ever be a day when Melody actually becomes sane. "Melody! Stop! Please! We'll do whatever you want so please don't scare him anymore!"... White... You just walked onto the spider's web... I can't believe she fell for it...

"Anything eh? Mhm! Deal!"... They're so screwed... I face palmed mentally, feeling sorry for those two as they were how under the mercy of Melody... It's going to be a long week for those two in Leaf...

"Is... Melody always like that?", I managed to hear Res.

"Always is an understatement...", Phase sighed. Bwahahaha!

* * *

Plantina's POV

Frost Richtofen huh. This is perfect. I'll make the ultimate deal with him and if he accepts, we'll be under the wing of Time. It should be easy for him, considering Frost is a GUY and not like almost everyone here on this island...

"I heard White and stuff are coming. It's unusual for them to make immediate moves", Frosty sighed from bellow me, making me smile as I looked down to see her standing on the very tip of a huge, thick, dark green branch on her toes. I sat on another branch which was thinner and shorter than the one she stood on situated a good five meters above her and a whopping fifty away from the ground. All around us, were floating pink petals that dropped from this tree's canopy, each petal glowing stunningly like fireflies as the sun's rays shone tore through the gaps in the canopy, giving the place a magical-like atmosphere that no other place has. "Frost still hasn't come back yet... Anymore and Ruby will burn down this island", She joked, making me chuckle as I took in a deep breath of air and exhale through my mouth.

"Don't worry. He's closer than you think", I assured her cheerfully, tilting my head towards the right, making my long, elegant light green hair dance for a brief moment. "No matter how far away he is, he's somehow always beside us in our hearts". Hehe, that sounded so cheesy. But it's true.

"You got that right. Frost always thinks about us no matter where we are. He doesn't want any of us to leave his side or forget him. He even cares for you and your sisters", Frosty said to me in a calm, motherly tone of voice. Those words touched my hearts as if an angel came down from high above and gave me a warm, loving hug. "I can't wait to see Chaos again. He's like a brother to me", The moment those words left her mouth, I was immediately reminded that CHAOS was also a representative of Time which made the tree suddenly vibrate slightly, reacting to a dirty thought in my mind... Chaos, eh... I remember HER. My pet loved her juices! Hmm... Maybe I can ask Frost another favour... Hmhm! I think that's a great idea!

"Woah. I nearly fell off", Frosty said without any emotion whatsoever, sounding as dull as Phase the last time I spoke to her. "Let's head back. Ruby's cooking dinner tonight. Can't miss out on that", She sounded a little like herself.

"Sure!", I cried cheerfully and gave a childish yet firm nod that made my hair bounce and flick the air like whips.

I rocked my feet backwards and flung myself off the branch, free falling down from the high tree with Frosty right behind me, pulling out her scythe with emitted a sharp and intense metallic scrape. The air rushed against us like tiny brushes as my hair and light green attire were raised high above me. Far underneath us, was a large bed of giant red umbrella-like mushrooms that would cushion us from our fall... But suddenly, upon reaching the halfway mark of the tree, I heard a loud crash emit from the far right as the pink petals that hovered around us dropped as if they were made out of metal, all raining down around us like bullets... An electric sensation ran through my veins and zapped my brain with info of what was happening... The plants are telling me that the port is under attack by the Animals again and trying to take down a recently docked ship. Wait, is that their ship!? Ack! Another electric zap! The people from the ship are fighting them back!

* * *

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth like vices as I smiled upon raging battle that I took part in, sending multiple slashes at the arrows that tried to take me down but failed miserably, each arrow being split into two separate masses. A good ten meters away from me, were a large group of twenty half spider half centipede mutant that had a strange effect that encouraged me to keep this battle dragging on. To the right and left of me were the others fighting against the other groups of these strange mutations, wounding them mortally to keep them down. The set of creatures before me were the ones firing the arrows at me and strangely, from their fangs... The bottom half was a spider and where the head of it should be, was replaced with the half front of a centipede. If I remember correctly, they contain some paralysis poison for their preys, so an arrow wounding me would be troublesome... Haha! I continued to hack and slash away their arrows without breaking a single bead of sweat, standing my ground and an overly confident smile plastered across my face which intimidated them, showing them how much of a different level in combat we are. I have two options. A sane option and an insane option. Keep this up until they tire out and surrender, or end this right here right now and spill their insect-green blood all over the sandy beach... Of course, the sane option will have to do since... Erm... White is here and I can tell that she has her eyes on me.

But do insects tire? Or are they able to comprehend speech? Doesn't matter. As long as they can determine what's stronger than them, then it's fine. They have instincts like us... Haha. I took a step closer towards them, still slashing at their arrows which seemed to decline in abundance, getting my left, light red eye to glow a little. They're running low on their ammunition. But, it could also be a trap. They're probably trying to lure me in and barrage me from up close. Simple, yet effective against people who aren't experienced in combat.

I kept my game up, never showing a sign of fatigue as in the corner of my eyes I saw the others just finish off their foes with painful slashes that left huge wounds on the creature's bodies, all laying down on the ground half dead... Or half alive?

"Geez Frost! Nothing ever gets through you!", I heard Res state from the right, getting me to chuckle playfully. Haha. The only one who is able to land a bullet on me in a proper fight is White and White only!

"Take this!", Melody cried out as a bright spark shone brightly from the right, indicating that she was getting a shot ready for the creatures... Knowing Melody, she's probably going to use a piercing arrow to take them all out at once, fired from her 'never missing' bow which brought a flashback from the past... That one time she beat me in a fight and sent us into the Realm of Insanity...

I jumped to the left as fast as I could, sending one final slash at the last batch of arrows and turned my body to face them as they passed by me like a hurricane, causing my black attire and hair to flutter towards the right under the wind's influence... By the time I reached White's side, Melody had fired her arrow. Before our very eyes, a bright flash of green blinded everyone momentarily before subsiding, allowing us to see the world again... E...Eh?! I blinked, pulling my left hand up to my eyes and rubbed them to check if I was just seeing things... White sighed as I opened my eyes and viewed the patch of sand again to find that all of the spider-scorpion-like creatures had vanished into the very thin air... Then, I remembered something... Melody is the Maiden of Dimensions... Damn...

There were no specific nor noticable after effects to her attack, which left me wide-eyed to how much logic it defied. Ahaha... I'm still not used to how stupidly rule breaking magic can truly be.

* * *

Plantina's POV

They've just beaten the Animals no sweat and are heading towards a nearby village from the port... Oh, right! I should go pay him a visit! Hehe, I'll bring Frosty AND Ruby along with me...

* * *

White's POV

We walked for a brief fifteen minutes on a brown, narrow soil pathway that ran straight through the entirely green forest that didn't look that different from the ones back in Corozin which was kind of... Strange. Razor sharp, light green grass stuck up from the earth just outside of the pathway threateningly, and just on the edges of the pathway, the grass were more sharper and curved towards us like claws. For whatever reason, I believe that the plant life are more than just 'alive'... I can feel their piercing gazes take jabs at my heart and chill my blood to negative zero with every passing second...

I walked closely beside Frost to his left, holding onto his warm, strong hand with my right. He squeezed gently every so often to make me feel safe and secure which fought back the dreaded feelings that the plants gave to me. Hehe... Whenever I'm with him, I feel so... Loved...

"If only Milk was here", Chaos complained in a sigh, making me smile childishly. Hehe.

"Want me to hold your hand?", Melody asked, emphasising on 'me' which greatly intimidated Chaos as he immediately declined.

"In your dreams. Holding onto your hand will destroy the world", He said bluntly, making Frost vibrate as he held back a laugh.

"Want to test out that theory?", Melody snickered as Chaos was ready to open his mouth to decline but, by the time his upper jaw was visible to the outside world, Melody g  
rasped onto his right hand and just like that, they vanished without a trace...

"They'll come back after half an hour", Res stated as we kept walking like nothing happened.

"That's plenty of time. Let's wait for them in that village up ahead", Frost said as he lifted his right arm straight and pointed with his index finger into the unknown up ahead... "Let's go".

* * *

Frost's POV

It's so lively here... Young children of all ages running around and playing together, people laughing and smiling and the ecstatic scent of berries lingering in the air as if they were chemical bounded with the air molecules. Heck, even the carbon we breathed out smelt of berries. White held onto my left arm tightly with both of hers, holding it close to her soft, warm body which made me blush a little and smile as me, her, Res, Black and Phase walked in the midst of the magical, atmospheric village that was made entirely out of plants. Tall, towering trees rose up to as high as fifteen meters, their canopies filled with gentle green leaves blocked out most of the sun, only allowing some faint rays of sunlight to illuminate the place, giving the impression of 'magical'. Wherever I looked, there was a plant that served either as a house, a long, light green vine bridge that reached to the other trees and fruit dispensers which was completely mind boggling... I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful place in my entire life! On my number one, is White's body- I mean... Ahaha! I still can't get that image out of my head...

Soft, harmonic music played in the background, sounding like it originated from underneath us which was really bizarre, but I didn't want to question logic. I've broken logic countless of times and seen it been broken more times than I've blinked in my entire life. Everyone in the town smiled at us in a friendly manner as we walked up towards a ridiculously large and wide tree that had holes for windows and a bright light emitting from inside... From where we were, which was about a good thirty meters away, I could barely make what was inside with my left eye. However, with my right, I could see countless of wooden roots sticking out from the floor, acting as tables and chairs which really made my blood curl in excitement... The music playing reminded me dearly about Melody... If I remember correctly, she... Used music as a weapon. Oh, that's right! She has a flute passed down to her from her... Er... Grandfather? I can't remember but she mentioned that someone once used it to stop a tsunami from consuming the entire western side of Corozin.

"This song... Is it Bios?", White asked me curiously, making me look down at her from my left with a smile as she looked up at me with ruby-red, glowing eyes that melted my heart and soul. She's so lovable!

"Bios?", I asked her with curiosity, getting her to laugh quietly to herself as her long, elegant, pale hair bounced behind her twice, whipping the air with minimum resistance.

"It's a song that I listened to back in the Colour Plane before I met Black", She looked over at Black who walked to the left of her before looking back up at me. "It has a deep meaning of life and two lovers who parted away. But their connection never parted... I can sing it to you, if you want", She said, sounding excited like she really wanted to. How could I say no to those light red eyes?

"Mhm. But just don't sing too loudly... It'll be embarrassing", I said to her, making her smile ever so brightly and lovingly which clenched my heart...

She took in a deep breath and drilled her black pupils into mine deeply, reaching straight into my very soul which locked me inside of an everlasting trance that failed to break... With an exhale, she sang...

* * *

_"The ruined city is still beau-ti-ful._

_I've waited a long time for your re-turn, In my hand, a forget-me-not flow-er"._

She sang ever so beautifully... Eh... Her voice is so... Angelic...

_"Raindrops are my tears~._

_Wind is my breath and my story~._

_Branch-es and leaves are my hands, because my body is wrapped in roots~._

_When comes the season of a thaw, I'm awake and sing a song._

_The Forget-me-not that you gave to me is here._

_Do you still re-member?_

_Do you still re-member your word that you gave to me?_

_Do you still re-member?_

_Do you still re-member the day when you...?_

* * *

She suddenly paused, stopping in her immediate tracks which caused me to come to an unexpected halt and blink blankly, wanting to know what was wrong with her... I didn't say anything. Neither did she... Her eyes were focused at something up ahead... I gulped, straining my eyes a little as I lifted my head up and stared up ahead to see a figure in red standing in the midst beside another two figures... One in black and blue, the other a light green... My eyes widened a tenfold as I felt tears suddenly want to explode from my eyes... Right there, right in front of us... Was... Her...

* * *

**If you guys are wondering what song this is, it's called Bios. There are different variations to the song/OST, however, it's sung in German. White merely sung the translation of the German lyrics. Here's the link: **** watch?v=ZCotH2pcmtE.**

**Many thanks to you all for supporting me and keeping me motivated to write! I can't thank you guys enough! See you guys next time!**


	22. Beginning Of A Restless Week

Chapter Twenty Two: Beginning Of A Restless Week

* * *

Frost's POV

Her pair of crimson-like, sparkling eyes trembled the moment she knew who I was as the song of the village played and seemed to get louder and louder with every passing second. I couldn't hear anything but the music that played over and over again as my mind only focused on the red figure standing before me, just in front of the mouth of the abnormally huge light brown tree. My chest ached, my blood running like ice picked straight from the freezing depths of the Arctic Ocean... I was completely frozen in place in utter awe and happiness to finally be able to see Her...

The elegant, soft smile that was plastered across her white face ate at my mind and soul like acid. Her cherry-red cheeks matched the colour of her long, twin tail-tied hair that gently fluttered to the right with the unending soft breeze... She wore a black, frail miniskirt, and a red shirt which hid small, thin plates of armour underneath. Most likely heat insulators just in case she goes overboard with her Blitzerg, which is prone to damaging its user. Despite her appearance and name, she really isn't immune to fire. But she can touch the skin of her pet Flame as if it was nothing.

"H...Hey... This isn't a dream, right?" Ruby managed to say, overcoming the shock of me suddenly appearing before her very eyes unexpectedly... Haha!

"Of course not. That would be the cruellest dream to have", I said with an honest smile, welcoming her with all my heart. Her face brightened up as her eyes widened a tenfold as tears began to tremble at the corners of her beautiful light red eyes that matched her name with ever so perfectness. "Geez… Please don't cry".

"You…" She said, taking a step forward, clenching her hands into balls before suddenly making a dash straight towards me as fast as she could… I too, wanted to cry but I kept it all in. Seeing her again makes me so happy… Ahaha! I spread out my arms like wings as I watched her run straight at me with both her eyes tightly shut and tears streaming down her face like endless rivers. She fell right into my grasp, immediately burying her face into my chest as her arms slid around me and onto me with all her might, even pulling on my clothes from behind which emphasised on how much she loved and missed me… I cupped the back of her head with my right hand and with my right, I placed it on her upper back. Her warmth filled my body with love and calmed me down to the point where I didn't care about the many eyes staring at us, admiring our reunion… "Why did you come to see me like this? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She whimpered, muffled as she trembled and cried into my chest, dampening my shirt with her crystal clear, slaty tears of happiness…

"Sorry Ruby. I just wanted to surprise you" I said soothingly and stroked the back of her head lovingly… Her hair literally felt softer than silk... And she smells like… Raspberries? "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I have…" She's so adorable!

"I'm proud of you… I love you Ruby" I said to her…

"I love you too Frost…"

* * *

White's POV

Why… Am I feeling kinda jealous? Ack, I've grown so attached to Frost that I can't even stand seeing him hugging his own daughter! Wait- NO! Ahhhh! I-I'm not like that! Haha… Eh… Damn…

"Say 'ahh" Ruby said cheerfully to Frost as she held up a silver, shiny spoon filled with fried rice and hot red meat in front of his mouth from my left…

"Ahh", Frost played along and turned towards her, opening his mouth widely as she slowly placed the spoon into his mouth where he clamped his lips around is and pulled away, chewing the food with a soft and happy smile… Aww… I wanna do that too… Argh! Why the hell am I getting jealous for!? It's not like he's going to forget me… Hmm… My heart won't stop trying to break out of my chest! Ruby stared up at him, playfully watching him swallow the food. "Ahaha. There's so many flavours bursting in my mouth. Here, have some of mine". ACK! I… I'm going to die!

"Geez. Half an hour ago Ruby was all fired up to take out some Animals, acting super cold and superior but now she's like…" Frosty complained from my right in a depressed tone of voice, almost sounding like she was whispering. We all sat around one huge, arching light brown root that acted as our table and for our seats were smaller roots that ran from the far end to the other. Strangely, they were comfortable and softer than their appearance. "But I can't blame her. She's been dying to see him ever since he left".

"Hmhm! Just a poke!" Plantina said from across the table to Chaos who sat in between her and Melody as a girl…

"P-P-Poke me and I'll poke your eyes out!" Chaos retaliated in pure utter embarrassment. I didn't really pay much attention to them… Just to Frost and Ruby…

"Eh... So you can transform into any living organism?" Res said in awe to Phase on the far right of the 'table'.

"Yep!"

"Anyway, how long do you guys plan to stay here?" Frosty asked me, but ended up gathering the attention of everyone sitting around the table, ceasing their conversations all together which allowed an unnerving silence to slither around our necks. Before it could begin to strangle us, Frost broke the weak silence.

"A week maybe" Was his response. He looked at me and gave me a heart-warming smile that made me remember the events of last night, INSTANTLY causing my face to turn a bright red as my eyes widened and trembled… Ahh! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Because of last night I can't look straight at him without burning up anymore! "Is something wrong White? You're turning really red".

I immediately looked away from him and stared down the root, clenching my fists into balls of hurt on my white, soft thighs as I answered him via instinct…

"J-Just a light fever" I lied, smiling nervously and rubbing my thighs together which Frosty seemed to pick up, humming like she knew what was going on. "A-Anyway, where are we heading to after this?"

"Rift. I thought you knew that already" He said with slight worry and suspicion… I-I'm so screwed!

"Ahaha. Is that so…" I trailed off, blankly blinking as my body began to tremble… It's no good… I'm so nervous and shy all of a sudden... Half an hour ago I was happily clinging onto him and now… Ack… My heart…

"White, is everything alright?" Ruby asked me in her soothing, calm voice that echoed twice in my ears, causing them to twitch playfully for a split second.

"Mmm" I hummed and nodded slowly, still staring down at the table…

"Ehh… But you don't sound or look OK" She insisted, probably looking at me with her big, light red, adorable eyes…

I heard some shifting emit from the left, but I ignored it and continued to stare at the table for a couple more seconds, cowardly trying to shake off the uneasiness that rattled my body from top to bottom.

"Damn… I think I can relate to White. She's scared because when you have two of the biggest perverts in the world sitting on the same table, you don't know what on earth may-"

"S-Say that again Chaos. We didn't quiet hear you" Melody interrupted Chaos at the same time she suddenly began to scream, sounding incredibly muffled and hard to recognise.

"Why don't you come stay with us tonight? Maybe we could teach you a thing or two about manners while we're at it" Plantina said in a somewhat threatening tone of voice that made my mouth curve upwards a little… I'm feeling a little better now…

"Fmmmmssstt! Hmmmmpp!" I think she was calling out to Frost for help… Ahaha…

"Sorry Chaos, I can't dive into the pits of hell with you this time"… My heart stopped beating… My blood ran ice cold as I felt a warm hand cup my forehead and an arm wrap itself around my upper body, just above my chest… F-F-F-Frost!? "White, you're really burning up. Guys, after this let's make our way straight for Plantina's place"… U-Um… I'm getting sensitive all over and-… He's… Right above me and his body is pressed up against me… Just like… My… No… I'm… Getting moist in between my thighs… This is… "Can you walk, White?"

"I… Don't think I can" I weakly muttered, feeling incredibly light headed from all my rash thinking that strained me mentally and physically. "Sorry…"

"Don't be" He said. "I know exactly how you're feeling White… Do you know how hard it was for me to come up here and hold you like this?" He whispered into my right, white, furry cat-like ear which immediately caused my eyes to widen a tenfold… He's… Also feeling the same things that I am!? "It's been a while since you've acted so troublesome. So nostalgic…"… I'm… So happy…

* * *

Frost's POV

"You're even well known in this island" Plantina claimed cheerfully from my right as Ruby held tightly onto my left hand with her soft, warm right hand. I blinked and turned to face Plantina with a curious look on my face that read '"What?"

She almost skipped as she walked with her hands held behind her back as if she was a mere child walking down a shopping alley. She hummed, closed both her eyes and put on a bright smile as she looked straight ahead, teasing me a little which left me staring at her for a couple of seconds before I gave up. I let out a depressed sigh steam out of my mouth, eerily lingering in the air for a split second before instantly vanishing into the thin, beautifully scented air that seemed to fill my lungs no matter how little of it I breathe in.

We walked in an orderly fashion, following a frighteningly straight pathway made entirely of square, dark grey stone tiles which leads all the way to Plantina's 'tree'... And from here, even without my right eye, I could see the base of it and DAMN did it remind me of a castle. Literally, circumference of the base of the tree is probably as large as a fifth of Time... Only Plantina and those who she allows are able to see and interact with that colossus of a tree... I'm getting nervous... Really damn nervous...

"Mine..." White snored on my upper back as her grip slightly loosened from around my neck, allowing me to breathe a little better but at the same time, worry more about her. For some reason, I keep thinking that she's going to fall... Geez... I love her so much that I worry about her even in my sleep! She sat on my yellow, red and black striped tail behind me, cozily squeezed in between her soft, warm thighs which kept me on the edge of a razor sharp blade. One wrong move, and that's an instant death warrant...

On the edges of the path stood countless of tall, creamy, chocolate brown trees that arched up and created a roof with their light green leaves that had a hint of a nice purple at the tips, giving the trees and the place a slight 'magical' effect that struck me hard with awe. Black and Phase, from right behind us, held a small conversation whether or not wielding two blades is better than one. Phase was for and Black was against... But non of them made any stupid reasons to why, for example, Black mentioned that you have more control over movement and the force of your blade if used singlehandedly. Phase stated that you can easily overpower your foe by using the second blade as a second counter. For me, I prefer both but I'm usually, if not ALWAYS fighting with a single blade... When I dual wield, it's a definite victory for me.

Chaos and Frosty also had their own conversation, talking about the events that took place during their separation which was really heart-warming to hear. With every step we all took on the stony pathway, the base of the tree grew larger and larger until its edges disappeared. Ack... Wait, I just realised something...

I stopped in my tracks all of a sudden, ceasing to function normally as my blood rushed all over my body, injecting my muscles with lethal amounts of adrenaline that tried to harden me against my greatest fear... Height... I'm... An idiot... How the heck did that thought not cross my mind?... I... I can't move! I'm frozen!

"Huh? Frost? Is something wrong?" Ruby innocently asked me as I tilted my head down to face her with movements identical that of a machine. Ahaha...

"N-Nothing. T-There's nothing wrong. H-hahaha" I tried to laugh it off, but because of my mechanic-like movements, my voice also seemed to sound robotic and EXTREMELY suspicious... Ruby... Please understand my pain...

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, placing both her hands out in front of her and curled up her small, adorable right fist before pounding it down softly onto her left palm like how a judge strikes their hammer. "I get it!"

"Ruby" I said with a smile, feeling much more at ease and calm... Until suddenly, my heart was pierced by a poison tipped arrow...

"You're excited!" Ruby exclaimed and tugged on my hand powerfully, causing me to jolt forward and nearly choke on my own breath to how suddenly she pulled me... And to how completely wrong she was... She's misunderstanding the situation!

"Marshmallows..." Hummed White... HUH?!

Before long, we stood at the very base of the tree, all staring up to the canopy with sheer awe… However, for some reason, it was like staring down a fifty mile deep elevator shaft which REALLY took a toll on my entire body, mind and soul… Plantina must be joking if she thinks that I'm going to come quietly with her all the way to the… Top...

"What's the matter Frost? Cat got your tongue?" Melody teased me, adding salt to the wound which greatly irritated and stung me like acid but I was far too petrified to even BLINK. Literally. I've never been so close to something so BIG! "Say, want me to put you to sleep?"

"N-No thanks" I managed to stutter out… This is going to be one hell of a week… I don't think I'll survive-… All went black the moment I felt a blunt object strike the back of my head with enough force to knock off a planet off of its orbit… Melody… Thank you…

* * *

Plantina's POV

For one week they'll be staying here. That's more than enough time for me to have my fun and to tell Frost what I want from him. The island just to the east of here want to unite, and have given me until the end of this week to submit my answer. Being the person I am, I don't know what to say… So I think Frost could do this for me. It'll be beneficial for us both since he wants to unite all the islands together as soon as possible.

I sighed to myself as we walked up the uphill, enormous root that coiled around the outskirts of the Eldest Soul Tree, which is probably the oldest tree in the entire world, according to my knowledge. Down below, just to the right of us was the full view of the island and a few shrouds of pale, transparent water vapour. Thousands upon thousands of green, purple and orange dots filled the island surface like colourful beads, making me smile to how utterly beautiful it truly was. The cool, strong gusts of wind blasted us head on, causing our hairs and attires to flutter behind us noisily. I love walking up and down my tree… Hehe… But…

As we climbed up higher and higher up the tree, we could see the southern part of the island where nothing but death and destruction awaits any living creature. The trees were all as black as coal and the earth scorched like obsidian. In that region of the island, although is very small, contains around a hundred thousand Animals that will stop at nothing to take over this entire island. These Animals come from another island. The island way up in the north east to be exact, just to the right of Rift. Ever since battle day started, these things suddenly emerged right after a large, unknown cargo ship collided with the southern bay of the island… It was their first move. Dammit… Getting rid of them all will be hard. The plants of this island aren't specialised for combat… They hate violence. Even the women of this island… That's where my second request comes in…

For Chaos and Frost to breed once and once only with one of the plants… Their DNA would mix with the plant and possibly give them some of their genes which could help defend the island… But that's only IF Frost decides. Chaos is a definite… Convincing Frost will be hard, but I can point out some good reasons already that may get him to accept.

Only time will tell...

* * *

Shora's POV

One week, then Silica and I will have to be in service for a special police force in another island that just recently wanted to unite with Leaf. I've heard the island is a real paradise for scholars and scientists! Eighty percent of the population are students, and the remainder are adults. But up until now, they've literally shut themselves away from the entire world… So it's kinda weird for them to suddenly want to unite with Leaf… Maybe they're asking for help? I don't know. This type of conquest warfare is completely different from the ones back at home. Geez… That kid... handling everything on his own without asking for help. That's the part that I hate the most about him!


	23. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Red

Chapter Twenty Three: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Red

* * *

Frost's POV

I had Plantina explain it all to me as thoroughly as possible about what she wanted me to do for her and what was the reason for it. Surprisingly, it was no more than a simple task of replying to that island, Psi. Just like all the islands, the name isn't just for show. The only problem I have with this easy task, was that only White and I are allowed to set foot onto their grounds which made sense. Having us, people who can utilize magic and break the laws of physics, playing around in a completely science-based island that knows nothing of magic would be problematic… Figures…

In this imprisonment of a room, both Plantina and I sat comfortably on sofas adjacent to each other with a stump of wood acting as a table in between us. And on that table, was a standard chess board with black and white pieces all aligned perfectly in two rows of eight. The walls of the room were a light green mixed with a hint of red that seemed to stimulate a 'calm' sensation throughout my entire body as I stared into Plantina's light green eyes with my light red and light blue ones.

"I also have another favour to ask you…" She began, turning a little red as she looked down at her hands that sat on her lap, both rubbing each other as if she was going to confess something embarrassing. Haha. No matter what she says, I won't laugh!

"Sure" I said with a bright smile, making her turn an even darker shade of red. Here it comes!

"Can you… B-B-Breed with a plant for me?"… A…Ahaha….

I turned pale the moment those words left her soft, damp, trembling lips… My body felt like liquid nitrogen was being poured over me from a huge tanker… W…What did she just ask me? I think I misheard…

"P-Please!" She suddenly cried, standing up from the light green sofa with an incredibly red face as she held her paws up close to her chest, both clenched into balls. I flinched, blankly blinking as my eyes widened a tenfold… She's… A-Asking me to do it with a plant!? "I don't want the plants to suffer anymore! The plants in this island hate violence!"… S-Scary! I'm understanding what she means but… Dammit… She's hitting my vitals… I don't want to see her cry…

Reluctantly, I took in a deep breath of air and cringed, battling the many thoughts in my head as I grit my teeth and finally, came to a conclusion… Those Animal 'things' won't stop until the island is dead… And This Island's only defences are Plantina herself and her representatives… Argh! F-Fine!

"Do it when I'm asleep… I don't want to be even remotely awake when… Er…" I paused a bit, turning slightly red as embarrassment began to slowly corrode my mind…

"T-Thank you so much!"… This is probably the worst decision I've ever made… But… When there's a strong reason behind such a thing, then I'm OK with it... Kinda… Ish…

"Just d-don't overdo it" I can't believe I'm even saying this!

"Mhm!"

Geez. What's up with my head today? Is it because of the air I'm breathing in? Argh! I strolled around the interior of the tree, staying only and ONLY on the top floor because the only way to get down to the others, is through a massive branch that coils up around the entirety of the tree from the OUTSIDE. Haha! One glance of the world underneath and I'm more than just dead. I'll get spirited away!

I wandered through the many arched entrances made entirely of light brown wood which lead to many different rooms that sparked interest within me. After a good hour of wandering around the top floor of the tree, I made a mental map of the layout, just in case something happens. To the far right of the tree, north-wise, are our rooms which literally contains furniture made entirely of LIVING plants. Heck, even the bed!

The northern part of the tree holds one hell of a super massive bathroom that again, is made entirely of plants. The marble tiles, the taps EVERYTHING. That's just the interior. The outside part however, is beyond my boundaries. Eff that. There's no way that I'm going to have a peek outside to see how big the springs are... Just at the very edge of the springs, was a twelve thousand kilometre vertical drop… And at the bottom, were… giant mushrooms…

To the far left were Plantina's special rooms where she raises a vast number of plants and strange, colourful gooey creatures that looked like jelly. In the centre of those, was her bedroom which I have yet to see what's inside. I'm not the kind of guy who'd enter a girl's room without permission.

Down at the south, was kinda like a sporting arena that held many different stadiums, again, made out of living plants. From soccer to hockey. Baseball all the way to a stupidly huge fishing area which STRAINED my mental capacity… This tree… Is way too big… And finally, the centre. From my knowledge, the bottom part of it is the dining area… But I haven't seen the top yet… I wonder what it is. Curiosity got the better of me and urged me to investigate the final area.

* * *

Chaos's POV

D-Dammit! Why won't it cut? I grit my teeth in utter frustration as I stared down at the golden-orange carrot with my light red, furious eyes. I held onto it with my left hand, keeping it in place like a tightened vice as I tried to chop it into circular pieces for the stew I wanted to make. Believe it or not, this is my first time trying to cook and I had no idea that it would be harder than fighting. Dammit! If this goes on any longer, I'll get PTSD every time I enter a kitchen!

The kitchen was strangely tiled a nice glossy, shiny pale that gave it a homey atmosphere. In front of me, was a large bench that reached from the far side of the room to the other, holding many drawers underneath and a huge light green stove just to the right of me, wielding more than seven hot plates. Like the novice I am, I had no idea how to operate it, let alone cut this damn carrot into pieces! I tried again, attempting to slice of the tip of the carrot with the knife as I concentrated as hard as possible. T-This better cut the carrot or else- Somehow, in the midst of logic, a rule decided to not function just for the sake of pissing me off… The knife slipped off the carrot and cut the wooden board underneath... H-How is that even possible!? Argh! I should've asked Frosty to help me! Geez… Without my strength, I can't do anything! No wonder why those two pick on me when I'm like this…

"Chaos? Oh wow! This is the kitchen?" I heard Frost say from behind, instantly making my eyes widen in happiness. I-I can ask him to help me cook! Perfect! Haha! I'm saved! Quickly, I let go of the carrot and spun around to face him with a soft smile plastered across my face, watching him slowly approach me as he looked around the kitchen in fascination before finally landing his gaze upon me. "Nothing is made of plants in here? That's a relief"

"Plants?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Uh… Well… Every other room in this place is literally made of living plants. Even the bedrooms and the bathroom" He stated… E-Eh…

"E-Even the bedrooms?" I asked rhetorically, turning a little pale as my blood suddenly turned into liquid nitrogen… A-Ack… The moment I enter my room is the moment I… Get… N-No!

"Don't worry Chaos. I have a genius plan that'll save us from those two" He claimed proudly and warmly, breaking the ice in my blood with utter ease… Frost! Haha! I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me! "But first thing's first, let's cook something"

"Sure!" I replied cheerfully.

* * *

Frost's POV

Time sure does go by fast… It's already been four hours since dinner. The ambient noises of nature and the roaring winds outside sent light chills down my spine and formed bumps across my bare skin as Chaos and I lay on the cold kitchen ground on top of a few pieces of our shed clothing. I was in my female body, not wearing anything underneath except for my boxers which hardly clanged onto my waist, leaving me incredibly vulnerable. But… For some reason, it was really warm and cosy inside the kitchen. Maybe it's because we left the lights on… Or maybe it's like this all around the tree. Hehe… Chaos's adorable, soft snoring intertwined with the ambient noises outside perfectly, almost becoming as relaxing as silence itself. I stared up at the half-circle lightbulb high up on the winter white ceiling with a small smile as I remembered what happened to me back in Corozin during my six month 'training'… I almost never got to see the Litch himself. I think the only time I did, was when I… 'that' happened… What was it called again? Shell shock? No… Post dramatic… Stress disorder? I think that's what it's called… Geez… Using my hellish memories as a kick is the worst. It freezes you in place when you're fine, and when you're frozen, it unfreezes you.

I sighed softly, blinking once as I raised up my right hand up in front of my face and held it up in front of the light, extending my fingers out to the sides… Humans… They're so fragile, yet powerful. Unlike us FrostBittens, who live longer, healthier lives, they only have around eighty to a hundred years to live. Tho… Even tho they don't live longer than us… They change much faster than us…

Geez… I dropped my hand down beside my head, still staring up at the light with a smile plastered across my face. Humans… I don't think we're all that different from them to be honest... I better get some sleep. Tomorrow marks the second day of our stay…

"Goodnight" I whispered to no one in particular as my eyes slowly shut themselves away into an eternal, silent darkness...

In the midst of the darkness, I heard laughter. The aching screeching of the chains on the swings. Gravel and wood being battered by tiny footsteps along with cheerful giggling. My body went numb. My eyes sealed themselves permanently shut as my breathing fastened in pace. My heart suddenly began to throb hard against my chest, inflicting an unknown pain that screamed and vibrated all over my entire being… It's… Happening again…

"Roses are red, violets are red" A child would always say while accompanied by a brief memory of a female child picking off the petals of a daffodil in their little paws… No matter how many times I saw it, I could always tell that the smile on her face meant something more sinister… Then, as those words left her mouth a second time, she repaeated it one more time… This time, the image became hellish and demonic. Half of her face exposed the bone and pink, pulsating tissue underneath as well as her eye that stared directly into my heart, injecting so much fear, that I convulsed in reality… Not only that. Underneath her, was a whole mount of disembowel limbs that cried out blood like a garden hose…

"Roses are red, violets are red"… The daffodil in her bony, bloody hands was now drenched in a thick coat of blood… That girl was none other than Despair herself. Shine…

More and more hellish images popped up in my head, taunting me, scaring me as my body frantically trembled in reality, trying to break free from this unholy nightmare that shook my mind and soul so much, that it threatened to break my will. I saw people being burnt alive. People being cut into pieces. People watching their loved ones raped in front of their eyes as they had their nails and teeth pulled out one by one... My will was weakening, but I didn't falter less I wanted to be dragged down into the pits of insanity… Their screams, cries, sobs… I couldn't take it anymore… Because… I knew that on my face, is a smile… A smile that spoke in its own language… The smile that White hates… Dammit…

The only person who I know experiences these, is Black… Thank goodness she has enough will to go through these hellish nightmares… I don't know why it haunts me, but I'm more than certain it's because of the Litch. I know this is all this fault... I know it…

* * *

Sino's POV

I guess we're going to do some of the work as well. We're heading for Psi in a couple of days to negotiate an alliance. Our stay there might linger on, but it'll be worth it. I can't wait to see the people there. Instead of magic, they use quantum physics which alters the molecules, electrons and photons around them according to their will which is interesting. But the strange thing is that… They can only manipulate certain molecules… I think I need to go research some more about Psi before we embark on our journey. As a sniper, I need a better understanding about my targets to ensure the shot. Hmhm. This'll be fun!

* * *

Litch's POV

Frost is steadily getting closer towards her goal with every passing second. Soon, they'll have three out of the nine islands supporting them. Once that's over, she'll come straight for my head. Hmph. I can barely wait! It's either I kill Frost or capture her and torment her for the rest of her life. Of course, the answer is very obvious... Haha. Crushing her one the final level will be most satisfying. I wonder what kind of face she'll make.

* * *

Frost's POV

Like always, I woke up in cold sweat, breathing incredibly heavily as I stared up at the circular light bulb high above with widened, trembling eyes... It's over... Huh...

My eyes readjusted themselves naturally, returning to their normal size as I took in a deep breath of air and exhaled, venting out everything that I saw last night... Geez... I'm lucky that I didn't have to watch myself kill my class mates again. That alone could flip my entire life upside down. Permanently. Oh well! I guess that means that I have to strengthen my Will even more! I will never give up!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. I'm incredibly busy right now with studies and such which EATS most of my time. Chapters might be held back a few days because of this and I apologise. But don't worry, that doesn't mean that I'll stop writing. :D**


	24. Plant Trouble

Chapter Twenty Four: Plant Trouble

* * *

Frost's POV

Real fire and magical fire are almost identical when it comes down to their behaviour and appearance. But, if you look deep enough, you can find the defining difference. One consists of atoms, the other consists of another unknown particle that has its own set of rules. I have no idea what it is, and I want it to stay that way. I have a feeling that I might abuse the rules to get an unfair upper hand on my opponents… Such as now!

I grit my teeth, taking a full step back with my right foot, watching the tip of Ruby's pale, heavy sword slam down right where my right foot was. Immediately, her blade emitted a bright red, fiery aura which quickly transformed into hot, orange flames. From the distance between us, those flames SHOULD be able to inflict some sort of wound onto me. But, because of my magical resistance nature, I was completely unscathed. Let alone even FELT the heat. Ruby blankly blinked from the little gap in between us, trying to comprehend a reason behind this with a confused look plastered across her adorable face.

"Odd… Why are you magic resistant?" She asked with a curious tone of voice as she tried to also figure it out on her own.

I chuckled, blinking once as I took in a deep breath of air and sighed before answering her question honestly.

"I have no idea" I simply said, getting her to hum and nod firmly, accepting and believing my answer with all her heart. The flames of her blade quickly vanquished with the wind, turning into dark grey smoke particles that drifted off to towards the left where Phase and White sat, both watching us as I could just barely overhear their conversation which. "Same goes for my other form" I added, taking in another breath of the fresh, calming air that the tree expelled from its leaves. "That reminds me" I said, remembering something as I lifted up my right hand and slowly placed it on her soft, light red cat-like ears and rubbed them lovingly. She turned red, closing both her eyes as she smiled and dozed off a little in her own world of pleasure and calmness. Haha. She's so cute! "Thanks for helping me get Melody to force me back into this form"

"Hmm. No problem" She murmured in delight, getting me to laugh a little. I slid my hand away from her head and let it flop down back to my side as she opened her eyes and blinked, coming back to the real world. "Geez Frost" She said childishly with a hint of annoyance. "Don't touch my ears like that out of nowhere"

"Haha. Sorry Ruby. But you looked like you wanted it" I laughed as she pulled her sword back from the ground and bloated her adorable cheeks with carbon.

"Geez…"

"Frost!" I heard White cry out from the left, making me blink and slowly turn my head to see her standing close to the half-asleep Phase while holding up her right arm high above her head. The moment I had the slightest gaze at her, she dropped her arm and called out to me again. "Can I talk to you for a bit? I just remembered Plantina wanted me to tell you something. It's important!"

"Sure! I'll be right there!" I called back at her positively with a smile. "Ruby, I want to have a talk with you tonight. I'll come into you your room"

"O-Ok… But don't come as a girl" She suddenly warned, making me look to her as she turned away from me, tugging lightly on her sword which caused it to eject from the solid, dark brown earth.

"Huh? Why?" I asked her, but she didn't respond, emphasising the seriousness and mystery behind those words that seemed to echo within my mind… I wonder what's wrong…

* * *

White's POV

"So, what did she want me to hear?" Frost asked me from my right as we watched Phase and Ruby spar with their fists from a close bench not fifteen metres away from them.

"Weird things. Like your room is the only place where 'they' can't get you and how you need a key to get in. Sounds like a seeking game" I explained to him with my perspective, getting him to hum in a depressed manner as if he knew what it all meant. "Something wrong?"

"No… Don't worry... Ah, where's Chaos?" He asked with a hint of worry, making me blankly blink as I watched Ruby land a decimating punch square against Phase's cute, soft cheek. Ouch…

"Now that you've mentioned it, where IS she?" I questioned, just realising.

"Damn… I have to go find her before she gets herself into trouble" Frost sighed… I wonder what's going on.

* * *

Ruby's POV

There needs to be an explanation to why his entire being is magically resistant. I don't think any of these books hold any information about a person's entire body literally BEING magic resistant in the history of this world. I gotta keep looking! History of the world's greatest leaders? Nope. Top one hundred unexplained conditions ever? Catching, but I doubt that it has any information about magic resistants… Oh? The Maidens of Corozin? Hmhm! Now that's more like it! Maybe I can find something about the Maiden of Time that no one else knows about. Well, except for Vortex.

In my warm, cosy room I lay on my white fuzzy bed underneath its light green covers which kept everything dark and gloomy. I rested on my elbows, skipping a few pages of the dark brown, tattered book that looked like it could fall apart at any given moment. Underneath my chin, was a flashlight which painted the book with life and spelt its contents as clear as day. The very first thing that I saw were the words "Maiden of Wishes" written in an elegant, magical white which was really surprising since the book looked like someone had poured acid all over it and burnt it afterwards with a lighter.

I blinked, taking in a deep breath and exhaled, feeling the warmth of my breath rebound from the covers and beat against my face as I skimmed through pages in search for the Maiden of Time. As the pages flipped over one by one to the right, I finally found it… Kinda… A sigh escaped from my lips as I cringed in slight annoyance to find that the page and those after it have been marked with a dark green ink which looked shiny and somewhat fresh… I should've known that something like this was bound to happen… Geez… I wonder who did it tho.

Faint footsteps approached my door from behind slowly. I blinked, raising my entire body up from the soft mattress of the bed and threw back my blanket onto the foot of the bed. My heart pounded against my chest, wanting to come out and splatter against a wall as I knew who was coming. Frost!

The footsteps stopped at the front of my door. I quickly spun around and jumped off the bed, landing with a silent thud against the dark brown wooden floorboard, bending my knees out of habit. With a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding me, I stood in front of the light brown, wooden door with a soft smile, anxiously awaiting for Frost to make his move. One second of silence passed, then, there was the knock on the door.

"Ruby? Are you still awake?" I heard a feminine, motherly voice ask in a muffled manner from the other side of the door… I felt a sudden surge of slight annoyance and worry strike my bones as I NEARLY dropped my smile… Why did she come here as a girl?... Ack… No, whatever happens to her is not my problem anymore. I warned her and she didn't listen. "I-If you are then can you please open the door? I think something's following me" She claimed in a shaky tone of voice.

"Geez…" I sighed, hearing her almost squeal in happiness to hear my voice which easily fought off the negative thoughts that tried to take me down by storm. "It's open" I said and at once, the circular handle of the door instantly twisted with lightning speed and before I could even blink, the door was flung wide open with one hell of breeze that made me take a step back.

Frost rushed in with a glint of anxiety in her eyes as she turned around upon entering my room and quickly grasped onto the edge of the door, shutting it as fast and as hard as possible out of instinct. With a loud, thundering thud, the door was shut close, allowing Frost to take in a deep breath and exhale like it was her last before turning around to face me with a beaming smile that caught me off guard and struck my heart and soul with unbelievably sharp daggers…

"Ah… Thanks Ruby" She said with passion and approached me, opening up her arms like wings and wrapped me with them, holding me close lovingly. Ack… This feeling… This warmth… Mmm… "Are you OK?" She asked me as I burrowed my face into her chest, turning slightly red to how SOFT they were… Memory foam…

"Mmm" I was my soft reply. My hands slowly slithered around her and grasped onto the black fabric of the clothing. She hummed, sounding like a real mother and making me feel like a child… Her child…

"Have you been taking care of yourself properly?" She asked another simple question in her sweet tone of voice which deepened the effect of her words and made them echo like chimes within my mind like some sort of lullaby. I don't know why, but I felt teary… I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I feel so safe and loved…

"Mmm" I replied again… Just a second ago, I felt like scolding her and now… I feel so meek and innocent.

"Good girl. I'm really sorry that I was away for so long…" She whispered, holding onto me more tightly… Frost… "I promise I'll end this all as fast as possible. You, me, mummy, your sisters and everyone will be together forever" Her voice became a little shaky as I felt a tear drop onto my head…

"No. Take your time. I can wait… Because I know at the end that we'll always be together" I comforted her ironically, smiling as I smelt her rich, sweet scent that nearly put me to sleep… Geez… "Don't push yourself too hard. You have us all by your side, you know. So please…" I gathered up as much courage and will to fight off the urge to start crying as much as possible and continued… "Lean on us a little more"

"Ruby… Thanks. Umm…" She trailed off, sniffing the air as she shook away the tears from her pretty face and spoke. "Do you miss Mindy?" She suddenly asked…

"A little… But she's still here, isn't she?"

"Mhm…"

"Do you love White because of that?"

…"No" She paused a little before simply answering, getting me to sigh with relief. Thank goodness.

"Then why do you love her?" I asked.

"…That's… Hard to answer" She claimed.

"What about me?" I asked, wanting to hear something from her heart as I pushed her into an unescapable corner. "Why do you love me? Is it because of our promise?"

…"No"

"Because-…" She stopped and held even more tightly onto me, making me turn a cherry red as my eyes slightly widened. "It's the same reason why I love White… But it's a secret" She managed to tease and break free from my trap… Geez… Frost is so mysterious… But all in all, we all love her and him with all our hearts...

* * *

Frost's POV

This is… Uncanny… I feel like I'm being watched. Dammit… I need to head straight to the kitchen and find Chaos before anything happens to her. I walked in complete and utter silence, not making ANY noise whatsoever as I followed the path dimly lit path ahead, keeping my ears and eyes as open as possible. I don't want something to come out of nowhere and scare the little sanity I have left out of me. Dammit… Isn't this the way to the kitchen? Why do the corridors look so different?... Well, this place IS alive after all… I wonder how much longer there is left till I reach the kitchen…

Five minutes passed, and I'm still walking in complete and utter silence. This is strange… I could've sworn that the kitchen-

"L-let me go! Ahh! St-Stupid plant!" I suddenly heard Chaos's voice cry from an entrance from the left which immediately set a fire within me and caused my gears to shift into action mode. I pushed myself forward as hard as I could and ran straight into the room, almost tripping over a silver pot that lay on the now somewhat soft ground… I could barely see anything in the room, but I could tell that Chaos was in here too as the sound of a wet hand slapping raw meat as well as light grunts coming straight from here. She's right ahead of me. Fire!

With my magic, I scattered five large, head-sized balls of raging fire to lighten up the place... The moment my eyes could translate what was in front of me, I nearly shrieked in horror to see a large, disgusting blood-red, slimy root wrapped around Chaos's right leg… N-No!

"Chaos!" I yelled and with my will, I used magic to create an ice shard which impaled the root deeply from just below her feet, causing it to wiggle and immediately free her from its grasp as light green blood and spores burst out like a hose… The root merged with the far wall ahead and made slippery noises which sent shivers down my spine…

"Frost!" She yelled back and clawed her way back up to her feet before rushing straight up to me… Eh? "Don't breathe in the spores!" Chaos warned as she clutched onto my right wrist and suddenly dragged me out of the room as fast as she could, both nearly toppling over the SAME cooking pot which really pulled my strings… As we ran out, I heard a distinct slap from behind which sounded so close, that it my tail were out of my shorts, it would've caught it and dragged me into insanity…

Me and Chaos, jumped back and turned around almost instantly as the hallways seemed to be lit a little more brighter than when I ventured through here not a minute ago. In front of us, was a light brown creature that looked like an oversized sausage with red worms feeding on it. Literally…

"W-What is that!?" Chaos squealed in fright, cupping her mouth with both her soft, pale hands as if she were holding back the urge to puke… I can't blame her… I never want to eat another sausage ever again…

"D-D-Don't ask me!" I said shakily, wanting to use my magic to push it away but for some reason, I couldn't use it… "M-My magic is not working!?" I said with utter shock as I heard a slimly slap from behind, causing the both of us to spin around with light speed to see another creature... A-A-A slime!? "We're blocked off! C-Chaos, where's your strength when you need it!?"

"Shut up! I told you not to breathe in the spores!" She yelled in fear as the creatures slowly by slowly inched their way towards us, ready to either eat us or kill us right on the spot… I'm not too worried about myself tho. It's Chaos who I'm worried about. If they get their hands on her, then she's dead. I on the other hand, can't die unless they use magic… But… Even so, I can't help but to feel so afraid. I don't know what they'll do to us. No…

"S-Stay back…" I whimpered in utter fear, back to back with Chaos… The pink, human-sized, circular slime inched its way towards me, making disgusting and downright disturbing gurgling noises which raised every hair in my entire body… "Please… Stop…" My voice became meek and helpless… I don't have any weapons on me right now… And to come in contact with a slime means inevitable death… No... It's… Game over for us…

* * *

Plantina's POV

Oh well, it looks like they were caught without any trouble! Ahahaha!... Hmm… I feel kinda bad for her but… She DID say that she would do it. Haha! I wonder what kind of face she'll make!


	25. Lemon: Sweet Scented Pollen

Lemon Chapter Twenty Five: Sweet Scented Pollen

* * *

Frost's POV

Shock, fright, fear and uneasiness ravaged our mind and soul relentlessly as their shadows creeped up inch by inch towards our, ready to consume it effortlessly. I could feel Chaos's back lose its warmth as she trembled in terror, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop them from approaching us. My light red and light blue eyes stared in pure fear at the giant slime that oozed its way towards me with an intimidating and hair raising slurp that it made for every centimetre it covered. D-Dammit! There's no way out! I have no weapons on me and my magic doesn't seem to work! I COULD try to fight free from the sausage-thing behind but there's no guarantee that Chaos would be able to do the same... But... I can't give up! Think!

I grit my teeth, feeling them rattle against each other painfully as I tried to study the dimensions of the slime and the speed of which it's currently going. Ten centimetres per second, and it looks like it's around a meter and a half in diameter... Only about thirty centimetres are left on both sides and a good faithful meter high above... We can jump over it, but at the definite risk of touching the slime. I'll carry Chaos over in the jump, and have one of my legs caught by the slime. It'll dissolve right away and Chaos can drag me with her away... Argh... This is probably the best way to escape. Oh wait... Did I just use some maths terms? Haha! I guess I CAN do maths... Sometimes...

"Chaos, do you think you're strong enough to drag my body with you and run?" I asked, feeling a warm, fear-destroying spark in my heart which lit up my confidence, allowing me to breathe more stably.

"W-What do you mean?" She quickly asked, pushing her back even harder against mine which forced a smile to creep onto my face. Haha! "D-Don't tell me you're going insane!"

"No" I said, staring at the hideous slime now only a few meters in front of me with a confident smile. "I think we can get out of this mess"

"Huh? How?!" She almost demanded with surprise and a bundle of hope already filling her being.

I held back a chuckle and narrowed my eyes a little, curling my fingers into my palms tightly as my confidence went beyond the charts.

"By making even more of a mess" I simply explained with a low tone of voice which greatly emphasised my words and made it sound like I had one hell of a crazy plan.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Chaos asked as I quickly spun around and snatched her into my arms. Geez! How light IS she?! "Frost?! What are you- Hey!"

"Hold on tight" I warned her as I turned around to face the slime again, now hearing both of the creature's disturbing slurping sounds which injected fine shots of adrenaline straight into my bloodstream.

With Chaos in cradled in my arms, I took two good steps back, focusing as hard as I could at the pink slime that wielded nothing but dripping, sticky, acidic ooze that could break down even the toughest of metals. With a deep breath of air and a heart flaming with utmost courage, I planted my right foot behind me and launched myself forward as hard as possible.

"S-Stop! Are you crazy?!" Chaos cried in my arms as I smiled and made a short dash up to the slime. The air brushed against us and ravaged our hair, intertwining them together behind us as I made a small hop and in mid-air, pressed my legs together perfectly, more than ready for the ultimate jump. Here! As I felt the bottom of my bare, white feet touch the coldness of the wooden ground, I immediately crouched down and with all the strength I could muster, launched myself upwards and forwards. Holy- Ahahaha! I knew it was possible! Chaos squirmed a little in my arms as we literally flew a good half a meter above the pink slime...

Suddenly, my body jolted as I felt something latch onto my left ankle, causing me to accidentally throw Chaos away from my possession. She fell hard onto the wooden floorboards, landing flat on her front as I followed her in suit, feeling the fear and anxiety begin to overwhelm my confidence. C-Crap! I didn't think that it could do that!

Chaos managed to get up onto her feet just the moment I crashed onto the floor on my left side with one hell of a painful thud... My eyes widened and teared up in pain to the sound and the feeling of one of my ribs breaking off and impaling my nearby lung. A-AHH! Fuck! That hurts so much! I-If I move then it'll go in deeper! I need to let it regenerate before-

"AAAHHH!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I was suddenly tugged backwards by the slime. Its slimy goo latched onto my flesh like a vice, never letting me go which induced panic and anxiety to mid and combine into a new, deadly emotion which threatened my very sanity... I-Ack! My wound just healed! But I can't escape from the slime's grasp unless I... Dammit!

"Chaos! C-Cut off my left leg!" I demanded with a ravaged voice that almost betrayed me mid-shout as I pushed myself off the ground with my hands and tried to push forward. I-It's no use! Ahh! It's slowly crawling up my leg! But why- Why doesn't it hurt yet?! Is it not trying to eat me or is it waiting to capture me and eat me whole?!

"W-What are you saying Frost?! I-I c-can't do that!" She argued in fright before holding onto both my hands with hers and leaned back in an attempt to pull me out with her own strength. She can't! It's impossible! "Why won't... You BUDGE!" She yelled in anger. Argh! "Damn-IT!"

"Just cut off my leg! Hurry!" I yelled under pressure, resorting to the easiest method of escaping, knowing well of the pain that it will bestow upon me the moment even a fraction of my soft flesh is scathed. "Chaos! D-Don't be afraid!"

"Idiot! Do you really think that I can do something like that?!" She retaliated, trying even harder to pull me free as the icky slime managed to creep up to my calves. C-Crap! At this rate I won't be able to escape! She has to run away! "And it's not like I have a sword of a knife on me!"

"Then-" As I began to speak, my voice betrayed me mid shout and turned into a squeal of insecurity. The-The slime is- r-r-r-rubbing my leg?! Ack! What won't it just dissolve my leg?! Argh! Its grip is strengthening! Let go! Let me go!

"Frost!" Chaos cried as she stared down at me with utmost pity in her light red eyes that moistened up and had tears building at the corners. She's... Getting the wrong idea! "D-Don't give into the pain!" Pain?- Ack! Its- it has my right leg as well! I-It's too late! Hmm! Why isn't it- Agh!- Dissolving me yet?!

"R-Run Chaos! It's too late!" I yelled at her, but she ignored me and had an angry look to her face as she tried even harder to free me from the slime's grasp. "Chaos!"

"No! What am I going to tell White when I get to them?! That you've been eaten by a slime?! No matter how many times you regenerate, you'll never be able to leave the slime! It'll keep eating you!" She scolded me, causing my mouth to part as my eyes widened a tenfold... Her words rang in my ears like chimes... She's... More than just right... I'll keep on getting eaten until the slime eventually dies... I won't be able to escape on my own... No... I'm scared! My body's so stiff now! I can't move! S-Shit! Ahh! My voice!-

"Hang in there Frost! I- Won't- Let- Dammit!" She yelled with an incredibly strained voice as my wrists began to turn red due to how tightly she held onto them... She... Should just give up and run away... I'll endure the pain for her and wait until I'm rescued... A-Ah! It's already reached up to my knees!... Suddenly, her grip loosened as I saw a new expression fill her eyes and broaden them a tenfold, staring at something behind me... Not at the slime, but at something else... The air that I harshly breathed in smelt sweet all of a sudden. It smelt like nectar, only it feels like it's calming me down a little... Wait a second- N-No!

"It's back... Frost... I-I'm scared! I can't move!" She stuttered in pure and utter fear as she let go of my wrists and let me fall onto the hard wooden floor with a hard thud. My forehead took the most damage in the fall which was no more than a gentle graze that quickly healed in a matter of milliseconds... Huh?! My body! It-It's getting hot! Ahh! My head's spinning! Chaos! Help me! My vision!... "Someone... Please help..."... Were the last things I heard leave her mouth as I stared down at the light brown, wooden floorboards with nothing but blank, empty eyes, similar to ones of a corpse... This smell... Is doing something to me...

Slowly and humbly, I slowly shut my eyes and stared into the endless darkness behind my eyelids... Then, I heard a thud and a gasp before muffled squirming... Chaos... No...

* * *

Plantina's POV

Frost was naive. Way too naive. She should've known that a huge mass of biological gel can alter its movements infinitely, but limited to its size. But still... It would've worked if Chaos had something sharp on her to cut off Frost's ankle. Well, what's done is done and nothing can change that. Unless, of course, time is reversed... Haha!

* * *

Frost's POV

Am I... Coming back to my senses? What's this smell?... It's similar to nectar... But sweeter and it makes my body feel warm and sensitive. Mmhmm... Something soft is holding me...

I grew more and more conscious with every passing second as I took in deep, heavy breaths of the sweet scented air through my nostrils and expelled the carbon back out through the same way. Even though I couldn't see anything but the bitter darkness behind my eyelids, I felt incredibly safe and secure. Like its White who's embracing me. Agh... I don't wanna open up my eyes... It's so comfortable right now... Mmm...

"Pwwah! I'm begging you! Stop!" I managed to hear Chaos's feminine voice cry out, immediately causing me to groan before opening my eyes slowly. Chaos? Why does she sound like something bad's happening to her?

My vision was blurred immensely as I stared up at what I think is the ceiling which was no more than an array of leaves and exotic vines that blossomed with many beautiful colours. Patiently, I waited for my vision to come back to its senses as I blindly stared up at the ceiling with a drowsy, uneasy face...

"Ahh! H-Hey! No! Where are you going?! Get away from Frost! T-Take me instead!" I heard Chaos scream desperately from the right, instantly causing my eyes to widen a tenfold and my senses to recover more quickly than the time it takes for an atom to regenerate. A-Ah! I-I can't move my body! I'm- I'm being restrained by something soft and slimy! Ahh! It's around my legs and hands! Even around my neck! But why isn't it... Choking me?... Rather... It feels so... Comfortable... Ack! N-No! That doesn't change that it's going to kill us-

"Frost! D-Don't look at me! Please!" She screamed once more, trembling a little. What... Is it doing to her? Please... Don't kill her... "Hyaa!~" She moaned lewdly... N-No... Don't tell me they're- A-Ack! It's squeezing around my neck! Lemme go!...

"L-L-Le-t-" No... My voice is trembling! Ahh! I can't move an inch!... Why is it so tough?! Argh! And- Why won't my body use its full strength?!... Agh! It feels so...

"Ahh~ Stop touching me there!" Chaos moaned, turning me a bright, scorching red as the situation immediately became as clear as day... I had a faint feeling that the monsters wanted to do this but... Ack! I should've known!... I-I... Wanted them to do it to me while I sleep... This is rape! Ack! It's squeezing even more tightly! I-I'm not suffocating?! Argh! What... Does it want?!

I helplessly stared up with widened, fearful eyes as I felt the slimy creature's slimy, warm limbs holds down in place which effectively worked against me. My legs were spread apart. My hands pinned down to the sides of my head and my magic sealed away. Not because of the spore from earlier... It's because of the fact that my mind is in a state of shock. I-I don't want to get raped! I don't want an egg inside of me! Ahh! My thighs! It's squeezing them as well! D-Don't... I'm scared!

I felt something warm and slimy crawl onto my chest and suddenly brush against my soft, clothed breasts harshly, getting me to make a cute yelp of fear as a surge of pleasure struck me like gold. Ahh! That felt... Argh! No! My face flushed an immediate red as I clamped my teeth tightly, not wanting to make any more lewd sounds.

"Ahh!~ Stop rubbing me!~" Chaos moaned cutely as the same slimy tendril that attacked my breasts swooped into my clothes black, damp shirt from underneath and suddenly coiled around my right, raw breast with the tip gently playing with my pink nipple. I groaned through my teeth, shaking my entire body forcefully with hopes of escaping but to no avail as this creature had me pinned down on all angles. Why is it... Not going for the kill yet? I can't fight back no matter what... Hmm! No! The way it's handling my breasts... It feels so good! Ahh! It's not being too rough on me... Like it doesn't want me to get hurt... Geez... If that's the case then... Hmm! Argh... No... I won't give in!

I let it do whatever it wanted to do to me without struggle, knowing that no matter what I do, I won't be able to escape. My heart throbbed hard the thing massaged my breast slowly and passionately, inflicting a tremendous amount of pleasure straight up into my mind. I feel so dirty... Ahh! Something poked the back of my thighs! It's so slimy! Haaaa! I felt it again! No!- it's sliding in between my thighs and touching my underwear! It feels so weird! Hya! D-Don't rub me there!

"Stop it!~ Milk! Ah~ Only Milk's aloud to touch me down there!~" Chaos moaned aloud as the slimy things tightened their grasp around my soft, smooth thighs and slowly pried them open. I didn't fight... My body's starting to get hot and itchy... What's this feeling?... I didn't dare to look down. I was too afraid of finding out what exactly was caressing me... I brought this up upon myself… Please… Don't hurt me…

The slimy, thick, long thing in between my thighs pressed down on my underwear and wriggled very slightly, gently massaging my thighs which felt pleasant and relaxing. But wasn't enough to calm down my heart and destroy the anxiety which threatened my very sanity… I don't want to go insane accidentally… Ahh… Why does it keep on teasing me? My breast... Hmm!

Ten minutes passed, feeling longer than an hour and for the first time… I… Want to do it… My body won't stop burning and itching… I'll break if I don't do it… My mind's going blank… Chaos won't stop moaning and making lewd noises… I bet she's already being dealt with… Agh… Ah~ I can feel it pressing up against me! Hmmm! Gah! It… Feels… So… Good…

* * *

**I apologise if this wasn't as good as some of you guys hoped. I found this INCREDIBLE difficult to write and it took me a LONG time to even find the right words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nevertheless and I'll see you all later!**


	26. To Psi

Chapter Twenty Six: To Psi

* * *

Frost's POV

"Tomorrow" I said once again with a solid, firm voice as they all blankly stared at me with stunned faces. It's like they've just seen a ghost! "I know it's sudden, but we can't afford to keep Psi waiting any longer" I explained truthfully to the rest of my teammates.

"We're going to Psi?" Res hummed quietly to herself as she folded her arms in daze and stared up at the light green, illuminati ceiling with a soft grin. Damn... I have to tell them that it's only going to be me and White going. "The island of science, huh?" I think I know what's going through her mind... We're going to a completely science based island that doesn't believe of have any evidence that magic actually exists... Damn, I can't help but to grin as well! Just imagining the looks on their faces induces adrenaline shots!

"Psi?" Black asked, narrowing her eyes as she went into deep thought for a very brief moment before widening her eyes once again. "Oh. That island" She said, sounding rather uninterested and disappointed.

"I thought we were going to Rift after this" Phase stated, making me avert my gaze from Black and straight at her. I wanted to say something, but as I opened my mouth, she placed both her hands onto her hips and let out a depressed sigh which caused me to recoil and keep it shut. "So, why Psi?" She said as she closed both her eyes, looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the reason as well" Melody butted in, forcing me to keep my mouth entirely shut as I blankly blinked and looked over to her before taking a deep breath of air and exhaling. Twice in a row I've been stopped in my tracks... These guys...

I opened my mouth, ready to voice my reason to WHY we're going to Psi instead of Rift no sooner than tomorrow but unfortunately and to my bad luck, Ruby cut me off... Argh... My blood's beginning to boil!

"Can me and Frosty come?" She politely asked with an adorable tone of voice... If one more person cuts me off again, I swear... Oh wait. What?! R-Ruby wants to come?! Telling them that only me and White are only going, is gonna be really damn painful.

AS I opened my mouth for the final time, ready to voice out my response to them all with pure and utter honesty, I was cut out yet again by the one and only Melody once again. For crying out loud!

"No. You need to hold down the fort here with Frosty" Melody answered simply and seriously which made the little girl's face sadden. "Leaf can't survive without the two of you"

"Fucking-" As I final spoke out the first word, I was fucking cut off AGAIN! For fuck sakes!

"Aww. But Plantina said that everything's alright now. Last night she managed to get these new species of plants which work very similarly to-"

"F-Frosty! D-D-Don't say another word!" Chaos immediately broke out, effectively cutting her off completely which left her looking dumbfounded and confused. She stared at Chaos with blank, expressionless light red eyes, almost like she was under an extremely powerful trance. I recoiled a little, taking a swift and sudden step back on the light brown soil as my eyes widened a tenfold to what was so close to slipping out of Frosty's mouth. Plantina told her?! A-Ack! My face is turning red!

"Oh? Why's that?" Melody hummed at Chaos, obviously teasing him which caused his face to turn a bright tomato-red as the traumatising memories of last night hit the BOTH of us harder than a runaway freight train running on super conductors with the maximum speed of Mach three... "Did something happen?"

"What happened?" Phase chimed in curiously, getting Melody to smile wickedly which sent unparalleled chills down my spine. Dammit Melody! If she says it then I'll-

"Ah, don't worry Phase. Nothing happened" Melody insisted, allowing me to exhale out all of my stress and anxiety with the carbon before filling up my lungs full of oxygen once again.

"Alright..."

"ANYWAY!" I began with a loud, booming voice to grab all of their attention. In an instant, all eyes were on me... Now all I have to do is tell them that ONLY me and White are going... "Listen up please. Only me and White are going to Psi tomorrow. I'm really sorry but-"

"Pfft! I didn't know you were such a good comedian!" I heard black exclaim in laughter, cutting me off which left me dumbfounded and confused. Eh?

"If there's anything I hate about you, it's the fact that you don't try to include us" Phase sighed with a cheeky smile and reddened cheeks. These guys... I guess I have no choice... Arguing won't do me any good... Ah... Dammit.

* * *

Litch's POV

Two islands down, only seven more to go. I wonder how long he's going to keep me waiting... I can barely wait for his arrival. The moment he sets foot on Corozin, is the moment the ultimate fun starts. Haha! I wonder how much he'll grow and how much stronger he'll be! I'll crush him down and destroy he dreams! I'll keep him as a girl forever and show her true pain and misfortune!

* * *

Frost's POV

We said our goodbyes and best wishes to Plantina before we headed back towards our docked wooden ship in an orderly fashion. Chaos led us through the dense, magical forest. Backtracking our footsteps from a couple days ago as if it were only a mere minute ago. Her memory's great! As we walked on the brown, soil footpath, we held a conversation about Psi.

"Their esper powers are theoretically physical" Res claimed, reminding me of how much of a disadvantage I'm at against them. "They can alter almost anything in the world except for magic and whatnot"

Melody hummed. "Anything? Even the velocity of an object?" She asked curiously.

"Mhm. They can alter the mass and many other things. Heck, one might even be able to reverse the vectors of any physical object" Res said, making me swallow a mouthful of saliva before speaking.

"Able to alter the vectors huh... Basically, whoever has that ability is a walking force field" I said, letting a depressed sigh right after as the sunlight grew stronger and the branches of the nearby trees opened up from above. We're almost out! "I can't go against people like that in this body" I said unconsciously to myself in a tiny whisper...

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Ruby asked me innocently from the right, causing me to blankly blink and quickly turn my head to face her. I stared deeply into her light red, flaming eyes with my set of light blue and red and gave her a warming, loving smile.

"Something. I think it'll be better for me to stick around there as a girl. I have two reasons. One is that in that body, I can withstand any physical attack and for the second, my insanity isn't as wild as it is in this body. I don't want to end up killing someone" I stated and immediately, White stopped in her tracks abruptly with the razor sharp sound of her shoes grinding the soil to dust. Huh?

Quickly, I turned to face White as I planted my feet onto the brown earth and instantly, without any warning whatsoever, I felt a tremendous amount of pain strike me from around my heart. My eyes widened as I grit my teeth and stared at White with my pained eyes, clutching onto my heart with my right hand... Her eyes... They're blood red... Ack...

"Frost? White? What's wrong?" Phase asked curiously from behind, tapping my lower back with a soft, warm hand which caused White's face to spawn a smile...

"Sorry. I just spaced out for a bit. Let's keep going" White said with her normal tone of voice... Just as I heard the others turn away and continue their walk, she winked at me and licked her reddened damp lips. Blood... White's back to her 'insane' state again. Well, not really insane since she KNOWS and UNDERSTANDS what she's doing. Unlike me.

"Blood?" I asked her quietly, keeping my voice frighteningly low to make sure that no one hears me.

She shook her head and approached me casually, stopping about a meter away from me before she took in a quick breath of air through her mouth and spoke.

"When the time is right"... Is that supposed to be a riddle?

"On the ship?"

She shook her head again. "On the island"... Eh?

* * *

Shora's POV

Well this is boring. All these rogue Espers can't even take a bullet. Let alone stop one with their powers. Lucky for these bunch, I only aimed for their arms to neutralise them without killing them. Of all the police in this island, only Silica and I have the authority to shoot anyone on site. But no one else knows that besides us and a certain individual who claims to be the ruler of the island but is currently locked away.

The wretched moans and sobs of the men and women I fired at filled the air eerily as I stared at them from above, towering over them evilly with a large, carbon fibre coated assault rifle cradled in both my hands. Killing is wrong, but it can differ sometimes. Like Frost... He's like the evil inside of every human alive. His rules when killing make sense and are fair in my eyes and ears. Kill those who deserve it... Kill those who kill... Then, prepare to be killed... I love it. Ahaha!

Well, I should call the others and get them to arrest these guys. In the meantime, I'll wait for Frost's arrival. He should be here in less than four hours. I better prepare accommodation for him.

* * *

Frost's POV

The open sky blue waters of the sea splashed against the ship from all angles harmlessly as we sailed straight towards the island of Psi, which is towards the east of Leaf. The sea was flat and as soothing as the words of a mother. The air smelt of fine salt. I took in a deep breath of air with a smile plastered across my face as I stared up ahead at the very faint outline of Psi. That's with my left eye. In my right, I can see huge buildings of all kinds with giant flat screen LCD screens filled with advertisements. Unfortunately, that was all I was able to pick up due to the fact that there's one hell of an enormous concrete wall surrounding most of the inner parts of the island. Dead ahead of us, there's a docking station that has around four individuals on it. Probably the people who are going to take us into the city... But two of them look strangely familiar... Hmm...

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach there?" Asked Ruby, who was then quickly answered by Res.

"Forty minutes" She simply claimed.

"Hmm... That's too long" Ruby sighed, causing Melody to chuckle from far behind. I let out a sigh of depression through my mouth and spun around to find out why she found that funny.

"No, the better question is, will it fit?" Melody said, holding back a laugh. Ack! M-Melody!

"Huh?! P-Pervert Melody! Idiot! D-Don't say things like that!" Ruby retaliated ever so adorably which ALMOST stopped my heart from beating... I-Is this what they see when they tease me?... If so then... I can't blame them! "Go die! Burn! Sear! Combust! Explode!"

"Awwwww! She's like the lolita version of Frost" Melody squirmed cheerily, teasing not only Ruby, but me as well... The... Lolita version... Of me?...

"Flame! T-Tear her apart!" Ruby screamed in retaliation, quickly out stretching her right arm in front of her. At once, a flash of hot, searing flames exploded from the right of Ruby like a bad exothermic experiment gone wrong. I swear, if it weren't for my magical resistant ability, I would've caught fire and jumped straight into the ocean. "Flame!"

"Not so fast!" Melody laughed and immediately, as soon as the snout of Ruby's pet wolf poked out of the flames, it disappeared entirely... Ah... I see. Melody controls the realms and dimensions... She forcefully sealed off Flame from entering this dimension. Eh... "Little girl, using regular magic against a Maiden isn't a smart thing to do"

"Grr! You're the worst! Don't underestimate me!" Ruby exploded in anger, curling both her tiny fists into balls of capital H for hurt... There's this side to Ruby?!

"Hey! Ruby! Melody! Cut it out!" I yelled instinctively, telling them both off with one hell of a powerfully loud voice. "Melody, please don't start things" I said, getting her to smile brightly as she tilted her head towards the right.

"Haha. Sorry Ruby. I think I went a bit too far" Melody apologised to Ruby, sounding almost too good to be true which left a bit of a bitter aftertaste that greatly irritated her like an unscratchable itch. Geez... If this is how they're going to be like at Psi, then I'd rather split myself from them and finish the mission on my own. But then again, even trying to do that would result in nothing but death and humiliation... Just like last night... Agh...

"You sarcastic piece of-"

"Bwahahahahaha!" Chaos burst out laughing from straight out of the blue, cutting off Ruby thankfully... We all immediately shifted our gazes at him faster than light itself to see what was so funny. Chaos stood at the far left of the ship, sitting on the very edge of the golden trimmed timber safety railing with a bright smile plastered across his face as he convulsed repeatedly in laughter. I blankly blinked, staring at him for some time as he hugged his stomach with both his arms and continued laughing, almost just as hard as before. Eh? For some reason, no one wanted to speak up and ask him if he was OK. We all just stood there staring at him as if he was a madman.

A cool ocean breeze swept across the deck of the ship, rattling the sails and making the wood moan in agony. After a good minute of hearing nothing but his laughter, Phase decided to speak up and ask what was so funny.

Chaos's laughter suddenly dampened, sounding like he was forcefully trying to stop it as tears streamed down his narrow light red eyes... Huh? Are those tears of happiness?

"A-Ahaha. I was just remembering the past for a bit... Don't worry" He struggled to say as his laughter wouldn't let go of him so easily. Shakily, he cupped his mouth with his right hand to try to hide his laughter but to no avail. "How fast does time g-go!"

"Huh?" Black said in confusion, folding her arms and leaning a little backwards. Chaos didn't stop laughing just yet.

"Ouch-haha... Such happy-sad times those were! I can't believe we're all still alive after everything that's happened" Chaos laughed in a muffled manner... Did he just get hit by sudden realisation?

"Eh? How long did it take for everything to process in that head of yours?" Melody questioned him, sounding surprised all of a sudden.

"No. Just looking back at who we were from now really moves my heart! All the challenges we had to go through, the close deaths we nearly had, the losses we faced... I can't believe how much we've changed in that short time we all spent together!" Chaos exclaimed... Geez... I'm getting goose bumps... But he's right. Just how much DID we change in such a small amount of time?

"I remember myself being alone not too long ago, following Frost and the others out of curiosity" Melody slowly sighed with reddened cheeks. Even she can be cute sometimes... SOMETIMES... "Now I've become one of his many close friends"

"Haha, I still remember the fight we had against the corrupted Yellow!" Phase cried out cheerfully with a bright, beaming smile which lit up the entire place beautifully. Guys...

"I c-can still remember the time when we chased Frost down after he escaped confinement in the Spider Kingdom to try to keep us away from injury" Chaos said in a tremble, crying out tears of happiness which proved contagious. I'm on the verge to tears as well...

"I remember I used to be absent minded and depressed... But thanks to you guys, I have a strong will that can never be broken!" White cried out happily. Geez... Not her as well...

"I remember when Frost found out who I was back in the games" Ruby tuned in with her ever-so-sweet voice.

"Mhm! I remember when Frost released me from Insanity!" Frosty cried aloud with all her heart... "What about you Res?"

"I uh- he-... I remember just a handful of days ago when Frost saved me from the trials" Res said shyly with a reddened face... Everyone smiled happily, keeping the atmosphere as bright as it could be... Then I realised something... Black's next... I could sense the darkness around her. That dark, viscous aura which seemed to eat at her mind, heart and soul...

Everything seemed to soften as her lips slowly parted, allowing the salty oxygen to enter through her mouth and fill her lungs to the very brim... I could barely hear anything except for Black. Her eyes are glowing red a little... She blinked, then began...

"Humiliation. Death. Sorrow. Sadness. Grief. Misfortune. Loneliness... Since my very birth I have been nothing but a monster. My mother despised me and blamed me for her hell, so I killed her, still inside of her womb with the unholy blade, Night's Melody" She said in almost a whisper. Her tone was dark and eerie, just like a ghost. "I was sent to a school five years later where I suffered even more. Every day was hell. There was not a single day where I was left to take a whiff of happiness. One day, I had enough and pushed a kid away from me... You know what they did to me?" Black's voice suddenly deepened, getting me to grit my teeth a little as everyone stood silent and stared at her with widened eyes filled with disbelief and horror.

"I was whipped with fishing hooks, tormented and beat up by the teachers. No one cared a single bit for me. I then met a certain someone walking down a hallway with blood coated across their face. Someone like me who suffered in that hellish hole of a school. On the same day that I wanted to break, it was that kid who killed every single human in sight" Res clenched her fists, taking a small step back as she grew uncomfortable. "One by one I watched everyone die right before my very eyes. The way that kid killed them, the way he tormented them, the look he had in his eye was more than just insane... And because of what I saw, I became a true monster. Over the next five years, I killed over five million humans. Children, women, men, families, brothers, sisters... Everyone... But... I... Never wanted it to be like that..." Black finished. Her eyes went back to normal which allowed me to let out a sigh relief. Thank goodness... I thought she was going to go insane. "But because of a few certain people... I was able to love humans. S-Sorry if I got you uncomfortable Res!" Black swiftly apologised to the blonde haired girl as she turned her entire body to the right to face her and bowed in respect.

Res turned slightly red from this, extending out both her hands in front of her as an indication for Black to stop immediately. "I-It's alright Black. The-There's no need for you to be sorry"

Black erected herself up again, smiling happily at Res which got us all to smile and overcome the gloomy mood Black introduced to us...

"Frost, care to share something?" White asked me from the right with her sweet, heart wrenching voice that made me blink and slowly nod... How I used to be... Ack! My body suddenly convulsed forward like I was about to throw up as an image of dead, rotting corpses of children flashed before my eyes and overtook my view of reality. No... I need to resist! I need to start from the games! Not from all the way back 'there'!

"What's wrong Frost?" Ruby said in worry as I shut my eyes and focused as hard as I could to overthrow the image of my wretched past.

"Nothing" I grunted painfully in a deep hoarse voice as I felt my left eye begin to warm up... Argh!... Come... On!

With all the willpower I could muster, I forced the image out of my mind, watching it burn to ashes like old paper. Now... I can start... But my body feels so weak all of a sudden...

"I used to be shy back in the beginning of the games. I remember myself wearing a hoodie to cover my ears and bandages on my right hand to cover the burns of my past. Heck, I didn't even KNOW that I was a FrostBitten until I was told so. I thought all along that my ears and tail were reason for all the hatred towards me. I had four teammates. Sindy, Mindy, Steve and Cupa who I thought were all humans, so I didn't really interact with them much when we travelled to Grandis. But they spoke to me and tried to comfort me. Like the shy person I was, I found it embarrassing. Sindy would sit awfully close to me and Mindy would occasionally speak to me. Cupa had my back against Steve who was the type of 'human' I was already used to" I began, pausing for a quick breather. I continued.

"On the first morning, right after midnight, Steve didn't hold back and punched me square on the face and revealed my secret to everyone. Like the person I was back then, I didn't retaliate. Instead, I ran straight into my room" I began laughing for a bit, smiling softly as I felt my eyes begin to swell and water up with tears... "Mindy ran right after me and broke through the door of my room. Haha! I remember how she complimented my ears... Geez... Then she told me that her race didn't have any hatred towards mine. I felt so happy from the bottom of my heart... She was my first friend after a long time" A tear trickled down my right eye as I crossed my arms and straightened up my back, taking in a deep breath of air before exhaling out all of the carbon dioxide.

"As time went on, my confidence built up more and more with every challenge we had to overcome. I met Star. Haha! You won't believe how shy HE used to be back when I first met him. Then we went to go recruit Milk into our team after saving her from a bar in a nearby town. Not long after, I went insane and because of that, Chaos was freed" Chaos chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I could name everyone... I'm glad I got to meet you all" I finished, dropping down to my knees and slamming my palms down against the smooth wooden floorboards to support me... I'm... So... Sleepy...

"I can't blame him"... I heard Black's voice. "Holding back those thoughts strained his body... Let him rest"... That's right... Black let herself describe the past from the mental images... So... Dark... Ack...

* * *

Shora's POV

Eh?... Why did Frost come as a girl? Ah! Never mind that, why is Frosty and Ruby with them as well?!

I stood before the small group, holding my silver machine gun in my arms as I stared at them all in the eye with a soft smile plastered across my face. The wind blew gently from up ahead, brushing against my face as their casual attires fluttered to the wind. Behind me, was the eighteen meter high concrete wall and the only gate to enter from... Once they set foot inside, they'll immediately become residents. That anonymous person sent me these cards and uniform to give to them all... And somehow, it's like he knew that Frost was going to be a girl. Strange... I'm a little suspicious about this but... I guess there's not really any other choice. After all, it was the very same person who put them all up on the system and enrolled them into their schools, as well as accommodating them even though that was supposed to be MY job. Damn... All I have to do now is give them the instructions, their cards and ID's then let them through... I wish them all the best of luck!


	27. Explosive Bank Robery

Chapter Twenty Seven: Explosive Bank Robbery

* * *

Frost's POV

Ahh... I still have a lot of time before curfew. And I have a lot of money on me. Geez. One of them will be living in the same place as me and I beg to everything in the universe that it's NOT Realm Melody. I walked along a light grey pavement which was moderately busy. People walked from all sorts of directions, most of them in small groups and most wearing uniforms instead of casual clothing. The street to the left of me roared with screeching tires and the howling of combustion engines as cars drove by at the maximum speed limit of sixty. This city is probably the most beautiful modern day-styled one I have ever seen in my entire life. Colourful skyscrapers clawed up at the swirly clouds and touched the light blue sky as trees and various plantation could be seen in bunches to make the place feel more 'alive'. Chatter of the passing people rung in my ears as I smiled softly and walked as naturally as possible. I'm still pretty shy around people. Especially in THIS body. As much as I hated it, I couldn't do anything about it. Ah... But this clothing... Does it have to be so... Feminine-like? I mean, jet black shorts that only cover about half of my thighs, long black socks that reach right up a third of my thighs so that a bit of my flesh is visible, light grey sport shoes, a black shirt and underneath that, a white sports singlet. The worst thing about this, was my hair... Melody wrapped it into one long, thin pony tail that reached just below my shorts. Melody also thought that it was a good idea to give me killer bangs which gives me that 'cute' effect and in other cases, the 'menacing' effect. Ack...

I wonder where I should go now... Maybe to a nearby bank just to check exactly how much I have on me? Hmm... I think that's a good idea. But the only problem is... Where the hell IS the nearest bank?!

I sighed, slowly blinking as more and more people passed by me from the right, all conversing in various topics which sparked some interest within me. I heard one of them say something about this city's six strongest Espers... Eh... So they have their representatives. This should be fun. Really fun.

I wandered around the busy, lively city for around an hour, aimlessly trying to find a bank but to no avail. I was in doubt that this place even had a bank at all, but I kept on going like my life was on the line. Another hour passed like a freight train running at Mach nine, and I still have yet to find a bank. For frick sakes! Where the hell is the bank?! Argh!

I walked to the left, grey sidewalk of a park filled with many children and parents who happily conversed with each other. I didn't dare to look to my right. Human kids... I'm extremely uncomfortable with them. I'm afraid of my past resurfacing... Geez... Hmm?... What's that smell? I blankly blinked, stopping in my tracks as I reached the end of the walkway, standing half a meter away from the charcoal-black road that ran horizontally and cut through another road that ran vertically. An intersection.

I sniffed the air once, blinking again to the strange smell that burn my nostrils like acid... It smells like... Thermite? But why would there be thermite near a children's park?! Wait... It's coming from the left side... I turned my body towards the direction of the smell and sniffed again, making sure that my nose wasn't just playing tricks on me. Mhm! That's thermite! That bitter metallic smell is definitely thermite! It's... On the other side of the road. The top left street going horizontally... Is that... A bank?!

As much as I wanted to scream out in joy for finally finding one, I had other things to worry about. Like why I could smell thermite inside of the bank... And most of all, why it's windows and enters few are covered with light grey metal shutters... Hmhm! I think things have gotten a little interesting! There are four black cars parked right in front of the light blue painted bank... I'll burst the tires of three of the cars and leave one as the getaway vehicle. First thing's first, read the heat signatures coming from inside the bank, then assess the situation. Haha! Time to have some fun!

* * *

Frosty's POV

"I dare you" One of the armed robbers said cockily at the two girls in front of him as he held a male hostage in a headlock at gunpoint, unafraid to blow out his brains all over the cowering people all huddled up around the sides of the Bank. "If you move, then he dies"

"Coward" One of the girls muttered in anguish as light blue electricity zapped around her body like she was an extremely powerful electrical conductor. I planted my back against the wall to the far right of the bank, standing to the left of an exchange booth where a male clerk cowered in fear, holding his head with both his hands… The fear of death. It's only natural for people to be afraid in this situation. To my left, were innocent people cowering together down on the ground as they were all forced to sit still by the other armed men who aimed their small, black handguns at them. The place was a little gloomy and downright eerie. The sound of sobbing could be heard from the other side of the bank.

There were exactly seven men who held us all up in the lobby, and another three in the safe behind the booth taking the valuables. As much as I wanted to fight these guys, I held my ground. I do NOT want anyone to die. A neutral facial expression was all I had on me as I stared at the two girls who tried to play hero. They both wore the same school uniform. Light brown sweaters with white buttoned up shirts underneath and brown plated miniskirts. They wore white socks that reached up to their ankles and light brown, leather shoes. The one to the right, had short light brown hair and the one to the left, had long, flowing light brown hair.

"Haha! We hit the jackpot! The info was correct!" A voice laughed out in joy and surprise from within the vault, echoing twice which made each and every single one of the armed robbers smile cockily and snicker.

"Perfect! Bring 'er out!" The man in front of the girls said with a disgusting smile plastered across his delinquent-like face.

"Look at this beauty! What a sword!"

"Sword?" The girl to the right whispered to herself, making me blankly blink as a sudden flow of interest stabbed me in the heart. A sword? Why would there be a sword inside of a vault?

"That's right kid. This sword can cut through anything it touches" The man in front of the girls said, licking his dry, cracked lips as his eyes narrowed. "Bring it out and demonstrate its power!"

"You got it!" One said immediately as the sound of rapid footsteps approached from the right. A frighteningly slender man wearing black overalls ran right into the lobby straight from the booths with a long, thin, silver blade held in both his hands. He ran straight at the shutters to the far right of the bank and one horizontal swing, the glass just in front of the shutters shattered into oblivion. Like a hot knife through butter, the blade went through the shutter effortlessly, creating a large cut on it which allowed the outside light to enter the bank… For a second there, I could have sworn I saw someone's shadow outside… Is the police force out there? "Awesome! Should we try it on someone?"

"No. Let's get out of here before the cops come. You know what to do" The man in front of the girls said and nodded to the next man who walked out of the booth who carried a whole black, leather bag filled to the brim with money. Quickly, he dug his left hand into his pockets and grabbed a handful of red dust which instantly knocked me up… That smell… It's so strong… It's like aluminium, but in a powdered form… T-Thermite!? With one big heave, he threw the dust against the metal shutters and immediately, upon impact, they ignited… They glowed brighter than the sun, almost completely blinding me in the split second I stared at them as a few people began howling in pain… I… Can't see anything… Even when I close my eyes, the light is too strong! And… How did the thermite combust without any ignition? Unless… One of them can generate heat… That's the only explanation.

"You're coming with me pretty!" I heard a voice say right as I felt the ground leave me. T-They're taking me as a hostage!? If it's me alone… Then I can take them out all at once without having to worry about someone dying. Perfect- "To make sure you don't try anything, we'll have to bind you" The voice said… Immediately, my wrists were bounded together with cold metal handcuffs… Argh! This is bad! Really bad! I can't lose my cool just yet… I need my vision to come back to me before I can try anything! Agh!

"Don't let them escape!-" One of the girls cried out at the top of their lungs as the heat suddenly subsided… I heard the cocking a handgun behind me as I was being carried towards the exit of the bank…

"Leave no evidence" I heard behind me right before the gun was set off... My heart immediately dropped as my blood ran like ice all of a sudden… Did they… Just… Kill someone?... B-Bastards!

"H-Huh!? Where'd the bullet go!?" One of the men roared in complete and utter shock as the man carrying me stopped in his tracks and from what I could feel, turned around to see what was happening… The redness of the thermite is going down… I think I can open my eyes…

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw the widened eyes of the two girls, their faces filed with pure horror and shock… The man in front of them, with the gun held far in front of his face and pointing at the girls, vented out a silver serpent. And his face was just as pale as theirs…

"You guys have guts for holding my friend as hostage" I heard a voice from behind which caused my eyes to widen a tenfold as my heart suddenly skipped a beat. That voice… Frost!? "And shooting someone who still has a whole life ahead of them isn't the smartest thing to do in front of me"

Quickly, the man who carried me in his arms dropped me onto the ravaged ground, landing on the shards of glass and the black powder left from the thermite. My head slammed painfully against the earth, getting me to grit my teeth and yelp out in pain as I stared up at the man who spun around and aimed his gun right at my stomach. O-oh crap! With adrenaline suddenly pumping through my highway-like veins, I quickly thrusted my body upwards with my feet, gritting my teeth as the sound of his gun firing burst my eardrums before a sharp and intense pain hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite… My eyes widened a tenfold, my heart nearly skipped a beat as tears formed at the corners of my eyes…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs to the pain as I instinctively placed both my hands around the wound on my right thigh… The pain... I feel so… Light headed… I'm… Losing consciousness… Frost… Help… Me… Another bullet fired…

* * *

Frost's POV

"Frosty… I'm sorry" I whispered to myself as I stared at her limp, unconscious body that lay on the ground just in front of the exit of the bank where a man with a long, silver blade stood. I blinked, narrowing my light red and light blue eyes angrily as locked them onto him, gritting my teeth like vices. "Now it's personal. I don't mind breaking every single bone in your body right now. Same with your nine other friends in there" I said threateningly, making him smile cockily as if he thought I was bluffing. Their confidence is their downfall. If they underestimate their enemy, then they're spelling their own defeat right before the fight.

"Break every single bone in my body? Pfft! I'd like to see you-" The moment those words slipped from his mouth, I slowed down time and walked up towards him casually, feeling my left, light red eye warm up a little as my body began to yearn for their blood. I need to supress it. Haha. The moment I was half a meter away from him, I resumed time and at once, I reeled back my right hand and with one epic thrust, I plunged my fist deep into his stomach. Immediately, blood spat out from his mouth as he wheezed heavily, unable to hold himself together due to the immense amount of pain I delivered to him. I wasn't done just yet. I reeled my hand back to my side again and this time, added a little mix of magic to my fist and sent one hell of a devastating punch to his face which literally sent him flying back into the shop with so much speed and force, that when he collided with the timber wood entrance, it crumbled to bits and splinters. Geez… Combining magic with physical attacks works really well. Unless you go against me in my NORMAL form.

I pulled my fist in front of my face and blew against it, intimidating the armed men greatly which felt incredibly ecstatic. I smiled softly, lowering my hand back down to my sides as I took in a deep breath of the burnt, thermite-smelling air and exhaled before speaking.

"Like to see me what? Ah, sorry. I broke every single bone in your body before you could finish what you had to say" I said with a sarcastic tone of voice that made me sound like I was high above him.

"You bitch! Just what kind of esper powers do you have!?" The one that stood in front of two school girls demanded from me as he dug the tip of the gun against a man's head threateningly. "Tell me or else they all die!"

I nearly laughed at him, instead, I sighed with a smile and answered truthfully.

"I'm not an esper"

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs and immediately flicked the direction of his handgun right at me… The first bullet I'll have to stop in this island. Haha! Let's do this!

I watched the flames lick the barrel of his gun and thrust at the air as the lead bullet was fired from within the chamber of the small black handgun. I'm going to try something new. I slowed down time, watching the bullet inch its way towards me as slow as a snail. I reached for the bullet with my right hand the moment it came close enough and caught it with utter ease thanks to my magic. As hard and as accurate as I could, I threw the bullet back at the man's head at the exact same time I resumed time… I intentionally missed his head by mere inches, hitting the light blue wall behind him instead as his eyes widened in pure utter terror and shock. Hmhm! That's the kind of face I wanted to see! But damn, slowing time and throwing the bullet back is a lot more… Er… 'Slower' than just dodging or slicing them out of the air… And I wonder why…

"I think you get it now. Give up or else you'll end up like your friend over there OR, the next time you shoot a bullet, I might accidentally throw it back at you" I warned, making him take a step back as he re-aimed his gun at the hostage in his left hand with the 'crazed' look in his eyes… I've put a barrier in front of all their weapons so that no one can get hurt…

"Not an esper my ass! Kill them all!"… They just never learn. I grit my teeth painfully hard as the ear-splitting sound of their firearms set off like a hundred fireworks bundled all up together. Half a second later, as the clapping sounds of their guns echoed the first time, their guns immediately broke to shards. I smiled, blinking once as the ravaged, metal pieces of their weapons fell from their hands. They were stunned, and at the same time, completely confused at what had just happened. Haha. "W-What just happened!?"

"Argh! You filthy bitch!" One from behind screamed out at the top of their lungs, causing me to turn around rapidly clockwise just in time to see him attempt to land a heavy punch to my face. With the soft, pleasant smile still plastered across my face, I twisted my body towards the right and watched him completely miss me by a mile. His eyes widened a tenfold to my swift movements, almost getting me to laugh in pleasure as I quickly grabbed onto his forearm with my right hand with all the strength I could muster, flipped him right over and slammed him against the floor without any mercy whatsoever.

"Geez… You guys are all bark and no bite. Without your toys, there's nothing you can do" I said intimidatingly, angering them all big time. Good. Their anger will drive them reckless. "There's still some time before the police come. Give up now and save yourselves OR, you can end up like these two"

"Brat! Don't get cocky just cause you beat two of us! I'd like to see you try to fight all eight of us at once!" The man yelled aloud, instantly sending dangerous and pleasurable vibes down my spine as I bared my shiny white fangs at him in amusement.

"Bring it on" Narrowing my eyes, I swiftly tightened my hands into small balls of capital H for hurt and bent my knees a little, more than just ready to take on these men.

"Come her you little brat!" One yelled out at the top of their lungs from my direct right, getting me to immediately turn my head to face him and prepare myself. For a split second, I saw the shiny head of a silver blade behind the wrist of his right hand, getting me to smile warmly. A knife. This'll be a great challenge! I narrowed my light red and light blue eyes, studying his movements carefully. He's going to get close and try to stab me right in the stomach. I don't think he wants to kill me straight away. "Eat this!" He yelled and at once, just like my prediction, he pulled back his right arm and thrusted it upwards with the blade now fully sticking up threateningly. Like lightning and with the strength of a thousand men, I crossed my wrists together in the shape of an 'X' and slammed it hard against the base of his hand. He grunted in pain as I smiled with utmost confidence, pulling my right fist back to the left side of my face and sent one hell of a powerful backhand infused with magic straight to the side of his head. But not too much. Haha. I don't want to kill anyone.

His unconscious body flew faster than sound all the way to the left, smashing against the far all with one hell of a thud which shook the entire structure for a brief second. Three down, seven to go...

"The sword! Use the sword against her!" One cried out aloud, getting my pupils to contract for a split second as a sudden rush of ecstasy filled my mind with utmost pleasure. He just spoke in my language! Haha! "Not even an esper's powers can go through the sword!"

"I don't need esper powers. I'll fight anyone fair and square if they wield a sword before me" I claimed, hearing movement to my left where the sword is supposed to be.

"Let's see how tough you really are against a weapon that can kill you in a second flat"

"I'll make you eat those words!" I laughed, turning my body towards the left to see another man in full black holding the silver blade in both his hands in front of his body waist-level. That stance... A striking pose. He could send either a risky stab or a fatal downwards slice. Either way, I'll still win. He was only a good four meters away from me, ready to take me down with one epic slash. I'll fight that blade with my Exzera.

Slowly, I pulled my right hand up behind my head and reached for the blade hidden inside of the left case on my back. For a split second, the case appeared and in that small frame of time, I drew my shiny pale and black blade faster than lightning, holding it with only my lone right hand. Its metallic surface reflected the light above brighter than the man's.

"Don't get cocky kid! I'll cut off your arm and take you with us!" The man yelled aloud and inched closer to me. Cocky?... I could say the same to him. But Right now, my blade is my tongue. I'll disarm him, then I'll crush him with one punch.

With lightning speed, I leaped forwards and kept the tip of my blade right in front of my face as I smiled softly, watching the man's movements as accurately as possible. I reached one meter away from him in a matter of a split second, startling him which brought a mass amount of pleasure straight into my system.

He reacted solely out of instinct, broadening his eyes like a startled animal as he swiftly reeled the blade high up above him and sent one hell of a devastating downwards slice that I easily blocked with the smooth, blunt side of my Exzera.

Riddled with utter confusion and shock to the failure of his blade, allowing me to take this opportunity forcefully push his blade high above him with his entire arm following in suit with a single move. He stumbled backwards, trying to maintain his balance. An opening! I didn't waste this opportunity to push up close in person and send one hell of a destructive headbutt straight to his head. I growled a little in pain, but enjoyed it at the same time as I let out a small chuckle of joy, watching the man stumble back another couple of steps in pure agony.

"Die!" A deeper, more demanding voice yelled from behind with immediately caused me to spin around on my heels and come face to face with a tall, HUGE muscled man who held a handful of the foul smelling powder in both his hands… Thermite. I assure that he's some sort of esper that can manipulate the movement of the atoms… Meaning that he can ignite those to his will. Immediately, without any warning whatsoever, he hurled the powder right at me, causing me to grit my teeth a little as I outstretched my left hand, creating a barrier to my will which… Didn't completely protect me from ALL of the thermite… Some of the unblocked powder splashed against my left arm and my right thigh, causing me to cringe instinctively, preparing for a taste of hell's flames... This is bad. Really bad. The pain will knock me out in only seconds... So why don't I slow down time and… Kill them before it happens… Haha.

That sounds like a beautiful idea. Music to my ears. I could feel my left eye begin to heat up and glow red as time began to move slower than sound. My Exzera, now transformed into a pale, shiny pistol flowed with lethal magic. I know well that this weapon isn't suited for killing. But that's not the case when it's used by someone who knows only how to kill. I know all too well that killing is wrong… Ahahaha! Prepare to die!

I didn't show any mercy. I took my sweet, sweet time firing as many bullets as I could into each and every single one of the robbers. Not one of them, save the ones I've already dealt with, survived the onslaught that no one in the entire bank was aware of, nor would find out what on earth happened to them all… Imagining their faces when time resumes... Really turns me on! Ahahaha!

Gore, pieces of bones, pink soft tissue and yellowish-white stomachs exploded from their bodies as I kept on pulling down the trigger of my weapon with a wretched, wicked smile plastered across my face. Their impure blood suspended all around the lobby room of the bank like bubbles, each and every single one of them contained traces of gun smoke and nothing but pure agony and fear… I love it...

The moment time resumed to its normal speed, my left arm and right leg instantly combusted and caused me to scream in agony as my left eye's glow vanished without a trace… I didn't even scream… I bet I have a smile on my face… A blood lusting, shit-eating smile that admired my pain and grief… As well as the oozing blood of those I killed… It… Hurts… So… Much…- I blanked out…


	28. Record Breaking

Chapter Twenty Eight: Record Breaking

* * *

Frost's POV

Thank goodness Silica was part of the police force that came right after the incident. If she wasn't there, then it would've been game over for me and an easy one way trip to eternal confinement because I literally just survived a direct thermite combustion. Geez... That nearly hurt as much as pulling out my eye. So strange... Heat becomes cold to the touch at high temperatures and ice becomes hot at low temperatures. If someone uses thermite as a way of breaking me, then it's game over. I'd go insane in only ten seconds, then I'll start enjoying the pain like the monster I truly am. Geez... I sure LOVE thinking negatively. Ouch! Dammit!

"Idiot. Do you know how close you were to being found out?" Silica scolded me, flicking my forehead painfully to grab my attention which made me flinch and squeal in surprise.

"I know. I didn't expect someone to throw thermite at me" Was my truthful excuse which sounded like something I came up with on the spot.

"I swear, do you realise how LUCKY you are?" She continued scolding me like I was a child, using simple words with an angered expression which made me feel down in the dumps.

I didn't respond, turning incredibly red as she kept beating me mercilessly with guilt which was close to breaking my self-esteem. Geez... I'm so embarrassed...

"But... I'm glad that you and Frosty are ok. Dammit... You guys know how to flare up trouble" She finished with a more friendlier tone of voice, getting me to smile and weakly nod as I stared down at the ground, still feeling embarrassed. Argh... "And for killing those guys, good job. I can't say I blame you for doing it. No one can. They deserved their deaths"... Is she... Encouraging me!?

"H-Hmm" I hummed, sounding like I said 'yes'... That's right... Those guys deserved their deaths... They tried to kill innocent civilians... I... Should've... Killed them slowly... With my bare hands...

* * *

White's POV

Not even the blood of twenty humans can quench my thirst. I need to find Frost. I can smell her blood. She's far... I'll go greet her tomorrow... Hmhm! I still have the smallest amount of blood inside of her. This'll be fun. The sweetness of her blood... I can't wait!

* * *

Frost's POV

"Acho!" I sneezed into both my warm, soft hands as I walked through the front gates of the school I'm supposed to attend with Frosty sticking close behind me like a second shadow. I've been sneezing all day! I thought our immune systems were the top tier! "Ah-choo!" Ack!

"You should've stayed back home" Frosty said worriedly, placing a hand onto my right shoulder as we walked into the school grounds. The ground was as hard as stone, yet flatter than wooden planks and a nice light grey in colour, easily matching the beautiful buildings up ahead which were painted a bright orange which looked astounding. "And how did you get sick?"

"I dunno" I replied slowly, hardly with any enthusiasm and a slightly hoarse voice. "Maybe I caught it while my body was trying to heal itself. I had large open wounds"

"Ehhhh. I heard that you passed out almost instantly. Did it hurt that much?" She asked, now walking directly to my right. I smiled softly and looked at her adorable face which looked incredible similar to mine. Geez... I know people are going to mistake us for siblings.

"A lot- Ah-Achoo!" I sneezed once more, clenching my fists into balls of hurt instinctively as my mind blanked out of a split second. Argh! "Why the hell am I sneezing so much?" I complained, erecting myself straighter then a brick wall.

"Why don't you just use your 'you know what' to get better?"

I looked up ahead, staring blankly at the wide opened glass, metal-framed doors just at the top of a few small stone steps where many other students hung out, happily conversing with their peers... Or in other words, their friends. I sighed, taking in a swift breath of the pure, cool air before I looked back at her face.

"It's been a while since I've been sick. I wanna relive what it feels like" I said softly, getting her to turn her head to face me. Ack... She really DOES look like me... It's so easy mistaking her, Chaos and Black for Lizzo. Vice versa. That even includes me... But somehow, people can easily distinguish me from the bunch... I wonder why...

"Relive? You're talking like you just came back from the dead" She muttered.

"That's a funny thing to say to me" I nearly laughed, finding how ironic those words were.

She turned back to face the front as we inched closer and closer to the front doors of the huge orange main building. It had seven floors from what I could tell and a rooftop which was edged off with tall, iron, spike-tipped fences to ensure that no one 'accidentally' falls off.

"Haha. Geez..." She trailed off, looking somewhat depressed and happy at the same time which sparked worry inside of me.

"Frosty?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky you are to have that ability... If it weren't for it, then you would've died a long time ago" She stated. I agree... But... She shouldn't think like that...

"Don't think about 'what ifs' about the past... Nothing will change the present" I said solidly.

"Except for you"

"I'd never... Rewind time" I whispered as a group of boys walked past us from the left... Rewinding time, means deleting precious memories of those around you... With that kind of burden... Argh! "Ah-CHOO!"

The bell rang as soon as we got into the building. Perfect timing! If I remember correctly, Silica SPECIFICALLY stated that our classroom is on the fourth floor... The borderline height before my acrophobia kicks in and starts breaking down my heart and spirit.

Upon climbing the yellow stairs all the way up to the fourth floor, we entered the front hallway. To the right, were the classrooms lined up in eye-pleasing order and to the left, were the closed square window panes which reminded me of the inside of a train... But for some reason... It's empty... Did class already start or something?! No... I need to think logically... We were the only ones who walked up the stairs... But then again... There are another four staircases in this building... And we DID take our sweet, sweet time climbing up. It took us three minutes. Three and a half to be exact... I hope we don't get scolded...

* * *

Nova's POV

Eh? New classmates? At this time of the year? In THIS school? They must be special... Hmm... I'll have to give them the tour, I bet. Damn... More things to put on my back...

My position in the room was on the second row, furthest to the right. Both the seats to my right in my row are for the two new students who're moving in today. To be honest, I'm really not bothered to do anything... I'm so tired... After hearing that Phase was captured and put in confinement down in sector five, I couldn't help but to think of a way of helping her out all night...

I could barely stay awake, my head held up by my right hand as I slouched forward, looking like I could fall sleep at any passing moment. A swift, quiet gust of air snuck into the room through the wide open windows at the far left of the soft yellow room, introducing an unsettling mood which mixed with the silence in the air ever so perfectly. Our teacher gracefully stood at the front of the class, holding onto a long one meter, wooden ruler in his right hand like a sword as he took in a deep breath of air, exhaling before speaking to the class, ultimately shattering the silence...

"Attention everyone! We have two new students joining the class. Girls, come in!" The teacher said and at once, the classroom's dark green, wooden door jolted as the silver door handle twisted downwards with a soft metallic squeak. The door slowly opened, and once it reached half way the two girls walked into the classroom... One leading with a confident, happy smile and the other with a soft, shy smile as she stared down at the light blue floor...

My eyes widened a tenfold. My heart skipped a trillion beats as utter disbelief clashed with the reality that I was seeing through my very light pink eyes... Frosty?! And... FROST?!

It didn't take a second before the shy Frost looked up and stared deeply into my eyes out of chance... In an instant, her pupils contracted and her face almost seemed pale... That's... Definitely her! She's back!?

"Introduce yourselves" The teacher ordered. Frost nodded and went first.

"I'm Frosty Crescent. Nice to meet you all" She said with her sweet tone of voice which probably stole the hearts of most of the guys in this room... Maybe even the teacher himself.

"I-I'm Frost Richtofen. Um... Please take care of me" Frost said shyly, rubbing her hands together in an innocently-cute manner which made even me turn a little red... That's... Dangerous!

"I think I just lost a few years of my life" I heard someone mutter from the far left.

"My heart-"

"Let's ask her to have lunch with us"

"With you? She's coming with US"

"Huh? Do you want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

And because of Frost, a civil war begins... Huh?... What's with those blank eyes?... Wait... Why does she look so... Lifeless? And her left eye is glowing a little... Did something happen?

* * *

Frost's POV

I... Didn't think that something like that would ever happen me. My blood ran like ice as I blankly stared at the other side of the large, light blue gymnasium room where a red target hung on the wall. Frosty stood naturally to the righty of me, completely composed as our entire class stared at us from the far left, all sitting along a dark brown grandstand which only had three levels.

My body felt somewhat cold and my skin a little lighter than usual... I feel sick... But that surprised me... I never thought something as simple as introducing myself to the class could cause a sudden stress attack... My past literally flashed before my eyes and I had that urge to kill again... But in this body... I feel like I can suppress that urge. In my normal body... I would've killed everyone in the classroom without thinking. Dammit! I need to focus! Right now, I need to measure my 'powers' by hitting that target. Twenty meters in distance, and the target is about one and a half meters in diameter. An easy hit... On top of the target, hung a huge LED screen which read "00.00" in a giant white font and just above that, read the highest recorded hit which was "98.07" I don't know exactly what they're measuring, but I won't let it stop me from beating the top. After all, I WILL make this island ally with Time no matter what stands in my path.

Even the warmth of my eternal black buttoned shirt wasn't enough to keep my blood properly running. Nor the short skirt, let alone the almost bullet-proof pitch black thigh socks I wore... Ever since Litch took me in, I've been having these stress attacks... Even just merely introducing myself, I had a flashback of my past... Dammit... I need to pull myself together.

"Fr-o-st" Frosty said playfully, snapping me out of my little trance just as the teacher began to speak in a loud, booming voice from the left.

"Frosty, show me what you've got. Hit the target however you see fit" He said, getting her to chuckle silently.

"However I see fit, eh?" She said somewhat evilly in a low tone of voice... Hmm... I wonder what she'll do. "You wouldn't mind if I didn't hit it at all, right Frost?" E-Eh!?

"Huh? Not hit the target at all? Why?" I immediately questioned her with slightly broadened eyes as I turned to face her to my right, looking incredibly confused. Plastered across her face, was a calm and innocent looking facial expression which was directed towards the others... Oh, that's right... Frosty doesn't use magic to fight. She fights with her scythe. Haha... Then... If she doesn't hit the target, she'd be labeled as a level-

"Zero. Frosty, you're a level zero" The teacher said with a booming voice, instantly causing my heart to skip a beat as I spun around to face the entire class who stared at her with utter disbelief... It's like they've all just seen a ghost... Haha... Er... How embarrassing... "Come join the rest of us. Frost, you're up"

"Yes sir!" I called out obediently like a proper student, quickly turning back to face the target. I could've sworn I saw some faces turn red... Did they get hot all of a sudden?... Now that I think about it, I don't think I should beat that record. Maybe just five under. No, two. Haha!

I clenched my right fist into a painful ball of hurt as I loosely swung it back and forth a couple of times, trying to make my act and efforts look as real as possible. Using the built momentum, I brought my arm up in front of me and held it out, opening my right hand as my left arm hung lazily to my side. My stance, straighter than a brick wall and my eyes focused entirely at the centre of the target. I'll fire an ice shard at the target and manipulate the score. They'll think that I can freeze and accelerate the moisture in the air, or something along those lines.

And like that, I fired a fist-sized, razor sharp ice projectile at the target from my very hand like 'magic' with lightning speed. The distinct sound of the air being torn apart echoed twice in the gymnasium only just a single microsecond before the actual collision. Upon impact, the large shard of ice literally disintegrated into a cold, light blue smoke which vaporised within a second. No one said a word. Our heartbeats did the speaking as we all waited in anticipation for what my result was... Now, for the manipulation...

The scoreboard above the seemingly unstained red target flickered for a brief moment as I, using my magic, forcefully gave myself a healthy '93.57' which instantly caused the class and the teacher to erupt.

"H-Huh!? She- She nearly beat the city's record!?" I heard someone blurt out, completely baffled. Haha! That's the first step accomplished!

"That's... Impossible! That mean she's a level-"

"Five" Nova finished, sounding unsurprised and rather irritated. I can't say I blame her... After all, things are going to get restless and crazy from here on out... With this, I can now move onto phase two. Reunite with the others and befriend the other 'level fives' in this city. Hmhm! I can barely wait!

An hour passed like a stray bullet, and during that hour, the rumour of me spread around the school like wildfire, effectively making me the biggest target for gossips... However, I didn't think that people would hate me for it... The vibes that I get from some stares are exactly the same as from then...

Nova wanted to talk to me in the library, which is inside of the building to the left of the main one. Through the familiar hallways, people would either congratulate me with smiles or sneer at me with lethal gazes and piercing, narrowed eyes. They even whispered to each other about me, just loud enough for me to hear which was intentional.

"Hey, isn't she the same girl who stopped the robbers yesterday?"

"Yeah, but she didn't do anything to save her friend from getting shot"

"I know right. And I bet she's the one who killed them"

"I heard she got severe burns to her arms and legs. She's hiding them underneath those socks"

"Freak. She must've had surgery to get her arms to look normal. It's just fake, dead skin"... In this world, there are some people who believe that just these little things should be punished with death... And I'm one of them... No... I need to get to Nova quickly. She said that it's urgent... If I let what they say get to me, especially while I'm still vulnerable to stress and anxiety attacks because of my past, then it'll spell disaster... Dammit...

* * *

White's POV

She's close. Really close. But I don't want to greet her during the day... Haha! I wonder what kind of face she'll make when she sees me!

* * *

Frost's POV

Ehh... So Phase is apparently captured and is being held inside of some underground 'research' facility in... Er... Sector five I think. That's... Towards the east. Nova ended up dumping the job onto me since she doesn't want to ruin her already 'stable' reputation and Frosty's said that she's going to ask people around for the others. Oh well, guess I'll be saving her on my own. Haha! By daylight, one facility will be wiped off the face of the earth!

I closed my eyes, walking blindly with a victorious smirk across my face towards the exit of the silent library. Suddenly and without warning, I bumped into something head first, causing me to grunt in agony as I tumbled backwards and narrowly open my eyes to just WHAT I bumped into with a slightly annoyed facial expression... Not... A wall?

I dragged my right foot forward, staring at the mildly tall figure before me who had a concerned look plastered across their face. Eh?

"S-Sorry! Are you alright?!" He quickly asked me, reaching for my head with his right hand, wanting to comfort me. I viciously glared at him momentarily, easily getting his hand to pause midway as I spoke through my tightly clenched, pale teeth.

"I'm fine. I should be the one apologising" I insisted, letting out a pained sigh through my mouth before parting my jaws. "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Really? I wasn't looking at all as well!" He claimed, getting my eyes to widen as a smile crept up across my face naturally. Ack... At times like this, I wish I was in my normal body. I could've became this guy's friend in an instant!

He looked rather unusual from what a 'normal' human being would appear to be like, but that's probably just a hunch. His height was about just as high as me, and he had slightly long, jet-black hair that reached down to his neck styled neatly bust at the same time, a little messy. At the front of his face, he had a few razor sharp bangs that managed to cover a bit of his eyes, but not entirely... Though, those features about him weren't what made him look 'different'... It was his eyes. His irises were just a slightly lighter shade of black than his pupil which was kinda odd. But what seemed odder was the fact that those eyes looked like they were... Pulsating. Like he wore contact lens to seal off some sort of power... Haha... I have one hell of an imagination.

"I'll take the blame, so don't worry. I gotta go now, cya later" I pardoned myself politely, watching him lower and pull back his right hand before I walked right through the double wooden doorway with a satisfied look across my face. Tonight's the night. Nothing will stand in my way!


	29. Armed And Ready

Chapter Twenty Nine: Armed And Ready

* * *

Frost's POV

The very first and foremost thing I need to do the moment I set foot into the facility's grounds is to put up a barrier which rejects all forms of molecules from entering of leaving, but also leaving a fake image of the affected area to put off anyone who tries even has the slightest glance. So in short, whatever happens inside will never be seen of heard of from the outside... But by doing that, I won't be able to use any of my magic to attack head on...

"What to do..." A sigh left from my mouth unconsciously as I thought hard about what I was going to use to push my way through the facility's many obstacles...

I leaned on top of a rectangular, freshly polished wooden table with my head resting comfortably on my right hand which kept me just about levelled to Frosty who sat on the other side, softly smiling at me. I can't tell if she's enjoying herself watching me struggle, or if she's trying to comfort me.

"Why not just use your pistol?" Frosty asked curiously, taking a long, deep sip of her cola through a pale plastic straw, staring deeply into my light red and light blue eyes. I blinked, looking left and right to make sure no one was eavesdropping on us. Good. No one's nearby. I took in a deep breath of air and released my answer in a depressed sigh.

"A pistol won't be able to break walls" I explained as simply as possible, getting her eyes to sparkle for a very brief moment.

"Then" She began, leaning closer to me with a proud, confident smile plastered across her face. "Why don't you use explosives?" My eyes widened momentarily to what she just said. That... Didn't cross my mind... But... Who'll supply me with the explosives?

"My time limit begins in four hours and ends in another ten. It's not like we know someone who'd happily give me expensive weaponry just because" I muttered foully, getting Frosty to nearly spit out her cola in laughter... Eh?

"Are you sure?" She chuckled, sounding rhetorical and cocky at the same time... Wait a second...

"Shora and Silica!"

"Bingo" Frosty winked as she snapped her fingers...

"H-How am I going to ask them that?"

"You said that you'd do whatever it takes to cleanse this island and make it an ally. I bet they'll give you the weaponry you need without hesitation. Let's go look for them" Frosty reminded me, getting me to flush a light shade of red in embarrassment... That's right... If I take too long here things will start to go downhill.

I gulped hesitantly, averting my eyes from hers as I vaguely thought of a way to approach Shora or Silica. The ambient chattering of table-wear clanking against clay plates strained the little concentration I had. I growled, clamping my teeth tightly in annoyance as I pressed my right cheek harder against my palm. Damn... Frosty chuckled as she slurped up another mouthful of cola straight through the plastic straw and suddenly poked my nose. Immediately, an electric shock ran straight through my entire body as my eyes instantly locked onto hers like heat-seeking missiles.

"Hmm?" I hummed curiously to see what she wanted with a slightly red face, getting her to give me an incredibly warm smile for no apparent reason. "H-Hey!" I just managed to say despite the sudden embarrassment I received from just that smile alone. "Are you trying to k-kill me!?"

"Eh? I'm not allowed to smile?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the right, causing her beautiful, straight black, long hair to collapse in a magical manner.

"Y-You're doing this on purpose, aren't you..." I trailed off, letting lose of a depressed sigh before speaking again. "As soon as you finish your drink, we'll leave and look for Silica. She should still be hanging around the hospital"

"What makes you say that, Frost?" She asked me right after she swallowed down the deadly-sweet beverage of diabetes.

"Cause she'd have to somehow explain my instant recovery to the surgeons which isn't as easy as it sounds... The last thing I want happening to me is being a test subject for the rest of my life... I don't want to be away from you guys..." I muttered the final few words.

"Geez..." Frosty sighed right before she reached out for my head with her right hand and gently patted me... "Despite you killing and loving gore, you're like a little kid" She said in a motherly tone of voice. I smiled naturally and turned a little red before responding to her.

"I don't know if I should be angry but... Thanks Frosty"

"Anytime" She replied softly.

* * *

Silica's POV

People are so gullible these days... I didn't think they'd believe me so readily... Geez...

Elevator music played from a small circular speaker that was situated at the centre of the light grey, metal-looking ceiling which perfectly matched the shiny wooden sides and the pale ground. An elevator. The only thing that I enjoy being in. I can't figure out exactly why Frost is so afraid of elevators... I mean, she CAN'T die, so what's there to be afraid of?

One of the glass buttons on the far right of the wall glowed a warm orange all of a sudden, causing me to sigh in slight frustration. Someone wants to get in from the ground level again... Gah! Now I'll have to leave this one and get into another one!

It took around half a minute to get down to the ground level. The elevator doors screeched a little as they parted ways, folding into the elevator walls... No one's there? Then who called it down?... Hold on, I think I heard someone mention my brother's name.

"Then why'd you call down the elevator?" A familiar feminine voice asked in a somewhat distressed tone of voice. That sounded like Frost.

"You don't know?" Another voice answered with a question. Frosty?

"No idea"

Their voices sound like they're coming from the left. Curiosity got the better of me and dragged me out against my own will to find out if those who were talking really were those two I had in mind.

"Silica loves elevators, and if she were to be somewhere within the hospital, then it would be in one of these" A metallic slap soon followed right after that EXTREMELY accurate statement. "And I admire her for that" Haha!

I walked right out of the elevator with a bright smile plastered across my face, making haste towards the two towards the right. Upon turning left, the very first thing I saw was Frost's back covered with her long, incredibly black hair that was tied up into one long ponytail. And in front of her, was none other than Frosty. She noticed me almost immediately, locking her dark brown eyes into mine with surprise and joy.

I raised my right arm up high above my head, greeting her with a friendly wave which she smiled at warmly... As I was about to pull my arm down and call out Frost's name, she suddenly spoke.

"Eh... She has a fetish for elevators?"... Huh!? I turned my right open hand into a ball of capital 'H' for hurt as anger suddenly swept through my entire body... F-Fetish!? "I just need the warheads and then I'm good to go" Wait, warheads? What does she need them for? I dropped my arm, letting it flop down to my side as I slowly began to approach them. Frosty's eyes watched my every movement while Frost still had yet to notice me... FrostBittens are supposed to be sensitive to sound, right?

"Any form of explosive will do, except for shrapnel... Do you know much shrapnel hurts?" Frost stated as I reached a meter from her.

"What's wrong with shrapnel?" I asked curiously with a loud, curious tone of voice from behind Frost, immediately causing her entire body to jolt forward in pure shock and fright to my sudden appearance.

"Huah! Silica!? Where'd you come from!?" Frost exclaimed upon turning around wonkily, still trying to recover from the adrenaline rush. I chuckled kindly, loving her adorable face and eyes that not even gems could compare to... "Ah! Silica, can I ask you a favour? Please?"… Eh… For the first time, Frost is going to ask something from me?... I have no choice but to accept!

* * *

Frost's POV

"So, scale the amount of firepower you need to break into the facility" Silica said with a bright, warm smile right after I explained the situation to her. My very being lit up like a lightbulb. She... Immediately accepted my insane request! "Don't just stand there dumbfounded. C'mon. Name your number" She insisted, immediately snapping me out of my trance.

"Eh- Um... Fifteen kilograms of C4 charges?" I said, sounding like I was asking a question more than making a statement.

"C4, huh. Make it thirty kilograms" She smiled, getting my heart to waver dangerously to the sheer amount of firepower she offered me. Thirty kilos of explosive charges is OVERKILL!

"H-Hey... Don't give me too much!-"

"And I recommend you to breech the walls rather than the doors. They're only made out of reinforced concrete and don't have the shock-proof metal platings all over" Silica claimed... Eh...

"How do you know?" I asked her curiously, staring into her dark brown eyes with my light red and light blue ones.

She giggled and took a step backwards like a school girl. "Experience"... I see... I should've seen that coming... But... The way she said that... It was almost like... Killing is normal to her. Though I'm not too surprised. After all, back in her world, she, Shora and Sino are the best of the best when it comes to shedding blood with minimal hesitation and effort. I'm no different from them... I'm curious. I want to ask her something about... Her past...

"Um... Silica. I know it's not my place to be asking this... But I'm curious" I began with a low, semi-serious tone of voice, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Fire away" She stated cheerfully... Then I'll fire away with artillery...

"What was your childhood like?" I managed to ask her bluntly. Her body froze all of a sudden, and her eyes widened momentarily as I immediately regretted even thinking about asking her that... I bet all the bad memories in her past are coming back up again... I'm... An idiot! "Ah! Sorry! I-" I stuttered, ending my sentence abruptly and welcoming an unsettling silence which gnawed at her very sanity... Post traumatic... Stress disorder?

"Did you ask me something?" Silica suddenly asked from seemingly out of the blue, effectively shattering the silence and breaking the golden rule of silence... Eh?

"What?" I asked instinctively, tilting my head towards the right with utmost confusion... She... Didn't hear me? Huh!? Wait, I can use this to disregard what I said... "Uh- I just said thanks for the explosives. When do I get them?" I asked, completely pretending that nothing happened at ALL.

She smiled. "In one hour, meet me in front of the hospital again. I'll give you your explosives there"

"Yep, I'll be there!" I said in a somewhat over exaggerated cheerful voice which left me feeling embarrassed and awkward... I feel so relieved… I thought she had a sudden stress attack… Thank goodness for that.

* * *

White's POV

Hidden deep within the shadows of the young night I stalked my blood-rich prey in complete and utter silence. I licked my lips to the scent of Frost's sweet, sweet aroma that proved irresistible. She walked through the dark, lonely roads towards the east of the island, unaware of my presence as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop in close proximity to her. Her long, black, ponytail-styled hair bounced behind her as she walked with a steady pace towards her unknown destination. If she keeps going forward, she'll end up at the abandoned research facilities… Does she have business there? Hmhm. No matter, this works for me. No one will be able to interrupt us while I drink her blood... Though… What's with the heavy bag she's carrying? Weaponry perhaps?

Nothing matters right now. After she's done with her little task, I'll be there, right behind her, ready to pin her down and drink her blood straight from the source. Just thinking about it makes me… Gah! I can hardly wait!


	30. Infiltration

Chapter Thirty: Infiltration

* * *

Frost's POV

The nightly wind blew from the right of me, brushing against my delicate pale skin and chilling my very being down to the bones with maddening anxiety which caused my heart to thump painfully against my chest. The ground was nothing but ancient grey concrete, already broken by nature as vegetation grew from the many cracks it exhibited across its rough, uneven surface. Around me, was nothing but a graveyard of old, abandoned, pale buildings that had huge amounts of ivy growing from the sides, giving off a powerful vibe that soft-willed people away from this place. Unfortunately for me, I have a powerful will. To the far right of me, the moon sat and stared down at me, accompanied by a couple dozen of tiny, soft twinkling stars that questioned my very existence. I smiled to the thought, gripping the heavy, black leather straddle of the handbag which contained the thirty kilograms of explosive with my right hand and stared at the building before me.

It's an old research building, once ran as a medical research facility until their secret of human testing got loose and forced it to shut down. It's only a single story building… Though, the blueprints I looked through earlier show a whole new picture to this simplistic structure. Eight levels in total, and all easily accessed by stairs. Though, there ARE a couple beautiful sweet spots in the facility where I can plant the charges... Alright! Once I get in, I'll set up the barrier and waltz right in. After all, there shouldn't be any security measures activated. The power's been since its abandonment. But… If that's the case, then how ARE they keeping Phase down there? I wonder…

Through the broken entry that resembled the jagged mouth of a cursed cave, I ventured into the dark and almost pitch black interior of the building. Through my left eye, all was dark and I could just barely make out what was ahead of me while with my right I could see all. Only the outlines, as long as I'm making some noise. My footsteps and my rapid beating heart led me through the deep, silent abyss. The first level is underneath, and to get there I'll have to take a staircase located to… I think… At the far end of a hallway? Gah! My memory is hazy! I hope I'm right.

I smiled as I explored the interior of the structure, wondering how on EARTH Phase ended up in such as state. Jeez… Even she can cause me trouble… My magic barrier will be up as soon as I find the stairs leading down to the next floor. Then, it'll be show time! Huah!?

I groaned, feeling the earth shake all of a sudden which caused the entire structure to moan as small pieces of debris collapsed from the ceiling all around me, getting me to grit my teeth and almost fall back onto my butt. The lights flickered on, emitting a strange low pitch 'buzz' that hurt my ears a little, but at the same time, dazed me almost to oblivion. I literally staggered forward to the sheer brightness of the light and bumped my right foot against the chair of a leg. If it weren't for the extra thirty kilos, I would've fell over and impaled a broken pipe into my throat. Geez…

It took around seven seconds for me to get accustomed to the light, allowing me to broaden both my eyes and take in my surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just destroyed desks, computers, wires, steel rods and rubble… But the lights… D-Don't tell me they're already experimenting on Phase! Argh!

I growled, narrowing my eyes as I swiftly made haste towards the nearest exit, fretting over Phase as adrenaline suddenly pumped through my veins… With the sheer power of my will and my magic, I focused agonisingly hard on creating a barrier around the building while I subconsciously wandered around frantically for the staircase. Dammit! Where's the fucking staircase! I didn't think that they'd suddenly turn on the power… My barrier's up! Argh! The floor's shaking again! I need to hurry!

* * *

Phase's POV

Ack… My head's throbbing like a bad toothache… Gah! Damn! A meek groan of pain escaped from my mouth as my eyes fluttered open, revealing a light blue, transparent glass-wall that was erected in front of my vision… Huh? I lay on a cool, metallic floor on my back, staring up at the ceiling which looked ridiculously low… Am I having a bad dream? Ack! I grunted, feeling one hell of a sharp pain in my stomach which caused me to shoot myself upright and wrap my arms around my stomach in utter agony. W-What was that!? My eyes widened a tenfold with tears rapidly building up into droplets which threatened to fall down across my cheek. I didn't let loose of my grip around myself. I do NOT want that to happen again… That felt like someone shot me with an electric bullet…

Under the influence of despair, I stared down at the silver-grey metallic floor where I sat archer forwards. At the top edges of my eyesight I could see a light coloured object similar to a human being moving about, looking like it was getting closer. I ignored it and instead kept myself in the same helpless position on the ground, completely terrified of being electrocuted again. I let out a pained grunt, trembling lightly as a muffled 'hiss' echoed thoroughly throughout from the close left of me, immediately causing me to turn towards it with a pained facial expression. Huh?

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. My blood went from thirty degrees to minus two hundred and thirty seven in less than half a second. I felt my hands suddenly sink in deeper into my stomach, my nails even puncturing my pale flesh through my silver clothing as my mind was finally able to comprehend what was happening around me. Just a meter away from my light blue glass, cylindrical containment, was a girl who too, was confined within a cylindrical glass container. Her hair was a fine light brown, cut short to about her chin. Her attire was a uniform of some sort, resembling a schools one which left me confused for a moment. She wore a very light brown sweater on top of a white buttoned shirt, a light blackish-brown skirt that covered about a third of her thighs and brown leather shoes that looked dangerously uncomfortable.

But I wasn't interested about those small features. It was the very fact that tendrils of high voltage electricity ejected from all sorts of places around her body, zapping the glass barrier like a plasma ball. Across her face, a frighteningly furious expression challenged whoever or whatever she stared at from in front of her, injecting me curiosity so strong, that even Vortex wouldn't be able to resist.

Swiftly, and without hesitation, I turned by head towards the front and directed my eyes and ears to whoever was there… Who… Is that?

"Well well well. Looks like a rat fell into the trap" A fiendish voice emitted from the masked man who stood before us with a confident pose, both hands placed against his hips and chest out. The mask, painted charcoal black with dark red outlining the mouth as a perfect circle and two 'X' marks at where the eyes should be. It isn't scary, but it's unnerving. Especially when in combination with a huge black robe that conceals almost ALL of his body below the head. "Now, shall we introduce ourselves?" He asked playfully with a dangerous hint of evil mixed with his bitter-deep voice.

"Bastard! Don't be full of yourself!" The girl grunted furiously, shooting powerful daggers at the man with her agonisingly angered voice which could even cause Frost's will to waver.

"Oh? Well aren't you a rude girl. And here I was trying to be a little nice. What about you, white-haired girl?" He asked, turning very lightly towards me… I grit my teeth a little, lessening the strength of my embrace around my stomach as I took in a deep breath of air and exhaled, ready to speak… In situations like these, it's better to follow instructions… I have to reduce the chance of me getting electrocuted again.

"Phase. Just Phase" I announced with a straight face, staring deeply at the man with my light blue eyes. "You?"… The moment those words left my mouth he dropped his hands down to his sides, taking a step forward as if his mood had suddenly dropped down into the deepest pits of hell… Did I… Say something wrong?

"Eh? 'You?'" He said with a low, annoyed tone of voice, taking another step towards us, sending ghastly and uneasy vibes down my spine… "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" His voice raised slightly. I narrowed my eyes very gently, understanding his true nature before suddenly, an immense burst of electricity ran straight through my entire body, causing me to contract into a ball on the ground as I tried as hard as I could to scream out in pure utter agony. M-My jaws are shut tight! AAHHHH! The pain was like acid eating at my flesh as bees injected me with neurotoxins all over. I-I'm going to lose sight of reality! The pain is going to drive me insane! AHHHHHH!

"Y-You Piece of- Stop! Stop hurting her! She's only a child!" The girl exclaimed desperately, causing the man to suddenly burst out into an insane fit of laughter which echoed through my ringing ears as my sanity slowly vented out of my mind…

"Phase!? A child!? AHAHAHAHA! She's nothing like a child! Let alone human! Nothing inside of her is biologically related to a human at ALL!" The man cried out at the top of his lungs as I lay on the ground, almost losing consciousness and my grasp on reality… The pain… It… Why… Did this have to happen to me…?

"I don't care! Even if she's not human… Do you think that I can stand by and let you have your way!?" The girl yelled as loud as she could in fury… My… Vision…

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut! I'll tear out every single one of your fingers out with my-" Everything shook all of a sudden as the torture subsided without any warning, allowing me to immediately come back to my senses. I clutched onto my stomach, painfully gritting my teeth as my eyes trembled prior to the painful experience that threatened my very will to live… "What was that!?" The man yelled, swiftly followed by the sound of a muffled explosion high above the ceiling, swiftly followed by gunshots which sparked some hope in my fragile heart… Someone's coming… "S-Someone must've infiltrated the facility… No matter. They're probably already dead after the sound of those gunsho-" Another barrage of bullets was let loose along with the sound of another explosion… "Impossible…"…

* * *

Frost's POV

Too slow! Ha! I pushed forward through the silver, metallic hallways of the laboratory nearly faster than the flow of my blood, smiling the entire way as overhead automated machineguns attached to the ceiling opened fire at me without any hesitation whatsoever. I dodged every bullet fired, knowing and easily predicting where every single bullet would go with the help of my skill, right eye and my ability to bend time to my favour. I danced along the hallways, waltzing left and right to avoid the barrage as I tightly clenched onto the hand sized, green rectangular pack of C4 in my right hand, ready to throw it right above me the moment I make a pass through the two machine guns about twenty meters away. Haha!

In my left hand was the detonator. A simple mechanism which allows me to ignite the compounds within the pack in my right hand in less than a quarter of a second flat. I ran like a child running through a cornfield for the first time, having that amazing childish smile and lacking the innocent motives… If I remember correctly, right after these two, there's a place where I can plant an explosive and create a shortcut towards the main staircase which'll lead down directly to the bottom floor. The only problem is the fact that it'll be more than five stories high, according to the blue print. But now isn't the time to falter! I have to save Phase! Hya! Upon reaching the two meter mark, I immediately sent one hell of a powerful upwards heave with my right hand, throwing the small batch of mayhem right in between the machineguns. In the midst of the loud, booming gunshots from behind, I heard the distinct thud of the explosive hitting the ceiling, getting me to smile more sadistically as I slammed my left thumb over the black button on the detonator.

In an instant, a terribly loud, cracking, exothermic reaction took place, effectively crippling the turrets as well as sending a powerful shockwave that increased my speed by a bit. I focused my eyes on the ground ahead of me, looking hard for the 'right' place to drop a C4 and blow it up for the shortcut that'll cut my time in half and increase my efficiency by fifty percent. It took a good two seconds of running to find the place I was looking for.

Abruptly, I twisted my body to the left, leaning down as I used my left knee and my right foot to skid a faithful two meters off my mark. The screech of my rubber soles echoed like a gunshot, hurting my ears a little which caused them to twitch vividly for a split second. I love doing that! Swiftly, I reached into the heavy bag of explosives with my right hand and pulled out another batch of C4 as I erected myself upright and took four steps towards where I came from, still wielding a vicious smile across my face. I crouched, staring down at the ground with my light red and light blue eyes as I reached down to the ground, placing the green pack of explosives gently before quickly taking a good eight BIG steps back, just out of its lethal radius.

Ready, I held out my left hand in front of my face, gently rubbing the black button on top of the charcoal detonator. Set, I arched my body forward, placing my left leg in front of me and bending it ever so slightly, more than ready to dash straight in as soon as the floor explodes. GO!

With a single push of a button, the charge went off like a miniature supernova. As the blazing, instantaneous inferno erupted from the ground, I launched myself forward as fast as possible, gritting my teeth very slightly to the thoughts of stray debris coming into contact with me. The moment my body entered the flames and the choking black smoke, gravity came into play and pulled me down through the ridged hole where steel support rods stuck out like the teeth of a giant worm.

Just as I had anticipated, my feet made contact with the black steel platform at the very top of the main staircase. I bend my knees down slightly, greatly reducing the shock and impact of my landing before erecting myself straighter than a concrete wall. Slowly, I looked up at the searing flames that spat charcoal-black smoke up high into the previous floor's ceiling. Perfect.

With a deep breath of the contaminated, metal and ash tasting air, I took a small step backwards and looked down in front of me. The stairway. Just like the platform, it was forged with jet black steel and had many small holes punctured over it. I gulped, blinking hard as I turned my body to the right and stared off into the black abyss that lay underneath... As much as I don't want to jump off, I don't have any other choice. I'll mentally die before I even reach the bottom if I use the stairs... Just this once, I NEED to face my acrophobia... Argh! My body won't move! C-Come on! I've fallen from twelve thousand kilometres before! This is only f-five stories high! This is the last thing I have to go through before reaching Phase!

"Ahhhh!" I heard a muffled scream from far below, immediately causing my eyes to widen a tenfold as my blood ran from thirty six degrees to negative twenty in less than a second flat... Suddenly and without warning, my body was unfrozen by the chilling effects of my phobia, allowing me to quickly reach for safety railing which was about up to the height of my hips and vault over the side without any hesitation whatsoever... Eh?... W-Why did I just-!?

My heart stopped beating the moment I felt a gust of air brush straight up from underneath my very being. My pupils contracted and trembled with moisture building up at the corners as my body stopped responding to my actions... Even my mind was unable to comprehend just what was going on... As I descended down into the depths of hades lair, a few unconscious thoughts ran through my mind...

In my normal form, how am I able to keep my right eye out without unleashing my powers?... Thinking back, I remember it being 'unstable' and 'uncontrollable' until the Clock Tower incident where I first used it in this body... Maybe I can already handle it without hiding it... Ironically, only time will tell...

It took exactly four seconds of free falling before I felt my feet touch the ground with tremendous force. My knees bent naturally, but wasn't enough to stop the agonising pain that immediately took its toll against my lower body. I groaned, cringing to the pain as my body quickly healed itself not a second later. The building crystal clear tears at the corners of my eyes threatened to collapse against my soft, white cheeks as I broadened my eyes and stared up ahead into the surrounding darkness...

I took a small step forward with my right foot, making a small tapping sound which echoed five times eerily. Using my right, light blue eye's infrared mode, I made an attempt to find any form of heat hidden beyond the darkness. Red. Three reds up ahead. One of them is Phase...

I gulped, reaching into the bag of explosives as I began to make my way towards them, holding out my left hand in front of me to make sure that I don't collide head on with the surrounding walls. With this charge, I'll be face to face with Phase and two other people. As long as they don't use any form of magic against me, then it's checkmate. It's show time!


	31. Your Blood, Please

Thirty One: Your Blood, Please

* * *

Frost's POV

With the single press of a button, a frighteningly loud explosion accompanied with hideous flames and black fumes burst from the green packet of C4. The ground shook vividly for a brief three seconds as the debris from the concrete wall collapsed into a hazardous heap right underneath the hole the explosion created. I held my breath for a moment, staring through the black and dark grey smoke that kept the bright light from penetrating and exposing just what was inside. Small pieces of shattered concrete rolled right past me, leaving a faint trail of pale-grey smoke behind. I didn't move an inch from where I stood. I turned off my infrared vision, not wanting to abuse it as I waited for the smoke to subside. Entering prematurely would make me one hell of an easy target. I don't want to underestimate whoever my foe is. I'm not that foolish.

I licked my lips, taking a deep breath of the contaminated, poisonous air as the blinding dust soon began to degrade away from the air, subsiding along the metal ground where the rest of the rubble sat. Haha! I exhaled, smiling devilishly as my legs began to take me into the large gaping hole in the jet black wall. The rocks crackled under the weight of my very being, some turning into dust entirely. In an ordinary fashion, I walked right through and gazed around, taking in everything at once before halting my movements entirely the moment I spotted who I suspected to be the ring leader.

A man, just slightly taller than me stood about twenty meters away from me and was positioned directly at the centre of the room. To the left of him, were seven, glowing cylinder glass canisters. One of which contained a pained Phase and another that held the same girl from the bank heist, still wearing the very same uniform. To the far right were white control panels that lined right up against the wall all the way to the far back where HUGE black, tangled cabling were to be found, looking like there was something underneath it all but I didn't let that distract me. The ceiling was tremendously high and contained a large railing platform at the top following the walls.

The man wore a glossy black robe that reached from his neck all the way down to his feet and a horrific mask that sent a slight chill down my spine. He stood neutrally, showing no signs of danger which worried me a little… His hands are hiding underneath the robes… This should be interesting.

"Mind explaining what's going on here?" I said with a friendly tone of voice, taking three steps forward. I halted, looking down at my leather bag of explosives and put in the detonator gently on top of the pile before slowly undressing it right off me. "Cause this place isn't supposed to be running" I claimed tossing the bag away to the far right with a simple throw, looking back up at the man whose posture didn't change the slightest.

"For a girl as beautiful as you, you don't have any respect for people you've first met" The man said with some edge in his voice. I cringed to what he said, feeling incredibly irritated to hear another GUY say something like that to me. Geez. I'm getting goose bumps all over. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I raised an eyebrow, taking in a deep breath of the surrounding cool air that silently swirled around us like a sea serpent. Blinking once, I exhaled softly through my mouth, feeling my left eye sudden grow a little warm before I spoke, injecting my words with razor sharp daggers that punctured his heart and soul.

"Eh? Respect?... Ha… hahahaha!" I laughed at him, tilting my head to the right which caused my long, jet black, pony-tailed hair to bounce elegantly. "Geez… After kidnapping Phase and trying to kill me with those boring turrets, you think I'd waltz in and happily greet you?" I said sharply, watching him tremble with uncontrollable irritation and fury. I think I get the gist of his personality. Haha! I'll have fun trampling over him… Ack! H-Huh!? What am I thinking!? White would get mad at me if I- But- His broken will and face would be so ecstatic- N-NO! ARGH! Oh crap…

"Frost!? Why are you here!?" I heard Phase cry from the left, inside of the cylinder glass tube. I quickly darted my eyes towards her with concern, seeing the little girl stare back at me with tears streaming down her eyes as she helplessly pressed against the glass with both her palms. My heart trembled as my blood began to boil like bubbling magma, ready to blow up and unleash hell upon the outside world… Phase… "Huah!? You came alone!? After Ruby told you to start leaning on us you-! AHHHHHHHHH!" Phase suddenly screamed out at the top of her lungs as a surge of electrical energy ravaged right through her entire body, causing her to collapse down onto her knees and hold onto her stomach like her life depended on it… My eyes widened as I watched the poor little girl cry out in pure utter agony for the longest four seconds of my life… The electrical impulses stopped as her body stopped functioning…

"So, Frost" I managed to hear the man say with his deep, prideful voice… My… Left eye… Is burning so brightly… Phase had to suffer while she was waiting for someone to rescue her… I grit my teeth, feeling my smile broaden as I turned to face the man who held out a silver pistol in front of his head, aiming it right at my chest which excited me… I… I'll let that bullet puncture me… It'll feel so good~! "I guess this is goodbye" He said, a second later pulling the trigger mercilessly at me which triggered the insane me to finally come out from the dark and into the light…

Within a moment's notice, I had the bullet engraved into my skull, demolishing everything in its path as it spiralled its way right through to the other side. Blood immediately invaded my vision as it poured down from the hole in my head. I stumbled and convulsed, keeping my footing as I kept my wretched smile plastered across my face, enjoying every second of the pleasure that struck my very being harder than a million volts. The man dropped his arms back to his side, freezing in place as he stared at me with complete and utter fear to what he was witnessing with his very own two eyes… Haha!

I took a small step forward with my left foot, clenching my fists and digging my nails deeply into my soft pale palms. Blood immediately trickled from my fists, dripping onto the cold, metallic ground as I stared at the man with my light red and light blue, insane eyes. He's going to die. Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"That… Was kind of rude" I chuckled, shaking my head vividly before taking in a quick, filling breath of the air which smelt and tasted of my sweet, sweet blood. My eyes didn't leave his figure, inducing a mass amount of fear into hid very system which petrified him. "Looks like I'll be teaching YOU a few things about manners" I finished and without a second to lose, I made a full sprint towards the masked man, feeling my long, delicate black hair whip the air as I reeling my right hand dangerously far, ready to strike him with everything I have. I'll end his miserable life with a single strike!

He a clumsy step back, gasping in fright as he nearly tripped over his heels, stumbling like a mad man whilst his arms flailed all over the place as if they were made out of rubber. My demonic grin grew larger to the sight, inducing a powerful spike of pleasure into my very system which yearned for his blood to spill, just like those involved in the armed robbery.

With every passing millisecond, I grew closer and closer to him, easily closing the gap in between us in less than four seconds flat, striking an insane amount of pure shock and terror into his frail, human mind which was most amusing. I could even smell the fear leaking out of him! Gah! I cannot contain myself!

"Goodbye~" I nearly sung, giving him the brightest smile I could right before I released the safety hinges of my right arm and sent one hell of a decimating, earth-shattering punch straight into his face.

My knuckle cracked and crushed his nose first as I pushed my fist deeper and deeper into his face in what seemed like slow motion, eventually denting the metal mask that bled from the mouth and the sides with a glorious light red. The way this bones broke vibrated throughout my entire right arm as he tried to scream out his final words, only to gargle out gibberish which urged me to keep pressing on.

My hand only made it halfway through his cranium, the mask now bent into a disturbing fashion, taking the mould of his new face which was now a giant crater of blood, gore and his sweet, sweet memories of the final moments of his life.

I pulled my hand back, watching his body launch far towards the very back of the room, slamnming head-first into the fall which effectively finished him off, if he wasn't already dead. Crimsons of his life painted the grey walls, resembling wings as his body slumped down into the giant black coil of tubes bellow, where he was swallowed and nowhere to be seen ever again.

"Geez…" I sighed, venting out all of the negative thoughts from my very being through my mouth as my left eye slowly began to lose its glow… Thank goodness… "I killed him without a second thought… All because of- no, I made the right choice" I fought with myself, claiming that my judgment was correct.

I pulled my right hand in front of my face as I turned my entire body towards the two encased girls. Blood endlessly dripped from my blood-soaked hand, creating a pool of corrupted crimson underneath me. I didn't want to show my face to the girls, let alone show my wretched smile that failed to come clean off my face.

"Frost…" I heard Phase whisper under the weight of pain, immediately causing my blood to turn and ice cold as I swiftly moved my hand away from my face instinctively. My smile disappeared before my last finger revealed it to the others, taunting me as if I was its plaything…

I turned to her, just slightly to the left, letting my hair swirl in the air for a brief moment as blood continued to drip from my right hand. She sat on the hard metal ground of the tube on her knees, both her arms wrapped around her stomach in fear that she might suffer another electrical shock once again which made me feel sorry for her. If only I was a little faster… Argh…

She stared at me with both her light blue eyes, opening her mouth slightly, wanting to speak but I quickly halted her by saying something.

"Don't waste your Phase, please. Save your energy" I blinked, suddenly hearing some weird metallic moans from above, but I disregarded it. It's probably just be the automated turrets that I destroyed earlier. "I'll get you both out of there" I assured, raising my right hand over the back of my head, clutching onto the jet black, comfortable handle of my demonic blade, the Ezarca.

With a slow tug, the blade left the metallic black case on my back. The scraping sound of my blade rubbing against the case hurt my hidden light grey ears slightly, causing me to cringe as I brought the blade in front of me. The case on my back disappeared into the very thin air, not even the slightest trace of its existence as I took a good four steps towards the school girl's tube…

The moment I had taken the fourth step, my eyes widened as my blood immediately turned cold to a faint and extremely distinct sound that echoed from the far left of me… The sound of a running blood at the entrance! I grit my teeth, baring my glistening white fangs to the world as I turned my entire body to face the hole on the huge concrete wall I made earlier. My heart suddenly dropped the moment my eyes even had the slightest glance of who stood at the front of the hole… W-White!? W-Wha? How!? Wait a second… Those eyes… They're… A blood-red…

I took a step backwards with my right foot, lowering my blade down to the ground as I stared White with confused and slightly warry eyes as she stared at me with her crimson ones filled with nothing but the lust for my life juices... An eerie yet calming aura emitted from her, striking me with both fear and happiness to see her again. My heart throbbed painfully hard, feeling like it could burst out from my chest as she just stood there, staring at me and giving me that demonic, lust-filled smile…

"How did you get through my barrier?" I finally asked after what seemed like a thousand years of silence between us. She laughed in a somewhat mocking manner, sending dangerous vibes throughout my entire body which caused me to clutch onto the handle of my blade more fiercely.

"Ah Frost, already asking me questions… Do you plan to make me wait even longer?" She asked rhetorically, knowing that I know exactly what she wants and how much she wants it... She hasn't had any of my blood in that state for a couple days...

I blinked, gulping a mouthful of my sweet, blood-tasting saliva before opening my mouth in an attempt to answer her. Just as I was about to let it out, I felt a warm and slimy substance wrap itself around my neck with a single loop, immediately causing my heart to beat faster than steam pistons and my blood temperature to go far below negative twenty. A hoarse grunt was what came out of my mouth instead of words, my eyes widening a tenfold in pure shock and horror and my body unable to properly respond. Argh… I even lost grip of my blade...

"You're so defenceless sometimes" White laughed evilly as she slowly made her way towards me, licking her fingers like they were candy which caused my face to turn a bright red… A-Argh!... N-Now's not the time to start getting embarrassed for no reason! C-Crap! M-My hands!

I let out another hoarse cry as I felt the slimy substances wrap around each individual wrist, pulling them up beside my head, readying me for White to have her way with me… I-I can't use magic or anything when I'm like this or having embarrassing thoughts running around my head! I didn't struggle, not even a little. I knew that this was for White's own good… And for my own. If I do something stupid, then I might be put into an embarrassing position… When White's like this, anything can happen, and risking it is not an option…

"If someone else were to have you like that, I wonder how you'd react" She teased me as the slimy things that held me from around my neck and wrists suddenly push me down onto my bottom with unrelenting force, causing my black shorts to loosen slightly from around my hips which made me blush terribly hard… Agh... She's almost here… "I love that look in your eyes. They make me want to torture you and make you cry" E-Eh!?

At that moment, my mind and heart suddenly made the risky decision to try to fight out of the grasp, which I instinctively decided to do… She… Can't be serious! Gah! Let me go! I let out a muffled cry, trying as hard as I could to struggle free, using whatever physical strength I still possessed to try to escape from this thing's grasp, only to have it suddenly pull both my hands back behind me lower back to minimise the chance of me escaping, but I didn't give up just yet. It still hasn't gotten hold of my legs yet… I'll wait for White to make it close enough for my feet to perfectly knock her out cold… It's probably not even remotely possible, but I have hope… From there, I can slit my wrists and feed her my blood myself!

"White… What are you… Going to do to Frost?" I just managed to hear Phase say in a muffled, pained manner as White was now within five meters away from me. Only a little more… Please work…

"Oh nothing. I just want to eat her, that's all" She said, now within my striking range… I grit my teeth as hard as I could, eying her as closely as possible, waiting for the utmost perfect time to strike… The moment she stopped and kneeled down in front of me, I swiftly shook my entire body to the right, giving momentum to my right leg that I swung outwards to the side before reeling it in straight for the kill… Despite all of my still ongoing efforts to escape, I knew that in the end, I'll never be able to escape…

She caught my ankles without any effort at all, holding it in place right next to her head as she smiled devilishly in front of me, not even a metre away…

"That's rather unexpected from you, especially in that state. But that's surprising. I didn't think that your strength would become similar to a human's" She said, getting me to narrow my eyes in slight anger. "But don't worry" Before I knew it, she pushed my leg down to the ground slowly as she crawled in between my legs, prying them open with her hard knees that slithered across my leg… I nearly moaned to the feeling, gritting my teeth in both embarrassment and fear to what she was going to do to me… If it weren't for my long black socks covering the majority of my legs, then I would've… Ah! What am I thinking!? Stupid, stupid brain! "I won't hurt you" She said, assuring my safety as I trembled under the powerful possession of White, staring up at her with my light blue and light red eyes that she envied… She just needs my blood… So why does she have to… Do this to me-Ahhh!

I flinched, nearly letting out a hoarse moan the moment she suddenly dove in for the kill, completely without warning which caused my eyes to widen a tenfold. I could feel her razor sharp fangs sink into the soft flesh of my neck as my viscous dark red blood poured out. Her tongue licked the wound, tasting my delicious flesh as she drank my blood whilst I endured it with all my might, keeping myself calm and unmoving for her pleasure… I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream out her name in agony. I wanted to hold her tight. But I couldn't… White… A-Agh!

"Mmm… You taste better than before" She spoke in between breaths, getting me to flush and even darker shade of red as I helplessly and idly lay underneath her, bounded by my wrists and neck for White and White only. "Good girl... Sorry you have to endure this… I'll let your suffering end now…" She managed to say as I felt something enter my wound, causing me to suddenly convulse upwards in pure agony. A-AHHH! W-WHITE?!- Before I could even attempt to scream, something from inside of me tore away at my mind… Literally… All went to nothing but a welcoming black where I drowned, awaiting to finally wake up into reality…


	32. Sino's Orders

Chapter Thirty Two: Sino's Order

* * *

Frost's POV

"Huh?" I questioned Sino as I stared at her with a dumbfounded facial expression, getting her to release a depressed sigh before she repeated herself.

"It's not good if your team stays here" She claimed. I blinked blankly in confusion, raising a hand up to my face in an attempt to strain my eyes as I tried to decrypt the bigger picture and meaning of those words.

"Not good… What do you mean?" I asked, wanting more clues to the true meaning as I dropped my right hand down onto my lap clumsily. White sat to the right of me whilst Phase was to the left, both with their shoulders squeezing against mine which I thought was comfortable.

"You guys are raising TOO much suspicion. I heard from Silica that you stunned the surgeons with your miraculous ability of regeneration. Lucky for you, Silica managed to convince them otherwise" She explained, ending with the tone that she wanted to say more which I readied myself to listen to with anticipation. "Then there's Melody who nearly caused an entire building to disappear" She finished with some edge and annoyance. H-Huh!? Dammit Melody!

"I don't mind leaving this in your hands" I began honestly, remembering every last detail of what happened last night which turned me slightly red as I felt White's soft, warm hand suddenly overlap my right hand, injecting everlasting love and security into my very being. "But… Will you be able to handle this island on your own? I mean, there's A LOT of sketchy things going on in this island" I finished, showing her my only concern. Sino smiled happily, expressing her gratitude to my concern for her before she spoke.

"Trust me. I'm extremely experienced in this area of fieldwork. The only person I'll lose against is you" She laughed encouragingly. Geez… I turned slightly red, smiling at her as I felt White pull my right hand towards her. I blinked, pressing my back up against the soft spine of the blue couch as I turned my head to White to see what she was up to…

She held my hand with both hers just above her silky white lap, staring at it with both her light red, gem-like eyes which shimmered magically to the soft, warm light above us in the centre of Sino's pale room. My focus was fixated on her face. Her beautiful, adorable face that I loved with all my heart...

But something didn't feel right. No… Something was off. My heart rate increased a tenfold the moment my light blue and light red eyes had the smallest glance of hers. My blood suddenly ran cooler than the oceans of the arctic, and my eyes widened out of instinct. Her eyes also widened as she started at my hand... Curiously, mixed with a sharp addition of dread and fear, I turned my head slowly towards my right hand…

I could hardly believe what was happening. It struck me harder than anything I had ever felt in my entire life…

In the soft, nurturing hands of my beloved, was my hand. My shaking, trembling right hand that expressed everything about me…

I'm afraid of White…

"Frost… I'm so sorry…" White whispered in sadness as she pulled my hand up to her face as her body began to tremble… She wanted to cry, but she forbid herself to… Geez...

I sighed, taking control of my right hand as I gently placed it against her cheek, turning her head towards me. Our eyes met, and immediately, she tensed up and began to let her crystal clear, salty tears run down her cheeks and onto the back of my hand. Ack…

"I you're scared… Of me… I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed, making me smile warmly. Geez…

"You're so cute" I chuckled, and without any warning, I embraced her tightly with both my arms, never letting go. Our bodies pressed up so close and so tightly together, that I could feel her heartbeat ravaging throughout my entire body.

"F-Frost!? Why are you-!"

"Stop" I said firmly, cutting her off prematurely which hushed her. "I'm not afraid of THIS White… I love you" I claimed honestly… I'm only afraid of her INSANE form… This White is… Precious to me.

"B-But-"

"No buts" I said, feeling her arms slowly wrap around me which made my heart race… Suddenly, my eyes widened a tenfold to the sudden realisation of what was going on and WHO was watching… I eased my grip and tried to struggle free, but now White didn't want to let me go as I heard the two snicker and gasp in awe at us. A-Ack! "W-White?"

"You started it, so take responsibility!" She claimed in a loud voice, right next to my ears which caused them to pop out into plain sight. E-Eh? W-W-What is she saying!?

"Hear that Sino. Things are going to get heated tonight" Phase teased which boiled my blood so much, I could've sworn that I blacked out a couple of times over the course of thirty seconds… This is… Torture!

Sino's POV

"Anyway" Frost cleared her throat, pushing aside the events that unfolded not a minute ago with a straight face as her piercing gaze locked me in eternal attention. "Do the others know?" She asked.

I nodded once.

"Dammit" She whispered from underneath her breath, getting me to smile gently.

"Tomorrow is your departure. Black will pick you guys up in the morning" I said before letting out a loud, lingering yawn which also made Phase yawn cutely right after me. "Tired?"

"Mmh" She moaned, sounding half asleep as her eyes drooped down, looking like she was at the brink of collapsing.

"Can't blame you" Frost sighed warmly, crossing her arms gently as she closed both her eyes. "Even I probably wouldn't be able to sleep through the night if that happened to me" She claimed, slowly opening her light red and light blue eyes which quickly locked into my light brown ones.

"You three should head upstairs and get some sleep" I insisted. "After all, you're all going to Rift early tomorrow"

Frost gave a single firm nod of approval, straining her eyes for a brief moment before letting out a soft sigh. It might be just me, but Frost looks like she's worried. I guess I can't blame her... After all, Melody and Black ARE going to be with them...

* * *

So... Tired... I yawned, covering my mouth with my right hand as I stared into the bathroom mirror with the look of defeat burning deep within my light blue and light red, wondrous eyes that captivated me for a brief moment. I don't want tomorrow to come. Those two won't let me see the light of day ever again if make a wrong move... Why the hell am I so weak to... 'That'?

I flushed a soft red just thinking about it, making me shudder uncomfortably as my skin crawled to the very thought of finding out myself.

The white bathroom tiles were just as cold as the air surrounding me, easily penetrating my white, short socks which I had just changed into after showering. A white, damp towel hung itself around my neck, matching the colour of my light, loose shirt and shorts that I wore, exposing my bare, creamy white, ridiculously soft legs. Because I wore nothing underneath my shirt, the fabric around seemed to exaggerate them, making them stick out more than normal which made me blush an even deeper shade of red... I hate this so much... Ever since I did it with White... I became interested in why those two and others seem to enjoy touching... Er... G-Gah! I-I shouldn't think of it! It'll only make it harder for me tomorrow!

"Stupid!" I whispered aloud in anger at myself, glaring into the mirror with embarrassment which from an outsider's view, would look like I was trying pick a fight with my own reflection. "This body is such a pain! I easily get taken advantage of if my opponent knows about my stupid condition!" I vented out my anger, grasping into the edges of the marble sink as I slumped down and began breathing heavily, now wanting to find out what can trigger her condition and how to prevent it... I won't let those two take advantage of me tomorrow!

* * *

I can't exactly remember what happened last night. The only think that stands out is my promise to keep myself from the grasp of Melody and Black... But like every other promise I made, the worse always comes charging at me like a freight train armed with twenty tonnes of dynamite traveling at Mach eight!...

When I opened my eyes, I could see the wooden roof over my head as the salty scent of the sea burnt my nostril... And beside me, were two warm figures whom each held a hand of mine... I'm dead... I'm... Gonna die!

"Let's eat!" The two figures exclaimed in unison…


	33. Their Feelings

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating my stories for about a year now. My final exams come in about 5 or so months, however, I have found some time to get back into writing. I cannot even begin to describe how thankful and honoured I am to have people still anxiously waiting for me to update. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**I re-read everything from the start to the end, and found MAJOR plot holes, forgotten plots and abrupt/sudden changes. (Like how Wish was supposed to be the Maiden of Wishes, but I ended up forgetting and made Star the Maiden instead) I hope I can manage to fix these plot holes in the future. ****I'll read the stories from start to finish once more.**

**One things I didn't make clear of in the story was the name of the world. It can be Minecraftia, or refered to as Six Point (Hence the six Maidens). Corozin is merely the Pangaea-like super continent, and the nine isles are self explanatory.**

**I'm not sure how frequent I'll be able to upload new chapters, but what I can assure is that there WILL be chapters. Give me a hard nudge if I somehow forget.**

**Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three: Their Feelings

Frost's POV

I didn't stand a chance. Their powerful grip around my wrists anchored me down onto a soft, white mattress as I pleaded, begged for them to release me but to no avail, only increasing the fuel of their lust for my body. Melody's lustful stare pierced my heart and soul, sending uncomfortable chills down my spine, freezing my blood as my widened, light red and light eyes trembled in fear.

"Bastards! Let me go!" I growled meekly, trying to provoke them but instead, infused them with the opposite effect. Their grips around my sore, reddened wrists grew tighter as their uncanny smiles sharpened like hellish blades. No matter how much I tried to break free or flail my legs around, their strength wouldn't falter. There was nothing I could do to escape.

But that's what they want me to think! If I'm going down, then I'm going down with a fight!

"Escape is futile" Black hummed in assurance, her free, left hand slithering across my clothed stomach, causing me to wince as I let out an angered, helpless grunt, throwing my face away from her gaze instinctively. The bitter taste of disgust ate at my mind as my skin tingled to the soft touches they made across my unprotected body.

Growls of futile attempts vent from my clenched teeth as I desperately tried to fight them back with everything I had, despite my strength already dwindling at below an average human's.

"Checkmate" Chimed the flushed Melody, her light green eyes narrowing slightly as I sent a short, split second glance at her, more than enough to picture every single ounce of detail about her body. "There's nothing you can do about it. Fr-o-st~"

My heart sank upon hearing those words from the soft, moist lips of the green-haired Maiden before me, causing me to cringe instinctively as she drew herself closer to me face. If she can get a little more closer, then I can give her a warm, head-crackin' welcome to the world behind her eyelids!

"Such a splendid reaction" Black moaned, her free hand slipping in between my creamy-white thighs, surprising me immensely as my face flushed a severe, blood red from embarrassment. "I wonder what kind of face you'll make when you submit to us. Hmhm! Your body is quite something!"

"Bastards... Don't you dare-"

"You're not in any position to talk" Melody brought her lustful face within a couple of millimetres away from mine as I grit my teeth with everlasting force, prepared to send one hell of a head-butt straight towards Melody's exposed forehead. "Now, be a good girl and give in"

"You don't want us to do something drastic, now do you?" Black nearly sung, her fingers gently pressing into my soft, unprotected, inner-left thigh, unearthing a pained growl to slip through my clenched teeth.

I need them to drop their guard, and the only way to do that is to submit to them. But the risk is the fact that I might not be able to fight back once I succumb.

"Black..." I winced, her soft, warm hand squeezing my thigh as Melody placed her free hand into my shirt, slowly slithering up against my bare skin. "Please, stop this"

They paid no regard to my pleading, obsessed in an inescapable trance of lust as I found myself against the edge of my will. A part of me believed I could triumph from the depths of submission, and the other regarded it as an excuse; a false hope I keep clinging onto whenever THESE things happen...

And I hate myself for leaning onto that part more.

Melody's hand finally reaches the centre of my chest, her hand raised on all fingers like a spider as I recoil in discomfort. I growled, moving my lower body towards the left which caused Black's hand to suddenly poke at my 'special' spot.

A moan unlike anything I've ever made slipped from my tongue as my face reddened to the split second ecstasy.

"Ack~ Ah~" Another moan came, my mind trailing from the initial plan as my body stopped responding to my commands. A puppet, a plaything I had become in that moment, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"After all this time, your body is finally becoming honest" Melody commends me in a rather embarrassing manner which caused my light red and light blue eyes to broaden in sudden realisation.

She's right. Why am I not... Feeling any pain? Ever since Mindy, I've been feeling pain, right until Plantina's plants had their way with me. I'm bastardly lucky those eggs weren't planted into my womb. Those aren't my children, thank goodness...

As I succumb to their feasting gazes and caressing, an ominous feeling overcame me, my light grey cat-like ears sprouting from underneath the silken black strands of my hair. They pause, Black's hand slipping from my thighs as she narrows her eyes in suspicion. I'm definitely not the only one who feels the presence of something. An agonising chill ran down my spine as I mustered the remaining strength I had to push myself upright onto my knees. Normally, Melody and Black wouldn't have paid any heed to any possible interruptions, but in this case…

Black clenches her somewhat fragile-looking fists, her striking pose mirrored Melody's. Their stares drilled the low, wooden ceiling, wielding nothing but a face of seriousness. I silently gulp, straining my eyes as I too, could feel a sense of dread engulf our ocean-battered ship. Within moments, another chill befell me, causing me to shiver as I weakly gained my footing, taking a step towards the two. They turn, a soft, comforting smile from Melody makes my heart sink deeper than it wrenched.

"D-Dread feels kinda cold" I make an attempt to stray my consciousness from such thoughts with a simple phrase. She raises an eyebrow whilst Black tilts slightly in confusion, her long, elegantly-black hair drooping towards the right.

"Dread? Cold?" Black thinks for a moment with blank eyes, before a sudden glimmer of light causes her face to light up as if she knew what I was talking about. "Ah! Don't worry Frost!" She assures me for reasons unknown to me as she suddenly places a strong hand onto my shoulder. I flinch backwards, and nearly deflected her away but she seemed to understand what I was talking about.

Of course, she would. We all reacted to the same thing at the same time!

"If you were dreading over our aggressiveness, then we just have to put more love into it!" Black hums in delight, which felt like a slap to the face, bringing me back to reality as I realise the futility of talking common sense to these people.

"Hey" I growl menacingly, despite my situation, causing Black to blankly blink as Melody's light green, fluffy ears twitch to the moaning of the wooden deck above, her head twitching in suit. "I'll be damned if you two are trying to play off that cold sensation just then."

Black suddenly pounds her hand into her palm, her eyes shimmering with realisation, her smile somewhat childish and gaped. "That must mean that White has woken up~!" She announces, causing me to grit my teeth. No matter how many times I see her like that, I still cannot believe that SHE is Black Heart.

For a good three seconds, she holds that stupid face, as a sudden, more identifiable creak, much like of a door being opened, breaks the stiff silence. A subtle moan emits from my right, just as Black's face degrades to fear and resentment of the defined figure that stood before me with an unconscious Melody slumped on the floor beside them.

An overwhelming sense of joy and exuberance swells in my eyes as I pounce towards her with outreached arms of utmost love and compassion. White! Immediately, her warmth bombards my entire being as I cosily press myself against her. My arms tightly wrap around her, as she was my saviour form the misconduct both Black and Melody were so close to achieving.

"Black" White slowly beings, a soft hand gently caresses my head lovingly. Despite this warm, pleasant feeling, I could feel the impending winter begin to swirl around us, as the two gazed upon each other, with the intent to destroy. "You wouldn't mind telling me why there was a barrier blocking half the ship? And why Frost" She places her free hand against my lower back, kneading her fingers into my shirt. "Has a damp stain on her shirt?"

Eh? Surely that's not from me…

"Wait wait – Wait" Black says in quick succession as I turn my head to face her, only able to see her out of the corner of my left, light red eye. She extends both her hands forward, palms facing us with broadened, light red eyes of what I thought was definite fear. But when a sudden explosion of black particles burst from her right hand, I tried to convince myself that she was Black Heart, no matter how often she acts NOTHING like 'Black Heart'. "Aren't you asking too many questions at once?" Her tone of voice suddenly drops in pitch, her right hand clenched in front of her face with the ball of blackened magic particles licking restlessly at her palms and fingertips.

My heart skips a beat to the thought of them fighting on this tiny ship, stuck out in the middle of the sea. These two aren't seriously going to fight out here?

"If you won't answer" White trails, her hand that held my shirt slipping free. Instinctively, I tighten my embrace in an attempt to restrain her from fighting. The menacing Black glares daggers upon me as I reluctantly stare back into her eyes of utmost resentment. "Then…" White trails again, her voice meeker and mallow. Her warm, shallow breath brushes against my bare face from the right as she continues to pat my head with compassion.

"That's not fair" Black's voice, still deep in tone and malevolent. "That's not fair!" Her face seemingly lights up, tears swelling at the corners of her eyes. I recoil forward, my head digging deeper into White's irresistibly soft bosom.

Eh? She's tearing up? What happened to her seriousness a few seconds ago? Am I overlooking something?

"Monopolising Frost like that-" Black pouts, the built up tears threatening to fall down at any moment as she averts her gaze from me for a split second. "Who are you taking me for!? [Me too- *Cough* you know]" Amidst her cries, a soft, pained grunt came from a certain green-haired girl from behind White.

I blankly blink, turning a confused look towards White's face as she looks down at me with a warm, comforting gaze. Yet, a passionate ember burnt deep within her crimson eyes. I turn back towards Black again with a soft sigh.

"Monopolising me? Wouldn't you want to cherish the one you love and keep them to yourself?" I ask rhetorically with a hint of seriousness in my voice, half expecting Black to answer me. The other half was her blowing a gaping hole in the side of the ship out of anger or annoyance.

Black takes in a deep, loud breath with all her might. The laying Melody chuckles, with White letting loose of a light sigh.

"YOU-" Black yells out at the top of her lungs, her upper body reeled behind. "DENNNNSSSEEE IDIOOOOOT!" Her body pushes forward, her hands clenched up into balls by her sides. The whole boat shook momentarily during her sudden declaration.

I was dumbfounded. No. Bewildered in fact. For the first time in my life, I've been called dense. Me. The one with the light blue eye that lets me see the world as though it were as transparent as air.

Just as I was about to retort in objection, two other voices agreed to what was said.

"Dense as Khaos's thick skull" The voice of a groggy, beaten Maiden.

"Someone finally said it" Was the voice of my most trusted person from above.

Eh? EHHH!?

All of a sudden, the tables have turned from Melody and Black being the ones in the wrong, to me.

"Wait- What are you talking about!? Dense in what way!?" I couldn't help but to raise my voice as I directed my question towards everyone in the room.

"You even said it yourself!" Melody groans hoarsely.

"Monopolising?" I ask no one in particular, desperately trying to figure out why I was suddenly being attacked from all sides.

I said something about cherishing the one you love. What of it…?

Wait.

Black's stare intensifies to the degree that it felt like my soul was being pierced by a cold beam. I avert my eyes swiftly, my face flushing a bright red the moment I realised what she meant about me being dense. My entire body nearly stopped functioning, as my blood suddenly ran like ice, with my face burning like magma.

T-This is-!

"This heat. Could it be you finally realised?" White touches my cheek with a soft hand, causing me to stare up at her with broadened, worrisome light blue and red eyes.

"W-W-W-Why are you s-s-so calm for!?" I cry out to my beloved, only to receive a wry smile.

"It was dead obvious, Frost!" Black shouts from behind with rage. I dared not to look back at her, less I wanted to lose my sanity. "This entire time I've- We've tried to get you to understand that we also have some feelings for you. But you were so dense, that not even assaulting you directly would even get you to realise that! Did you think we were genuinely trying to rape someone we didn't have feeling towards!? Who do you take us for, you stupid, dense, pile of CRAAAAAP!" Black cried out with all her might as she bawled her eyes out, leaving me dumbfounded as realisation slapped me across the face with enough force to bring the dead back to life.

Black…

I turn my head around to face her. The girl who was crying to her hearts content. The girl who was on the wooden floor, hugging her legs with their black, beautiful long hair covering their face.

I'm an idiot.

A genuine, idiot.

Probably more than that.

No. Much more than that.

I slowly let myself free from White, my arms slipping by her soft body as she scruffs my hair rashly, with a hint of lovingness in her hands. My body naturally turns towards Black, the girl sobbing with silent hics, and the face hidden behind those delicate legs.

My heart throbs to the sight. Guilt gnaws at my chest, growing more unsettling with every slow step I took towards her. Everything fell silent. The wooden floor let me tread on them freely without their moans of discomfort. I stop in front Black with a soft sigh, feeling somewhat embarrassed as my face flushed a soft red. I drop down in front of her in a kneel, my embarrassed gaze could only regrettably stare at her hidden self.

Why am I getting so flustered? This person did so many horrible things to me, and yet…

My hands loosen, yet my heart tightens a tenfold to the sorrowful sight of Black's sobbing. Like what White did to assure me of her love, I reach out for her head with my right hand with slight reluctance. The fact she had feelings for me took me completely off my feet.

How long would have I ignored her if she didn't say anything?

How much would she have to endure my negligence?

Thoughts like that appeared, as I gently stroke her lovable head with a wry smile. As much as I wanted to properly comfort her, I couldn't help but feel incredibly embarrassed. Not because I was touching another girl, but it was because I was touching someone who had feelings for me.

And the deep, churning guilt that rattled my heart.

I wanted to fight it. But no matter the excuse I had…

… There was no way to atone for the fact that I hadn't at least acknowledged her feelings towards me. More than anything, even if I couldn't bring myself to love her back, that was the least I could do.

"Black" I began with a soft, low voice. She trembles slightly, her face slowly revealing her dampened crimson eyes. I lightly recoil, averting my gaze with an incredibly troubled face as I brought myself closer to the girl. Her scent smelt sweet. Like of flowers. "I know how naïve I can be with things like love. But not to the point where I wouldn't be able to take a hint. So-" I reluctantly lock my eyes into her teary ones, the overflowing surge of guilt mocks my resolve. "… Sorry" I manage to choke.

"Wha- Saying sorry won't do you any good-" Black sniffs, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

I couldn't agree with her more. Something as pathetic as apologising, right after the damage has been dealt is nothing but a hopeless salvation. If so… Then the only thing I can do right now is to put my heart into it.

"I-I get it" I tremble in embarrassment, my face a bright red as I pull my gaze away from Black with haste, turning towards the floor to the right. "I know how you feel- so- erm… Even so… I can't reply to them at all. I mean- you're important to me, but- W-White is at the very top!" I yell out the last few words instinctively, glancing back at Black momentarily to see a soft smile amongst the tears and hair.

"Mmn~" She happily moans, placing a hand onto mine that still sat atop her head cosily. "That enough is fine for me. If Frost understands, then I can attack without restraint from now on~"

Hey. Why does she have the face of an angel while saying that?

"D-Didn't you hear what I just said-"

"Right- Behind ya!" Melody lets out a pleasurable groan.

These two-!?

"You called us important~" Black flushes a soft red, causing me to jolt as she presses her hand more strongly against mine.

"Y-Yeah. You all are very important people to me. Even if you're as perverted as Melody over there"

"Ehh? Are you sure you want to be saying something like that?" Melody tries to threaten me, but her current circumstance felt only as a bluff, to which I easily ignored.

When everything finally seemed to settle into a calm, peaceful mood, White suddenly approaches me from behind with a sigh.

"I feel sorry for everyone else" White mutters.

Hm? Did White say something just now?

"No kidding…" Black lets loose of a depressed sigh.

Huh?

"Is her denseness a disease or something?"

"Hey!? Why are you all feeling sorry for me all of a sudden!?" I cried, feeling an irritable itch beginning to drive me mad.

"You're calling us important… Then what do you think you are to the rest of us?" Black points out, causing me to reflexively retaliate, but my voice betrays me mid-shout as those words echoed once more within my head.

What am I to everyone? Eh?

"Geez. If no one says it now, then no one ever will. And I doubt that this will be the last time we talk of this" A strong hand grips my right shoulder, pulling me up from the ground with immense force before I was twirled and caught by the collar of my black shirt by two concrete-like hands.

Before me, not even five centimetres away from my face, were a pair of priceless gems that were so captivatingly beautiful, that the world would wage war just for the sight of them. She had a serious look to her face, yet a gentle tenderness was there as well.

"How would you feel if you saw me rushing through the front lines and getting myself into danger, or worse, nearly getting myself killed and telling you that I'm 'OK'!?" Her grip tightens… I know what she's getting at… "The person who fought at the front with their back turned to the world, the person who would kill themselves over and over and come back smiling, the person who brought us all together… It was you, wasn't it!?" She yells, trembling softly as my heart beats steadily... "Don't you dare even think for a second that it's OK for you to fight alone, get yourself hurt and kill many more, only to smile and then cry by yourself through to the next day! I'm here- We're here! Did you think that we would easily overlook someone we all love getting hurt!? I'm not the only one who can't stand that part of you!"…

It felt as if the entire world stopped moving…

Ah… That's right…

Ruby told this to me a while ago…

The ego driven me. The one who thought that they were alone in the world. The dense, naïve bastard who made many of his important people sad.

A tear slithers down my face as I smile bitterly at myself.

"I can't stand that part of myself either" I reply with a saddened whisper.

"Then-!"

"Help me..." I mutter, trembling as I bring my arms up to my face to hide myself from the outside world, and from my beloved's gaze.

"Geez… Who do you take me for? I already told you" White settles me down on the ground, immediately embracing me with all her might as my tears fall harder against my arms. "Back in that café. I told you I would help you, no matter what"

"Uu-"

"How's that? Assuring?"

"*hic*"

"Ah geez… As long as you understand"

I vowed to myself amidst my cries that I would never forget what happened here today. No matter what happens, I have everyone to help me… Because I-… We are all important to each other…

Like a family.

* * *

_Look in the mirror and try telling yourself you are the best without feeling embarrassed. If you can, then say that in front of someone else. How much do you truly believe in yourself? Do you doubt yourself? Or are you just afraid? Afraid of failure, or what lies ahead if you really are the best? No matter who you are, whatever circumstance you're in, even if giving up is the only option, you make your own way out. Show your resolve, live, and perish with fulfilment knowing that you believed in something with all your might. Whether you fail, or succeed, matters not, as long as you know that you are showing your maximum resolve!_


	34. A New Light

Chapter Thirty Four: A New Light

* * *

White's POV

The morning sun showered us with a pleasant warmth. A vast ocean, as far as the eye could see surrounds us with shimmering glistens and comfort. The skies were ridden of any clouds, allowing the cheerful sun to shine with all its glory. I leaned on the gold-trimmed, wooden safety rail of the ship with my hands supporting my head comfortably. There was not a care in the world from me, as I stare aimlessly into the endless horizon.

"A couple hours to go" An ever so familiar voice says from behind as I felt a warm, lovable hand pet my head. I didn't turn back, melting earnestly to the ecstatic sensation of having my white cat-like ears touched by Frost.

"You can see from this distance?" I ask, turning to face the direction where the ship was heading to, seeing nothing but water and the rising sun in the distance.

He didn't answer, instead, stands to the left of me with a warm smile plastered across his face, causing my heart to shudder in delight. I could feel my ears push against his hands, as if yearning for more of his warmth.

We were stuck in a trance of everlasting love, our eyes reaching deep into each other's soul without a trace of embarrassment on either of our faces. If only we could stay like this forever~ The world can wait another day, cause right now, all that matters is that I'm with Frost, and that Frost is with me.

The sun shone from right behind Frost in all its glory, encompassing his loving, compassionate nature. Surely if the moon were behind him, then it would've been his gentleness and kindness. His murderous, sickening side doesn't sway my heart one bit. The world made him their enemy from the very start. Even so, he's trying to reform himself for the better.

I smile gently upon the memory of Frost crying for help.

"Uu- *Hic*"

However…

"Once more!" Melody lets out an exuberant cheer from the far right.

"Uu- *Hic*"

Despite Frost maintaining his heartfelt smile, I could feel the churning anger swell from deep within him. If it weren't for me, he probably would've shot her without hesitation whatsoever.

"For some reason, my hand is getting reeeaal itchy" Frost manages to whisper as I send a quick glance towards Melody.

She was in a world of her own to say the least. Hugging herself ecstatically with a lustful smile from where Chaos was, who wholeheartedly ignored her and focused solely on sailing the ship from the elevated wooden wheel. It wouldn't be surprising for him to suddenly snap. The only thing stopping him is the fact that Melody would change him into a girl, even IF he tells her off politely, or in a round-about way.

With a soft sigh slipping through Frost's dampened lips, I turn just in time to catch him staring at Res and Black, who were sitting happily on the wooden deck. I wanted to read him, find out what was going through his head. But upon a warm smile, I earnestly gave up with a smile of my own.

"They're not so different from us. Humans I mean" I hum pleasantly, causing Frost to give a slow nod.

"They live much shorter lives. So it can't be helped that they want to live, no matter what" Frost clenches his teeth as he splits his mouth, still smiling wholeheartedly. "But I can't blame every single human for the genocide. Looking at it now, I don't think many of them wanted to hurt us"

"Oppression is a scary weapon" I nod to myself, understanding what Frost was trying to say.

If they refuse, they themselves would be killed. A subtle gloom overcame me, the wind softly beating against my bare-white skin.

"Oh well!" Frost raises his voice with energy, placing a warm, firm hand onto my right shoulder. "The past is the past. There's no point in thinking about it. Plus, Forsheer made amendments to the world, so who knows if the Corozin now is the same Corozin from before" He says enthusiastically.

I couldn't tell whether he was saying that from his heart, or if he was just trying to cheer me up. Either way, I'm happy.

In the midst of our faithful trance, soft patters approach us from Res and Black's direction, causing me to break free first and turn to them with a friendly gaze.

It was Res, with Black quickly trailing behind in worry.

Res's broadened light ocean-blue eyes trembles, her soft white hands already grasping tightly onto Frost's forearm with urgency. By the time I glazed back over to Frost, he was already brimming with assertion and confidence, as if he already knew what was going on.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He asks in a rhetorical manner, the girl swiftly nodding in response as he golden, silk-like hair bounces astoundingly.

"Res! Why did you suddenly-"

"T-There's a fleet!" Res cries, cutting out Black who stood behind her with worrisome light-red eyes. "We'll end up getting in their line of fire if we don't hurry!" Her urgency went up by a tenfold in response to Frost's unwavering attitude.

"A fleet? What are you talking about Res?" Black asks, placing a hand onto the girl's arm.

"The future! I can see the future!" She tugs powerfully on Frost's arm, causing him to drop slightly.

Eh? I thought I heard something unbelievable just now. Able to see the future? Isn't that skill reserved for the Maiden of Time?

"In a couple of hours- they'll be at our front door!" Res yells at Frost, causing my eyes to broaden momentarily.

Then what Frost meant by a couple hours is-

I immediately shift my sight towards Frost, wanting his input, only to see the same, unyielding confidence brim from his very being.

No kidding… So it wasn't the island, but an Invasion force? If they're coming straight ahead, and we came from Psi, then-

No no no-

I had a complicated look across my face as I stared at the ground with my glistening, crimson eyes.

The invasion doesn't matter. The impending battle doesn't matter. What does, is Res' ability to see the future. Out of all of us, only Frost would've known about that fleet in the distance.

I look into the distance, seeing nothing but ocean up until the horizon. With a solid and firm exhale, I close my eyes in assurance. If it wasn't for Frost's claim, then I would've shrugged Res' ability. I guess that shows just how shallow my relation is with Res.

With a bright smile, Frost draws a closed fist up to his face.

"Then let's give them a grand welcome party!" He nearly laughs, causing Res to shake her head in disbelief as Black remained just as confused as I initially was.

"Against that army!? Even if it's you! T-There's no way- E-Eh?"

Frost places a hand onto the girl's head, gently patting the golden-blonde silken strands of hair in a loving manner, causing her to lose track of her words as she stares up at him in concern.

"Who said I was going to fight alone?" He straightens himself, the sun shining behind him as his voice resonates within my heart. He turns to me with a soft, slightly embarrassed smile. "My turning point begins here, and now. Melody!"

"Hmm-?"

"I'm counting on you to protect our ship from everything!" Frost calls out the order to Melody in exhilaration.

"How much is everything?" She hums, somewhat amused.

"Absolutely everything. You're a Maiden, right?"

"Ho ho. Are you doubting me?" She replies playfully with a threatening tone.

"No Melody. I'm not doubting you" Frost steels himself. "I only want to lean on you for a bit"

"Ehh~ Did you hit your head or something?" Black questions Frost's state of mind as I too was in a state of both shock and awe. A beautiful mix of emotions that stirred up the deepest pits of my heart and soul.

"No. Your words earlier were much worse than that" Frost couldn't help but to chuckle, causing the black-haired girl to flush a gentle red as she stares, bewildered by Frost's sudden change. "Black. White. I'm counting on the two of you to be our sword"

At that moment, I could feel a warm string wrap itself around my heart.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl my eyes out.

But that smile. Those words. His determination to change.

I didn't want to create a scene, as this moment marked the birth of a new Frost. Within those light blue, animated eyes of floating gears, I could see the utmost sincerity of his change. Even his light red, bloodlust eyes, there was a light.

"You-" A tender, quiet voice came from behind Frost, causing us all to instinctively look towards the voice.

There she was. The one who desired Frost to change the most.

It was Ruby.

Her crimson hair shimmers in the light of the sun, a few strands covering her face as she stood there, her head leaned back with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"D-Do you need my help?"

Frost kept his smile. His back vibrates with soft trembles as he removes his hand from Res' head. He could only nod. If he were to speak now, he would surely break.

And why wouldn't he?

After all, the girl in front of him, is his daughter. The one who wished for him to realise that he wasn't alone in the world from the very start. That we were all there for him, no matter what.

"I see… Mmm" She assures herself, slowly shaking her head left and right. "Then… Please- *Hic*" She tilts her head forward, tears beginning to stream down her white, soft cheeks.

She couldn't find the right words to say to such a Frost. After all, the person who she was trying to get to rely on us was suddenly being so earnest about it.

"I think I can rely on you, Ruby" Frost extends a warm, loving hand out to the crying girl and cups the side of her face, wiping the tears with his thumb. "You've always been such a cry-baby. Ever since Charcoal's time. But you were always the strongest"

"Uu… I can't help it. You're always doing everything by yourself. When you needed someone the most, you would push through by yourself. Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't this throb?" She places a small paw onto Frost's heart.

"Not anymore. I have you- I have everyone with me now, and forever. So before it hurts" He glances around at us each individually for a brief moment before looking back at Ruby. "Then you'll all save me, right?" He chuckles kindly.

"Uu… Uuuu… *Hic*" The girl buries her face into Frost's chest as he embraces her with his loving warmth. "W-waaaa. Uwaaahhhh" Her sobs become muffled in his chest as her voice vibrates throughout his body.

A heartfelt scene.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I smiled upon the two.

This would forever be a memory I would never forget…

* * *

Frost's POV

Beyond the sea, beyond the horizon, I could see a fleet of two dozen, red and grey metallic ships thrust their way straight towards us. The odds are against us in numbers, but in power, we're at the very pinnacle.

I look over to Melody, who gazed off into the distance with a soft smile across her face as her dark green, beautiful long hair glistens in the sunlight. An unwavering personality, fitting for the girl who'll be acting as out lifeline. If her barrier falls, then we lose. However…

A pleasant smile forms on my face as I blink and turn to the ocean, my multicoloured eyes shimmering in utmost optimism.

Melody's barrier won't fall. The outcome we're striving for, is victory. There is no future where we end up losing this battle as-

"Isn't this a bit too bulky?" Black complains, causing me to turn, seeing the black-haired girl's entire right arm covered in thick, jet-black metallic plating. She looks at me, then back at her massive cannon-like weapon with a complicated face. Tiny black spikes scattered across the smooth, reflective surface of her weapon, while the opening revealed huge spiral etchings within the barrel, much like those of 'modern' firearms.

That's right. Our victory also depends on how much we can hit, just as much as we can take. We need a huge amount of firepower to take on a fleet of twenty four dreadnaught-looking ships.

"It's bulky for a reason" I assure her, looking at the dark red handle attached to the left side of her cannon, where a black, lustrous trigger resided. "How's White finding it?"

Black curves a finger onto her lip as she swiftly looks to the far right, causing me to follow her suit. Near the very front of the ship, was White who silently sat alone with her soft back facing us as her pale-white hair flutters to the salty breath of the sea.

"See for yourself. She's getting way too into it, thanks to you" I felt a light sting from those words. "Arrogant, dense bastard" She whispers from right behind my back, my right cheek suddenly twitching in irritation as a wry smile forms across my face.

"Ahem" I clear my throat in an attempt to forget what she had just said as I make my way towards White with a steady pace.

"And one more thing" Black's voice reeks of seriousness all of a sudden, causing me to abruptly stop in my tracks as I prepare myself for her next words.

This moody girl. From meekly asking a question, to suddenly jabbing me, to then becoming a proper Maiden- I don't understand her at all! I relax my shoulders, gazing upon the sitting figure of White, feasting on her adorable presence and incomparable beauty. My heart, mind and soul were at ease. It felt like there was nothing in this world that could shake me.

Until…

"I love you"

Everything shattered. My entire body shuddered to those words as my blood ran like ice. I-I'm getting goose bumps! I managed to stagger forward, desperately trying to keep myself upright as I remember the events that occurred merely a few hours ago.

*Gargh!*

I let out a compressed groan to myself, cringing in pain to Black's blunt, out of the blue confession.

That girl is a handful. She's a good girl, but a perverted handful.

With that, I made my way up towards White, the wooden deck moaning in pleasure with every soft step I took. She had yet to notice me, as she was deeply intrigued with something in her lap. My shadow embraces her as I curiously hover over her to see what she was up to, the girl jolting in a delayed manner.

"Eh? Frost" Her head leans back, our eyes locking into one another as her irises broaden in delight to my presence. "Look- look" She pushes herself onto her knees, turning to face me with a wide smile. Cradled within the warmth of her arms, was a smaller version of Black's cannon, plated in glossy-white reflective metal. The barrel of the weapon was narrower than the body, and the spiral etchings were in the hundreds.

I made the assumption that it was some sort of sniper rifle as I sat myself down with my legs crossed in front of the cheerful White, glazing my eyes back and forth from her weapon, to her irresistible crimson eyes.

"Their hulls will become nothing but scrap with this" She proudly announces, flicking the tip of the barrel with a finger. "Lives are important. Don't you forget that" She reveals her glistening-white teeth through her bright smile.

I chuckle, realising the purpose of the design behind the weapon. While Black's weapon is huge compared to White's, it's severely lacking any form of penetrative power. The projectiles would be far too large and unstable. If White can hit the hulls and damage them beyond repair then there won't be any need to kill them at all.

"So you'll be sinking their ships, and Black will… Yeah" I say, sighing with White at the very end as our eyes meet.

*Crackle*

White tries to hold back a laugh.

"Hrm- *Crackle*" I too try my best to hold one in.

"Ha-hahahaha!" She suddenly bursts out in laughter, as I too follow in suit, getting teary-eyed within moments.

I don't know why we began laughing in the first place. It was at the spur of the moment-kind of thing.

But I'm glad we did.

It was proof that there was no unease from either of us.

And that sort of made me feel happy deep inside. Usually before a big battle, I'd get riled up with bloodlust and some sort of dumb egotistical view. Yeah.

I guess, looking back at it now, I really was dense.

Damn. I feel so bad for Mindy.

Her looking out for me, wanting to stay by me. Hell, even sleeping with me. I didn't realise anything until she confessed on that faithful day.

As much as I want to go back in time and slap my old-self across the face with the hilt of my Ezarca, I'm happy that everything went that way.

All the hardships I had to endure.

The pain.

The misery.

The grief.

Because of all these, I was able to find delicious fruit from the rotting bunch.

The sweetest fruits one could taste.

Fruits that brought life into my world…

I pull White into my chest, wrapping my arms around her soft, slender body.

"Frost?" White meekly yelps to my sudden embrace, her arms trapped in between mine with her head resting beside my neck.

"Thank you" I gently stroke her head, her ears springing in surprise as she makes another meek, helpless yelp.

"Wah~?"

Before long, she gave into my caressing, obediently taking my strokes with gentle shivers of delight as she held tightly onto my clothing from the sides, just in reach of her fragile hands.

"Special treatment for the wife. What about the mistress?" Black complains from behind, causing me to silently laugh as White pulls herself back to face me eye-to-eye.

She puffs her cheeks in an adorable, childish manner as she gives me a somewhat angry look before thrusting her head into my chest.

"Only me..." She whispers, almost sulking as I continue to stroke her head and fluffy-white ears with a warm, cherishing smile across my face.

"Right. Only you" I kiss the top of her head before staring out into the horizon with a warm gaze.

"You two are always- Always so lovey-dovey! Have some consideration for us!" Chaos yells in a comedic manner as I laugh. "Just cause Milk isn't here-"

"But I'm here *slurp*" I could hear Melody lick her fingers in response to Chaos.

"Huah? You can't even being to compare to Milk!" Chaos snaps, becoming defensive all of a sudden.

"How so? [Quit staring at my chest with a blank expression!]" Melody says in a composed manner, at the same time a wild Phase cries out something rather surprising.

"Unfeminine" Hey…

"Unreliable" Saying that right after I explicitly told her she was our lifeline…

"You absolutely can't take any criticism. Even a joke would get you riled up!"

Yep. He's dead.

Expecting for the inevitable death of a comrade, I mentally give him my condolences as I continue to stare out into the endless horizon.

However.

"Ho~" Melody manages to hum, sounding like she was holding back her fury with all her might. "I can't take criticism? Hmm~ I wonder~"

"Hey. You're scaring me. Why are you getting closer to me? Hey! Frost! Ruby! I-I think I broke her!" Chaos begins to cause a ruckus, causing the girls behind to giggle playfully.

"He-Hehehe. It's only a maggot. It's only a maggot. It's only a maggot [Can you lay down on your stomach?]" Melody repeatedly chants to herself as Black asks a rather strange question, causing Phase to growl in annoyance.

"Huh!? Why are you asking ME that!?"

"Ehhhhh?" Black hums cheekily. "I wanted to see which one was flatter. You or the floorboards"

I nearly gagged on my own breath, forcing myself to keep my laughter in to not hurt Phase.

"Perverted cow-bitch! What's in that head of yours!? Can you think of something NOT perverted to say for once!? Or is that too hard~?"

"Now you've done it… Why don't I lend a hand and send you off this world for real this time? You miss being a spirit, right?"

These two... Were they always on such bad terms?

I sigh, breathing in White's delicious, fruity scent as I tighten my embrace around her.

If they can quarrel like that, then they must be really close.

With a soft, warm smile, I give an affirming nod.

* * *

Vortex's POV

This is big. Really damn big. The possibility of this theory being correct is more than ninety nine percent. The one percent is purely self-doubt.

There probably never was a Maiden of Time to begin with. Not until Frost.

According to Black, Res said that the person must've been under the wing of a powerful entity. Like a goddess or an Overlord- for at least half a year.

I can't help but have suspicion for such a convenient explanation to cover this up. Plus, how would one get the Maiden of Time's powers from just that?

It doesn't add up.

Even the description of her was too good to be true. Someone physically resistant? A delicate, fragile mind that sets off at the sight of blood?

The first one that comes to mind is Frost, without a doubt.

Did someone know this before everyone else? And if so- who?

The folklore in Corozin versus the folklore here is like day and night.

No one in Corozin can tell you anything about her, except for her powers. But here, they're more concerned about the type of person she is, rather than what she can do.

I might be overthinking this, but the princesses of Time- They're the Children of Balance. Hope and Despair. The two that kept me captive for most of my damn life.

Everything ends up pointing back to them in one way or another.

The change of lore is because of their regime here.

The Maiden of Time finally becoming a reality? Just WHO was it that gave her that animating light-blue eye?

Right…

This whole time, there was only five of us, with five locations centred around us.

All five in Corozin.

One in Time.

Ahhhh Geez!

This is getting out of hand.

But…

Even with this, I don't think letting everyone know about it would be a good idea. Just Frost and the rest- but no one else.

A fresh Maiden would be the most ripe to pick. The offspring would inherit more of her powers than those after.

Plus…

She's a delicious girl all round. Bonus for her heart-throbbing yelps!

Maybe that's why those guys, the Lich and most of the world wants her.

"How troublesome" I let out a depressed sigh. "We have to assume that everything about the Maiden of Time until now is all fake".

Frost will have to learn the ropes herself. Not that I'm not willing to lend her a hand, but it's just that she doesn't want to take it.

On the faithful day that she does…

Well, we'll have to wait and see~!


End file.
